Harry Potter und das schwarze Blut
by Asrael- Engel des Todes
Summary: . Ziel ist es eine Story zu machen, deren Inhalte DARK HARRY und Dunkle Macht ist. Supernatural – ActionAdventure – Romanze kommt auch drin vor. Teilnehmer: Harry Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange und später...! Ach ja es wird zum Teil ist du Sprachwahl heftige
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und das schwarze Blut**

Prolog

Hallo zusammen! Hier handelt es sich um eine Co-Produktion zwischen Lord Everhate und mir. Wir schreiben abwechselnd die Kapitel aber nicht mal er mal ich, sondern Lord Everhate hat die ersten drei geschrieben und ich im Moment die nächsten zwei.

Daher auch der Titel. Ziel ist es eine Story zu machen, deren Inhalte DARK HARRY und Dunkle Macht ist. Supernatural – Action/Adventure – Romanze kommt auch drin vor.

Die Altersfreigabe ist „M" – bzw. ab 18!

Teilnehmer: Harry Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange und später...!

Ach ja es wird zum Teil ist du Sprachwahl heftiger, es geht halt um Emotionen. Und es werden sowohl weiße als auch schwarze Magier leiden und sterben...

Viel Spass also wünscht euch

Asrael- Engel des Todes


	2. Dark Harry

**Dark Harry**

Harry lief wie jeden Tag durch Surry, da er sich Gedanken über den Tod seines Paten machte. Doch als er in den Park ging, hörte er eine Frau wimmern. Dazu vernahm er noch einige Worte. „So Bitch! Dafür das du den Dunklen Lord verraten hast, bekommst du deine Strafe!", schrie diese Person. ‚Todesser in Surry?' dachte Harry. Doch es sollten nicht irgendwelche Todesser sein, nein Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius und Bellatrix.

Harry zog sich seinen Tarnumhang über und ging in Richtung der Stimmen. Was er dort sah, lies in kalt über den Rücken laufen. Einer der Todesser, vergewaltigte eine Todesserin, die anderen standen Lachend daneben. Doch nun wusste er wer die Frau war. ‚Bellatrix' dachte er.

„An eurer Stelle würde ich laufen, so schnell wie ihr könnt!", sagte Harry. Alle anderen erschraken.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Lucius. Doch Harry schrieb seinen Namen nur in einer Feuerschrift in die Luft.

"Mein Name ist Harry James Potter!"

Die Todesser lachten. „Du willst uns aufhalten? Junge! Der Lord wird sich freuen.", sagte nun auch Rabastan.

„Ich denke nicht. AVADA KEDAVRA!", schrie Harry und der Strahl traf genau auf Lucius. Die anderen beiden schockte er und ging zu Bellatrix.

„Bella, warum haben sie dir dies angetan?", fragte Harry. Doch statt zu antworten, fing sie an zu schluchzen. ‚Verständlich, nachdem was diese Idioten mit ihr machten.' Dachte er.

„Was willst du, Potter? Mich auslachen? Ich die verrückte Todesserin, kann sich nicht einmal wehren.", sagte Bella.

„Ich bin nicht hier um dich auszulachen. Sag mir lieber was ich mit diesen zwei Idioten machen soll.", antwortete er.

Bella drehte sich um und guckte nicht schlecht. Lucius war Tod, die anderen Geschockt. „Töte beide! Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr ihr Spielzeug sein.", sagte sie.

„Gut, Bella. Warte hier.", sagte er. Als sie nickte, ging er auf die beiden Todesser zu. „Avarda Kedavra!", sagte Harry. Rabastan war auf der Stelle Tod.

„So nun zu dir. Enervate.", sagte Harry.

Rodolphus wachte auf, doch bekam einen Schock. „Was hast du mit meinem Bruder und Lucius gemacht?", fragte er.

„Den Avarda benutzt. Diesen wirst du jetzt auch spüren. AVARDA KEDAVRA!", schrie er. Nachdem er auch Rodolphus erledigt hatte, ging er zurück zu Bella. Sie war immer noch am weinen, daher nahm er sie in den Arm. Im ersten Moment erschrak sie, doch als sie sah, das Harry sie tröstete, fing sie sich langsam.

„Potter! Warum tust du dies? Ich habe Sirius umgebracht! Ich bin nicht mehr Wert als das, was die mit mir machten.", sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Sch... Bella! Du bist mehr Wert als die drei zusammen! Das mit Sirius war ein Unfall! Du wolltest ihn schocken, doch du bemerktest nicht, das er über dem Schleier stand. Bella, du solltest dich ausruhen! Bei mir bist du vor Voldemort und seinen Lakaien sicher." sagte Harry.

„Warum sicher? Nirgendwo bin ich sicher!", schrie sie traurig. „Das Haus meiner Muggelverwandten ist mit dem Blutschutz meiner Mutter geschützt, Voldemort kommt dort nicht herein. Also was ist jetzt? Willst du meine Hilfe oder nicht?", fragte er. Bella nickte.

Gesagt getan. Als sie den Ligusterweg Nummer vier erreichten, wurde die Tür auch sofort aufgerissen.

„Balg! Wer ist das? Warum bringst du diese... diese Person mit?", fragte Vernon.

„WEIL ICH SIE GERETTET HABE UND VOLDEMORT SIE FINDEN WIRD, WENN SIE NICHT SICHER IST!", schrie Harry zurück. „Geh aus dem Weg, Vernon!", sprach Harry kalt aus. Harry trug Bella die Treppen hoch und legte sie in seinem Zimmer auf seine Matratze, auf der er schlafen musste.

„Potter, warum? Warum hilfst du mir?", fragte Bellatrix. „Weil ich nicht mit ansehen kann, wie die Lieblingscousine, meines Paten zu Grunde geht! Schlaf jetzt lieber. Du musst dich erholen.", sagte Harry. „Danke, Po..Harry", sagte Bella. „Nichts zu danken."

Als sie eingeschlafen war, machte Harry sich auf den Weg nach unten und schmierte ein Paar Brote. Er war gerade auf dem Weg nach oben, als Harry Bella schreien hört. ‚Was ist denn jetzt wieder?' dachte er.

„So Bellatrix, was suchst du hier bei Potter?", fragte ein Mann.

‚Snape...' dachte Harry. „PROFESSOR! KEINE UNVERZEIHLICHEN IN MEINEM ZIMMER! AUSSERDEM WAS SUCHEN SIE HIER?", schrie Harry den Professor an.

„Potter! Der Direktor hat mich angewiesen nach zu schauen, warum drei Tote Todesser, darunter mein bester Freund, tot im Park von Surry liegen. Ich bin sofort hierher und fand eine Todesserin in deinem BETT!", sagte Snape.

„Snape! Sagen sie DUMBO Ich bin nicht seine Schachfigur! Ich bin keine Marionette! Außerdem, die Todesser sind durch meine Hand umgekommen! Benutzen sie Legilimens, um zusehen, warum sie sterben mussten!", sagte Harry.

„Legilimens!", kam es nur noch vom Professor, als er auch sofort erblich.

„Warum? Warum hast du sie getötet und nicht nach Askaban gebracht?", fragte Snape.

„Weil sie dort wieder herausgekommen wären. Sie haben es verdient. Ach ja, sagen sie Dumbledore, er soll seine Finger von meinem Geld lassen und das Testament von Sirius wird er auch nicht anfechten können.", sagte Harry.

„Warum meinen sie, er könnte es nicht?"

„Weil ich es bereit Besitze! Ich bin der neue Kopf des Hauses Black!", sagte Harry. Dadurch, dass Harry nicht nur die Fähigkeit, Parsel zusprechen, von Voldemort bekommen hatte, konnte er auch Okkulumentik und Legilimens perfekt. Die Okklumentik lernte er erst mit der Zeit, doch Legilimens konnte er schon die ganze Zeit.

„Nun Professor, ich wünschte alleine mit Bella zu sein! Verschwinden sie aus meinem Zimmer. Ach so, ich gestatte es dem Orden nicht mehr im GRIMAULT PLATZ ihr Hauptquartier zu haben! Ich möchte, das wenn ich in drei Tagen dort einziehe, dass ihr dort alles sauber habt und raus seid. Guten Tag Professor.", sagte Harry.

Ein bleicher Severus Snape disapparierte.

„Bella, hier ist etwas zu essen. Danach können wir gerne reden.", sagte Harry.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, als Bella fragte, „Harry, danke das du mir Hilfst. Aber werden dich nicht alle verurteilen, weil du mir hilfst?"

„Ehm, nein. Die haben keine Kontrolle über mich. Ich benutze schon seit Ende des vierten Schuljahr Schwarze Magie. Wenn du es so siehst, bin ich mächtiger, als Voldemort, aber ich bin niemals so Grausam wie er.", sagte Harry.

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden? Werden sie dich nicht auslachen, weil du mir hilfst? Werden sie dich nicht ausschließen, wenn sie erfahren, dass du schwarze Magie beherrscht?", fragte sie.

#Flashback#

Harry saß gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und las ein Buch über die Schwarze Magie, als Ron ihn ansprach. „Ey Alter. Was ließt du denn Ewig?" Als Ron den Titel sah, wurde er bleich. „HARRY! Das ist schwarze Magie! Wie kannst du dies lesen?", fragte er.

„Geht dich nichts an!", kam es leise und kalt von Harry. „Geh doch zu deiner kleinen Freundin!"

Nun rastete Ron aus. „Du bist widerlich! Du lernst schwarze Magie und findest das normal? Du bist doch jetzt schon genauso wie du weißt schon wer! Ich bin nicht mehr dein Freund!", schrie Ron.

„Ach, warst du das überhaupt je? Wenn du es wissen willst! Ich beherrsche die schwarze Magie! Lass mich in Ruhe RONALD WEASLEY!", schrie Harry zurück.

#Flashback-end#

„Siehst du? Deshalb bin ich auch der Meinung, dass ich die beiden nicht auch noch in den Ferien sehen möchte.", sagte Harry.

Bella war geschockt. „Du beherrscht die schwarze Magie? Willst nicht mehr mit deinen Freunden die Ferien verbringen? Jetzt sag mir nicht du wirst ein anderer dunkler Lord?", fragte Bella.

„Doch Bella, das habe ich vor. Ich hasse Dumbo, ich hasse Voldemort und ich hasse den Orden der Suppenhühner. Aber sag mir eins, hast du Rodolphus je geliebt?"

Bella war sich im klaren, wenn sie eine Chance zum Überleben hatte, dann bei Harry Potter. „Nein, meine Mutter verheiratete mich mit 17. Sie wollte das ich Rodolphus heirate. Ich hab ihn nie geliebt und als sie mich als Spielzeug benutzten, hasste ich ihn und die Todesser nur noch. Doch bei dem dunklen Lord kann man nicht so einfach austreten.", sagte Bella, aber wandte sich danach unter Schmerzen.

Harry wusste warum, denn sie hielt ihren linken Unterarm. „Bella, ich kann dir das dunkle Mal nehmen, wenn du willst. Tom wird dabei aber vor Schmerzen schreien.", sagte Harry.

„Wie das? Nur er kann es von mir herunternehmen.", sagte sie überrascht. „Nein. Ich habe damals, als Tom mich angriff, vieles von ihm abbekommen. Auch seine Macht. Gib mir bitte deinen Arm." Nach dem sie ihm ihren Arm gab sprach er die benötigten Worte. „ERDROMSOM" Bella fühlte sich gleich besser.

„Danke, Harry.", sagte sie. „Bella, schlaf noch ein bisschen."

Bei Voldemort

„Wurmschwanz! Ihr wollt mir doch nicht sagen, dass ihr die Verräterin immer noch nicht habt?!?!", sagte Voldemort kalt. Doch plötzlich schrie er vor Schmerzen auf. „Was ist das? Bellatrix hat kein Mal mehr!", schrie er.

„My Lord... Ich tippe auf Potter. Er ist mächtig geworden. Er hat meinen Vater, Rabastan und Rudolphus erledigt, als diese Bellatrix bestraften. Er hat sie kaltblütig ermordet.", sagte Draco, der sich vor dem Lord gekniet hat.

„Wenn du recht hast Draco, dann haben wir wirklich ein Problem, denn es waren drei meiner besten Leute aus dem Inneren Kreis. Wegtreten! Alle!", sagte der Lord.

Hogwarts

Dumbledore hatte eine dringende Ordenssitzung einberufen, nur Snape fehlte. „Da wir nicht mehr im GRIMAULT PLATZ Operieren können, werden die Treffen jetzt hier stattfinden.", sagte Albus.

„Warum? Was ist mit dem GRIMAULT PLATZ?", fragte Molly. „Setzt euch. Dies wird ein Schock. Harry Potter hat uns aus dem GRIMAULT PLATZ herausgeschmissen. Auch hat er die drei Todesser im Park von Surry getötet. Severus wurde von Potter eingeweiht. Harry ermordete Lucius, Rabastan und Rudolphus, nach dem sie Bellatrix mehrmals vergewaltigt haben.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Wo ist Bellatrix jetzt?", fragte Ron.

„Laut Severus ist sie bei Potter. Severus sagt, er kümmert sich um sie und als Severus sie mit dem Cruciatus belegte, schrie Potter ihn an. Wenn ich zitieren darf, ‚ PROFESSOR! KEINE UNVERZEIHLICHEN IN MEINEM ZIMMER! AUSSERDEM WAS SUCHEN SIE HIER?'. Ich weiß nicht was er damit bezweckt, aber ich hoffe er ist noch auf unserer Seite. Hat irgendjemand noch Informationen zu Potter?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Hermine und ich. Potter lernt und beherrscht schwarze Magie! Selbst seine Aura ist mehr als Schwarz. Er vertraut uns nicht mehr und scharrt auch niemanden mehr um sich. Er macht alles alleine und geht auch nicht mehr auf Nachtwanderungen durch das Schloss. Ginny hat er ganz abblitzen lassen, als sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand. Er hat sie verletzt, er sagte ihr zwar, dass er sie liebt,... wie eine Schwester. Sie ist für ihn die nicht vorhandene Schwester. Darüber war sie zwar glücklich, aber ich bin der Meinung er benutzt sie nur. Ich werde ihn bestrafen, für das was er ihr angetan hat!", sagte Ron. Hermine nickte nur.

Doch nun wurde die Tür feste aufgeschlagen. „Severus, was kannst du uns Berichten?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Der Lord, verspürte heute sehr starke Schmerzen. Das Mal von Bellatrix wurde entfernt. Auch habe ich erfahren, dass Potter Lucius und die beiden kaltblütig ermordete.", sagte Snape.

„Das habe ich befürchtet. Ist gut. Nun ich denke wir beenden das Treffen.", sagte Dumbledore.

Bei Ginny

‚Wie kann Ron so etwas tun? Ich liebe Dean und nicht Harry. Warum belegte er mich mit dem Imperius und benutzte mich, um an Harrys Geld zu kommen? Ich werde Harry einen Brief schreiben.' Dachte sie und fing an den Brief zu schreiben.

Bei Harry

Nachdem Bellatrix eingeschlafen ist, setzte sich Harry an den Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an Amanda Bones.

_‚Sehr geehrte Madam Bones._

_  
Ich möchte um einen Termin bitten, um die Unschuld von Bellatrix Black, ehemals Lestrange, zu beweisen. Sie wird weder von Auroren abgeholt, noch wird sie in irgend einer Weise fertiggemacht._

_  
Mit Grüßen  
Harry James Potter  
Lord Potter-Black'  
_  
„Hedwig, bring diesen Brief bitte zu Madam Bones ins Ministerium.", sagte Harry. Nachdem Hedwig weg war, tauchte eine neue Eule auf. Harry erkannte sie als Errol.

‚Was wollen die denn schon wieder?', dachte Harry. Er nahm der Eule den Brief ab und las.

_‚Lieber Harry!_

_  
Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, denn ich stand unter dem Imperius Fluch. Ron wollte mich zwingen über dich an dein Geld zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass du mich als Schwester siehst, doch Ron möchte uns verkuppeln. Auch denke ich, dass du weißt wie sehr ich Dean liebe. Ich hoffe das ich eine Antwort bekomme._

_  
Alles Gute  
Ginny'  
_  
‚Das hab ich doch gleich gesagt. Ron du verkrüppeltest A...loch!', dachte Harry.

Was er nicht mit bekam, dass Vernon im Raum war. „BENGEL! Was sucht diese Eule hier und warum liegt diese.. diese Frau in deinem Bett?", fragte er, doch dadurch das er so laut war, wachte Bella auf.

„Vernon, wenn du keine Schmerzen bekommen willst, würde ich verschwinden!", sagte Harry. „Ach und was willst du machen? Ihr könnt mir keine Verletzungen zufügen! Du bist noch Minderjährig und darfst nicht Zaubern!", schrie er zurück.

Doch er beachtete Bella nicht. „Harry darf nicht, aber ich! CRUCIO!", sagte sie und Vernon schrie unter Schmerzen.

„Ok, Ok. Ich gehe ja schon!", gab Vernon von sich, als sie den Fluch von ihm nahm.

„Bella, ich schreibe eben Ginny zurück, danach widme ich mich dir.", sagte Harry nach fünf Minuten.

„Warum schreibst du ihr? Ich dachte du willst deine Freunde nicht sehen.", fragte sie irritiert.

Doch Harry gab ihr nur den Brief. Bella regte sich auch schon auf, als sie fertig war mit dem lesen. „Wie kann ihr Bruder dies tun? Welcher Bruder ist nur so krank und tut seiner Schwester so etwas an?", fragte Bella wütend.

„Bella, beruhige dich! Ron ist halt ein Bastard! Ach Bella, was hältst du davon, wieder Frei zu sein?", fragte Harry.

Bella war überrascht, aber sie nickte. „Das wäre wunderbar. Dann könnte ich mir neue Kleidung kaufen und vor allem, ich könnte dich als dank zum Essen einladen.", sagte sie.

Harry stöhnte. „Wieso ahnte ich so etwas schon?", fragte er leise. Grüne Augen trafen auf blaue. (AN: KA Welche Augenfarbe Bella hat!) Bella wusste nicht wieso aber sie versank in diesen Augen. Währenddessen, kamen zwei weitere Briefe bei Harry an.

„Sorry, Bella. Aber ich muss eben diese Briefe lesen.", sagte Harry schmunzelnd. Er nahm den ersten und öffnete ihn.

_‚Potter! _

_  
Warum nimmst du eine Todesserin bei dir auf? Wie ich hörte, benutzt du schwarze Magie, sogar beherrscht du die sehr gut. Deshalb sehe ich nicht ein, dich hier unterrichten zu lassen! Du wirst nirgendwo Arbeit finden, ohne Schulabschluss! Du bist genauso ein Taugenichts, wie dein Großvater. Ja, Potter. Dein Großvater, der ach so große Lord Grindewald! Kann nicht mal etwas gegen mich ausrichten. Willst du wissen wie er gestorben ist? Ich habe ihn von hinten mit dem Avarda ermordet! Du bist es nicht Wert in Hogwarts zu sein!  
_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

„So ein inkompetenter Arsch! Dumbledore du wirst in der Hölle schmoren!", schrie Harry.

Bella war schockiert, Harry warf nur so mit seiner mehr als Schwarzen Aura um sich. „Harry! Zügel dich ein bisschen, nicht einmal der Lord hat so eine Aura. Was ist denn los?", fragte Bella, doch im nächsten Moment sank Harry auch schon schluchzend zusammen.

Bella war erst erschrocken, doch dann versuchte sie ihn zu trösten. „Sch.. Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie.

Als sich Harry gefangen hat, berichtete er. „Dumbo hat mich von der Schule geschmissen, er hat auch meinen Großvater ermordet. Von hinten. Aus dem Hinterhalt."

„Diese dreckige Made. Aber wer war den Großvater?", fragte sie.

Harry gab nur ein Wort von sich. „Grindewald." Bella fiel um. Erst nach fünf Minuten hatte sie sich gefangen.

„Grindewald ist dein Großvater? Deshalb bist du so mächtig. Du kannst auch dessen Erbe annehmen. Wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe, hat noch kein Potter das Erbe angenommen.", sagte sie.

Harry machte nun den zweiten Brief auf, in dem Stand, dass noch an diesem Abend die Verhandlung wäre. „Bella, heute Abend ist deine Verhandlung. Sie werden dich unter Veritaserum befragen. Ich hoffe es ist Ok für dich.", sagte Harry.

Als Antwort fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Danke, Harry. Du tust so viel für mich, obwohl wir uns erst ein paar Stunden kennen. Wie kann ich das je wieder gut machen?", fragte sie.

„Gar nicht, brauchst du auch nicht. Ich werde jetzt meine Sachen packen, ich verschwinde hier für immer.", sagte Harry. Er wollte schon anfangen zu packen, als Bella ihn zurück hielt. „Wo willst du hin? Ich dacht wir wären hier sicher?!", fragte sie ihn. „Wir gehen nach der Verhandlung in das Haus der Blacks.", sagte Harry.

Bella war geschockt. „Ich dacht das steht nicht mehr, ich habe es doch gesucht, als ich vor Rudolphus floh.", sagte sie.

„Das liegt daran, weil es unter einem Fidelius liegt. Ich werde diesen brechen und den Blutschutz der Familie Black wieder darauf legen. Nur ein würdiger Black kommt dann noch herein, ich sowieso.", sagte Harry.

Und wieder fand sich Harry in einer Umarmung, dieses mal aber dauerte sie länger und er konnte Bellas wohlwollenden Duft einatmen. ‚Was ist mit mir los? Warum bekomme ich dieses Kribbeln im Bauch wenn ich Bella umarme?' fragte sich Harry, auch Bella fragte sich dies. Nach dem Harry gepackt hatte, apparierten beide ins Ministerium.

Dort kamen sofort Auroren. „Bellatrix Black Sie sind Verhaftet! Auroren fesselt sie!", sagte eine bekannte Stimme. „FUDGE! BELLATRIX WIRD NICHT GEFESSELT!", schrie Harry ihn an. Die Auroren hielten die Luft an, niemand redete so mit dem Minister. „Ach und wer sind sie?", fragte ein irritierter Fudge.

„Ich bin Lord Grindewald sein ERBE! Mein Name ist Harry James Potter-Black. Oberhaupt der Familie Black. Wagt es euch Bella anzufassen oder ihr bereut es.", sagte Harry und nahm die Kapuze ab.

* * *

**Anm: Viel Spass beim Lesen wünschen euch: Lord Everhate und Asrael- Engel des Todes**


	3. Verhandlung, Gespräche, Grimauld Platz

**Anm: Viel Spass beim Lesen wünschen euch: Lord Everhate und Asrael- Engel des Todes**

* * *

**Verhandlung, Gespräche und Grimauld Platz**

Der Minister war geschockt. „Lord Potter-Black. Es ist mir eine Ehre, sie und ihre Begleiterin, zum Verhandlungssaal zu bringen.", schleimte der Minister.

„Danke, aber ohne Auroren! Bella zeig ihnen deinen Arm.", sagte Harry. Nun waren selbst die Auroren geschockt. „Ja, das ist wohl einer geschockt, was Fudge? Ich hab ihr dieses grässliche Mal wieder abgenommen. Nun möchte ich aber zum Saal! Ich hasse es zu spät zu kommen. Fudge, der Weg!"

Keine zehn Minuten später waren sie im Saal. „Auroren, lasst Bellatrix normal auf dem Verhörsitz platz nehmen. Lord Potter-Black wünscht keine Fesseln oder Ketten.", sagte Fudge.

Der gesamte Orden war anwesend. „Harry! Schön dich wieder zusehen.", schleimte Hermine.

„Hermine, tue mir ein gefallen und verschone mich mit diesem Mist! Ihr wart nur hinter meinen Geld her. Ihr wart nie meine Freunde. Nun Ruhe, Madam Bones will beginnen.", sagte Harry.

„Danke, Lord Potter-Black. Kommen wir nun zur Aufführung der Anklage. Minister mögen sie beginnen.", sagte Bones.

„Miss Bellatrix Black wird beschuldigt, der Folterung der Auroren Longbottom, des Mordes an Mr. Sirius Black und des da Seins eines Todessers.", sagte Fudge. „Die Befragung wird mit Veritaserum ausgeführt. Lord Potter-Black, starten sie die Befragung."

„Danke, Minister.", sagte er und floss Bellatrix das Serum ein.

„Wie lautet ihr Name?"

„Bellatrix Black, ehemals Lestrange"

„Warum ehemals?"

„Meine Mutter verheiratete mich als ich 17 war. Meine restlichen 15 Lebensjahre, wurde ich als Spielzeug für die Todesser benutzt. Meine ehemaliger Mann, schaute dabei zu und lachte nur noch. Doch als ich mich der Todesser und somit Lord Voldemort abwandte verfolgten sie mich und Vergewaltigten mich mehrmals im Park von Surry. An diesem Tage starb mein Ehemann."

„Ok, Wie war es bei der Folter des Ehepaares Longbottom. Was haben sie damit zutun?"  
„Rudolphus folterte das Ehepaar und ich musste es mit ansehen. Ich wollte helfen, doch Mr. Barty Crouch Junior hielt mich fest."

„Was haben sie zum Mord von Sirius Black zutun?"

„Diese Frau hat Sirius kaltblütig ermordet!", kam es vom Publikum.

„Mr. REMUS LUPIN! Wir hören gleich die Wahrheit! Also ruhig bleiben. Danke!", sagte Harry.

„Noch mal, was haben sie mit dem Mord an Sirius Black zu tun?"

„Wir haben uns in der Mysteriumsabteilung duelliert und ich habe gerade den Schockzauber gesprochen, als ich zu spät bemerkte, dass mein Cousin über dem Schleier stand. Ich wollte ihm noch helfen, aber es war zu spät."

„Zur letzten Frage. Sind sie ein Todesser?"

„Ich war. Rudolphus hat mich gezwungen den Todessern beizutreten. Doch ich habe nie gemordet und auch nie gefoltert. Als mein Cousin durch den Schleier fiel, war ich am Boden zerstört und Lord Voldemort benutzte mich danach, wieder mal als Spielzeug. Ich hab mich gewehrt und er folterte mich. Daraufhin bin ich geflohen und was dann passierte habe ich bereits gesagt."

„Danke.", sagte Harry und gab ihr das gegenmittel.

„Das ist doch alles gelogen! Er hat ihr nie Veritaserum eingeflösst!", schrie Albus Dumbledore.

„Dumbledore! Warum sollte ich dies nicht getan haben?", fragte Harry. „Da wir ja gerade vor Gericht sind, können sie mir doch auch einige Fragen unter Veritaserum beantworten. Richterin Bones, darf ich dem Professor Dumbledore einige Fragenstellen?"

„Gestattet. Albus Dumbledore kommen sie bitte vor.", sagte sie.

Als Dumbledore sich auf den zweiten Stuhl setzte, bekam er auch schon das Serum zu trinken.

„Wie ist ihr Name?"

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

„Wer war Grindewald und wie haben sie ihn vernichtet?"

„Lord Grindewald war Christopher Potter. Ihr Großvater. Ich habe ihn aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen."

„Danke. Warum haben sie Geld aus dem Verlies der Familie Potter genommen?"

„Weil ich der Vormund bin und sie mit dem Geld eh nie umgehen können."

„Netter Aspekt, doch sie sind NIE MEIN VORMUND GEWESEN! SIRIUS BLACK WAR MEIN VORMUND!"

„Das ist Richtig, aber ich habe ihn absichtlich nach Askaban gebracht, um das Vermögen der Familie Dumbledore zu erreichen."

„Danke, mehr Fragen habe ich nicht.", sagte Harry und gab ihm das Gegenmittel.

Viele waren empört und geschockt. „Nun verehrtes Zaubergamot, verkünden sie das Urteil gegen Bellatrix Black.", sagte Bones.

Das Gamot erhob sich und sagte. „Wir erkennen die Anklage in allen Punkten als nicht Schuldig. Somit ist Mrs. Bellatrix Black eine freie Frau. Im Falle Dumbledore haben wir bereits einen Entschluss gefasst. Dumbledore wird aus dem Gamot gebannt, er muss das gesamte Geld, welches er der Familie Potter gestohlen hat, wieder zurück zahlen und eine Summe von 1.000.000 Gallonen an Mr. Harry James Potter-Black zahlen."

„Danke. Diese Urteile sind ab sofort rechtskräftig. Ende der Verhandlung.", sagte Bones.

Nach dem Ende ging Dumbledore zu Harry. „Mr. Potter sie sind Schuld, dass nun Mrs. Granger, die Familie Weasley und ich sehr hohe Schulden haben. Wir werden sie beobachten.", sagte Dumbledore sauer.

„Harry hat keine Schuld! Schuld sind nur sie!", sagte zu aller Überraschung Ginny. „Ich bin nicht länger eine Weasley! Wer so etwas tut, ist nicht meine Familie!"

„Dann tut es mir Leid, Mrs. Weasley. Dann müssen wir sie in ein Waisenhaus stecken.", sprach Dumbledore.

„Och ich glaube kaum, PROFESSOR!", sagte Harry. „Madam Bones, ich beantrage vor dem gesamten Gamot die Vormundschaft von Mrs. Ginerva Molly Weasley."

„Wenn sie hier unterschreiben, ist es rechtskräftig.", sagte Bones, als Harry zum Richtertisch ging. Er unterschrieb ohne zu zögern.

„Ich möchte zusätzlich noch den Hochzeitsvertrag, den Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley und Albus Dumbledore über mich und Mrs. Ginerva Molly Weasley vereinbart haben, rückgängig machen. Denn Dumbledore war und ist nicht mein Vormund. Danke!", sagte Harry. „Bella, Ginny wir gehen."

Doch Dumbledore war sauer. „Ginerva Weasley, ähm Potter-Black, hiermit werden sie nicht durchkommen!", schrie er.

Doch Harry baute sich in voller Größe vor Dumbledore auf und schmiss wieder einmal mit seiner Aura um sich. Alle keuchten erschrocken auf. „Albus Dumbledore! Sie können Ginny nichts Vorschreiben! Sie sind nicht ihr Vormund und sie sind hier nicht in Hogwarts! Auch sind sie nicht mehr im Gamot! Also gehen sie dorthin wo sie hergekommen sind! Zweifeln sie nicht an meine Worte! Lassen sie meine Familie in Ruhe und Ihnen passiert nichts! Ach und Tonks, hiermit bist du wieder in der Familie Black aufgenommen. Du musst somit nicht auf Dumbledore hören. Und Madam Bones, ich wünsche, das Auror Tonks ihren Job behalten darf, denn Auror Shaklebolt denkt gerade über einen Rauswurf nach.", sagte Harry.

Tonks war froh wieder in ihrer Familie zu sein. Doch fragte sie Harry etwas. „Harry, wo wirst du jetzt wohnen? Du kannst doch kaum, Ginny und Bellatrix bei den Dursleys aufnehmen. Denn ich wohne mit Remus zusammen."

Er nickte und sagte. „Ich werde das Haus der Familie Black aufräumen und dort wohnen. Aber Ginny, wir gehen jetzt deine Privaten Dinge aus dem Fuchsbau holen und danach reisen wir zum Hause Black. Schönen Abend noch Professor, Orden, Gamot, Minister, Madam Bones." Kurz darauf nahm er einen von Auror Tonks angefertigten Portschlüssel und alle vier reisten erst zum Fuchsbau, in dem Ginny ihre Sachen packte. Harry verkleinerte sie und danach reisten die drei weiter zum GP, denn Tonks wohnte bei Remus. Im GP angekommen, brachte er seine Sachen in sein Zimmer und danach vergrößerte er Ginnys Sachen in ihrem Zimmer.

Bella wollte unterdessen etwas zu essen machen. Deswegen blieb auch Harry bei Ginny. „Ginny, du kannst dir jetzt kaufen was du willst. Denn du brauchst keine Secondhand Dinge mehr. Ich werde ja nichts mehr kaufen brauchen für die Schule.", sagte er.

Ginny guckte ihn nur verstört an. „Warum nicht? Kommst du nicht nach Hogwarts?", fragte sie. „Nein, Dumbledore hat mich rausgeschmissen. Aber ich werde ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, denn ich habe Madam Bones per Legilimens gezeigt, dass er mich ohne Grund heraus geschmissen hat. Ich habe als ich deine Vormundschaft unterschrieb ein Schreiben bekommen, dass besagt, dass ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehen darf. Das heißt, wenn die Briefe kommen, meins kommt vom Ministerium, gehen wir einkaufen. Auch bekommst du meinen Feuerblitz, denn ich werde kein Quidditch mehr spielen können, denn Ron ist der neue Kapitän.", sagte er. Die dritte Umarmung an diesem Tag folgte. „Ach, Ginny, du darfst natürlich mit Dean zusammen bleiben, doch kein Sex! Höre ich so etwas, gibt es Ärger!", sagte er. Ginny nickte.

Da Harry nicht mehr aufs Datum geguckt hat, als er von der Schule kam, merkte er auch nicht, das der nächste Tag sein Geburtstag sein sollte. Erst als er etwas schweres in seinem Bett bemerkte wachte er auf. „Was bei Salazar Slytherin ist hier los?", fragte er als er sah, das Bella und Ginny auf seinem Bett saßen.

„Happy Birthday, Harry!", sagten beide im Chor. Harry war überrascht. „Danke. Ich hab gar nicht aufs Datum geguckt. Lasst uns doch nach unten gehen.", sagte er. Gesagt getan. Zehn Minuten später waren sie am Frühstücken. Im Tagespropheten, stand natürlich alles über die gestrige Verhandlung.

Auch, dass Harry der Erbe von Lord Grindewald ist. Sie wollten gerade in den Salon gehen, als der Kamin sich grün färbte und Severus Snape den Grimauld Platz betrat.

„Potter, ich soll ihnen ausrichten, dass die Familie Weasley sehr sauer ist und auch, dass sie Ginny ihr späteres Erbe abgeschlagen haben. Nur die Zwillinge sind auf deiner Seite. Doch ich muss ihnen noch die Hogwartsbriefe geben. Zumindest die offiziellen für Mrs. Potter und die Inoffiziellen für sie Potter!", sagte er.

„Professor Snape, haben sie mehr Respekt! Sie sind hier nicht mehr erwünscht, geben sie die Briefe mir und sagen sie der Familie Weasley, dass sie dadurch auch genau wie der Orden und Voldemort, bei mir auf der Hassliste stehen. Guten Tag noch!", sagte Harry. Danach flohte Snape auch schon zurück. Harry reichte Ginny ihren und er öffnete seinen.

_‚Mr. Potter._

_  
Hiermit wird ihnen bestätigt weiterhin nach Hogwarts gehen zu können. Finden sie sich am 1. September um 11 Uhr auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ ein. _

_  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Minerva McGonagall'_

_Er nahm das nächste Blatt. _

_Seine ZAG's.  
‚Die Ergebnisse der ZAG Prüfung von Mr. Potter.  
Astronomie: A  
Wahrsagen: M  
Geschichte der Zauberei: S  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: O  
Verwandlung: E  
Zaubertränke: O  
Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: O  
Zauberkunst: O  
Kräuterkunde: E_

_Erreichte ZAGs: 7  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch!'_

_„Sieben ZAGs. Ein O in Tränke. Oh Mann! Snape wird sich ärgern!", sagte Harry. Beide beglückwünschten ihn und sagten, sie werden ihm sein Geschenk noch heute kaufen. Doch bevor sie gehen wollten, gab er dem GP noch den gewünschten Schutz. Sofort danach reisten sie per Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel._


	4. Winkelgasse, Gespräche II, Hogwarts

**Winkelgasse, Gespräche II, Hogwarts  
**  
Als sie im Pub ankamen, sah Harry nur noch Rot. Ginny und Bella waren von den Weasleys umgeben. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er kalt, als er die Weasleys und Hermine sah. „Wagt es nicht Ginny oder Bella etwas anzutun. Könnte euch euer Leben kosten!"

Alle erschraken. Harry auch hier? „Da ist ja der Verräter! Du schließt dich den Todessern an?", fragte Hermine auch schon.

„Wen soll ich mich anschließen? Hat euch Snape nicht gesagt, das Voldemort auf meiner Hassliste steht? Das ihr, sowie Dumbledore es auch seit? Also was wollt ihr von Ginny? Und auch was von BELLA?", fragte er.

„Erstens wir wollen unser Geld zurück, zweitens, dass du Ginny heiraten wirst und drittens, Bellatrix hat Sirius auf dem Gewissen.", sagte Ron. Bei diesen Worten fing Bella wieder an zu zittern.

„Och, da hat wohl jemand Angst oder besser da ist wohl jemand traurig. Schlampe!", sagte Hermine. Doch das hätte sie nicht tun sollen.

„Solorus Maxima!", sagte Harry. Hermine wandte sich schreiend und blutend am Boden.

„Was ist das?", fragte Arthur.

„Eine etwas andere Form des Cruciatus, und unbekannt.", antwortete Harry kalt. „Wenn auch nur einer noch etwas zu Bella oder Ginny sagt, wird er oder sie draufgehen. Manche mögen zimperlich sein, doch wenn es um meine Familie geht, bin ich hart. Ich zögere nicht den Avarda zu sprechen. Also verschwindet lieber!"

Nun hatten alle noch mehr Angst. „Ginny, Bella, kommt wir gehen einkaufen.", sagte nun Harry.

Doch wurde von Hermine aufgehalten. „Wie soll Ginny das denn bezahlen? Sie hat doch kein Geld und du gehst doch nicht mehr nach Hogwarts!"

„Och, Ginny gehört nun zu meiner Familie, also bezahle ich es. Ich gehe sehr wohl nach Hogwarts. Dumbo wird sich ärgern.", sagte er nur und die drei gingen weiter. Als erstes gingen sie nach Gringotts.

„Hallo, ich möchte etwas Gold für die Einkäufe abholen.", sagte Harry freundlich. „Aber natürlich Mr. Potter-Black. Danach müssten sie noch einmal zum Direktor der Bank.", sagte der Kobold. Harry nickte nur und ging mit Ginny und Bella das Geld holen. Als er wieder oben war, gingen sie direkt in das Büro, des Direktors. Dieser begrüßte sie auch direkt freundlich. 

„Ich denke sie wissen warum sie hier sind?", fragte der Kobold, doch auf den fragenden Blick der drei, sagte er. „Mr. Potter, ich habe sie herbestellt, damit sie das Erbe ihres Großvaters annehmen können. Sie bekommen dadurch auch den Ring Grindewalds, dieser wird sich mit den ihrer beiden Familienringe vereinen und auch müssen sie den Trank, den Grindewald benutzte, um ihre wahre Macht zu bekommen, trinken. Sind sie Einverstanden? - Harry nickte. - OK, dann unterschreiben sie hier und trinken sie diese Phiole aus." Als Harry den Trank getrunken hat, gab es kurz eine Explosion seiner Aura.

Sie war nun noch größer und schwärzer als sie sonst schon war. „OK, hier ist der Ring." Harry steckte ihn gleich zu den anderen Ringen. Es baute sich ein kurzes Schwarzes Schild um ihn und verschwand dann auch wieder.

Ginny fragte, „Was war das?" „Das, war der Schutz, der denjenigen Schützt, der ihn trägt, was nur einer aus der Familie sein kann, schützt. Z.B. vor versuchten lesen der Gedanken, einfachen Zaubern und vor allem, dem Cruciatus." Harry und die anderen verabschiedeten sich und gingen nach Madam Malkins. Dort kaufte Ginny sich ihre Roben, Bella ihre Kleidung und Harry seine Kleidung, Roben und Schuhe. Danach ging es weiter, Zaubertrankzutaten, Eulenkekse, Quidditchzubehör für Ginny und eine Eule für alle drei.

„Was meint ihr? Sollen wir ein Eis essen gehen?", fragte Harry. Als sie gerade ihr Eis aßen, hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme.

„Da ist ja die Verräterin. Der Meister wird glücklich sein. Dann auch noch Potter und die ehemalige Wieseldame."

„MALFOY! Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, dann bist du TOD!", sagte Harry kalt. „Ach und was willst du machen? Vorher kille ich dich! AVADA KEDA..", sagte er, doch wurde durch Harrys „Intenso" gestoppt. Draco Malfoy brach Tod zusammen.

„Harry, was war das?", fragte eine überraschte Ginny.

„Dies war ein weiterer Todesfluch. Doch dieser ist nicht verboten. Er vernichtet die Nerven und somit auch den Körper.", sagte Harry und Auroren kamen auch schon.

„Mr. Potter, können sie mir erklären, warum Mr. Malfoy hier Tod ist?", fragte der Auror.

„Dalwish! Malfoy hat versucht mich mit dem Avarda zu erledigen. Ich habe mich nur verteidigt. Überprüfen sie seinen Zauberstab. Oder besser ich zeige ihnen das Geschehen, Erinnerungen kann man nicht fälschen.", sagte Harry und zeigte ihm die Erinnerungen.

„In der Tat, sie haben sich nur verteidigt. Außerdem Mr. Malfoy scheint ein Todesser zu sein. Wir haben das Mal auf seinem Arm gefunden.", erklärte der Auror.

Als Harry eines Abends im Salon saß und sich Gedanken machte, kam Bella herein. „Hallo, Bella, was führt dich her?", fragte er auch schon.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden, ich kann nicht länger alles in mich herein fressen.", sagte sie und setzte sich einfach in seinen Schoß. Er war etwas überrascht. „Ich weiß ich könnte deine Mutter sein, doch ich weiß auch nicht. Seit dem ersten Mal, als ich in deine wunderschönen Augen sah, merkte ich, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde. Ich habe es immer für mich behalten, weil ich nicht mehr so benutzt werden möchte, wie ich es bei Rudolphus erlebte. Harry, ich...", sie brach ab, denn Harry legte ihr seinen Finger auf den Mund.

„Bella, ich weiß was du sagen möchtest. Genauso erging es auch mir. Doch Morgen geht es nach Hogwarts und dann können wir uns lange nicht mehr sehen.", sagte Harry und küsste sie.

„Oh, doch Harry. Der Minister hatte ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore und er merkte, dass dieser es auf dich abgesehen hat. Deshalb schrieb er mir einen Brief, dass ich mit dir gehen soll. Außerdem, gibt es jetzt im Gryffindor-Turm Einzel und Zweier Zimmer. Du hast ein Zweier Zimmer. Bei dir wollten sie keinen Hineinstecken, also werde ich mit ins Zimmer kommen. Ginny wird mit Miss Pavarti Patil in ein Zimmer kommen. Ist alles mit Ginny abgeklärt.", sagte Bella und küsste Harry noch einmal. „Aber wir sollten jetzt zu Bett gehen. Wir müssen Morgen früh raus." Gesagt getan.

Am nächsten Tag, als sie auf dem Gleis standen, sahen sie schon alle Schüler. „Wir sollten uns ein Abteil suchen.", schlug Ginny vor. Sie fanden eins im letzten Wagon. Doch als sie ihr Gepäck weggeräumt und sich gesetzt hatten, kamen Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna herein.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Potter, meine dumme Schwester und Miss Blacky Black", sagte Ron und hatte gleich eine Faust im Gesicht. Bella hatte ordentlich zugeschlagen.

„Wag es nie wieder über mich so zu reden! Deine Schwester ist schlauer als du, und Harry? Ja, er wird dich immer um längen Schlagen.", sagte sie

Doch Hermine keifte sie an. „Warum schlägst du meinen Ron? Du widerwärtige kleine...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry war aufgestanden.

„Wag noch einmal so etwas und es wird das letzte sein was du sagst! Schlammblut!", sagte er und Hermine bekam Tränen in den Augen. „Ja geh bei Ronniekiens heulen! Verpisst euch bloß!", sagte Harry. Ron nahm sie in den Arm und sie verschwanden auch schon. Die Restliche Fahrt war ruhig. Bella ist auf Harry eingeschlafen, Ginny an ihn angelehnt und Harry las ein Buch.

In Hogwarts staunten sie nicht schlecht, denn Harry erkannte den VGDDK Lehrer, es war wieder einmal Lupin. Harry setzte sich mit Ginny und Bella an das Ende des Gryffidnor-Tisches, welches im dunkel lag. Die Einteilung war wie immer langweilig. Doch die Rede von Dumbledore war erste Sahne. (AN: IRONISCH) „Liebe Schüler, Schülerinnen. Es wird in den Gemeinschaftsräumen jetzt nur noch Einzel und Zweier Zimmer geben. Da das Ministerium, die Sicherheit von Lord Potter-Black und seiner Familie in Gefahr sieht, ist auch Bellatrix Black anwesend. Nun ich möchte euch noch den neuen und alten Lehrer für VGDDK Vorstellen. Professor Remus Lupin. Guten Hunger!"

Nach dem Essen, sprach er über die Allgemeinen Dinge und Harry, Ginny und Bella hörten gar nicht mehr zu. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hörten sie nur noch die Anweisungen von McGonagall. „Mrs. Weasley sie teilen sich das Zimmer mit Mrs. Patil. Mr. Potter Sie haben ein Zweier Zimmer für sich. Mrs. Black, sie werden sich ein Zimmer in den drei Besen nehmen müssen.", sagte sie. Doch nicht mit Bella, sie reichte der Professorin ein Schreiben des Ministers, dass sie in Harrys Zimmer schlafen wird. „OK, von mir aus!", sagte die Lehrerin nur noch und verschwand. 

Doch nun kam ein anderes Problem auf. Ronald Weasley. „Potter und Black in einem Zimmer? Das ich nicht lache! Lässt sich die Schlampe nun auch von ihm durchvögeln?", höhnte er, im Gemeinschaftsraum brachen alle, außer, Harry, Bella und Ginny in Gelächter aus. Denn alle wussten durch die Zeitung, dass Bella das Spielzeug der Todesser war. Doch das Gelächter stoppte, als es merklich kühler im GR war. (AN: GR Gemeinschaftsraum)

„WEASLEY ICH HATTE DICH GEWARNT!", schrie Harry. „CRUCIO!" und Ron wandte sich unter schmerzen. „Ginny, bring Bella bitte in mein Zimmer. Ich komme nach.", sagte er noch, bevor er sich wieder den Gryffindors zu wandte. „Ihr alle werdet Bella, Ginny und mich in Ruhe lassen, oder es gibt bald keine Gryffindors mehr! VERSTANDEN?" Allgemeines Nickten, worauf Harry nach Bella gucken ging. Diese saß weinend auf ihrem Bett. Ginny schaffte es nicht, sie zu beruhigen.

Also ging Harry zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Was ist denn los Bella?"; fragte er auch schon.

„Als er das gerade sagte, kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch.", war die Antwort, doch Harry umarmte sie liebevoll.

Der nächste Tag war zwar hart, aber ging für Harry auch schnell um. Doch willkommen war er bei keinem mehr. Die einzigen die ihn mit Respekt beachten, sind Ginny, Bella und Blaise Zabini, ein Junge aus Slytherin. Doch für Harry sollte es ein schrecklicher Tag sein, denn Ginny war bei keiner Mahlzeit aufgetaucht. Selbst im Unterricht war sie nicht. Dies sollte sich ändern, als Harry von den ZT Stunden aus den Kellern zum Abendessen gehen wollte. Er ging gerade an der alten Folterkammer vorbei, als er jemanden wimmern hörte. Harry wusste er musste helfen, somit ging er auch in den Raum. Was er dort sah, lies ihm kalt dem Rücken herunterfahren. Ginny lag gefesselt und nackt im Raum. Doch das erschreckende war, auf ihren Beinen klebte Blut.

Er ging zu ihr, nahm ihr die Fesseln ab und wickelte sie in seine Gryffindor Robe. „Sch.. Ginny es ist alles gut. Niemand wird dir noch etwas tun. Wer war das?", fragte er, denn er konnte sich denken was passiert war.

„Ron, er... er.. sollte mich bestrafen. Dumbledore stand nur im Raum und lachte. Harry ich will nicht mehr! Ich will weg von hier!", sagte sie. Harry nickte und nahm sie mit, er ging mit ihr direkt in sein Zimmer. Dort wartete Bella auf ihn, doch als sie sah, was mit Ginny los war, schloss sie die Tür magisch.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert? Wer tat ihr so etwas an? Sie ist doch gerade mal 15 Jahre alt.", fragte Bella. Doch nicht Harry antwortete sondern Ginny.

„Ron... Er hat mich..", sagte sie wurde aber von Bella unterbrochen.

„Du brauchst jetzt nicht darüber reden. Die Verantwortlichen werden Bestraft werden."

„Ginny, so leit es mir tut, aber ich muss das Blut von deinen Beinen reinigen und ich denke auch, dass du noch etwas schlafen solltest.", sagte Harry. Er beschwörte einen Eimer mit Wasser und wischte das Blut weg, nach dem er dies tat, schickte er Bella frische Kleidung von Ginny zu holen. Nachdem sie wieder zurück war, lies er Bella die Aufgabe Ginny anzuziehen übrig. „Ich werde jetzt erst einmal Ronald Weasley bestrafen gehen. Bella kümmere dich bitte um Ginny.", sagte er und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Er wusste wo er ihn fand, denn es gab bereits Abendessen.

In der Großen Halle wurde gemütlich gegessen, Ron grinste und Dumbledore war auch fröhlich, doch die Gesichter der beiden sprach nur noch entsetzen, als sie Harry wütend in der Tür der Halle stehen sahen. Auch wurde die Temperatur in der Halle drastisch kühler. „RONALD WEASELY! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN DEINER SCHWESTER SO ETWAS ANZUTUN?", schrie er. „Ich glaub es nicht, da tut er seiner Schwester so etwas an und sitzt hier gemütlich, grinst schadenfroh und isst. Dir werde ich erstmal Manieren beibringen! CRUCIO!" Ron wandte sich schreiend am Boden. Die Lehrer waren erstarrt, doch

Dumbledore fasste sich schnell. „Mr. Potter, hören sie damit sofort auf!"

„Sie werden auch noch bestraft Dumbo! Sie und ihr lächerlicher Orden der Suppenhühner. Ach und Professor Snape, Tom weiß bereits, dass sie ihn ausspionieren.", sagte Harry. „Nun Ronald Weasley ich werde mich gleich direkt bei deiner Mutter melden! Ich wünsch dir noch viel spaß!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging. In der Halle hatten fast alle Angst. Doch das interessierte Harry wenig, denn er war wieder in seinem Raum. Er ging zum Kamin und nahm etwas Flohpulver. „Fuchsbau", sagte er und reiste damit zu den Weasleys.

Molly Weasley war gerade am putzen, als Harry im Fuchsbau auftauchte und sich seine Kleidung säuberte. „Was wollen sie hier, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie auch schon.

„Ihnen mitteilen, das Ronald Ginny vergewaltigt hat und das mehrmals und so wie es scheint sehr brutal. Der Direktor stand nur daneben und lachte. Ich weiß, dass sie mir nicht glauben, aber in kann ihnen meine Erinnerungen zeigen, als ich Ginny fand.", gab er zurück. Molly wurde bleich.

„Er.. hat was getan? Und Albus stand daneben und lachte?", fragte sie.

„JA! Ich bin wieder weg. Ich muss mich um Ginny kümmern.", sagte Harry und reiste zurück. In seinem Zimmer war nicht nur Bella, sondern auch Prof. Dumbledore,, der sie kalt ansah und Ron.

„Potter! Können sie mir erklären, warum sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer waren?", fragte der Direktor kalt. „DUMBLEDORE! Verschwinden sie von hier! Ich muss mich stark zurückhalten, nicht den Avarda zu sprechen. Wie können sie und Ronald ihr so etwas antun?", fragte er. Doch der Direktor lachte nur. „HALTEN SIE DIE SCHNAUZE! RAUS! SOLL ICH IHNEN BEINE MACHEN?", schrie Harry und der Direktor wich zurück.

Ron und Dumbledore verschwanden schnell aus dem Zimmer und Harry wandte sich der zitternden Ginny zu. „Sch... Ginny. Sie werden nichts mehr tun. Bella, hol doch bitte ihre Sachen, ich vergrößere das Zimmer hier. Ich lass sie nie wieder irgendwo Alleine, außer im Unterricht.", sagte Harry. 


	5. Klärungen und ein Neustart

**Anm: So nun das nächste Kapitel. Dieses ist das erste von mir geschriebene. Viel Vergnügen wünschen Lord Everhate und ich!**

* * *

Klärungen und ein Neustart 

Harry hatte mit Bella zusammen die Räume magisch vergrößert und auch mehrere Zimmer geschaffen. Sie hatten nun einen gemeinsamen Schlafraum mit drei separaten Betten, einen Arbeitsraum mit kleiner Bibliothek, ein großes einladendes Bad und eine Wohnküche, wo sie sich zur Not etwas zu Essen machen konnten.

Dann schaut Bellatrix Harry an und sagt: „Harry, kannst du nicht gehen und Ginnys Sachen holen? Es wäre sicher besser, wenn im Moment ich hier bei Ginny bleibe, so von Frau zu Frau oder eigentlich von „geschändeter Frau zu geschändeter Frau"! Schließlich haben wir jede für sich diesen Alptraum durchgemacht!"

Verängstigt schaut Ginny zu Harry, der nickt und sagt: „Stimmt ihr habt beide Recht. Ist es nicht sogar besser, das wir zwei Schlafräume machen? Ihr beide einen und ich einen und der liegt zwischen der Eingangstüre und eurem Zimmer!"

Nun muss Bella schmunzeln, schaut Ginny an und sagt: „Siehst du, wenn wir wollen haben wir unseren eigenen Zerberus!"

Darauf hin müssen Ginny und Bella kichern und Ginny sag dann sicher: „Nein, so ist die Raumaufteilung völlig in Ordnung. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu dir und ich glaube Bella auch!"

Bella nickt nur bestätigend.

„Außerdem will ich euch noch folgendes sagen. Man hat euch ganz Schlimmes angetan. Aber trotzdem seid ihr für mich beide die tollsten Frauen und Menschen auf der Welt!" Dann verlässt Harry ihre gemeinsamen Räume und geht in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort trifft er viele seiner „Schulkameraden", die ihn spöttisch ansehen. Davon lässt er sich überhaupt nicht beeindrucken und geht ohne auf jemanden zu achten, grade Wegs zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

Kurz vor der Treppe versperrt ihm Hermine den Weg und giftet ihn an: „Was willst du denn hier. Du hast hier nichts verloren! Also hau ab du Abschaum. Geh zu deiner Todessertussi und besteig sie, wenn du das brauchst!"

Nun stellten sich auch weitere Mädchen an die Seite von Hermine und versperren nun zusätzlich den Weg von Harry.

Der kann sich kaum noch halten vor Wut halten und zischt dann: „Meine liebe Hermine. Ich dachte immer Ginny wäre deine Freundin gewesen. Aber scheinbar findet du es gut, das sie von DEINEM FEUND brutal geschändet wurde. Hat dir das so gefallen, das du ihm dafür sogar einen geblasen hast, du dumme Hure!"

Mit großen Augen schauten ihn Hermine und die anderen, die ihm den Weg versperrten an. Dann sagte er noch wütend: „Also macht jetzt Platz, ansonsten verspreche ich auch, das ihr das gleiche „Vergnügen" erleben könnt, wie Ginny und Bella es erleiden durften!"

„Drohst du uns zu vergewaltigen?" raunzte ihn Hermine an.

„Willst du? Oder lässt du mich jetzt endlich durch. Ich kann mir das auch einfacher machen. Ein Crucio oder noch besser ein netter kleiner Avarda und du stehst mir so auch nicht mehr im Weg! Also mach Platz. Oder es passiert was!"

Verängstigt wichen alle zur Seite und Harry ging in den Schlafraum der Sechstklässer. Als er die Türe öffnete blieb er geschockt stehen. Er erkannte, das alle Sachen von Ginny zerstört am Boden herum lagen.

Wütend vor Zorn rennt er die Treppe herunter und durch die Mädchentraube hindurch, die dadurch aufs heftigste zur Seite geschubst werden.

Dann rennt er in sein Zimmer und geht sofort in den Arbeitsraum. Dort liegt seine Tasche mit seinem Tarnumhang. Den nimmer er hastig heraus. Bellatrix und Ginny sitzen im Schlafzimmer und bekommen gar nicht mit, das Harry den Raum betreten hatte.

Das lässt ihn sich wieder ein wenig beruhigen und er will ihnen nichts von den zerstörten Klamotten von Ginny erzählen, da sie sich sicher wieder aufregen würden. Er steckt noch seinen Gringotts-Schlüssel ein und verschwand augenblicklich in die Winkelgasse. Was ein Glück, das die Geschäfte der Zauberer rund um die Uhr geöffnet waren.

Zuerst geht er zu Gringotts und holt sich eine große Menge an Gold. Gleichzeitig richtet er die Verliese so ein, das sowohl Bella als auch Ginny vollen Zugriff haben. Dann verlässt er die Bank und geht zu Madam Malkins' Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten. Dort wurde er von Madam Malkins persönlich bedient. Er erklärte ihr, das er eine komplette Garderobe für Bellatrix Black und Ginny Potter bräuchte. Madam Malkins kannte die Größen der beiden und so stellte sie alles Zusammen. Von Freizeitkleidung über Schulkleidung bis zu festlicher Kleidung. Für die gleichen Zwecke kaufte er dann auch für sich Klamotten ein, da er von den Dursleys ja nie was ordentliches bekommen hatte.

Diese Sachen bezahlte er dann alle und verpackte und schrumpfte sie. Dann ging er in die Nockturngasse. Dort kaufte er für Bella, Ginny und sich alle möglichen Schulbücher aber auch dunkle Bücher über Rituale und Bindungen, Animagus, Tränke, Angriffs- und Blut-Magie und Schilde und Verteidigung und schließlich noch ein Buch zur Herstellung von Zauberstäben. Es sollte von Slytherin und Gryffindor gemeinsam geschrieben sein, aber niemand schien es lesen zu können. Harry war verwundert, denn er fand einen einfache und klare Beschreibung darin. Mit etlichen Büchern bepackt, die er natürlich auch verkleinerte ging er dann weiter.

Dann fand er einen Laden für magische Tiere. Der Laden hieß ‚Hypodromus – Spezialist für alle Arten magischer Tiere, auch Fabel-, Dunkle- oder Schatten-Tiere. Dort kaufte er einen pechschwarzen Adler, einen tiefschwarzen Falken und eine nachtschwarze Fledermaus. Er war neugierig, welches Tier sich mit wem binden würde. Die drei Tiere schickte er schon vor in seine Räume.

Schließlich ging er zu einem Zauberstabmacher in der Nockturngasse, der ihm von Gringotts empfohlen wurde. Dort kaufte er Unterschiedlichste Materialien. Daraus wollte er dann drei Zauberstäbe machen. Für Ginny, Bella und ihn selbst. Schließlich holt er noch sechs Zauberstabholster. Auch drei Jagdmesser (für jeden eins) und neun Wurfmesser (für jeden drei in speziellen Nackenscheiden) erwarb er.

Ihm wurde noch erklärt, das die Jagdmesser nicht verheilende Narben hinterließen und die Wurfmesser automatisch nach dem Wurf wieder in die Nackenscheide zurück kehren würden.

Danach begibt er sich noch zum Ministerium und geht in die Abteilung für Erb- und Bindungsangelegenheiten. Dort erklärt er einer immer entsetzteren Mrs. Bones, was sich bisher alles in Bezug auf Bella und Ginny zugetragen hatte.

„Das ist unbegreiflich und ich kann es gar nicht fassen. Passen sie auf Mr. Potter ich gebe ihnen hiermit alle nur erdenklichen Unterlagen mit. Lesen sie sich das alles gut durch. Besonders Mrs. Black kann ihn da sicher helfen. Außerdem kann Mrs. Ginny Potter, wenn sie will eine Vorab-Prüfung ablegen und damit in ihre Klassenstufe eingegliedert werden. Dann haben sie noch mehr Möglichkeiten, sie zu schützen. Aber wie gesagt, lesen sie sich alle Unterlagen durch. Wir sind auch das ganze Wochenende erreichbar, wenn sie uns brauchen!"

Glücklich, das er so viel für die Beiden erreichen konnte, apparierte er zurück nach Hogwarts. Es war schon fast Sperrstunde.

Dann ging er zügig in den Gryffindor Turm und direkt, ohne sich um irgend jemanden zu kümmern, in den gemeinsamen Raum von Ginny, Bella und ihm. Gin weint und erklärt schluchzend, das Dean Schluss gemacht hat, da er mit einer Hure wie ihr nicht zusammen sein will.

„Was für ein Idiot. Der wird mich kennen lernen! Na warte!" schimpfte Harry. Doch zu erst nahm er Ginny und Bella gemeinsam in seine Arme. Bella hatte auch Tränen in den Augen.

Als sie sich soweit beruhigt hatten, löst sich Harry von den dreien und er fragt sich wo die beiden wohl sein werden.

Da fällt ihm auf, dass das Quidditchfeld hell erleuchtet ist. Dort sind trotz der nächtlichen Uhrzeit zwei Schüler am fliegen. Harry erkennt zu seiner Verwunderung, das es tatsächlich Ron und Dean sind.

Er schnappt sich seinen Feuerblitz und fliegt durch das Fenster direkt aus dem Turm heraus.

Nun schmunzelt Ginny und Bella schaut sie fragend an: „Warum grinst du so, meine Süße!"

„Tja, das ist der Harry, wie ich ihn kenne. Er wird die Beiden jetzt bluten lassen. Egal welche Konsequenzen sich daraus ergeben! Aber dieser Dean ist das letzte Arschloch, aber irgendwie ist es besser so!"

Bella nahm Ginny in ihre Arme. Dann fragte sie Gin, wie sie sich fühlt.

„Ich habe Angst, jemals wieder einem Menschen zu vertrauen. Aber andererseits traue ich dir und Harry total. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie es nun mit mir und uns weiter geht!"

Nun erklärt Bella ihre fürchterlichen Erlebnisse. Erst stockend und dann immer flüssiger. Ebenso macht es Ginny. Dann eigentlich zum Trost küsst Bella Ginny die Tränen weg. Dabei kommt es dazu, das sich beide auf den Mund küssen. Sie schrecken aber nicht zurück, sondern halten sich und intensivieren ihren Kuss. Schließlich lässt Ginny ihre Zunge an Bellas Lippen entlang fahren und Bella öffnet ihren Mund und schließlich erforschen sie gegenseitig ihre Mundhöhlen.

Nach einigen Minuten lösen sie sich atemlos und schauen sich nachdenklich an.

Dann fragt Bella: „Ginny sag mir bitte die Wahrheit! Liebst du mich? Und wie stehst du zu Harry?"

Mit großen Augen schaut sie Ginny an und dann antwortet sie ehrlich: „Es ist kompliziert und sicher mehr als ungewöhnlich. Der Kuss hat mir sehr gefallen und ich möchte mehr davon. Andererseits war ich eigentlich schon immer in Harry verliebt. Ja und irgendwie liebe ich auch dich! Ist das nicht unerhört? Darf man das überhaupt? Und wie ist es mit dir?"

Bella nickte und sagte: „Also erst einmal zu meinen Gefühlen. Seit meiner Rettung bin ich auch in Harry verliebt, aber ich habe es ihm nie gezeigt, da ich doch so viel älter bin, fünfzehn Jahre älter. Dann muss ich dir gestehen, das es mir mit dir genauso geht wie dir mit mir. Ich liebe dich auch und möchte dich immer wieder küssen! Und bei den reinblütigen Zauberern ist es sehr wohl möglich, das gleichgeschlechtliche Paare heiraten, genau so, das ein Mann zwei Frauen heiraten darf, wenn er sie versorgen kann!"

Mit großen Augen schaute sie Ginny an, dann fragte sie Bella: „Und was bedeutet das dann für uns? Ich meine dein Alter ist doch scheiß egal – tschuldige – ist doch wahr! Aber was denkst du?"

„Bist du dir sicher, was deine Gefühle angeht?" fragt Bella nochmals absichernd.

Ginny schaute Bella intensiv an und sagte dann sicher: „Ja, ich bin mir bei dir und bei Harry sicher. Und du?"

Bella nickte und sagte: „Ja, ich mir auch. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Harry davon überzeugen!"

#Rückblick#

Harry flog derweil auf das Quidditchfeld zu und wirkte dabei einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich. Dann flog er zwischen die Beiden und hörte sie lästern.

„Und du bist mir nicht sauer, das ich es Ginny besorgt habe?" fragte Ron.

Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte abwertend: „Sie hat mich sowieso immer mit Potter verglichen. Sie war nie von ihm weg gekommen. Einzig, das ich nicht dabei war ärgert mich!"

Ron lachte und sagte: „Wir können es ihr nächstes Wochenende ja nochmals gemeinsam besorgen! Dann lassen wir sie gemeinsam schreien!"

„Vielleicht schnappen wir uns auch noch diese Todesserin. Schlecht sieht sie ja nicht aus. Die muss sicher auch noch zugeritten werden. Das gibt dann ein nettes Duett!" Sagte Dean vor lauter Lust.

Dann rief Ron: „Abgemacht! Jetzt zeige ich dir mal den Wronskibluff aber richtig!" damit flog er erst einmal senkrecht in Richtung Nachthimmel

Das war nun zu viel für Harry. Erst flog er auf Dean zu, der gerade wieder einmal ganz nah an einem der Besuchertürme vorbei flog. Harry war natürlich viel schneller und trat Dean mit voller Wucht gegen den Kopf. Er hatte Harry nicht kommen sehen, da dieser noch immer unsichtbar war. Halb bewusstlos flog er mit voller Wucht gegen den Holzbalken. Harry bekam noch mit, das Dean sich sicher etliche Knochen brach.

Harry war aber schon auf dem Weg zu Ron. Der war schon im Sturzflug und Harry hatte einen Schlagstock der Treiber in seiner Hand und kreuzte Rons Flugbahn. Mit einen heftigen Schlag brach er ihm die Nase. Kurz darauf bohrte sich Ron mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeiten in den Boden.

Der erste Teil seiner Rache war gelungen. Harry löschte noch die Lampen vom Quidditchfeld und fragte sich auf seinem Rückflug, wann die beiden denn entdeckt würden. Sicher nicht vor dem Frühstück...

#Rückblick Ende#

Nun grinste Bella und fragte Ginny: „Ich hab den Wunsch nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche. Ich möchte mir allen Dreck, also den gefühlten abwaschen. Machst du mit?"

Ginny bekam leuchtende Augen und fragte leise: „Und wir können uns auch ein wenig dabei berühren?"

Bella nickte und sagte: „Wenn du willst kannst du mit mir machen was du willst. Mich streicheln, küssen, lecken, an mir saugen, was immer du willst. Ich möchte es so sehr!"

Ginny küsste Bella intensiver und fragte: „Du machst das aber auch alles bei mir! Wenn aber Harry kommt, wird er nicht entsetzt sein?"

„Ich glaube eigentlich nicht. Vielleicht schüchtern, aber garantiert nicht entsetzt. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir ihn unter die Dusche zu uns zerren, wenn wir auch was von ihm wollen! Wie willst du das handhaben Ginny?"

„Ich möchte dich jetzt und Harry mit dir zusammen, sobald er kommt!" antwortete Ginny.

Bella fing schon an Ginny aus zu ziehen und sagte noch: „Ich auch, genau so!"

Dann half Ginny auch Bella aus den Klamotten und beide bewunderten sich gegenseitig. Dann küssten und streichelten sie sich gegenseitig und wurden dabei immer erregter. Schließlich begann Bella an Ginnys Brustwarzen zu saugen und ging dann auf die Knie, um ihre Schamlippen und dann auch noch ihre Perle zu lecken und zu saugen. Ginny genoss die Liebkosung der älteren und stöhnte ihre Extase heraus. Schließlich erfuhr sie das wundervolle Gefühl eines Orgasmusses.

Dann wechselten sie die Stellungen und Ginny fing an Bellas Brustwarzen zu saugen und ging dann auf die Knie, um ihre Schamlippen und dann auch noch ihre Perle zu lecken. Schließlich fuhr sie vorsichtig mit ihrem Mittelfinger zwischen Bellas Schamlippen immer tiefer hinein. Bella schrie ihre Extase heraus und nun kam sie selbes zu einem wunderbaren Orgasmus.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten entdeckten sie Harry, der in der Türe stand und große glasige Augen hatte.

Scheinbar hatte ihm das, was er gesehen hatte sehr gefallen. Anders konnte man die Ausbuchtung seiner Hose auch nicht deuten. Dann bemerkte Harry, das sie ihn entdeckt hatten und rief nur: „Tschuldigung!" und wollte sich umdrehen.

Aber er hatte nicht mit der Schnelligkeit von Ginny und Bellatrix gerechnet, die nackt und nass aus der Dusche sprangen und ihn fest hielten.

Harry schaute mit hochrotem Kopf auf den Boden und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Dann fingen Ginny und Bella gleichzeitig an ihn zu küssen und dann sagte Bella: „Harry, bitte bleib hier. Wir wollen dich jetzt und hier bei uns haben. Wir lieben uns..."

Nun fügte Ginny hinzu: „...ja wir lieben uns, aber auch dich. Wir wollen dich auch spüren. Komm bitte mit unter die Dusche!"

„Oder magst du uns nicht? Findest du das, was du gesehen hast ekelhaft?" fragte Bella noch.

Harry schluckte mehrmals und sagte dann ganz leise: „Nein ich finde das überhaupt nicht ekelhaft. Ganz im Gegenteil es sah wunderschön aus. Aber ihr mögt mich, beide, ..."

Nun lächelten Bella und Ginny und Gin sagte: „Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und ja wir beide lieben dich und uns auch! Ich möchte das du mich berührst und mir die wahre Liebe zeigst!"

„Ja , mache Liebe mit uns und zeige uns, das du uns auch liebst, komm..." sagte Bella.

Langsam zogen die beiden Harry aus und nahmen ihn mit unter die Dusche, die groß genug für die drei war. Nun streichelten, küssten, leckten und saugten sie sich gegenseitig. Dann kniete sich Harry vor die Beiden leckte abwechselnd ihre Perlen, während er jeder erst einen und dann zwei Finger vorsichtig zwischen die Schamlippen steckte und immer tiefer in sie fuhr. Schließlich kamen sie zu dritt zu einem gemeinsamen Orgasmus, ja auch Harry.

Dann begaben sie sich in Harrys Bett, das sie magisch vergrößerten. Dort schlief Harry zu erst mit Ginny, zuerst drang er ganz vorsichtig in sie, um dann durch sie animiert immer tiefer und schneller in sie ein zu dringen. Dann spürte er, wie sich die Muskeln in Ginny zusammen zogen wieder zu einem Orgasmus kam und auch er dabei in sie seinen Sperma hinein spritzte.

Während dessen hatte er so gut er konnte immer wieder Bella gestreichelt. Als Harry und Ginny sich endlich soweit beruhigt hatten, legten Bella und Ginny Harry auf den Rücken und küssten, leckten und saugten Harrys bestes Stück abwechselnd, bis es wieder in voller Pracht da stand. Dann Stieg Bella auf Harry nahm ihn in sich auf und ritt ihn regelrecht zu. Nach einiger Zeit spürte Harry, wie sich die Muskeln in Bella genau so wie bei Ginny zusammen zogen und auch er dabei in Bella nun abspritzte.

Glücklich und befriedigt lagen die drei zusammen. Harry in der Mitte und rechts und links jeweils eine wunderschöne Frau im Arm.

„Ich habe ja einiges gekauft, aber vielleicht sollten wir wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen und das morgen, oder nachher, dann anschauen!"

Beide nickten dazu und schliefen gemeinsam mit Harry ein.


	6. Bindungen und Erbe

**Anm.: **Viel Spass beim Lesen wünschen Lord Everhate und ich!

* * *

**Bindungen und Erbe**

Dann wachte Harry nach viel zu kurzer Zeit auf und hatte irgendwie ein wohliges und erregtes Gefühl. Als er die Augen aufschlug sah er, das Ginny und Bella sein bestes Stück mit ihren Zungen verwöhnten.

„Wow, auf diese Art wünsche ich mir nun immer geweckt zu werden!" schmunzelte Harry.

Ohne etwas zu antworten schoben die beiden die Decke weg und Harry konnte nun noch deutlicher erkennen wir traumhaft beide aussahen. Dann ohne, das sie was sagten setzte sich Ginny rittlings auf Harry und führte sich seinen bestes Stück ein. Bella derweil kniete sich über Harrys Gesicht und sagte nur: „Jetzt verwöhn mich mit deiner Zunge..."

Das war für Harry wie das Paradies. Mit einer Hand packte er Ginnys Hüfte und zog sie fordernd gegen seinen Unterkörper. Derweil leckte er Bellas Klitoris und gleichzeitig fuhr er mit einem Finger der anderen Hand zwischen ihre Schamlippen.

Diesmal kamen sie alle drei gleichzeitig. Nur langsam kamen die drei, besonders Harry, wieder zu Luft. Und Harry lag noch immer bewegungslos auf dem Rücken, während Bella und Ginny ihn schon wieder streichelten.

Dann bettelte er: „Bitte, wenn ihr weiter macht, kommen wir nie zum Unterricht. Außerdem will ich noch zeigen, was ich euch zu Anziehen gekauft habe!"

Nun ließen beide von ihm ab. „Warum hast du was gekauft?" fragte Ginny und fuhr fort, „wo sind denn eigentlich meine Sachen, aus meinem Zimmer?"

Nun erzählte Harry, was sich gestern im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum abgespielt hat

E und wie er dann doch den Raum betreten hatten und wie er ihn dann vorgefunden hatte.

„Dann habe ich ja nun nichts mehr zum anziehen! Und meine Bücher, wie soll such denn nun wes lernen? Ich hab doch kein Geld mehr!" jammerte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen.

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny und lag nun mehr oder weniger auf ihr, als er sie erst einmal zur Beruhigung küsste.

Seine aufgerichtete Männlichkeit spürte Ginny und sie sagte deswegen schnippisch: „Und mit dir _**in mir**_ gehen ich auch nicht in den Unterricht!"

„Zeig!" sagte Bella und legte sich halb auf, halb hinter Harry. Dann sagte sie noch schmunzelnd: „Jetzt sind wir ein Sandwich!"

Dann erklärte Harry, das er für alle Klamotten einkaufen war, aber wenn sie nicht wollten, dann könne er sie ja auch weg werfen!

Das wirkte. Schneller als der Schall hatten sich die beiden geduscht, ohne zu fummeln und kamen wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück und packten die Sachen auseinander.

Sie probierten alles mögliche an und waren begeistert. Während dessen hatte auch Harry geduscht.

Dann schauten ihn beide an, wie er da so in seinem Adamskostüm da stand und Ginny sagte: „Das sind ja ganz tolle Sachen, die du da ausgewählt hast. Das war bestimmt irre teuer!"

„Genau, warum gibst du eigentlich so viel Geld aus?" schimpfte nun auch Bella.

Harry schüttelte mit seinem Kopf und sagte: „Ihr braucht ja auch nichts davon zu nehmen. Ich sehe euch sowieso am Liebsten nackt..."

„Außerdem habe ich hier noch etwas!" damit gab er ihnen jeweils einen Verlies Schlüssel und sagte dazu: „So das sind für jeden von euch ein Schlüssel zu meinem Verlies. Ihr habt unbeschränkten Zugang!"

„Spinnst du?" kam es sofort von Ginny.

Bella bestätigte: „Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Ruhe, ich spinne nicht und ja ich kann das machen, ende! Ich liebe euch und damit gehört euch alles genau so wie mir!" sagte Harry bestimmt.

Danach beruhigten sich die beiden Ladies, zogen sich knackig an und begaben sich zum Frühstück.

Alle musterten die drei mehr als nur einfach überrascht. Sie setzten sich wieder abseits ans Ende des Gryffindor Tisches. Dann fragte Ginny: „Wo sind eigentlich Ron und Dean?"

Nun nickte Bella und sagte: „Stimmt, ich kann sie auch nirgends entdecken!"

„Nun vielleicht muss sie auch jemand überhaupt erst finden. Aber vielleicht sind sie in der Zwischenzeit ja auch schon verreckt. Obwohl das glaube ich eher nicht!" murmelte Harry so vor sich hin.

„Was hast du gemacht?" Flüsterte Ginny zurück. Auch Bella war mehr als interessiert.

Harry berichtete von den vereitelten Kunstflug Übungen der Beiden und was ihnen passiert ist.

„Perfekt, hoffentlich verrecken sie!" sagte Bella wütend. Dann hielt sie sich die Hände vor ihren Mund und sagte an Ginny gerichtet: „Sorry, Gin, schließlich ist es ja dein Bruder..."

Ginny winkte ab und sagte nur leise: „Das stimmt schon, sie haben bekommen was sie verdienten!"

„Nein", sagte Harry zischend, „das war noch längst nicht alles, wenn sie das überlebt haben. Sie werden den Tag verfluchen, als sie geboren wurden!"

Ginny und Bella küssten Harry rechts und links auf die Wangen und Zabini lästerte: „Potter steht wohl auf zugerittene Schlampen!"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Harry in Richtung des Slytherin Tisches und Snape rief: „Potter, was soll das? Was haben sie vor?"

Ätzend sagte Harry: „Sie haben gehört, was Zabini gesagt hat. Finden sie das in Ordnung?"

In seiner schleimigen Art antwortete Snape: „Erstens, das heißt Professor Snape und zweitens, wenn die beiden sich nicht wehren können, dann ist es doch ihr Problem!"

„Damit kann ich leben, Professor Snape. Wenn man sich nicht wehren kann, Pech gehabt! Habe ich sie so richtig verstanden, Professor Snape?" fragte Harry scheinheilig.

„Welch Wunder, ausnahmsweise hat sogar Potter mal was kapiert. Gratuliere und ja selber Schuld, wer sich nicht wehren kann!" dabei grinste Snape ätzend.

Zwischenzeitlich war Harry bei einem arrogant lächelnden Zabini angekommen, der in diesem Moment versuchte den Avarda zu sprechen, aber griff ihm blitzschnell an die Kehle, so dass Zabini keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Was ist los Zabinchen, sprachlos?" lästerte Harry.

Nun brüllte Snape erwartungsgemäß: „Potter lassen sie Mr. Zabini los, sofort!"

„Snievelinus, was soll das. Wir hatten uns doch geeinigt: Wenn man sich nicht wehren kann, Pech gehabt! Also bedeutet das auch Pech gehabt für das Zabinchen!" antwortete Harry fies grinsend.

„Potter lassen sie Mr. Zabini los oder es passiert was!" schrie Snape nochmals und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zu Harry und Zabini.

„Ich denke, da gibt es andere, die zuerst dran sind und viel höher auf meiner Hassliste stehen, als das stinkende Zabinchen. Doch langsam kann ich mir die Typen nicht mehr merken. Ich sollte sie markieren!" damit legte er Zabini, der schon bewusstlos war, auf den Tisch, nahm sein Jagdmesser heraus und schnitt ihm ein Kreuz auf die Stirn. Dann ließ er ihn los und ging zurück an seinen Platz. Derweil fiel Zabini bewusstlos und blutend vom Tisch.

Giftig blickte Snape in Richtung Harry, während Poppy Zabini versorgte. Er war stinksauer, das Zabini versagt und Harry ihn gelinkt hatte.

Als sich alle soweit beruhigt hatten sah er Seamus, Neville, Hermine und Parvati tuscheln. Dann fragte Hermine die Hauslehrerin: „Professor McGonagall, wir wissen nicht, wo Ron und Dean sind. Niemand hat sie im unserem Haus gesehen. Sie wollten gestern am späten Abend noch etwas Quidditch spielen und danach hat sie niemand mehr gesehen!"

Nun fragte Professor McGonagall in die Runde: „Weiß jemand etwas über den Verbleib von Mr. Thomas und Mr. Weasley?"

Sie schaute sich um, doch niemand konnte ihr eine Antwort geben oder aber im Falle von Harry, Ginny und Bella wollten die keine Antwort geben.

Als sich niemand meldete fragte Hermine nun hysterischer: „Aber sie müssen doch irgendwo sein? Vielleicht im Raum der Wünsche oder auf dem Astronomieturm?"

Nun lachte Harry und fragte ironisch: „Ron und Dean im Raum der Wünsche oder auf dem Astronomieturm? Was wollten die denn da gemeinsam machen? Ist uns da bisher etwas verborgen geblieben? Sind das etwa warme Tunten?"

„Halt die Klappe Potter!" schrie Hermine. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein: „Hol lieber deine Karte, dann können wir sie schneller finden!"

„Was für eine Karte?" wollte Professor McGonagall wissen.

„Die Karte der Rumtreiber. Dort sind alle Personen wieder zu finden, die sich in Hogwarts befinden. Sie ist von James Potter und Sirius Black. Potter hat sie nun!" antwortet Hermine giftig.

„Granger, was geht dich mein Eigentum an? Außerdem hab ich die Karte gar nicht greifbar? Also, wenn du dieses Schwein vermisst, dann such ihn doch! Vielleicht gehst du Mal auf das Quidditchfeld!" gab Harry ätzend von sich.

Hermine war aufgesprungen und rannte auf Harry zu, um etwas sicher unüberlegtes zu tun, als in diesem Moment Hagrid herein kam. Er trug zwei leblose Bündel und rief in die Halle rein: „Professor Dumbledore, ich hab Ron und Dean bewusstlos auf dem Quidditchfeld gefunden!"

Dumbledore war aufgesprungen und rannte Hagrid entgegen und sagte: „Komm, wir gehen sofort in die Krankenstation. Poppy versorgt dort gerade Mr. Zabini. Alle anderen bleiben hier!"

Damit verschwand der Schulleiter und der Halbriese. Hermine giftete Harry an: „Das warst du, verdammt noch mal! Ich hasse dich!"

„Was war ich?" wollte Harry gelangweilt wissen.

„Du hast Ron verletzt!"

„Wann denn und wie und wo?" wollte Harry nun mittelmäßig interessiert wissen.

„Du wusstest, das er auf dem Quidditchfeld liegt!"

„Granger, ich dachte du wärst schlau! Du hast gesagt, das er gestern spät abends Quidditch spielen. Also wo suche ich, wenn er schon nicht in seinem Raum ist, zuerst? Na klar, da wo er hingegangen ist. Und wenn dann ein unfähiger Quidditchspieler auch noch nachts spielt, dann kann schon mal ein Unfall passieren, oder? Also erst denken und dann quatschen, Granger, du dämliche Kuh!" provozierte Harry.

Das war tatsächlich zu viel für Hermine. Unüberlegt holte sie aus und versuchte Harry in die Eier zu treten. Der machte einen eleganten Sidestep, Hermine trat daneben, verlor den Halt, rutschte aus und Schlug sich den Hinterkopf an der Tischkante auf. Sie verlor umgehend das Bewusstsein und es bildete sich schnell eine Blutlache unter ihrem Kopf.

Professor McGonagall rannte herbei, nahm Hermine in einen Schwebezauber und brachte sie auch in den Krankenflügel.

Harry setzte sich wieder zu Ginny und Bella und flüsterte: So langsam kriege ich den Krankenflügel voll!"

Die beiden mussten kichern und hielten sich den Mund, um nicht schallend los zu lachen.

Später kam Professor Dumbledore und bat um Aufmerksamkeit: „In kürzester Zeit sind heute vier Schüler schwer verletzt worden. Daher wurde der Schulrat von Hogwarts einberufen, der entschieden hat, das diese Woche keine Schule statt findet, um die Vorgänge zu untersuchen. Dazu werden auch die verschiedenen Teilnehmer und Zeugen verhört. Die Befragung findet in zwei Tagen statt, da bis dahin alle Verletzten zumindest wieder ansprechbar sind. Alle bisherigen Entscheidungen, auch das Verlassen von Hogwarts bleiben in Kraft!"

Nachdem alle diese Überraschungen verdaut hatten gingen Bella, Harry und Ginny in ihre gemeinsamen Räume.

Dann zeigte Harry die Unterlagen aus dem Ministerium und besonders Bella las sich alles genau durch. Sie war es dann auch, die den Schlachtplan für ihre Besuche in der Winkelgasse plante. Bevor sie sich endgültig entschied flüsterte sie noch mit Ginny.

Dann erklärte sie ihren Plan: „Also ich würde folgendes vorschlagen. Wir gehen zuerst zu Gringotts, um unsere Abstammungen zu klären, die wir brauchen, um die Blutbindung durch zu führen. Dann gehen wir in das Ministerium und führen die Blutbindung durch. Dadurch erhält Ginny auch unser gesamtes Wissen und wird sicher auch die Prüfung zum Überspringen des Schuljahres schaffen. Danach macht Ginny ihre Prüfungen. Wenn sie dann fertig ist und wir alle Dokumente haben, sollten wir uns ein wenig ausruhen, besonders Ginny. Das bedeutet, da du doch nicht so gut einkaufen warst, wie wir beim Durchschauen der Sachen bemerkt hatten, müssen wir noch etwas Wichtiges Fehlendes besorgen!"

Ginny und Bella waren am Lächeln. Es war ein wirklich schmutziges Lächeln. Es war auch eine süße Falle für ihren Harry.

Der fiel auch direkt darauf rein, als er fragte: „Was habe ich denn wichtiges vergessen?"

Ginny klimperte mit ihren Augen und sagte mit einer sehr verführerischen Stimme: „Du hast uns keine Wäsche gekauft. Ich meine heiße Spitzenunterwäsche, um dich zu verführen..."

Bella setzte noch einen drauf als sie Ginny erklärte: „Weißt du wie wir herausfinden, ob die Wäsche Harry gefällt und das muss sie ja, wenn wir ihn damit verführen wollen? Wir müssen nur auf die Größe der Ausbeulung an seiner Hose achten, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!"

Ginny nickte nachdenklich: „Ahhh, ich verstehe, du meinst den Geilheitsindikator!"

„Richtig, wir sollten das an der Ausdehnung seines Glücklichmachers festlegen!" bestätigte Bella gezwungen ernst.

Harry war dem Dialog sprachlos gefolgt und als nun Bella und Ginny sich vor Lachen kringelten, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als knall rot zu werden.

Also machten sich alle drei reisefertig, zumindest nachdem sich Harry wieder soweit erholt hatte und verschwanden in der Winkelgasse.

Dort begaben sie sich sofort zu Gringotts. Sie wurden zum Kobold Griphook gebracht, der Harry ja bereits bekannt war.

Als sie in seinem Büro waren sprach ihn Harry auch direkt auf ihr anliegen an: „Hallo Griphook, ich hoffe ihnen geht es gut?"

Der Kobold verneigte seinen Kopf und fragte: „Was kann ich für sie tun? Haben sie Probleme mit den Schlüsseln für die Verliese?"

„Nein, nein. Wir sind hier um einen Abstammungstest für uns alle drei zu machen!" erklärte Harry.

Griphook schmunzelte, so gut es ging und sagte: „Das ist wirklich wichtig, damit sie ihre rechtmäßigen Erben antreten können und schließlich ist das Grundlage, das sie sich Binden können nach dem Prinzip der Blutbindung. Dann wollen wir doch hoffen, das sie alle wenigstens ein wenig dunkles Blut in sich haben!"

„Warum dunkles Blut?" wollte Ginny nun wissen. Auch Harry und Bella schauten fragend.

„Nun diese Blutbildung wird von den _**weißmagischen**_ Zauberern als schwarzmagisches Ritual eingeordnet und ist somit nicht nur verpönt, sondern alle _**weißmagischen**_ Zauberer und Hexen, allen voran Professor Dumbledore, versuchen schon sein geraumer Zeit dieses Ritual verbieten zu lassen. Denn nach diesem Ritual können eine oder mehrere Wesen an ein Familienoberhaupt gebunden werden, aber nur wenn sie dunkles Blut, also schwarzmagische Vorfahren hatten. So wurden früher die Clans vergrößert, um bei Auseinandersetzungen besser da zu stehen. Wenn sie drei die Blutbindung eingehen bedeutet das sie alle emanzipiert also volljährig sind und außerdem, das sie dadurch faktisch verheiratet sind, mit allen Rechten und Pflichten, was sonst nicht möglich wäre!"

Der letzte Satz schien weder Ginny, Bella noch Harry bekannt zu sein. Selbst in den Unterlagen des Ministeriums stand davon nichts drinnen!

Das sagte dann auch Harry: „Griphook davon stand aber auch nichts in den Unterlagen!"

Der Kobold grinste fies und sagte: „Nun das wird dann sicher auch für das Ministerium eine Überraschung werden. Und wenn das herauskommt, dann gibt es einen kleinen Eklat, sehr amüsant, wirklich!"

Bella schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Also das ich schwarzmagisches Blut in mir habe, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, aber ihr beide? Und dann auch noch verheiratet, ich weiß nicht? Obwohl eigentlich die richtige Konsequenz! Was meint ihr beide denn dazu? Also ich wäre bereit dazu!"

Ginny lächelte glücklich und sagte: „Mit euch beiden verheiratet zu sein würde es noch realer machen. Also ich bin dabei! Und du Harry?"

Harry rieb sich die Schläfen und antwortete: „Jap, bin dabei. Hoffentlich klappt es!"

Dann flüsterte er zu Ginny und Bella: „Dann wäre ich mit zwei heißen, bösen Hexen zusammen, ich armer, kleiner, unschuldiger Junge!"

Ginny und Bella boxten ihn auf seine Schultern und Ginny sagte dann bestimmt: „Griphook wir sind einverstanden. Lassen sie uns mit dem Erbschaftstest beginnen!"

Der nickte, nahm von jedem einige Tropfen Blut und untersuchte sie. Dann nahm er das Pergament mit den Ergebnissen und wurde zusehends blasser.

„Was haben sie Griphook?" fragte Bella.

Der blickte auf und flüsterte: „Also ihrer Blutbindung steht definitiv nichts mehr im Wege, bei den Erben!"

„Jetzt machen sie es nicht so spannend und sagen sie uns das Ergebnis!" sagte Harry leicht genervt.

Griphook nickte und dann erklärte er: „Harry Potter sie sind der letzter Erbe und Nachfahre von den Familien Potter und Black, damit auch Lord und Familienoberhaupt von Potter und Black. Da die Familie Black schwarzmagisch war reicht das eigentlich schon aus. Aber sie sind auch Nachfahre von Singwart Potter. Und das ist die eigentliche Überraschung. Singwart Potter ist auch bekannt geworden unter dem Namen Lord Grindewald. Und eine bessere Referenz als ihn kann man kaum noch bekommen. Sie Mrs. Bellatrix Black und das ist eine noch viel größere Überraschung, sie doch tatsächlich die wahrhaft letzte Erbin und Nachfahrin von Salazar Slytherin. Nun zu ihnen Mrs. Ginerva Potter. Sie waren nie eine geborene Weasley. Sie wurden adoptiert und sie und das ist die Sensation überhaupt sind die letzte Erbin und Nachfahrin von Morgana LeFey! Das Ergebnis lautet demnach sie alle haben dunkles Blut und sind berechtigt das Blutritual durch zu führen."

Keiner, wirklich keiner der drei brachte auch nur einen Ton heraus. Minuten lang saßen sie sprachlos vor dem Kobold, der wohl auch einiges zu verkraften hatte.

Dann murmelte Harry: „Kein Wunder das ich keine Chancen gegen euch beide habe, ihr bösen, bösen Hexen, ihr."

Nun schauten Bella und Ginny erst erschrocken und dann blitzte der Schalk in ihnen auf und Bella fasste sich als nächste: „Aber du stehst doch darauf!"

„Unser Hengst!" kam es noch trocken von Ginny. Dann lachten die drei auch ein wenig erleichtert.

Schließlich unterschrieben sie die drei alle Dokumente, so das sie auf die Erbschaften zugreifen konnten. Dann regelten sie noch die gemeinsamen Zugriffe und erklärten demnächst noch mal vorbei zu kommen, um sich die Verliese genauer an zu schauen. Dann begaben sie sich zum Ministerium.

Sie gelangten schnell zu Mrs. Bones, die auch schon von den Vorfällen in Hogwarts unterrichtet war.

„Es ist gut, das ihr so schnell kommt. Spätestens Anfang nächster Woche soll es ein Gesetz im Zusammenhang mit der Blutbindung geben. Man hat sich darauf geeinigt, das die Teilnehmer zusätzlich zu den bestehenden Anforderungen auch noch mindestens zwanzig Jahre alt sein sollen und keine Todesser sein dürfen. Bis dahin gibt es keine Altersbeschränkung. Also sollten sie es möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen, wenn sie es ernst damit meinen!"

Alle drei nickten, schließlich hatten sie sich ja bereits dazu entschlossen. Sie gaben Mrs. Bones Kopien der Abstammungsurkunden von Gringotts. Als Mrs. Bones sich diese durch las wurde sie leichenblass und bestätigte ebenfalls, das sie gerade zu prädestiniert seinen. Wieder wurde ihnen Blut abgenommen, und in eine Schüssel geträufelt. Dazu kamen aus verschiedenen Flächchen unterschiedliche Flüssigkeiten dazu. Dann sprach sie einige Formeln und Beschwörungen. Schließlich war sie mit der Prozedur fertig und sagte: „So nun muss das künftige Familienoberhaupt, das werden, nach den Regeln des Rituals, sie sein Mr. Potter, dann sie Mrs. Black und dann sie Mrs. Potter. Jeder von ihnen sagt nach dem Schluck noch die kurze Formel – ich verspreche dir und dann die Namen der Partner, lebenslange Treue. – Also falls sie nun beginnen wollen?"

Also nahm Harry die Schale trank einen Schluck und sagte: „Ich verspreche dir Bellatrix Black und dir Ginerva Potter lebenslange Treue."

Das wiederholten auch Bella und Ginny. Nachdem Ginny den letzten Satz gesagt hatte leuchtete es bei allen drei kurz am Ringfinger der rechten Hand auf und dann hatte jeder einen dreifachen ineinander geschlungenen Ring an. Gleichzeitig erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Dokument.

Mrs. Bones nahm es und las es sich durch, immer blasser werdend. Dann sagte sie: „Durch dieses Ritual sind sie faktisch miteinander verheiratet. Es gibt bei dieser magischen Bindung keinen Weg zurück!"

„Das hatten wir auch nicht vor!" sagte Harry bestimmt und Ginny und Bella nickten.

„Nun steht hier weiter hin, das ihr Name entweder alle Namen ihrer Vorfahren und Erben beinhaltet oder sie sich einen neuen wählen. Im ersten Falle würden sie dann Lord und Lady Potter Black Grindewald Slytherin LeFey heißen. Wenn sie sich einen neuen wählen, müssen sie aber festlegen in welcher Reihenfolge ihre Nachkommen die verschiedenen Erben vertreten werden! So steht es nun in diesem Dokument!"

Wieder stöhnten die drei gleichsam genervt aus. Harry fragte schließlich: „Warum auch noch Grindewald und warum meine Abstammungen zu erst bei dem Namen?"

Mrs. Bones erklärte: „Sie als Familienoberhaupt müssen zu erst genannt werden. Dann entscheidet das Alter ihrer Partnerinnen. Und Lord Grindewald war zwar ein Potter. Aber er hatte einen weiteren Lord Titel und somit muss er nun genannt werden!"

Alle drei nickten verstehend. Dann hatte Harry offensichtlich einen Geistesblitz, schaute Bella und Ginny an und sagte: „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir suchen uns einen neuen Namen aus. Dazu hätte ich auch schon eine Idee. In den Monaten vor unserem zusammenkommen, in denen ich schon immer heimlich meistens in der Nokturngasse unterwegs war, habe ich mich oft zu einem Geschichtenerzähler gesetzt. Der hatte Geschichten nach und nach aufgebaut. Also beim ersten Mal hat er ein Kapitel erzählt. Als ich ihn dann wieder traf erzählte er das zweite Kapitel und so weiter. Irgendwann fing er eine zweite, dritte vierte und fünfte Geschichte an. Aber bis auf eine schaffte er es nie die Geschichten zu ende zu erzählen. Dabei waren sie alle super interessant und toll erzählt und vieles erinnerte mich an mein Leben. Und die Hauptfigur war meistens ein gewisser Lord Everhate. Also was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir den Namen Lord und Lady und Lady Everhate annehmen?" (Anmerkung des Autors: GRINS das kennen wir doch irgendwo her, oder?)

Gebannt hatten ihm Bella und Ginny zu gehört. Dann nickten sie und waren damit einverstanden. Mrs. Bones trug den Namen ein und damit waren sie automatisch umbenannt. Sie erklärte nun noch folgendes: „Da die Gründung einer neuen Blutlinie ein wichtiges gesellschaftliches Ereignis ist, sind wir aus dem Ministerium gehalten eine amtliche Veröffentlichung zu machen. Damit wird diese Tatsache bekannt werden. Wann soll ich dies veröffentlichen?"

Die drei schauten sich an, dann entschied Ginny: „Am besten sofort. Ich bin stolz darauf und möchte dass das jeder erfährt." Bella und Harry nickten bestätigend. Mrs. Bones legte eine Dokument in eine spezielle Ablage, die sofort darauf verschwand. Sie sagte nur kurz und trocken: „Erledigt! Haben sie sonst noch Fragen?"

Da fragte Bella sofort: „Was war das mit dem Fakt, das wir festlegen in welcher Reihenfolge ihre Nachkommen die verschiedenen Erben vertreten sein werden?"

„Nun sie werden sicher Kinder bekommen. Und sie müssen festlegen, welches Erbe das Erstgeborene übertragen bekommt, welches das Zweitgeborene, das Drittgeborene, das Viertgeborene, das Fünftgeborene und das Sechstgeborene bekommt. Selbstverständlich bekommen alle ihre gemeinsamen Erbschaften und auch alle weiteren Kinder. Aber da nur Erstgeborene Titel übernehmen und sie sechs Titel zu vergeben haben, müssen sie die Reihenfolge festlegen und das heute noch!"

Bevor sie noch etwas dazu äußern konnten sagte Mrs. Bones: „Damit kann ich ihnen außerdem gleich für alle drei weitere Bescheinigungen geben. Sie Lady Ginerva Everhate erhalten ihre ZAK-Bestätigung. Dies können wir auf Grund der Abstammung so machen. Des Weiteren erhalten sie eine Bescheinigung, das sie sofort mit Lord Harold Everhate in die selbe Kassenstufe gehen. Sie Lady Bellatrix Everhate erhalten eine Bescheinigung, das sie jeder Zeit das recht haben ihre Lordschaften zu begleiten. Das selbe gilt auch gegenseitig für alle drei Lordschaften. So kann sie niemand auch nicht bei Befragungen alleine dazu zwingen. Sie müssen das genehmigen. Letztendlich entscheidet darüber das Familienoberhaupt. Dann erhalten sie alle drei eine Animaguslizenz, eine Apparierlizenz und eine Portschlüssel-Lizenz. Des weiteren erhalten sie eine Lizenz für einen nicht registrierten Zauberstab. Ich glaube, ja genau, das wäre dann alles!"

Harry war wie Ginny und Bella noch geschockt von der Tatsache der Erben und der Reihenfolge und all dem Kram, Als Mrs. Bones noch einfiel: „Ach ja es fehlt jetzt nur noch die Erbreihenfolge. Wie wollen sie sich entscheiden?"

Langsam wurde es zu viel mit den Schocks und den Überraschungen für die drei.

Bella atmete tief durch und sagte: „Also das ist jetzt echt ein Schock. Und außerdem bin ich viel zu alt. Ich werde demnächst zweiunddreißig, das bedeutet ihr, du und Harry, müsst scheinbar sechs Kinder in die Welt setzen!"

„Ne, ne, meine Liebe!" fuhr Ginny dazwischen, „im Gegenteil ich bin viel zu jung dazu. Du bist diejenige, die zu erst dran ist mit Kinder kriegen. Obwohl ich ja schon gerne welche mit Harry bekommen möchte!"

„Ich doch auch, aber mein Alter..." versuchte es Bella nochmals.

Ginny war nun sauer: „Das ist doch Quatsch was du sagst. Bei mit o. k. mit dem Alter, ich bin wirklich noch viel zu jung dazu, aber bei dir kein Problem..."

„Jetzt seid doch bitte beide mal ruhig. Ihr habt nämlich beide Unrecht!" unterbrach sie Harry genervt.

„Ach und wieso?" fragten beide synchron.

Harry holte tief Luft und erklärte: „Zu erst einmal zu dir Bell. Zauberer werden so um die 180 Jahre alt, manche sogar über 200! Damit hast du grade mal fünfzehn Prozent deines möglichen Alters erreicht. Fünfzehn Prozent meines Alters sind ungefähr ein Jahr. Also bist du gefühlte achtzehn. Das kann ich nur zu gut bestätigen!. Nun zu dir Gin. Du bist im Verhalten und von der charakterlichen Reife her mindestens siebzehn, eher achtzehn, das hast du schon mehrmals bewiesen und damit spielt das Alter bei dir auch keine Rolle. Also in Summe passen wir eigentlich perfekt zusammen, wobei ich eigentlich das Nesthäkchen in unserer neuen Familie bin! Logo!"

Bella und Ginny hatten staunend Harry zugehört. Dann sagte Bella ergriffen und auch ein wenig belustigt: „Deine Argumentation liebe ich wirklich sehr, fast so wie dich und Gin. Ich glaube ich kann damit gut leben! Aber in Mathe solltest du noch ein wenig Nachhilfe nehmen, doch bei dieser Rechnung verzeihe ich deine Rundungsfehler..."

Jetzt lachte auch Ginny laut und sagte dann: „Der ist einfach zu süß. Einfach zum Anknabbern! Und ich liebe euch beide auch wahnsinnig!"

Auch Harry schmunzelte und sagte dann noch ein wenig provozierend: „Ich mag ja in meiner Rechnung einen Rundungsfehler haben. Aber eure Rundungen liebe ich weil sie fehlerlos sind! Und das ist nicht das Einzige, was ich an euch so liebe!"

Dann musste er lachen und Ginny, Bella und Mrs. Bones bekamen alle einen roten Kopf.

Sie, Mrs. Bones, wollte aber immer noch die Reihenfolge festgelegt wissen. Nach einigem Überlegen legten sie, eigentlich war es Harrys Idee folgende Reihenfolge fest: Everhate, LeFey, Slytherin, Potter, Black und zum Schluss Grindewald.

Sie bedankten sich bei Mrs. Bones für ihre Unterstützung und verließen das Ministerium.

Sie, eigentlich Bella und Ginny, begaben sich auf direktem Weg zu Madam Malkins' Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten. Harry hatten beide an die Hand genommen, so das er, auch wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, auf jeden Fall mit musste.

Ginny und Bella machten sich einen Spaß daraus Harry immer wieder in die Umkleiden zu lotsen, wenn sie etwas neues neckisches oder meistens eher scharfes gefunden hatten. Sie bemerkten, das sein von Ginny so getaufter Geilheitsindikator war, wie beide feststellten, immer auf maximalen Ausschlag. So wurde doch eine große Menge eingekauft.

„Na war es schlimm, mein Süßer?" fragte Bella neckisch

„Es war eigentlich keine Qual, aber wenn ich noch ein wenig länger hier mit euch geblieben wäre, dann hätte ich für nichts garantieren können!" antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Das war ja auch nicht zu übersehen!" stellt Ginny überzeigt fest.

Dann fragte Bella: „Sollen wir nicht auch noch ein paar Waffen kaufen? Du hattest doch heute Morgen ein Messer benutzt. So eine möchte ich auch!"

„Ja und einige Bücher mit interessanten Themen wie zum Beispiel Animagus Transformationen, Herstellung von Zauberstäben, dunkle und schwarze Magie!" vervollständigte Ginny die Liste noch.

„Ja genau und ich hätte gerne eine Eule oder so etwas!" fiel noch Bella ein.

Und Ginny sagte aufgeregt: „Ja ich auch!"

Harry hob beruhigend seine Hände und sagte: „Sorry, ich hatte noch gar keine Zeit, euch meine Weiteren Einkäufe zu zeigen. Das alles und noch einiges mehr habe ich alles gekauft und liegt schon in unserem Zimmer!"


	7. Vorbereitungen und Planungen

**Anm: **Viel Spass beim Lesen wünschen Lord Everhate and me!

* * *

**Vorbereitungen und Planungen**

Daher machten sie sich gleich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, nicht aber ohne einen Abstecher nach Gringotts um alle Dokumente dort gesichert zu hinterlegen. Sie nahmen für sich nur die Echtheit bestätigte Kopien der Dokumente mit. So konnte ihnen nichts passieren, sollte aus irgend einem nicht vorhersehbaren Grund ihre Dokumente in Hogwarts Schaden nehmen.

Dann waren sie wieder in ihren Räumen im Gryffindor Turm. Harry war noch kurz weg gewesen, hatte aber nichts gesagt und hielt sich auch bedeckt darüber.

„Was ist denn eigentlich mit der Eule, die ich dir vor längerem gekauft habe? Die habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen?" fragte Harry schließlich Bella.

Die wurde leicht verlegen und erklärte: „Also das ist so! Sicher ist dir auch aufgefallen, das deine Hedwig auch schon länger nicht mehr hier war!"

Harry bekam große Augen und nickte erschrocken.

Bella fuhr fort: „Meine Eule, das hat sich heraus gestellt, ist ein Eulenmännchen. Deine Hedwig ein Eulenweibchen. Das Ergebnis ist, sie produzieren gerade Eulenerben! Wenn ich es richtig mit bekommen habe sind sie gerade am Brüten. Versteckt im verbotenen Wald!" dabei zwinkerte sie Ginny an.

Die ging auch sofort darauf ein: „Sollte uns das nicht an etwas erinnern? Ich sage nur Stichwort – Erben?"

Bella war noch nicht fertig mit Harry und sagte: „Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst, fällt es mir auch auf! Da war doch was?"

Doch diesmal war Harry gewappnet und er antwortete erschrocken: „Mist, ihr habt Recht, das hatte ich doch wirklich vergessen. Es ist unverzeilich!"

Mit runzelnden Stirnen betrachteten ihn Ginny und Bella, das Harry bemerkte und er erklärte ihnen mit todernster Miene: „Ihr meintet doch das Konto, das ich noch für euch eröffnen müsste..."

„Was für ein Konto?" fragte Ginny.

Bella war genau so verwirrt: „Das verstehe ich jetzt aber auch nicht!"

„Na das Konto bei der Samenbank!" erklärte Harry staubtrocken und schaute sie an, als wollte er sagen ist doch logisch oder?

Es dauerte doch eine Weile bis seine Ladies hörten – verstanden – verarbeiteten – sich im Klaren waren – sauer wurden – rasend vor Wut – und sich wieder langsam beruhigten! Und alles ohne einen Ton zu sagen. Harry war es klar, das er hier mit seinem Leben gespielt hatte und es sicher noch einige Konsequenzen gab. Dies wurde ihm auch gleich klar gemacht.

„Dir ist klar, dass das noch nicht ausgestanden ist!" zischte Ginny.

Bella nickte: „Du kannst froh sein! Dies war eine wahrhaft riskante Aktion, bei unserer Explosivität?"

Harry hab nur eine Augenbraue und antwortete trocken: „No risk – no fun!"

Bella schaute zu Ginny, die gerade explodieren wollte und sagte: „Später, nicht jetzt, wenn er es erwartet!"

Ginny nickte nur und hatte sich sogleich wieder im Griff und fragte: „Nun dann zeige uns doch mal deine weiteren Einkäufe!"

Harry nickte und war doch sehr beeindruckt und nun etwas nachdenklich, was für eine Rache sie sich noch ausdenken würden. Dann holte er erst die Tiere.

„In der Nokturngasse fand ich einen Laden für magische Tiere. Der Laden heißt ‚Hypodromus – Spezialist für alle Arten magischer Tiere, auch Fabel-, Dunkle- oder Schatten-Tiere. Dort habe ich für uns drei Tiere gekauft, einen pechschwarzen Adler, einen tiefschwarzen Falken und eine nachtschwarze Fledermaus. Jetzt bin ich neugierig, welches Tier sich mit wem von uns binden wird! Erklärte Harry und hob den Unsichtbarkeitsbann von den Tieren, die ruhig auf ihren Stangen saßen.

Als erstes regte sich die Fledermaus. Sie flog fiepend auf Ginny zu, setzt sich auf ihre Schulter und schien sich in ihren Haaren verkriechen zu wollen. Ginny war erst erschrocken, dann aber jauchzte sie: „Die ist ja so süß!" Dann nahm sie die Fledermaus in eine Hand und streichelte sie. Dann sagte sie: „Du bist eine ganz Süße, ich würde dich gerne Penelope nennen! Gefällt dir der Name?"

Penelope schien der Name zu gefallen. Sie fiepte noch eine ganze Weile und kuschelte sich noch in Ginnys Hand. Derweil kam der Falke auf Bella zugeflogen, die instinktiv ihre Hand hin hielt und er landete sanft auf der Hand.

Bella streichelte seine Brust und der Falke krächzte einmal auf und biss sie leicht in ihren Finger. Bella sagte ergriffen: „Du bist ein wunderschöner Falke. Gefällt die der Name Stealth?"

Der Falke schrie zustimmend auf rieb seinen Kopf an Belle und flog auch wieder auf seine Stange.

Während dessen lieferten sich Harry und der schwarze Adler ein regelrechtes Blickduell. Schließlich sagte Harry: „Du bist sehr stolz. Das habe ich schon gestern gemerkt. Eigentlich gefällst du mir sehr, aber ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen!"

Damit ging Harry nah an dem Adler vorbei, öffnete das Fenster und sagte einladend aber auch ganz ehrlich: „Du bist frei, doch ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ab und zu einmal über Hogwarts fliegen würdest. Du siehst einfach wunderschön aus!"

Der Adler nahm das Angebot an und sprang auf das Fensterbrett, stürzte sich in die Tiefe, breitete seine riesigen Flügel aus und stieg majestätisch in den Himmel. Harry hob nur die Hand zum Gruß schaute kurz zu und schloss dann wieder das Fenster.

Verwundert schauten ihn seine Partnerinnen an. Irgendwie waren sie berührt, das er den Adler nicht seinem Willen untergeordnet hatte, sondern im Gegenteil ihm die Freiheit geschenkt hatte.

Um so mehr waren alle überrascht, als der Adler urplötzlich, mit einem Flimmern auf Harrys Schulter sitzend, erschien. Er zwickte Harry ins Ohrläppchen und leckte sein Blut auf. Dann flimmerten kurz beide und waren danach wieder normal sichtbar.

Bella und Ginny waren fast genau so überrascht, wie Harry. Dann auf einmal machte sich Erkenntnis bei Bella bereit: „Das ist ein so genannter Schattenadler. Sie können sich ähnlich wie eine Mysikatze unsichtbar machen und an jedem beliebigen Ort erscheinen. Wenn sie sich binden, dann übertragen sie ihre Kräfte an ihren Partner! Genau das hat er eben gemacht. Scheinbar war es eine Prüfung und das du ihn frei gelassen hast, damit hast du dich als würdig erwiesen!"

Glücklich und stolz hatte Harry zu gehört. Dann erklärte er dem Adler: „Danke, du machst mich wirklich stolz. Was hältst du von dem Namen Thunder?"

Der Adler wie schrie bestätigend auf und Harry sagte weiter: „Wir sind Freunde und du kannst gehen und kommen wann du willst. Sage mir nur, wenn du mich irgendwann einmal endgültig verlassen willst, nur damit ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss!"

Ginny und Bella hatte das gespannt mit verfolgt und Ginny sagte dann ergriffen: „Jeder konnte fühlen, das du das ernst meinst. Du bist einfach ein wundervoller Mensch! Besonders dafür liebe ich dich!"

„Ich auch!" bestätigte Bella gerührt.

Auch Thunder begab sich nun auf den Stab, der für ihn vorgesehen war. Dann aber wurde Harry von Ginny und Bella überrascht, als sie zu ihren Tieren gingen und sie ihnen ebenfalls die Freiheit anboten. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Auch ihre Tiere stellten sich als Schattenwesen, genau so wie Thunder, heraus und banden sich auch mit ihren jeweiligen Partnern.

Sie beschäftigten sich noch eine Weile und ließen nun die Fenster offen, so das die drei Tiere jederzeit die Räume verlassen und wieder betreten konnten.

Dann zeigte Harry seine Bücher, die er gekauft hatte: „Ich habe alle möglichen Schulbücher aber auch dunkle Bücher über Rituale und Bindungen, Animagustransformation, Tränke, Angriffs- und Blut-Magie und Schilde und Verteidigung gekauft. Schließlich möchte ich mehr lernen, als das bisschen, was sie uns zur Verfügung stellen."

Damit vergrößerte er die vielen Bücher die sie dann in den Regalen verteilten. Einzig die Bücher zur Animagustransformation wollten sie sich zur Gemüte führen.

Dann zeigte er ihnen seine weiteren Einkäufe und erklärte: „Schließlich ging ich noch zu einem Zauberstabmacher in der Nockturngasse, der wurde mir von Gringotts empfohlen. Dort kaufte ich unter Anderem noch sechs Zauberstabholster. Auch drei Jagdmesser - für jeden von uns eins und neun Wurfmesser –wieder für jeden von uns drei in speziellen Nackenscheiden. Die Messer haben einige besondere Eigenschaften. Das Jagdmesser hinterlässt nicht verheilende Narben und die Wurfmesser kehren automatisch nach dem Wurf wieder in die Nackenscheide zurück und außerdem treffen die Wurfmesser immer genau die Stelle auf die man geschaut hatte. Wollt ihr die Nackenscheiden nicht anlegen? Sie sind für alle anderen unsichtbar und unfühlbar. Sie erscheinen nur, wenn wir sie benötigen. Wenn ihr eure Oberteile aus zieht, dann kann ich euch zeigen, wie man sie anlegt..." dabei grinste er lüstern.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, sie an zu legen!" bestätigte Ginny und machte sich oben rum frei, ebenso wie Bella.

Die sagte aber dann: „Komm Gin ich lege die deine Nackenscheide an und du mir meine, in Ordnung?"

„Selbstverständlich meine Süße!" antwortet Ginny verstehend.

Sie hatten die Waffen sich schnell umgelegt, als Ginny und Bella anfingen sich gegenseitig ihre Brüste zu liebkosen!"

Als Harry das sah, wollte er sofort dazu kommen, doch Ginny sagte nur trocken: „Dafür hast du jetzt aber wirklich keine Zeit!"

Bella nickte und sagte dem verdutzt drein schauenden Harry: „Sicher du musst unser Konto in der Samenbank noch auffüllen und frei schalten!" damit beschäftigten sich beide noch intensiver mit einander. Und Harry der schaute wirklich dümmlich aus der Wäsche.

Schließlich aber waren Ginny und Bella der Meinung, das sie Harry fürs erste genug bestraft hätten und bemerkten, das er nicht mehr da war. Dann sahen sie ihn auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen mit den Füßen nach draußen.

„Was machst du da?" wollte Bella erschrocken wissen.

„Mach keinen Blödsinn!" fügte Ginny noch hinzu.

Doch Harry stürzte sich aus dem Fenster. Und sie waren fast ganz oben im Turm mit ihrem Zimmer. Panisch aufschreiend rannten beide zum Fenster und blickten aus dem Fenster herab. Sie sahen gerade noch, wie Harry einen Besen fing und mit ihm sicher wieder hoch flog. Fassungslos schauten beide Harry zu, der nun langsam auf sie zugeflogen kam. Sie machten ihm augenblicklich Platz, als er durch das Fenster zurück geflogen kam.

„Hast du sie noch alle!" rief Ginny erbost.

Und Bella raunzte ihn an: „Du hast wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

Harry hingegen grinste und sagte: „Zum einen wollte ich euch nur alleine lassen, da ihr ja beschäftigt ward. Dann war es die Gelegenheit zu überprüfen, ob die Zeit die ich brauche um auf dem Boden auf zu klatschen, reicht, um mit „accio" meinen Besen zu rufen. Hat gut geklappt!"

„Du bist wahnsinnig!" schimpfte Bella

Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Verrückter Kerl!"

Jetzt aber grinste Harry und sagte: „Findet ihr es eigentlich schicklich, wenn ihr oben ohne aus dem Fenster schaut! Ich meine mir hat es gefallen und es hat mich auch vom weiter fliegen abgehalten. Aber ich finde es nicht gut, wenn ihr euch so jedem präsentiert..."

Erschrocken und peinlich berührt zogen sich Ginny und Bella wieder an und als sie sich wieder einwenig beruhigt hatten schauten, was Harry sonst noch so gekauft hatte.

Geheimnisvoll sagte er: „Lasst uns dazu wo anders hin gehen!"

Fragend schauten ihn Bella und Ginny an und Harry erklärte weiter: „Also gut ich sage es euch jetzt schon. Man seid ihr neugierig! Also ich habe ein weiteres Buch gekauft. Es ist ein Buch zur Herstellung von Zauberstäben. Es ist von Slytherin und Gryffindor gemeinsam geschrieben, aber niemand scheint es lesen zu können. Doch ich kann es lesen und war verwundert, wie einfach und klar die Beschreibung zum Herstellen von mächtigen Zauberstäben darin beschrieben ist."

„Hast du auch Kernmaterialien?" wollte Bella wissen

„Und wo willst du die Stäbe herstellen?" fragte Ginny

„Ja bei dem Zauberstabmacher in der Nockturngasse, der mir von Gringotts empfohlen wurde habe ich die unterschiedlichsten Materialien besorgt. Daraus wollte ich dann drei Zauberstäbe machen. Für dich Ginny, dich Bella und für mich selbst. Einzig der Ort ist zwar optimal, aber du, Ginny, hast dort sicher einige weniger gute Erinnerungen!"

„Du meinst die Kammer des Schreckens? Ich habe nun sogar noch schlechtere Erinnerungen, wenn ich an Ron denke..."erklärte Ginny. Bella nahm sie gleich in den Arm und Ginny sagte fest: „Lass uns gehen. Ich wünsche mir sowieso schon länger einen richtigen Stab. Jetzt verstehe ich auch die sechs Zauberstabhalter..."

„Und dort kann uns niemand orten. Am Besten gehen wir unsichtbar dahin!" entschied Bella.

„Ich seht nicht nur toll aus, sondern seid beide sehr klever, intelligent, verschlagen und witzig. Eigentlich ein Wunder, das ihr nur mit mir zusammen seid!" sinnierte Harry.

„Hör doch auf!" schimpfte Ginny und Bella fügte hinzu: „Das mein ich aber auch, Harry. Wir gehören mit allen unseren Schwächen aber auch Stärken zusammen. So und jetzt ende mit der Diskussion, lass uns gehen!"

Harry nickte nur und kurze Zeit später waren sie in der Toilette, die die Maulende Myrthe beheimatete. Dann sagte Harry auf Parsel: „Öffne dich!" und der Eingang erschien.

„Ein einfaches – öffne dich – reicht?" fragte Bella.

Ginny grinste und sagte trocken: Du hast es ja gehört!"

Total Erstaunt fragte Harry: „Ihr habt es verstanden? Das bedeutet ihr könnt auch Parsel! Das war bestimmt durch die Blutbindung gekommen!"

Bella und Ginny lächelten glücklich. Dann rutschten sie alle die Röhre runter und begaben sich in die Kammer des Schreckens.

Dort erlebten sie eine doch große Überraschung. Sie befanden sich zuerst in einem urgemütlichen Raum, an dessen rechten Seite ein riesiges Bett stand und links ein Kamin und eine Bibliothek direkt am Bett. An der dritten Wand war eine Glaswand, hinter der man ein riesiger Pool, der umrahmt war von wunderschönen Pflanzen und Blumen, erkennen konnte. Dort war auch eine Art Sandstrand mit Liegen zu sehen, einfach paradiesisch. Zwischen Pool und Kamin war eine Türe zu erkennen.

„Nun dieses ist unsere Rückzugsinsel, wenn wir mal wirklich ungestört sein wollen oder einfach nur relaxen. Und hinter der Türe zwischen Pool und Kamin ist mein Labor!"

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Labor und entdeckten lauter Schalen und Fläschchen, die auf dem Tisch wie vorbereitet lagen.

Dann erklärte Harry: „Also wir haben hier die verschiedensten Kernmaterialien. Das sind Sphinx- und Phönixfedern, Haare vom königlichen Greifen und vom Einhorn, Schuppen vom Ungarischen Hornschwanz und vom Basilisken! Außerdem haben wir noch verschiedene Mineralien wie Eisen- und Diamantenstaub, verschiedene Pflanzenfasern und weiteres wenig oder nichtmagische Stoffe"

„Dann haben wir die unterschiedlichen Hüllen, wie Stechpalmenäste, Holz der peitschenden Weide und Mythrill. Wir sollten jetzt mit unseren Händen darüber fahren und schauen, welche Materialien auf uns ansprechen. Ebenso machen wir das mit der Hülle. Dann fügen wir alles zusammen und lassen dann darauf die Runen erscheinen zur Verstärkung!" beendete er die Erklärung.

Gesagt getan. Alle fuhren über die verschiedenen Materialien. Zuerst gingen sie zu den Hüllen und kurz darauf hatten alle drei Mythrill als Hüllenmateriel ausgewählt.

Bei den Kernmaterialien wurden alle drei gleichermaßen geschockt. Dort hatten sich zu erst die Sphinx- und Phönixfedern ineinander verdreht. Bevor sie sich miteinander verdreht hatten war eine Staubspur bestehend aus den Schuppen vom Ungarischen Hornschwanz und vom Basilisken bei allen dreien zusammen gekommen. Die vier Kernmaterialien wurden von den Haaren vom königlichen Greifen und vom Einhorn umwickelt.

Als sie sich soweit gefasst hatten versuchten sie nach den Anweisungen die Kern- und die Hüllenmaterialien miteinander zu verbinden. Doch das klappte nicht, obwohl sie es genau so wie im Buch beschrieben machten.

Als sie schon am Verzweifeln waren kamen ihre Tiere und jedes setzte sich an eines der Kernmaterialien bis sich selbst in ließen jeweils bei einem der Materialien ihr Blut darauf tropfen.

Als dies geschehen war konnten die Stäbe ganz einfach gewandelt werden. Jeder hatte einen tiefschwarzen Stab erhalten. Ginnys Stab hatte am Griffende einen Braunen Edelstein. Es war der Herzstein eines Drachen, wie Bella fest stellte. Sie hatte einen tiefblauen Saphir und Harry einen dunkelgrünen Smaragd – das entsprach ihrer jeweiligen Augenfarbe.

Es dauerte etliche Minuten, bis sie sich soweit gefasst hatten und ihnen auch langsam klar wurde, das sie wohl ganz besonders mächtige Zauberstäbe geschaffen hatten.

„Wow und da stehen ja schon die Runen drauf! Leider habe ich Runen nie gewählt! Weiß eine von euch, was die bedeuten?" fragte Harry.

Ginny verdrehte ihre schönen Augen und sagte: „Was ein Glück, das du uns hast..."

Dann nahmen sie und Bella die Stäbe und schauten sich die Runen an. Kurz darauf kicherten beide und das mit immer roter werdenden Köpfen.

„Was kichert ihr denn so?" wollte Harry wissen.

Bella hatte sie ein wenig besser im Griff und erklärte: „Nun die Runen stehen für Kampf, Treue, Ehre, Schönheit, und dann haben wir unterschiedliche Runen. Bei Ginny und mir ist es die Rune der Lust und der Fruchtbarkeit und bei dir, mein Schatz, logischerweise die Rune der Ausdauer und der Potenz. Obwohl wir das eigentlich von dir bereits zur Genüge kennen gelernt haben!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Pool einweihen und dabei testen, ob es hilft?" fragte Ginny neckisch grinsend.

Bella nickte und entschied, da Harry sowieso mit seinen Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte: „Dann geh du schon mal vor und lass dich überraschen..." sagte sie und zwinkerte dabei Ginny zu.

Harry bereitete einige kühle Getränke vor und stellte sie neben dem Pool, setzte sich rein und genoss die entspannende Wärme.

Dann hörte er seine Partnerinnen eintreten und Ginny sagen: „Also der Zauberstab funktioniert ja wunderbar. Besonders der Enthaarungszauber!"

Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um und keuchte: „Warum Glatzen? Ihr hattet doch so schöne lange Haare!"

* * *

**Wenn ihr wollt kann ich heute Abend gerne ein weiteres Chap on setzen, aber nur wenn ihr wollt. Sagt nur wenn... GRINS **


	8. Offenbarungen und Gerichtsverhandlungen

**Anm: **Viel Spass beim Lesen wünschen Lord Everhate and me!

* * *

**Offenbarungen und Gerichtsverhandlungen**

Bella hatte sie ein wenig besser im Griff und erklärte: „Nun die Runen stehen für Kampf, Treue, Ehre, Schönheit, und dann haben wir unterschiedliche Runen. Bei Ginny und mir ist es die Rune der Lust und der Fruchtbarkeit und bei dir, mein Schatz, logischerweise die Rune der Ausdauer und der Potenz. Obwohl wir das eigentlich von dir bereits zur Genüge kennen gelernt haben!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Pool einweihen und dabei testen, ob es hilft?" fragte Ginny neckisch grinsend.

Bella nickte und entschied, da Harry sowieso mit seinen Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte: „Dann geh du schon mal vor und lass dich überraschen..." sagte sie und zwinkerte dabei Ginny zu.

Harry bereitete einige kühle Getränke vor und stellte sie neben dem Pool, setzte sich rein und genoss die entspannende Wärme.

Dann hörte er seine Partnerinnen eintreten und Ginny sagen: „Also der Zauberstab funktioniert ja wunderbar. Besonders der Enthaarungszauber!"

Erschrocken drehte Harry seinen Kopf nach oben und keuchte: „Warum Glatzen? Ihr hattet doch so schöne lange Haare!"

Während er seinen Kopf zurück lehnte, sah erst die lächelnden Gesichter von Bella und Ginny und erkannte, das sie keine Glatzen hatten. Doch dann kniete sich Ginny über Harrys Gesicht und er war mit dem berauschenden Anblick ihrer haarlosen, geschwollenen Schamlippen, zwischen denen die Feuchtigkeit glitzerte konfrontiert. Ohne weiter nach zu denken hielt er Ginnys Oberschenkel und bearbeitete Ginnys Kitzler umgehend und intensiv mit seiner Zunge. Bella kam derweil in den Pool setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß und führte sich seinen Prachtständer ein. Dann lies sie ihre Hüfte kreisen und mit Harrys Beherrschung war es vorbei. Dumpf hörte man sein erregtes Stöhnen.

Nach etlichen Minuten wechselten die Beiden ihre Positionen, ohne das sie oder Harry zum Orgasmus kamen oder das sie Harry die Möglichkeiten gaben sich auch irgend wie an der Entscheidung zu beteiligen. Er hatte aber auch offensichtlich keine Einwände, sondern widmete sich nun hingebungsvoll der Vagina von Bella.

Dann nachdem sie sich mehr als eine halbe Stunde sich gegenseitig angeheizt hatten gingen die drei aufs Schmusen über. Dann sagte Bella: „Geht ihr beiden doch schon mal ins Bett. Ich will hier noch mal etwas umbauen, ich hab da so ein paar Ideen!"

Dabei zwinkerte sie Ginny noch zu, die glücklich lächelnd nickte und Harry an der Hand nahm und mit ihm zum Bett ging. Sie legten sich gemeinsam hin und Ginny flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Schlaf mit mir. Bella hole ich später..."

Sie streichelten sich erst ausgiebig und küssten sich ausgiebig, bevor Harry sich langsam über Ginny legte. Dann drang er liebevoll in sie ein und erst mit langsamen Stößen begannen, was dann in immer intensiver wurde. Dann schließlich merkte Harry wie sich die Muskeln in Ginny immer mehr zusammen zogen und er ergoss sich in seiner Ginny. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten.

Ginny küsste ihn noch einige Male, dann stand sie auf, beschwor sie einen Reinigungszauber und sagte: „Warte hier, ich gehe Bella holen!"

Damit rief sie auch schon: „Bell, kommst du?"

Bella kam aus dem Raum mit dem Pool. Sie hatte eine flauschigen Bademantel um, den sie auszog und Ginny gab. Sie sagte dann; „Gin, ich komme dich dann holen!"

„Lass dir Zeit und genieße es!" sagte Ginny, küsste Bella intensiv und verschwand in den Pool-Raum.

Harry war zwischenzeitlich aufgestanden, lächelte seine Bella glücklich an, nahm sie in seine Arme und legte sie sanft ins Bett. Dann legte er sich dazu und verwöhnte sie genau so wie vorher Ginny. Später dann schlief er dann genau so mit Bella.

Bella wollte dann Ginny holen. Sie rief ihn dann kurz darauf in den Pool-Raum. Als er dort ankam fand er Ginny schlafend vor. Er nahm sie in den Arm und trug sie in ihr gemeinsames Bett.

Dort schliefen sie dann gemeinsam glücklich ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurden Bella und Ginny gleichzeitig wach und bemerkten, das sie sich gegenseitig im Arm hielten, Harry aber war nicht mehr im Bett. Ginny küsste Bella und fragte dann: „Wie bin ich denn hier rein gekommen?"

„Unser Hengst hat dich hier her getragen, nachdem ich dich auf der Liege schlafend vorgefunden hatte. Wo ist er denn wohl hin?" fragte Bella.

In dem Moment hörten sie Harry rufen: „Morgen ihr Süßen! Das Frühstück ist fertig!"

Dann brachte er den beiden einen flauschigen Bademantel und sagte: „Hier habt ihr was zum Anziehen und dann lasst uns frühstücken."

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück zogen sie sich richtig an, nahmen ihre zweiten Stäbe auch in die Unterarmholster und begaben sich, nachdem sie die Kammer wieder versiegelt hatten in die große Halle.

Dort setzten sie sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und tranken nur eine Tasse Tee. Dann kam eine schwarze Ministeriums Eule und ließ ein Pergament vor Harry fallen.

Fragend hob Harry das Pergament auf und las es. Ginny und Bella schauten Harry über die Schulter. Sie wurden immer wütender, als sie den Brief lasen.

_**Sehr geehrter Mr. **_

_**Harry James Potter,**_

_**Es sind drei Klagen gegen Sie bei uns eingegangen. Dabei handelt es sich um drei zu verhandelnde Taten:**_

_**Versuchter Mord an den Mitschülern Ronald Billius Weasley und Dean Thomas. **_

_**Versuchter Mord an Mr. Blaise Zabini und **_

_**Schwere Körperverletzung an ihrer Mitschülerin Hermine Jane Granger**_

_**Am Morgigen Mittwoch wird die Anhörung in Hogwarts statt finden. Wir setzten sie davon in Kenntnis, das sie zu Anfang der Verhandlung ihren Zauberstab ab zu geben haben.**_

_**Ludmilla Hopkins**_

_**Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung**_

Dann fiel ein zweites Dokument auf den Tisch.

_**Liebe Ginerva, liebe Bellatrix, lieber Harry,**_

_**Ludmilla kam eben sehr aufgeregt zu mir und zeigte mir die Anklagen gegen Harry. Ludmilla ist mit mir zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen und meine beste Freundin. Ich hatte sie bereits informiert über eure neue Situation. Sie gab mir auch die folgenden Vordrucke für Anklagen eurerseits mit. Füllt sie schnellstens aus, so dass wir ebenfalls etwas gegen die anderen in der Hand haben und sie auch ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben müssen.**_

_**Ansonsten viele Grüße an euch drei und beeilt euch!**_

_**Amelia Bones**_

_**Abteilung für Erb- und Bindungsangelegenheiten**_

Nun schaute Harry Ginny und Bella an, die ihn angriffslustig mit blitzenden Augen anschauten.

Dann sagte Harry: „Das müsst ihr aber nicht machen! Das bedeutet, das dann alle wissen, was euch geschehen ist!"

Bella und Ginny schauten sie gegenseitig an und dann sagte Ginny: „Sicher es ist nicht schön, das nochmals durch zu leben, aber ich mache das!"

„Ich auch!" kam es noch von Bella.

Dann setzten sie ihrerseits ihre Anklagen auf. Nachdem sie etliche Briefe – Anklagen fertig hatten, rief Harry seinen Adler Thunder. Er band ihm alle Pergamente an sein Bein und der verschwand daraufhin, zum Erstaunen aller, die noch in der großen Halle saßen.

Der Rest des Tages verging ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, das Ron, Dean, Zabini und Hermine am Mittag wieder am Essen teilnahmen und dabei Ginny, Bella und Harry ironisch grinsend anschauten.

Ein wenig oder eher ein wenig mehr Aufruhr entstand, als am Abend etliche schwarze Ministeriums Eulen eintrafen. Nicht nur Ron, Dean, Zabini und Hermine bekamen ein Pergament, sondern auch der Schulleiter und einige Lehrer auch. Entsetzen und dann Wut machten sich in der großen Halle bereit.

Harry hatte auch eine Nachricht erhalten und musste ebenso wie Bella und Ginny schmunzeln, als sie den Inhalt gelesen hatten. Sie gingen dann in ihre Räume und legten sich sofort schlafen. Sie wollten für den nächsten Tag ausgeruht sein! Doch ganz klappte es nicht auch heute genoss es Harry diesmal zuerst mit Bella alleine zu schlafen und dann auch nochmals mit Ginny. Es war etwas ganz anderes als die heißen Dreierakte. Dann aber fielen sie alle in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Nach dem Frühstück begaben sich alle in die große Halle. Dort am Eingang war eine Art zusätzliches Tor errichtet worden, das scheinbar magische Gegenstände erkannte. Dort mussten alle ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben. Offensichtlich wurden ihre selbst erschaffenen Stäbe, warum auch immer, nicht registriert.

Harry flüsterte seinen Partnerinnen zu: „Ihr habt auch bemerkt, das sie unsere selbst gemachten Stäbe nicht finden konnten. Das ist gut und schlecht. Schlecht, weil auch andere Stäbe dabei haben können aber gut, das wir uns wehren können und niemand davon weiß!"

Bella und Ginny nickten und setzen sich zuerst an einen Tisch.

Dann aber rief der Schulleiter: „Der Angeklagte, Mr. Potter, soll sich sofort auf die Anklagebank begeben!"

Schmunzelnd legte sowohl er, als auch der Zaubereiminister Fudge ihre Hände zusammen, als würden sie sich beide diebisch freuen! Ebenso erging es dem gesamten Lehrerkollegium, Ron, Dean, Zabini und Hermine.

Nun stand eine streng blickende Frau auf. Es war Mrs. Hopkins, Vorsitzende der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Sie sagte dann auch: „Professor Dumbledore, bitte unterlassen sie jegliche Einmischung in das Gerichtsverfahren. Außerdem stehen hier und heute mehrere Verhandlungen stattfinden. Wenn dann sollten alle Angeklagten dann gleichermaßen dort Platz nehmen. Doch das Wie entscheide nur ich hier!"

Zornig schauten diejenigen, die sich eben noch tierisch gefreut hatten. Dann bemerkte Harry, das sogar die gesamte Familie Weasley und die Eltern von Hermine hier vertreten waren. Er wies Bella und Ginny darauf hin.

Dann stand Mrs. Hopkins auf und fragte: „Mr. Potter, haben sie einen Verteidiger?"

Überrascht schaute Harry in ihre Richtung und schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf. Mrs. Hopkins sprach weiter: „Dann brauchen sie einen Pflichtverteidiger!"

In diesem Moment meldete sich Mrs. Bones zu Wort und sagte: „Mrs. Hopkins, mein Name ist Amelia Bones, ich bin Abteilungsleiterin für Erb- und Bindungsangelegenheiten. Ich habe eine Lizenz als Anwältin. Ich würde mich gerne als Pflichtverteidigerin zur Verfügung stellen!"

„Sind sie damit einverstanden, Mr. Potter?" fragte Mrs. Hopkins.

Harry nickte und konnte ein Schmunzeln nur mühevoll unterdrücken und nickte bestätigend. Er sprach sich kurz mit Mrs. Bones ab.

Dann begann Mrs. Hopkins die Anklagepunkte vor zu lesen: „Sie sind wegen dreier Vergehen angeklagt Mr. Potter. Dabei handelt es sich um drei zu verhandelnde Taten: Versuchter Mord an den Mitschülern Ronald Billius Weasley und Dean Thomas. Versuchter Mord an Mr. Blaise Zabini und schwere Körperverletzung an ihrer Mitschülerin Hermine Jane Granger. Bekennen sie sich schuldig?"

„Unschuldig in allen drei Fällen!" sagte Mrs. Bones sofort, ohne auf Harry zu warten.

Mrs. Hopkins nickte und begann mit dem ersten Punkt. Sie verhörte Ron und Dean. Dann kam Professor Dumbledore, der als Schulleiter die Anklage vertrat. Nach seiner Befragung stand fest, das es nur Harry sein konnte, obwohl ihn niemand gesehen hatte.

Dann kam Mrs. Bones dran mit ihrer Befragung: „Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, sie haben Mr. Potter nicht gesehen, ist das richtig?"

Ron nickte ebenso widerwillig wie Dean. Dann fragte Mrs. Bones weiter: „Wie haben sie eigentlich gespielt? Hatten sie noch weitere Mitspieler? Oder hatten sie Zubehör dabei, wie zum Beispiel die Klatscher?"

Dean und Ron bekamen mehr als nur rote Ohren und Mrs. Bones hakte nach: „Nun? Ich warte auf die Antwort? Ich kann auch veranlassen, das wir Veritaserum benutzen, also?"

„Wir hatten die Klatscher los gelassen..." stammelte Dean. Ron betrachtete ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick.

Dann fragte Mrs. Bones weiter: „Und warum haben sie dann Mr. Potter verdächtigt?"

Nun antwortete Ron, der seine Felle davon schwimmen sah: „Das war der Vorschlag von Professor Dumbledore. Er meinte, das es nur Potter gewesen sein könnte. Und deshalb sollte wir ihn auch anzeigen!"

„Ich möchte noch festhalten, das Mr. Potter zwei Zeugen hat, die bestätigen, das er zur fraglichen Zeit in seinem Zimmer war! An die Herren Weasley und Thomas habe ich derweil keine weiteren Fragen!" kam es von Mrs. Bones.

Mrs. Hopkins fragte nach weiteren Zeugen. Da niemand diese nannte kam sie zügig zum Urteil: „Ich befinde Mr. Potter für nicht schuldig, gemäß der Anklage. Nächster Punkt ist der versuchte Mord an Mr. Blaise Zabini. Mr. Zabini, treten sie vor. Auf Antrag der Verteidigung erhalten sie Veritaserum, ebenso wie Mr. Potter!"

Unter der Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums bestätigte Blaise Zabini, das er selber versucht hatte mit dem Todesfluch Harry zu ermorden und er ihn aber mit der Hand an der Kehle gepackt hatte und er somit nicht mehr in der Lage war weiter an zu greifen.

Harry wurde verhört und dann noch Professor Snape und Mrs. Pomfrey. Dann fasste Mrs. Hopkins zusammen: „Also die Tat von Mr. Potter ist eine eindeutige Notwehrhandlung. Das einzige was ich ihm vorwerfen kann, ist die Tat mit dem Messer. Auf Grund der emotionalen Situation erkenne ich auf Affekt und spreche dafür eine Verwarnung aus. Sollten sie sich die nächsten vier Wochen nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, sind sie rehabilitiert!"

„Nun zur letzten Anklage. Es geht um die schwere Körperverletzung an ihrer Mitschülerin Hermine Jane Granger. Auf Antrag der Verteidigung erhalten sie, Mrs. Granger, Veritaserum, ebenso wie Mr. Potter!" Erläuterte Mrs. Hopkins.

Hierbei ergab sich, das Harry der Attacke von Hermine nur ausgewichen war und sie sich selbst ohne Einwirkung von außen verletzt hatte.

Nun meldete sich Professor Dumbledore zu Wort: „Da Mr. Potter offensichtlich überaus milde Richter gefunden hat, geht er offensichtlich straflos aus. Doch es bleibt noch meine Würdigung als Schulleiter. Einen wegen Körperverletzung verurteilten Schüler kann ich nicht dulden und verhänge daher die maximale Strafe und verweise sie hiermit sofort von der Schule! Des weiteren werden ihm alle Ergebnisse aberkannt. Das gleiche gilt für Mrs. Potter. Sie kann aber unter Aufsicht ihres Bruders auf der Schule verweilen!" ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht von Dumbledore und Ron.

Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf, genau so wie Ginny und Bella. Mrs. Bones legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Mrs. Hopkins nickte und sagte: „Das liegt in ihrem Ermessen. Aber ich verurteile Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Zabini und Mrs. Granger wegen Verleumdung und falscher Anschuldigung zu acht Wochen sozialem Dienst. Dieser wird im Mai und Juni nächsten Jahres fällig!"

Nun schrieen die vier genannten auf, Hermine am lautesten: „Da sind unsere Prüfungen!"

Mrs. Hopkins zuckte mit ihren Schultern und sagte trocken: „Nun dann holen sie die im nächsten Jahr nach! Sie haben schließlich die Möglichkeit eine Prüfung hier ab zu legen! Ach ja und außerdem enthebe ich sie Mr. Dumbledore vom Amt des Schulleiters, da sie parteiisch sind und Schüler dazu angestiftet haben Falschaussagen zu tätigen. Das ist mit dem Amt eines Schulleiters nicht vereinbar!"

Das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern von Ginny, Bella und Harry wurde immer größer, hingegen bei den nun mit Verurteilten zeichnete sich Entsetzen ab!

Dann ging es um die weiteren Anklagepunkte. Mrs. Hopkins rief zuerst Hermine auf: „Mrs. Hermine Jane Granger. Sie sind angeklagt die persönlichen Gegenstände von Ginerva Potter zerstört zu haben und dass sie davon gewusst haben, das ihr Mitschüler Mr. Ronald Weasley Mrs. Potter vergewaltigen wollte. Bekennen sie sich schuldig?"

Hermine, noch geschockt von der Tatsache, das sie dieses Jahr keine Prüfungen ablegen dürfte nickte und dann erklärte sie: „Ja, verdammt noch mal, ja es war so, wie sie es sagen. Und nun tut es mir leid, das ich die Sachen meiner ehemals besten Freundin zerstört habe. Aber das sie vergewaltigt werden sollte wusste ich so nicht. Mir ist nur zu Ohren gekommen, das sie büssen sollte, dafür, das sie sich mit Potter verbündet hatte. Danach wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben, dass das alles so passiert war. Ich glaube auch, das Ron irgendwie nicht Herr seiner Sinne war, als er diese abscheuliche Tat begann. Weiter habe ich nichts zu sagen!"

Mrs. Hopkins entschied, das Hermine keine Befragung mit Veritaserum mehr benötigte. Sie verhängte folgendes Urteil: „Da sie, Mrs. Granger, freiwillig voll geständig sind komme ich zu folgendem Urteil! Sie ersetzen Mrs. Potter den Schaden und bei einem Wiederholungsfalle werden sie von der Schule verwiesen.

„Nun zu ihnen Mr. Zabini. In der vorherigen Verhandlung gegen Mr. Potter hat sich ja bereits heraus gestellt, das sie es waren, der versucht hat Mr. Potter zu töten und zwar mit dem Todesfluch. Ich verurteile sie daher zur maximal möglichen Strafe. Sie beträgt fünfzig Jahre Askaban!"

Entsetzt brach Blaise Zabini zusammen, ebenso seine Familie. Snape brauste auf: „Was soll das denn, das können sie nicht machen!"

Mrs. Hopkins sagte trocken: „Nun, warum kann ich nicht die Höchststrafe ansetzen? Professor Dumbledore kann es ja auch und ich folge nur seinem Beispiel!"

Dann ohne sich weiter um irgend jemanden zu kümmern kam sie auf Ron zu sprechen. Er gab die Vergewaltigung unter Veritaserum zu, ebenso wie die indirekte Beteiligung von Professor Dumbledore.

Dann nach Rücksprachen zwischen Harry, Ginny, Bella und Mrs. Bones erhielten Ron und Dean nochmals Veritaserum und wurden befragt, ob sie weitere Taten geplant hatten.

Sie nickten beide und dann fragte Mrs. Bones um was es denn ging.

Abwechselnd wiederholten die Beiden ihr Gespräch.

„_Und du bist mir nicht sauer, das ich es Ginny besorgt habe? Fragte ich Dean" sagte Ron._

_Dean nickte und fuhr fort: „Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte abwertend: „Sie hat mich sowieso immer mit Potter verglichen. Sie war nie von ihm weg gekommen. Einzig, das ich nicht dabei war ärgert mich!""_

_Dann ging es mit Ron weiter: „Ich lachte und sagte: „Wir können es ihr nächstes Wochenende ja nochmals gemeinsam besorgen! Dann lassen wir sie gemeinsam schreien!"" _

„_Vielleicht schnappen wir uns auch noch diese Todesserin. Schlecht sieht sie ja nicht aus. Die muss sicher auch noch zugeritten werden. Das gibt dann ein nettes Duett!" schlug ich vor." Kam es von Dean._

Schließlich schloss Ron: „Ich sagte dann: „Abgemacht! Jetzt zeige ich dir mal den Wronskibluff aber richtig!" damit flog ich dann erst einmal senkrecht in Richtung Nachthimmel..."

Blankes Entsetzen machte sich in den Gesichtern besonders der Familien Weasley und Thomas breit.

Ginny und Bella weinten haltlos und wurden so gut es ging von Harry getröstet. Als sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte stand er auf und schlagartig wurde es ruhig: „Mrs. Hopkins, bitte sehen sie von einer Verurteilung ab. Ich möchte das besorgen und glauben sie mir ich werde sie bei Weitem nicht so leiden lassen, bevor ich sie töte!"

Alle waren geschockt, doch Mrs. Hopkins schüttelte den Kopf: „Selbstjustiz ist verboten Mr. Potter. Aber glauben sie mir auch die Gerichte haben ihre Möglichkeiten. Nun zuerst verurteile ich die Professoren Snape und McGonagall zu zwei Jahren Askaban, wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung in mehreren Fällen und wegen Vernachlässigung der Aufsichtspflicht entziehe ich ihnen die Lehrbefugnis auf Lebenszeit. Die Mr. Dean Thomas wird wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung und Planung von zwei Vergewaltigungen zu fünf Jahren Askaban verurteilt. Professor Dumbledore verurteile ich wegen aller Taten zusammen zur maximal möglichen Strafe von lebenslang in Askaban. Und sie Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, sie erhalten den Kuss des Dementors, wegen aller Taten zusammen!"

Zum Schluss waren alle Verurteilten und deren Familien vor Panik am schreien. Dann hob Professor Dumbledore seine Hände und langsam beruhigte sich die große Halle.

Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Mrs. Hopkins, möglicherweise habe ich mit meinem Verhalten über das Ziel hinaus geschossen. Vielleicht sollten wir das allgemeine Strafmaß noch einmal betrachten und schauen, ob wir nicht maßvollere Strafen aushandeln können?"

„Wir verhandeln hier nicht, Mr. Dumbledore, wir fällen Urteile!" wies Mrs. Hopkins den Schulleiter zurecht!

„Einzig die Kläger können ihre Klagen zurück ziehen und damit auch die Urteile..." erklärte Mrs. Hopkins nun noch.

Mrs. Bones, Ginny, Bella und Harry steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen dann nach fast einer halben Stunde sagte Mrs. Bones: „Nun, wir hatten es schwer einen Konsens zu finden. Wider Erwarten war es Mr. Potter, der nicht wollte, das die Strafen aufgehoben werden. Doch dem Bemühen von Mrs. Black und Mrs. Potter ist es zu verdanken, das sie einen Vorschlag zur Güte erhalten. Doch dazu erst einmal die Bedingungen unsererseits!"

Nun erhob sich Bella und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Wir werden nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts anbieten, wenn die Klagen und die Verurteilung gegen Harry nicht komplett zurück gezogen werden und wenn er nicht auch für alle Taten, die vor diesem Tag begangen wurden oder er auch nur verdächtigt wird, als nie gewesen zurück gewiesen werden. Ohne die offizielle Bestätigung kein Angebot. Sie, meine Damen und Herren sind an der Reihe!"

Nun brüllte Ron: „Nix da, er geht frei aus und dann lassen sie uns hängen!"

Nun mischte sich seine Mutter ein: „Ronald, du bist jetzt sofort ruhig!" und an das Gericht gewand sagte sie: „wir gehen auf das Angebot ein und ziehen unsere Anklage zurück!"

Nach und nach nahmen alle ihre Klagen gegen Harry zurück und auch Professor Dumbledore hob den Rausschmiss von Harry und die Aberkennung der Leistungen von Ginny und Harry wieder auf.

Nun stand Ginny auf und sagte ruhig und bestimmt: „Bevor wir nun unsere Anklagen zurück nehmen, möchte ich nun hiermit bekannt geben, das eine neue Blutlinie gegründet wurde. Es handelt sich um die Linie der Everhates. Und wie es in den alten Familien so üblich ist, werden wir von unserem Familienoberhaupt vertreten. Bitte Harry, es ist nun an dir, die Anklage zurück zu nehmen.

Harry bleib erst einmal sitzen, denn Mrs. Bones erhob sich und erklärte: „Das ist richtig und es wird leider erst morgen offiziell zu lesen sein. Ich kann es aber heute in meiner Funktion als Abteilungsleiterin für Erb- und Bindungsangelegenheiten schon einmal vortragen!"

Hier machte sie eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, bevor sie offiziell erklärte: „ Sie Lady Ginerva Everhate haben hiermit ihre ZAK-Bestätigung erhalten. Des Weiteren bekommen sie eine Bescheinigung, das sie sofort mit Lord Harold Everhate in die selbe Kassenstufe gehen. Sie Lady Bellatrix Everhate erhalten eine Bescheinigung, das sie jeder Zeit das Recht haben ihre Lordschaften zu begleiten. Das selbe gilt auch gegenseitig für alle drei Lordschaften. So kann sie niemand auch nicht bei Befragungen alleine dazu zwingen. Sie, Lord Everhate, müssen das genehmigen. Dann erhalten sie alle drei eine Animaguslizenz, eine Apparierlizenz und eine Portschlüssel-Lizenz. Des weiteren erhalten sie eine Lizenz für einen nicht registrierten Zauberstab. Ich glaube, ja genau, das wäre soweit alles!"

Dann drehte sich Mrs. Bones an Harry und sagte: „Nun ist es an ihnen, Lord Everhate, ihre Entscheidung bekannt zu geben!"

„Nun gut, oder auch nicht! Ich ziehe alle Anzeigen des Hauses Everhate unter folgenden Bedingungen zurück," hier macht Harry eine Pause und Ginny und Bella schauten ihn überrascht an, Bedingungen hatten sie nicht besprochen.

Dann fuhr Harry fort, „Sollte jemals wieder einer der bisher noch Verurteilten einen Angriff auf einem aus dem Hause Everhate ausüben, so bin ich, besonders bei Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley und Mr. Thomas, berechtigt angemessen, das heißt, wie ich es für richtig erachte, zu reagieren. Genau genommen meine ich, das bei einer körperlichen Attacke auf Ginny oder Bella von einem der hier genannten, ich das Recht habe notfalls den Todesfluch an zu wenden, ohne das ich dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werde! Bei der Würdigung, ob es angemessen war oder nicht unterstelle ich mich nur ihrem Urteil Mrs. Ludmilla Hopkins!"

Stille, absolute Stille. Die ganzen Neuigkeiten, waren schon mehr, als man im Allgemeinen verkraften konnte. Dann aber die Rede von Harry und der Ernst darin und zugleich auch die Drohungen, das war einfach zu viel, als das man nun locker darüber reden konnte.

Selbst Ginny und Bella waren nachdenklich. Doch dann aber packte sich Ginny ein Herz sprang auf und küsste vor allen Anwesenden Harry auf den Mund. Der ließ es sich nicht nehmen und küsste sie zurück, immer intensiver und heißer.

Schließlich wurde es Bella zu viel, oder eher zu wenig und sie sagte schmunzelnd: „Nicht das es wichtig ist, aber findet ihr es gut, so hier vor allen anderen?"

Ginny lächelte sie an und sagte nur kurz: „Ja, klar, willst du auch mal?"

„Na dann her damit!" schmunzelte Bella, griff sich Harry und unterzog ihm der gleichen Behandlung!"

„Das ist ja widerlich!" kam es von Zabini nach einiger Zeit.

Harry drehte sich zu Mrs. Hopkins und sagte: „Nun hier wäre es meines Erachtens angemessen, diesem Deppen eine heftig zu scheuern!"

Mrs. Hopkins nickte und erklärte: „Ich akzeptiere die Rücknahme aller Anklagen aus dem Hause Everhate, ebenso wie die Bedingungen."

Tumultartig kam nun Erleichterung auf, aber es wurden auch einige wütende Blicke auf die drei geworfen. Doch einige waren auch sehr nachdenklich geworden.

Eine war Hermine, die mit ihren Eltern auf die drei zu ging und sich persönlich entschuldigte: „Gin, sorry, ich möchte mich nochmals für meine Verhalten entschuldigen..."

„Das heißt Lady Everhate..." unterbrach sie Harry.

Nun stellte sich Bella vor Harry und sagte schmunzelnd, während sie ihre Arme um Harrys Hals legte: „Du bist das Familienoberhaupt, richtig, aber das Sagen haben wir, Gin und ich. Und wir entscheiden auch, wie wir angesprochen werden sollen!" damit gab sie Harry einen weiteren heißen Kuss, der ihn dann schmunzeln lies.

Auch Ginny grinste und sagte: „Ich hoffe du hast verstanden, was Bell da gesagt hat! Wenn du mit uns mal Kinder hast, dann erhältst du auch mehr Rechte!"

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und Ginny schaute in drei höchst verdutzte Augenpaare: „Was schaut ihr so überrascht! Natürlich werden wir Kinder bekommen. Sowohl Bell als auch ich wünschen uns Kinder von und mit Harry! Nun aber zu dir Hermine. Freundinnen werden wir wohl nie wieder sein, so wie es einmal war. Aber deine Entschuldigung kommt mir ehrlich vor und nur deshalb nehme ich sie im Namen des Hauses Everhate an!"

Hermine schaute Harry fragend an, der ruhig erklärte: „Gehe davon aus, Granger, das die Aussagen von Ginny und Bella auch für mich bindend sind. Ich mag zwar das Familienoberhaupt sein, aber ich bestimme nicht über das Leben der Beiden. Das machen sie selbst und eigenverantwortlich!"

Bella und Ginny knufften ihm gleichzeitig in die Seiten und sagten nur: „Hermine!"

Harry schnaufte einmal durch und sagte dann geschlagen: „Also gut, ich streiche Granger und setzte dafür Hermine!"

Dann drehte er sich zu seinen beiden Partnerinnen und fragte: „Ach und zu dem Thema Kinder, gibt es da etwas, was ihr mir mitteilen wollt?"

„Nun, ja, ähm..." fing Bella stockend an.

Ginny sagte nur leise: „Ich glaube das sollten wir doch privat weiter besprechen, oder..."


	9. Verbündete und erste Reaktionen

Verbündete und erste Reaktionen 

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und Ginny schaute in drei höchst verdutzte Augenpaare: „Was schaut ihr so überrascht! Natürlich werden wir Kinder bekommen. Sowohl Bell als auch ich wünschen uns Kinder von und mit Harry! Nun aber zu dir Hermine. Freundinnen werden wir wohl nie wieder sein, so wie es einmal war. Aber deine Entschuldigung kommt mir ehrlich vor und nur deshalb nehme ich sie im Namen des Hauses Everhate an!"

Hermine schaute Harry fragend an, der ruhig erklärte: „Gehe davon aus, Granger, das die Aussagen von Ginny und Bella auch für mich bindend sind. Ich mag zwar das Familienoberhaupt sein, aber ich bestimme nicht über das Leben der Beiden. Das machen sie selbst und eigenverantwortlich!"

Bella und Ginny knufften ihm gleichzeitig in die Seiten und sagten nur: „Hermine!"

Harry schnaufte einmal durch und sagte dann geschlagen: „Also gut, ich streiche Granger und setzte dafür Hermine!"

Dann drehte er sich zu seinen beiden Partnerinnen und fragte: „Ach und zu dem Thema Kinder, gibt es da etwas, was ihr mir mitteilen wollt?"

„Nun, ja, ähm..." fing Bella stockend an.

Ginny sagte nur leise: „Ich glaube das sollten wir doch privat weiter besprechen, oder..."

Genau in diesem Moment hörten sie den Ruf des Zaubereiministers: „Wo ist die Familie Granger?"

Dann kam Fudge aber auch schon auf die drei Grangers zu und sagte mit einem wenig bedauernden Ton: „Wie ich eben erfahren habe, gab es einen Angriff auf ihr Haus und ihre Praxis. Es wurde alles dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Außerdem wurden sämtliche Bedienstete ihn ihrem Haus und in ihrer Praxis getötet!"

Dann drehte er sich um und erklärte, das es noch mehrere Angriffe gab, aber nur diese hier so verheerend ausgegangen war.

Mrs. und Mr. Granger schauten sich entsetzt an

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine, die das Entsetzen ihrer Eltern mit bekommen hatte.

Mr. Granger erklärte seiner Tochter: „Wie du weißt, haben wir all unser Vermögen in den Aufbau unserer neuen Praxis gesteckt. Wenn alle nun zerstört ist, sind wir wohl pleite. Denn die Kredite müssen abgezahlt werden und bis wir irgendwo neu anfangen können, sind wir leider schon längst nicht mehr zahlungsfähig. Dabei dachte ich, das der Schutz, der uns von Professor Dumbledore versprochen war, ausreichend wäre und wir deshalb dieses große Risiko eingehen konnten. Doch das ist ein Trugschluss!"

Nun war es auch an Hermine entsetzt drein zu schauen. Es sollte aber noch schlimmer kommen. Denn Professor Dumbledore, der zwischenzeitlich dazu gekommen war sagte: „So leid es mir tut, aber wenn sie die Schulgebühren nicht mehr zahlen können, dann müssen sie, Mrs. Hermine Granger, die Schule verlassen. Da sie bis zum ende des Schuljahres bereits gezahlt haben, können sie natürlich solange hier weiter zur Schule gehen."

Dann kam Ron auch dazu und sagte zur Überraschung besonders von Ginny, Bella und Harry: „Nun, hättest du nicht heute Morgen mit mir Schluss gemacht, dann könnten wir dir vielleicht helfen. Aber so, sorry, sieh zu, wie du damit zurecht kommst!"

Haltlos weinend brach Hermine zusammen. Ginny lies es sich nicht nehmen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Derweil erklärte Professor Dumbledore: „Da wir ja nicht so hartherzig sind, dürfen deine Eltern, Hermine bist einschließlich dieses Wochenendes noch hier auf Hogwarts bleiben. Doch dann müssen sie die Schule verlassen!"

Hermine war nur noch am Schluchzen, ebenso wie ihre Mutter. Ihr Vater stand nur regungslos und leichenblass da.

Bella hatte sich zu Ginny begeben und gemeinsam trösteten beide die Granger Frauen. Harry stand abseits, doch konnte man deutlich seinen Zorn spüren.

Dann stellte sich Ginny neben ihn und flüsterte: „Lass uns mit den Grangers in unsere Räume gehen. Ich möchte ihnen helfen. Bella ist mit mir einer Meinung!"

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue und zuckte dann ergeben mit seinen Schultern. Dann sagte er: „Mr. Granger, darf ich sie im Namen des Hauses Everhate bitten, das sie, ihre Frau und Hermine mir bitte folgen? Wir, meine Frauen und ich, möchten mit ihnen etwas besprechen!"

Er hatte laut genug geredet, so dass die meisten ihn genau verstanden hatten. Das Ergebnis der Reaktionen konnte unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Entsetzen, Erstaunen, Panik, Wut, Zorn, Hass, Verwunderung aber auch glückliche Blicke waren fest zu stellen. Besonders Bella und Ginny strahlten ihre Liebe förmlich aus. Harry hatte eben das erste Mal sie als seine Frauen tituliert. Das hatte für sie einen ganz besonderen Stellenwert.

Ohne weiter auf die anderen zu achten nickte Harry den Grangers zu, legte dreckig schmunzelnd seine Arme um die Hüften seiner Frauen und ging zu ihren Räumen, gefolgt von einer fragend blickenden Familie Granger.

Kurz darauf waren sie in den Räumen, als Harry, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, tief durchatmete und mit seiner Erklärung begann: „Folgendes! Sie sind ganz offensichtlich auf Dumbledores Falle herein gefallen. Hätte Hermine sich uns nicht ehrlich und so reumütig gegenüber gezeigt und wäre sie auch mit Ron zusammen geblieben, dann wäre ihnen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch nichts passiert. Ich fühle mich dadurch, wenn auch nur indirekt ein wenig mit schuldig und außerdem hat der Familienrat zu einhundert Prozent beschlossen, das wir ihnen helfen wollen, natürlich nur, wenn sie uns das gestatten!!!"

Dabei musste er nun schmunzeln, besonders, da die Familie Granger offensichtlich an ihrer Goldfisch-Imitation trainierten.

Ginny und Bella schmissen sich an Harry. Zuerst knutschte ihn Bella recht unverschämt, dann macht es ihr Ginny ohne Kompromisse nach.

Hermine beobachtete das mit Schamesröte im Gesicht, aber doch genau beobachtend. Ihre Mutter war es dann auch, die ihre Tochter anstuppste und provokant fragte: „Nun das ist doch was für dich. Praktische Demonstrationen, damit du was lernen kannst?"

Hermine versuchte im Boden zu versinken und brachte nur ein: „Mum!" heraus.

Ginny und Bella lachten, dann aber fragte Hermine: „Ähm, ihr seid nun wirklich verheiratet und ihr ähm also ihr seid so richtig zusammen?"

Nun war es an Ginny, die wie Bella kicherte und dann sagte: „Hermine, um es genau zu erklären. Wir sind auf Grund des Blutbundes miteinander verheiratet. Wir drei, genau genommen. Und ja wir haben alle drei miteinander Sex. Und glaube mir trotz der erst kürzlich erlittenen brutalen Vergewaltigungen, sowohl meiner als auch Bellas, sind wir nicht nur in der Lage uns gegenseitig, besonders Harry, zu lieben. Wir haben auch wirklich heißen Sex miteinander!"

Hermine war sprachlos, Hermines Eltern total geschockt, aber auch Harry schaute doch ein wenig überrascht.

Hermine stammelte: „Ihr drei ... ähm ... zusammen ... ähm ... miteinander???"

Nun gluckste auch Bella und erklärte: „Also wirklich, du bist sehr wissbegierig, Hermine. Aber zu deiner Information, ja wir haben Sex zu dritt, Harry mit Ginny, Harry mit mir und, pass auf, auch Ginny mit mir!"

Hermines Eltern grinsten nun. Für sie war es wie Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen. Hermine war sprachlos. Und gleichzeitig schien es, dass ihr schwerer materieller Verlust vorübergehend vergessen war.

Jetzt kam auch noch Harry zu Wort, und sagte trocken: „Ich würde es aber vorziehen, wenn wir jetzt nicht auch noch über die Stellungen reden. Weder praktisch noch theoretisch!"

„Harry!" schrie Hermine auf.

Doch der antwortet nur trocken: „Nein Hermine das machen wir nicht und üben tue ich auch nicht mit dir! Merk dir das! Such dir selbst jemanden, aber bitte nicht Ron!"

Nun lachten alle, auch Hermines Eltern. Nur Hermine selber schmollte und Ginny sagte glucksend: „Schau mal, Bella, Hermine schmollt, sie will wohl doch ein Stückchen von unserem Harry!"

„Nie im Leben!" sagte Bella gespielt entrüstet.

Langsam beruhigten sich alle wieder soweit, das Harry nun Mr. Granger ansprach: „Nun lassen sie uns doch auf unser eigentliches Problem zurück kommen. Wenn ich mich nicht zu sehr täusche, dann sind sie Opfer der Differenzen zwischen Dumbledore und meinem Hause geworden. Ich möchte ihnen nun folgendes anbieten. Sie sind hier in Großbritannien denke ich überall in Gefahr. Entweder sie verstecken sich, doch das ist sicher unbefriedigend. Außerdem gibt es da noch den Schuldenberg und die Ausbildung von Hermine!"

Mr. Granger antwortete: „Lord Everhate, soweit stimmt alles. Was ich aber noch hinzu fügen möchte ist folgendes. Sollten wir die Möglichkeit haben doch noch einmal eine Praxis auf zu bauen, könnten wir sehr schnell, in wenigen Jahren unsere gesamten Schulden zurück zahlen. Aber diese Chance erhalten wir sicher nicht mehr auf regulären Wege. Ach und was sicher auch für sie von Interesse sein könnte, ist die Tatsache, das meine Frau und ich fließend Japanisch sprechen können und wir lieben dieses Land!"

Dabei schaute er lächelnd seine Frau an. Harry war es erst peinlich mit seinem Titel angesprochen worden zu sein. Ginny und Bella hielte sich ihre Münder, weil sie ahnten wie sich Harry fühlte. Natürlich bemerkte er das und antwortete: „Lacht ihr ruhig. Ihr wisst genau, wie sehr ich die Aufmerksamkeit hasse. Doch nun zu ihnen Mrs. und Mr. Granger. Bitte nennen sie mich, zumindest wenn wir unter uns sind Harry. Das macht es mir doch viel leichter. Außerdem muss ich ihre Tochter ja auch Hermine nennen, so wie es meine Bosse mir angeordnet haben..."

Amüsiert schauten ihn die Grangers an, bevor Mrs. Granger sagte: „Dann sprechen sie uns aber bitte auch mit unseren Vornahmen an. Mein Mann heißt Matthew und ich Emily. Das gilt auch für sie beide!" sagte Emily an Ginny und Bella gewandt.

„Sehr gerne und sprechen sie mich dann bitte auch mit Bella oder lieber Bell an, zur Not auch Bellatrix. Das gilt auch für dich Hermine!"

Ginny nickte und sagte trocken: „Ginny oder Gin, aber bitte nicht unbedingt Ginerva!"

„So nach dem nun alle Unklarheiten beseitigt sind möchte ich ihnen einen Vorschlag machen. Sie erhalten von uns so viel Geld, wie sie brauchen, um ihre Schulden zu bezahlen und um in Japan eine Praxis zu eröffnen. Die Größe spielt keine Rolle. Sagen sie nur, wie viel sie benötigen, um möglichst viel zu verdienen. Diesen Betrag zahlen entweder in Form eines zinslosen Darlehen zurück oder aber sie beteiligen uns an der Praxis anteilmäßig, so das wir an den Gewinnen verdienen. Was halten sie davon?" fragte Harry.

Mit großen Augen waren die Grangers seinen Ausführungen gefolgt, als Harry noch etwas einfiel: „Ich habe vergessen, das sie zusätzlich noch einen von ihnen zu bestimmenden Betrag erhalten, um sich ein Haus zu kaufen, inklusive alles was dazu gehört und das die Ausbildung von Hermine gesichert ist!"

Nachdem sich die Grangers ein wenig beruhigt hatten sagte Matthew: „Wow, erst einmal bin ich doch sprachlos. Mir würde als Rückzahlung eine Beteiligung gefallen. Was halten sie von fünfzig Prozent als Anteil?"

Harry, Ginny und Bella schauten sich kurz an, dann kam Harry zu einem für ihn typischen Entschluss: „Damit kann ich nicht leben. Ich denke wir sollten die Umstände näher beleuchten. Sie beide, Emily und Matthew, sind beide Zahnärzte und damit zählen sie zu zweit. Dann die Familie Granger als solche und die Familie Everhate. Das ergibt zusammen vier Parteien. Damit wären fünfundzwanzig Prozent als Anteil korrekt!"

Die Grangers, allen voran Matthew und Emily, schüttelten ihre Köpfe, wegen Harrys Zurückhaltung. Selbst mit fünfundsiebzig Prozent wären sie noch gut bedient, aber so, unglaublich. Derweil waren Ginny und Bella am kichern.

Dann sagte Bella: „Das ist unser Harry und seine Rechenkünste. Als wir ihm unsere Bedenken wegen unserem Alter klar gemacht hatten zog er alle Register seiner Rechenkünste.

Nun meldete sich auch Hermine wieder einmal zu Wort: „Es geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an, aber ich denke damit haben viele ein Problem. Du Ginny bist wirklich noch sehr jung und du Bella bist bei leibe nicht alt, aber der Unterschied ist nicht gerade klein, oder? Aber sorry, es ist in Ordnung für mich, ihr liebt euch und das ist wichtig!"

Ginny setzte sich neben Hermine, schmunzelte und sagte: „Erst einmal danke Hermine, aber Harry soll euch mal sein Meisterstück der Rechenkünste erklären!"

Gespannt schauten nun die Grangers, Harry an. Der holte Luft und erklärte dann: „Ich habe erklärt, das Gin im Verhalten und von der charakterlichen Reife her mindestens siebzehn, eher achtzehn Jahre alt ist, das hast sie ja schon mehrfach bewiesen und damit spielt das Alter bei ihr auch keine negative Rolle. Bei Bell ist das ähnlich. Wie ihr wisst werden Zauberer über 200 Jahre alt! Damit hast sie grade mal fünfzehn Prozent ihres maximal möglichen Alters erreicht. Fünfzehn Prozent meines Alters sind rechnerisch ungefähr ein Jahr. Also ist Bella also höchstens ein Jahr älter und somit gefühlte achtzehn. Und glaubt mir kann ich nur zu gut bestätigen!. Also in Summe kommt dann heraus, dass wir vom Alter her perfekt zusammen passen und ich das Nesthäkchen in unserer Familie bin! Versanden?"

Matthew, Emily und Hermine hatten staunend Harry zugehört, genau so wie damals Gin und Bell.

Bella lachte und erklärte weiter: „Ich musst ihm damals aber noch sagen, dass er in Mathe noch ein wenig Nachhilfe nehmen sollte, doch bei dieser Rechnung würde ich ihm seine Rundungsfehler verzeihen..."

Jetzt lachte auch Ginny laut und sagte dann: „Dann aber erklärte Harry überzeugt, dass er ja in seiner Rechnung vielleicht einen Rundungsfehler hätte, er aber unsere Rundungen liebte, weil sie fehlerlos wären!"

Nun lagen die Grangers, Bella und Ginny lachend am Boden, doch Harry sagte entrüstet: „Ihr habt einfach keine Ahnung von Mathe, echt!"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis wieder ruhe eingekehrt war. Dann sagte Matthew: „Harry, wir nehmen dein Angebot dankend an und gegen deine Rechenkünste will ich auch gar nicht angehen, sie sind einfach wohl durchdacht, wenn du so willst. Danke vielmals!"

Bella nickte: „Dann gehen wir morgen zu Gringotts und klären das alles!"

Nun fragte Emily: „Das wird aber sehr viel sein! Ich will euch nicht zu nahe treten aber könnt ihr euch das leisten?"

Ginny schrieb ein kurzes Pergament und rief ihre Feldermaus: „Penelope, kommst du bitte?"

Im nächsten Moment erschein auf Ginnys Schulter eine Feldermaus. Sie band ihr das Pergament an ihr Füßchen und sagte: „Meine Süße, bringe das zu Gringotts und warte die Antwort bitte ab, danke dir!" Penelope kuschelte sich kurz an Ginnys Wange und war auf einmal verschwunden.

„War das eines dieser Schattenwesen?" fragte Hermine.

Ginny nickte und dann erschienen auch Bellas Stealth und Harrys Thunder. „Wow, das es so viele Arten gibt, wusste ich gar nicht. Ihr habt euch gebunden? Dann beherrscht ihr auch selber die Schattenmagie, nochmals wow! Das ist wahnsinnig mächtige Magie!"

Bella bat ihren Falken: „Stealth, kannst du ins Büro von Dumbi und heraus finden, was er und der saubere Minister noch vor haben?" Stealth schrie einmal kurz und war ohne weg zu fliegen verschwunden.

Harry schaute Thunder ernst an, dann sagte er: „Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun, heraus zu finden, wer das Eigentum der Grangers zerstört hat?"

Harrys Adler drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Hermine. Sie bekam große Augen und hatte das Gefühl das ihr gesamtes Leben ihr durch den Kopf ging. Dann war Thunder auf einmal verschwunden.

Harry erklärte: „Er hat sich alle Informationen die er brauchte, von dir geholt, Hermine. Nun wird er sicher die Täter finden!"

„Und dann?" fragte Matthew.

Harry musterte ihn, dann sagte er kurz: „Augenblick bitte, ich muss etwas mit meinen Frauen besprechen!"

Damit ging er mit beiden ins Schlafzimmer und diskutierte mit ihnen kurz seine Idee aus und kam nach zehn Minuten wieder heraus. Hermine schaute sie fragend an und Bella antwortete provokativ: „Keine Sorge Hermine, selbst für einen Quicky war das zu wenig Zeit..."

Hermine wurde rot und Ginny sagte neckend: „Wie sieht es denn eigentlich bei dir aus, Hermine? Hast du einen netten Kerl in Aussicht, schließlich war Ron ja sicher nicht das Sahnehäubchen?"

Ganz leise sagte Hermine: „Er war nie meine wirklich große Liebe. Die einzige wahre Liebe habe ich zwar hier kennen gelernt, aber er kommt nicht von hier!"

Nun grinste Harry unverschämt und sagte laut und deutlich: „Jetzt fällt mir ein, das ich noch mal mit einem potentiellen Verbündeten reden muss. Ich wollte Viktor kontaktieren, ähm Hermine, du müsstest doch am besten wissen wo er steckt oder?"

„Schuft!" kam es nur zischend von Hermine, doch dann grinste sie.

Harry grinste zurück und erklärte: „Lass mal stecken. Was wir übrigens eben besprochen haben ist die Tatsache, das wir Verbündete brauchen. Unsere Frage an euch, könnt ihr euch vorstellen, das wir eine Art Gemeinschaft bilden, die unsere Interessen gemeinsam vertritt?"

Nun fragte Hermine zurück: „Wie sehen denn eure Interessen aus?"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und sagte: „Euch ist klar, das davon nichts diesen Raum verlassen darf?"

Alle nickten unisono.

Dann erklärte Harry weiter: „Wir möchten erreichen, das es keine Wertung der verschiedenen Magiearten mehr gibt. Keine Unterscheidung zwischen guter und schlechter Magie, sondern eine ungesetzliche Tat soll bestraft werden, eine gute Tat, egal mit welcher Magieart, auch schwarze, soll eher belohnt werden! Alle magischen Wesen sollen gleiche Rechte erhalten, und auch ein Recht auf Ausbildung, Familie und Arbeit. Alle Muggel dürfen, wenn sie wollen an der Magie teilhaben und von ihr erfahren. Die Herkunft einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers ist nicht relevant für dessen Einschätzung! Und wenn ich dafür Voldemort, Dumbledore und Fudge persönlich killen und erst einmal Angst und Schrecken verbreiten muss!"

„Und wir stehen auf deiner Seite, bis in den Tod wenn es sein muss!" sagte Ginny bestimmt.

Die Grangers erkannten die besonderen Ziele und die Ernsthaftigkeit der drei. Aber über die möglichen Konsequenzen waren sie doch erschrocken.

Bella merkte das auch und sagte zur Auflockerung: „Wobei Ginny und ich lieber mit mindestens einem halben Dutzend Kinder an seiner Seite stehen wollen und werden!"

„Also ich bin dabei!" sagte Matthew, „auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt als Familienoberhaut über meine Ladies bestimmen kann!" endete er ernsthaft.

Emily schubste ihren Mann und sagte dann: „Ich bin auch dabei!"

„Ich auch, danke, das ihr mir wieder vertraut, besonders du Ginny!" schluchzte Hermine.

Dann fragte Emily, was es mit den Kindern auf sich hätte. Bella und Ginny erklärte ihnen das abwechselnd.

Dann fasste Hermine zusammen: „Also ihr seid die Erben von Potter, Black, Grindewald Slytherin, LeFey und Everhate. Und ihr müsst mindestens sechst Kinder bekommen?"

„Ich muss sie nur zeugen, Gin und Bell bekommen sie dann. Irgendwann halt!" bestätigte Harry.

„Genau, irgendwann, hoffentlich die ersten so in neun Monaten!" sagte Ginny locker.

Bella nickte ebenso locker: „Wahrscheinlich schon, da Harry ja seine Aufgabe als Familienoberhaupt sehr gewissenhaft und ausdauernd nachkommt!"

Stockend fragte Hermine: „Ihr seid schwanger?"

Ginny und Bella strahlten Harry mehr als glücklich an und sagten gemeinsam: „Ja, so wie es momentan aussieht!"

Harry war die letzten Augenblicke sehr, sehr ruhig gewesen. Dann schaute Harry seine Frauen mit glänzenden Augen an, nahm sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zart und liebevoll.

Nach einigen Augenblicken der Liebe sagte Harry: „Hermine, Emily, Matthew, ihr könnt hier bleiben und auch hier schlafen. Richtet euch ruhig häuslich ein. Ich muss jetzt erst einmal Zeit mit meinen Beiden verbringen!"

Die Grangers nickten verstehend und Hermin sagte nur leise: „Danke, bis morgen!"

Harry beschwor ein kurzes Seil, murmelte einige unverständliche Worte und reichte das Seil dann Hermine: „Das ist ein Portschlüssel für morgen früh. Ihr könnt dann zu uns in unsere geheimen Räume portieren. Wir können dann dort frühstücken!"

Die Grangers nickten. Damit verschwanden die drei mit ihrer Schattenmagie und ließen die Grangers zurück, die es sich mit Hermines Hilfe hier gemütlich machten.

Hermine wurde von ihren Eltern noch ein wenig wegen Viktor in die Mangel genommen und am Abend schliefen sie dann glücklich und zufrieden ein.

Während dessen war die Familie Everhate in der ehemaligen Kammer des Schreckens angekommen. Zurückhaltend ja sogar ein wenig ängstlich schauten Ginny und Bella nun Harry an. Harry war sofort klar warum und sagte: „Jetzt macht euch doch mal keine Gedanken, das ihr mir nicht gesagt habt, das ihr den Verhütungsbann aufgehoben habt!"

„Woher weißt du?" fragte eine verdatterte Ginny.

„Nun ich habe schon mitbekommen, das am Anfang jedes Schuljahres dieser Trank verteilt wurde an fünft bis siebt Klässlerinnen. Dann war ich ja schon einige Zeit mit Bell zusammen, nach ihrer Misshandlung und sie war ja nicht schwanger, ebenso wie du Gin. Also hattet ihr beide verhütet. Wenn nun die Chance besteht, das ihr von mir schwanger seid, der Rest ist ja wohl klar! Und nicht nur ihr wollt Kinder, ich auch."

„Ein Mann der denken kann, wow!" lästerte Bella kichernd.

Ginny runzelte mir ihrer Stirn: „Ja, ja das ist selten!"

„Weiber, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr ja Snape nehmen..."

„Zu alt und wahrscheinlich zu wenig Ausdauer!" sagte Bella locker.

„Weil du es grade sagst, Bell, wollen wir noch ein wenig von unserem Gatten kosten?" fragte Ginny.

Bella nickte und erklärte: „Ja richtig, da war noch was! Wie ist es, du zu erst?"

„Gemeinsam oder nacheinander?" fragte Ginny.

Bella dachte kurz nach und schlug dann vor: „Erst nacheinander, du zuerst und dann noch einmal zusammen?"

Dann gaben sie beide provokativ eine „high five" und lachten.

Harry, der dem Dialog nur staunend gefolgt war fragte: „Wie wäre es mich auch einmal zu fragen?"

„Nööö!" kam es synchron von beiden.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte nur ergeben: „Was frage ich auch!"

Danach wurde er von beiden geschnappt uns sie verlebten eine heiße Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Hermine mit ihren Eltern durch Harrys Portschlüssel in der Kammer des Schreckens an. Matthew sah sich erstaunt um und bemerkte eine angelehnte Türe, durch die er mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter ging.

Erschrocken blieben die drei stehen, als sie bemerkten im Schlafzimmer von Bella, Ginny und Harry gelandet zu sein.

Harry, Bella und Ginny lagen noch im Bett, als Ginny Bella frech anfunkelte: „Bella, sollen wir nicht aufstehen, dann können wir mit den Grangers zusammen frühstücken!"

„Hast recht Gin, ich hab auch Hunger, nach der Nacht!" gluckste Bella.

Hermine errötete, als Ginny und Bella jeweils mit einer Decke umwickelt aufstanden und Harry jetzt nackt vor ihnen lag. Emily hob die Augenbrauen und schaute zu Hermine, die schwach lächelte.

„Nun, er stellt Ron mit Sicherheit in den Schatten." murmelte Hermine.

„Matthew auch." murmelte Emily und dann begannen beide zu lachen.

Matthew verdrehte seine Augen und Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Musste das jetzt sein?"

Nun lachten auch Ginny und Bella, die auch sagte: „Stell dich nicht so an, schließlich hast du uns doch verführt!"


	10. Überschrift Verbündete, Rätsel und erste

* * *

**Anm.:** Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat! Hier nun das nächte Chap!

* * *

**Überschrift Verbündete, Rätsel und erste Reaktionen**

* * *

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

Erschrocken blieben die drei stehen, als sie bemerkten im Schlafzimmer von Bella, Ginny und Harry gelandet zu sein.

Harry, Bella und Ginny lagen noch im Bett, als Ginny Bella frech anfunkelte: „Bella, sollen wir nicht aufstehen, dann können wir mit den Grangers zusammen frühstücken!"

„Hast recht Gin, ich hab auch Hunger, nach der Nacht!" gluckste Bella.

Hermine errötete, als Ginny und Bella jeweils mit einer Decke umwickelt aufstanden und Harry jetzt nackt vor ihnen lag. Emily hob die Augenbrauen und schaute zu Hermine, die schwach lächelte.

„Nun, er stellt Ron mit Sicherheit in den Schatten." murmelte Hermine.

„Matthew auch." murmelte Emily und dann begannen beide zu lachen.

Matthew verdrehte seine Augen und Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Musste das jetzt sein?"

Nun lachten auch Ginny und Bella, die auch sagte: „Stell dich nicht so an, schließlich hast du uns doch verführt!"

Harry winkte ab und murmelte nur: „Weiber..."

Vier grinsende Frauen und zwei genervte Männer begaben sich zum Frühstück, das ihnen von Dobby in der Kammer des Schreckens serviert wurde.

* * *

Während des Frühstücks kam Penelope, die Schatten-Fledermaus von Ginny wieder und sie nahm vom Füßchen der Fledermaus das Gringotts Dokument. Sie rollte es auf, las es und wurde ein wenig blass.

Bella schaute sie erschrocken an und fragte dann: „Was ist denn passiert Gin? Das Pergament ist doch von Gringotts!"

Harry schmunzelte und fragte provokativ: „Habt ihr die Verliese leer geräumt?"

Auch die Grangers schauten erschrocken und verunsichert. Derweil gab Ginny Bella das Dokument. Nun wurde auch Bella blass.

Hermine fragte schließlich: „Was ist denn los?"

Harry nahm schließlich das Pergament, überflog es und fragte dann die Grangers, speziell Mr. Granger: „Matthew, kannst du überschlagen, was ihr brauchen würdet, um eine Praxis zu eröffnen, ein Haus und Hermines Ausbildung?"

Mr. Granger überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: „Also das teuerste ist die Praxis. Dafür benötigen wir 1,5 Millionen Pfund. Ein Haus ca. dreihundert tausend Pfund und Hermines Ausbildung nochmals alles in Allem fünfzigtausend Pfund!"

Harry überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Also 1,85 Millionen Pfund... hmmm... machen wir drei Millionen Pfund, das sind dann eine Million Galleonen. Da bleiben uns ja immer noch ungefähr 14,999 Milliarden Galleonen! So wenig ist das doch nicht oder ?"

Dabei schaute er gespielt fragend erst seine Frauen an und dann die Grangers. Niemand schaffte es von ihnen auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Schließlich war es Matthew, der wieder Worte fand: „Heißt das, ihr besitzt ca. fünfzehn Milliarden Galleonen?"

Harry nickte, hob seine Schultern und sagte: „Ja stimmt, recht genau, fünfzehn Milliarden Galleonen oder fünfundvierzig Milliarden Pfund. Aber das ist ja nur das Bargeld. Die ganzen Schlösser, Manors, Häuser, Firmen und Beteiligungen kommen ja auch noch dazu!"

Wieder hatten die anderen damit zu tun, den Schock zu verkraften und zu verarbeiten. Schließlich bemerkte Matthew, das Bella und Ginny fassungslos waren, als er nun neckend fragte: „Wie mir scheint sind nicht nur wir überrascht, Harry, sondern deine Frauen wussten scheinbar auch nichts davon, das sie sich einen Milliardär geangelt hatten!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, dann aber erklärte er: „Ihr vergesst, das ja auch die Erben von Ginny und Belle mit dazu gekommen sind. Durch die fünf Erbschaften zusammen ist es so viel geworden!"

Penelope, die Fledermaus, kuschelte sich derweil an Ginnys Wange und fiepte ganz aufgeregt. Ginny streichelte sie gedankenverloren, aber dann erschienen auch Bellas Falke, Stealth, und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter. Dann traten beide in Kontakt und später erklärte Bella: „Oh, das ist aber nicht nett! Tse, tse, tse..."

Alle schauten Bella fragend an, die erklärte auch sogleich: „Also Fudge und Dumbledore planten eigentlich, die Trennung unserer Beziehung. Durch das Blut-Ritual sind wir faktisch miteinander verheiratet. Es gibt bei dieser magischen Bindung keinen Weg zurück! Das haben die Beiden erkannt. Leider, für die Beiden, haben sie auch keine Möglich mehr an unseren Besitz und erst recht nicht an unser Gold zu gelangen. Aber dafür haben sie sich eine ganz nette Gemeinheit aus gedacht. Ginny und mir soll ein höchst potenter Liebes-Trank gemischt mit einem Imperius-Trank unter gejubelt werden. Ginny soll dann an Ron und ich an Snape gehen und Harry soll der Trank der lebenden Toten unter gejubelt werden!"

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles," erklärte Bella weiter. Leise sagte sie dann: „Es kommt noch viel schlimmer, besonders für dich Hermine!"

Fragend und ängstlich schauten Hermine und ihre Eltern Bellatrix an, als sie nun weiter erzählte: „Mine, es wäre nicht gut, wenn du dich mit Krum treffen würdest! Du sollst von Viktor Krum und von Igor Karkaroff gefangen genommen und in Drumstrang in einem Verlies unter gebracht werden und sowohl geistig als auch sexuell von beiden gefügig gemacht zu werden!"

Hermine und ihre Eltern waren entsetzt oder eher noch geschockt. Hermine weinte haltlos, als sie außer von ihren Eltern auch von Ginny, Bellatrix und ganz zum Schluss auch von Harry. Ohne sich ihrer Aktion bewusst zu sein umarmte Hermine Harry ganz innig und als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte gab sie ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf seine Wange.

Dann zuckte sie erschrocken zurück und schaute Harry, immer röter werden an und danach auch Ginny und Bella.

Die beiden schmunzelten und dann sagte Ginny: „Hey, Mine es ist doch gar nichts passiert!" und Bella nickte nur dazu.

Dan sagte Bellatrix aber weiter: „Aber das ist noch nicht alles, es ist noch viel mehr, schlimmstes im Gange!"

Als sie wieder die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, erzählte sie weiter: „Stealth erzählte mir von vier weiteren Entführungen und Misshandlungen. Luna Lovegood wird gerade von Vincent Crabbe und von Gregory Goyle gefangen genommen und zur Heulenden Hütte in der Nähe von Hogesmade gebracht, um sie ebenso wie Hermine sowohl geistig als auch sexuell von beiden gefügig gemacht zu werden."

„Wir müssen sie sofort retten!" Schrie Harry und sprang auf und auch Ginny und Hermine waren sofort kampfbereit.

Bella sagte aber: „Beruhigt euch noch, sie sind noch unterwegs und wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Hier in Hogwarts wird Kendra Ariana Ridde, die Tochter von Voldemort , mit Wissen und Duldung von Dumbledore, von mehreren Schülern festgehalten und permanent gefoltert. Es handelt sich um Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein. Des weiteren wird Gabrielle Delacour, von Olympe Maxime, sie ist die Schulleiterin der Zaubererschule Beauxbatons, die sechs Todessern zur Unterstützung hat festgehalten und misshandelt. Und zu guter Letzt ist da noch die Schwester von Draco Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy, sie wird im Riddlehaus von Bellatrix und Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback fest gehalten. Dabei wird sie natürlich permanent aufs schwerste misshandelt."

Entsetzen ... Schock ... Fassungslosigkeit ... kurzzeitig war keiner zu einem Wort fähig, bis Harry in einem für alle bisher ungewohnten Befehlston sagte: „Beruhigt euch erst einmal kurz. Wir müssen nun schnell handeln. Als erstes werden wir vier, Bella, Ginny, Mine und ich zu erst Luna und dann Voldemorts Tochter retten. Wir bringen sie dann in die Kammer. Dort werden die beiden dann von dir Ginny und dir Mine versorgt und ihr holt auch bitte Dobby dazu! Dann gehen Bellatrix und ich nach Beauxbatons und befreien Gabrielle. Du Bellatrix reist mit ihr zurück hier her in die Kammer und hilfst den Beiden hier. Ich gehe dann mit Thunder und hole Malfoys Schwester und komme dann hier her. Wichtig ist dabei, das wir unsere Schattenmagie nutzen und tarnen, so dass uns niemand erkennt. Ich möchte erst einmal heraus finden, warum die vier gefangen gehalten werden und warum Hermine auch dazu sollte!"

In dem Moment erschien sein Schattenadler auf seiner Schulter. Alle waren nach kurzem Überlegen gegen seinen Vorschlag, aber er erklärte noch kurz: „Es ist besser so. Ich vertraue jedem von euch mein Leben und ihr beide, Matthew und Emily könnt unseren Gästen medizinisch helfen. Aber es sind Hexen, und deshalb brauch ich für jede Hexe eine Hexe der ich blind vertraue. Und mit der Hilfe von Thunder wird auch Voldi mir nichts anhaben. Ich will auch niemand killen, noch nicht, das machen wir dann gemeinsam! Das betrifft auch dich Hermine! Wenn du willst bist du bei der Racheaktion mit dabei!"

Bellatrix nickte und schaute in Richtung Hermine, als sie abschließend erklärte: "Wir vertrauen dir Mine, ich weiß zwar nicht was das alles zu bedeuten hat, aber wir klären das später!"

Ginny nickte nur dazu und dann verschwand erst Ginny mit ihrer Schatten-Fledermaus auf ihrer Schuler, ebenso wie Bella mit ihrem Schatten-Falken auf ihrer Schulter.

Harry nahm Hermine bei der Hand, Thunder flog auf seine Schulter und schon verschwanden beide vor den Augen von Hermines Eltern.

Alle vier sammelten sie neben der Heulenden Hütte. Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle waren mit Luna bereits in der Hütte und Luna wimmerte laut und deutlich. Dazwischen sagte einer der beiden: "Jammern hilft dir nun auch nicht mehr. Wir werden nun mir dir unseren Spaß haben und du wirst niemals mehr dazu beitragen das die große Prophezeiung erfüllt wird!"

Leise schlichen Ginny und Bellatrix in die Hütte und kurz darauf ertönten zwei Stupor Flüche. Kurz darauf führten Ginny und Bellatrix Luna heraus, die fragend und ängstlich zwischen Ginny und Bellatrix hin und her schaute. Als sie dann Harry und Hermine so in Eintracht zusammen stehen sah, verstand sie offensichtlich die Welt nicht mehr.

Hermine ging auf Luna zu und sagte, während sie Luna in den Arm nahm: "Luna es ist etwas ganz großes im Gange. Hier in Hogwarts wird noch jemand gefangen gehalten, den wir befreien müssen. Kannst du mit kommen? Wir könnten deine Hilfe gebrauchen. Danach werden wir an einen sicheren Ort gehen! Vertrau mir. Ich würde mein Leben für Harry geben!"

Luna nickte und schaute Harry durchdringend an, ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, wobei sie ihn einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund gab und sagte: "Danke, das ihr und besonders du mich gerettet hast! Dann lasst uns loslegen. Ich bin noch nie durch einen Schatten gereist!"

Entsetzt schauten sie Ginny, Bella und Hermine an, aber Harry lächelte: "Tja du versteckst deine Stärken sehr gut, aber danke für dein Vertrauen!"

Und zu den Anderen sagte er nur: "Später!"

Dann nahm er Luna und Hermine an die Hände und alle waren wieder unsichtbar. Sie erschienen in einer dunklen Kammer neben den Kerkerräumen von Snape.

Dort waren Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein gerade dabei ein bildhübsches Mädchen mit offensichtlich blauschwarzen nun zerzausten Haaren, mit Peitschen zu foltern. Ohne zu überlegen flogen gleichzeitig fünf Stupor Flüche auf die Verbrecher und betäubte sie umgehend.

Danach löste Harry mit einer einzigen Handbewegung die magischen Fesseln und hob das nackte Mädchen in seine starken Arme.

Die erwachte nun aus ihrer Ohnmacht schaute Harry in seine Augen und sagte nur ganz leise: "Du bist Harry... danke!" damit gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf seinen Mund, genau so wie Luna vor Kurzem und fiel wieder in Ohnmacht.

Nachdenklich schauten sich die restlichen fünf, Luna, Hermine, Ginny, Bella und Harry, gegenseitig an und Harry hob nur fragend seine Schultern. Er schaute aber besonders Ginny und Bellatrix entschuldigend an.

Ginny, die fest stellte, ebenso wie Bella, das Harry sich unwohl fühlte, sagte: "Harry mach dir nichts draus. Du gehst nicht fremd, und wir sind hier in einer ganz außergewöhnlichen Situation!"

"Genau," bestätigte Bella, "wir werden das später klären! Jetzt bringen wir Luna und Kendra Ariana Ridde in die Kammer und dann haben wir ja noch zwei Gäste, die wir einladen müssen!"

Luna zog bei dem Namen Kendra Ariana Ridde die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts. Dann verschwanden alle durch die Schatten wieder in die Kammer.

Dort hatten derweil Dobby, unter Anleitung der Grangers ein regelrechtes Lazarett auf gebaut.

Harry legte die immer noch bewusstlose Kendra Ariana Ridde in das eine Bett und auch Luna legte sich in ein weiteres Bett. Wie besprochen blieben Hermine und Ginny in der Kammer, während Bella und Harry sich per Schattenteleportation nach Beauxbatons begaben.

In einer tief im Schloss liegenden Kammer fanden sie Gabrielle Delacour, die von Olympe Maxime, der Schulleiterin der Zaubererschule Beauxbatons, hier festgehalten und gefoltert wurde. Sie lag nackt auf einer Art Altar in einer demütigenden Haltung und weinte bitterlich. Man konnte unschwer die Wunden und Narben ihrer Misshandlungen sehen.

Sie sprach gerade die sechs Todessern, die zu ihrer Unterstützung hier waren an: "Nun viel Spaß mit dem Flittchen. Hoffentlich kann ich ihre Schreie bis in mein Büro hören!"

Bevor Bellatrix auch nur irgend wie reagieren konnte Schrie Harry: "Stupor maximus selectare!" und eine rote Welle breitete sich aus und betäubte die sechs Todesser und die Direktorin von Beauxbatons, Olympe Maxime, ohne aber bei Bellatrix, Gabrielle oder Harry zu wirken.

Bellatrix versuchte Gabrielle von den magischen Fesseln zu befreien, was ihr aber nicht richtig gelang.

Ein kurzes Schnippen von Harry aber und Gabrielle war von ihren Fesseln befreit und sprang im nächsten Moment Harry in die Arme und küsste ihn leicht. Sie schien nicht zu bemerken, das sie nackt war, sondern schluchzte nur: "Danke Harry..." bevor sie ohnmächtig in seinen Händen zusammen brach.

Fragend schauten sich Harry und Bellatrix an, als Harry dann sagte: "Ich hab keine Ahnung was das alles soll..."

"Harry was auch immer kommen mag, ich stehe hinter dir, genau so sieht das Ginny..." versuchte Bellatrix ihren Harry zu beruhigen.

Der nickte ihr zu und sagte dann: "Nun bring sie zurück. Ach und ja vielleicht kannst du ja mit Riddles Tochter dich unterhalten, falls sie schon wieder ansprechbar ist..."

"Sie heisst Kendra Ariana... und du, viel Spaß bei Cassiopeia! Schade, das ich ihre Reaktion nicht genießen kann!" mit einem süffisanten Lächeln nahm Bellatrix die bewusstlose Luna in ihre Arme und verschwand.

Harry beachtete die Bewusstlosen gar nicht und sprach seinen Schattenadler an: "Nun zu unserer letzten Etappe. Und wenn wir sie haben, dann versuchst du etwas über diese vermaledeite Prophezeiung heraus zu bekommen. Vielleicht durchstöberst du die Köpfe von Dumbledore, Maxime und Voldi! Aber pass auf dich auf.

Dann verschwanden sie und erschienen wieder unsichtbar in einem Thronsaal. Dort kniete gerade eine bemitleidenswertes und völlig nacktes Mädchen vor Voldemort, der sie scheinbar in diesem Moment etwas gefragt hatte.

Sie antwortete mit letzter Kraft: "Du wirst unter gehen und Harry wird mich retten, wie auch die anderen sechs und dann wird der Clan dich vernichten!"

Absolut wütend hob Voldemort seinen Stab und schrie: "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt... Cruuuu...!"

Nun griff Harry ein und schrie, immer noch unsichtbar wieder: "Stupor maximus selectare!" und eine rote Welle breitete sich aus und betäubte nicht nur Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback sondern auch Voldemort.

Das Mädchen erhob sich ächzend und drohte gleich wieder um zu fallen, als Harry sie reflexartig in seine Arme nahm. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und sagte dann: "Danke Harry, das du gekommen bist. Wie ich sehe sind wir nun komplett!" Damit gab sie ihm auch einen leichten Kuss und wurde ohnmächtig.

Völlig von der Rolle begab sich Harry mit Hilfe von Thunder zurück in die Kammer des Schreckens mit einem weiteren nackten Mädchen im Arm.

Geschäftig wurde sie ihm direkt bei der Ankunft von den Grangers aus den Armen genommen. Die legten sie in das letzte lehre Bett und Dobby gab ihr sofort einige Tränke.

Luna, Gabrielle, Kendra und Cassiopeia lagen schlafend in ihren Betten, während der Rest ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten.

Harry erklärte, welchen Auftrag er Thunder gegeben hatte und sagte dann: "Ich gehe kurz zu Gringotts und versuche bei den Kobolden etwas heraus zu finden! Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.


	11. Die Prophezeiung der Sieben

Verbündete, Rätsel und erste Reaktionen

**Die Prophezeiung der Sieben**

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

Das Mädchen erhob sich ächzend und drohte gleich wieder um zu fallen, als Harry sie reflexartig in seine Arme nahm. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und sagte dann: "Danke Harry, das du gekommen bist. Wie ich sehe sind wir nun komplett!" Damit gab sie ihm auch einen leichten Kuss und wurde ohnmächtig.

Völlig von der Rolle begab sich Harry mit Hilfe von Thunder zurück in die Kammer des Schreckens mit einem weiteren nackten Mädchen im Arm.

Geschäftig wurde sie ihm direkt bei der Ankunft von den Grangers aus den Armen genommen. Die legten sie in das letzte lehre Bett und Dobby gab ihr sofort einige Tränke.

Luna, Gabrielle, Kendra und Cassiopeia lagen schlafend in ihren Betten, während der Rest ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten.

Harry erklärte, welchen Auftrag er Thunder gegeben hatte und sagte dann: "Ich gehe kurz zu Gringotts und versuche bei den Kobolden etwas heraus zu finden! Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Zuerst ging Harry tatsächlich zu den Kobolden von Gringotts. Dort wurde er umgehend zu Griphook gebracht. Als Harry kurz und knapp von den Befreiungsaktionen erzählte, wobei er es vermied, auf den Zustand der befreiten Mädchen ein zu gehen.

Dann endete er mit der Erklärung: "Alle Mädchen, auch diejenigen, die mich noch nie gesehen hatten erkannten mich und die letzte, die ich gerettet hatte, sprach sogar davon, das wir nun komplett seinen..."

Harry wurde durch einen Aufschrei von Griphook unterbrochen, der aufschrie: "Die Legende wurde war..." dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Fassungslos und völlig verwirrt saß Harry da. Kurze Zeit später erschien der Kobold wieder und entschuldigte sich: "Lord Everhate, entschuldigen sie mein Benehmen..."

Harry begriff zwar gar nichts mehr, aber unterbrach den Kobold: " Griphook, wir waren doch

bei Harry..."

"Das geht nun aber nicht mehr!" wurde er nun wiederum vom Kobold unterbrochen, der dann auch gleich weiter erklärte: "Ich muss sie leider nun raus schmeißen, aber ich würde sie gerne in den nächsten ein bis zwei Stunden sprechen, wenn das möglich wäre! Dann werden sie auch alles erfahren!" beeilte sich der Kobold noch zu versichern!

Harry nickte und erschuf für den Kobold einen Portschlüssel direkt in die Kammer des Schreckens und ihm kam dann noch gerade der Gedanke, sich diesbezüglich noch mit Madame Bones aus zu tauschen!

Kurz darauf war er im Ministerium. Er hatte sein Aussehen verändert und gelangte problemlos zu Mme. Bones.

Harry erzählte auch hier nur kurz und knapp von den Befreiungsaktionen, wobei er es ebenfalls wie beim Kobold vermied, auf den Zustand der befreiten Mädchen ein zu gehen.

Dann endete er auch wieder mit der Erklärung: "Alle Mädchen, auch diejenigen, die mich noch nie gesehen hatten, erkannten mich und die letzte, die ich gerettet hatte, sprach sogar davon, das wir nun komplett seinen..."

"Dann war ich noch bei Gringotts und erklärte das ebenso wie ihnen, wurde aber von Griphook unterbrochen, der aufschrie: "Die Legende wurde war..." dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Ich kann mir darauf keinen Reim machen!" sagte Harry Gedanken verloren.

Mme. Bones zog scharf die Luft ein und nun schaute Harry sie fassungslos an und fragte: "Was haben sie, was ist den nun los mit ihnen?"

"Harry, wir müssen uns so schnell wie möglich mit allen treffen. Ich verspreche ihnen, das ich ihnen alles sagen werde, was ich dazu weiß. Ich brauche aber ungefähr eine Stunde. Bitte treffen sie sich dann mit mir hier im Ministerium!" erklärte Mme. Bones ganz aufgeregt.

Völlig verwirrt nickte Harry und verlies das Ministerium. Er schlenderte in der Nockturm Gasse herum und nach einer Stunde war er wieder im Büro von Mme. Bones.

Er war überrascht, dort Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks auch an zu treffen. Mme. Bones erklärte ihm: "Die beiden haben vor kurzem eine Anzeige wegen Misshandlung der Dursleys an ihnen angezeigt. Als Konsequenz sind sie aus dem Orden ausgestoßen worden, Mrs. Tonks wurde als Aurorin entlassen und Mr. Lupin wird momentan sogar als Wehrwolf gesucht! Ich denke wir können ihnen vertrauen!"

Harry, der ihnen eigentlich sofort trauen wollte schaute beide trotzdem intensiv an und konnte umgehend ihre Gedanken und ihre Empfindungen spüren. Sie waren von Ehrlichkeit und Treue überhäuft. Dann sagte er: "Ja ich traue ihnen, es wäre sowieso gut, wenn wir weitere Verbündete hätten!"

Diese erklärte ihm dann: "Nun ich habe alle Unterlagen zusammen und wie ich bereits erfahren habe wird das von ganz besonderer Bedeutung nicht nur für sie, die sieben Hexen, sondern auch für die gesamte Zaubererwelt sein!"

Harry war nicht in der Lage auch nur irgend wie etwas dazu zu sagen, sondern erklärte nur ruhig: "Wir sind alle in Hogwarts, in der Kammer des Schreckens. Dort sind wir sicher vor wirklich allen Zugriffen. Daher muss ich sie mit hin transportieren!"

Kaum hatte Harry Mme. Bones am Arm gefasst, die ihrerseits bereits Tonks und Lupin auch angefasst hatten, verschwanden sie im Schatten und waren im nächsten Moment auch schon in der Kammer des Schreckens.

Eigentlich schauten ihn Ginny und Bellatrix eher fragend, neugierig und auch ein wenig unsicher an.

Er wollte sie gerade fragen, was mit ihnen los sei, als er von einem Wesen angesprochen wurde, das er noch gar nicht bisher bemerkt hatte. Es war der Gringotts Kobold Griphook der nun sagte: "Ich grüße sie Lord Everhate..."

Erschrocken drehte sich Harry zum Kobold, um ihn dann aber gleich freundlich zu begrüßen: "Ich grüße dich auch Griphook. Mögen die Geschäfte immer gut gehen!" dabei verneigte er sich höflich vor dem Kobold.

Derweil waren Luna, Gabrielle, Kendra und Cassiopeia erwacht und sahen schon viel besser aus, als es der Zustand war als sie gerettet worden waren.

"Nun es ist etwas eingetreten, auf das die magische Welt seit vielen Jahren nicht zu hoffen wagte und was in den letzten vier tausend Jahren nicht geschehen war, aber auch nicht von Nöten war!" begann der Kobold.

"Doch zuerst sie Mme. Bones, sie haben sicher zu erst einige Fragen, wie sich alle hier gefunden haben, oder?" fragte Griphook mit einem Schmunzeln.

Mme. Bones verneigte sich und fragte dann direkt Harry: "Zu erst einmal möchte ich ihnen Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks vorstellen, sie sind auf unserer Seite!"

"Ich kann das bestätigen," sagte Harry, "ich konnte ihre Gedanken und ihre Empfindungen spüren. Sie waren von Ehrlichkeit und Treue überhäuft, ich traue ihnen!"

"Ich auch!" kam es siebenfach von Ginny, Bella, Hermine, Luna Gabrielle, Kendra und Cassiopeia. Erstaunt sahen sich alle gegenseitig an.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich alle wieder etwas beruhig, als Mme. Bones fort fuhr: "Lord Everhate, wie kamen sie dazu die fünf Hexen zu ihren Frauen wahrscheinlich auch mit Hilfe ihrer Frauen hier her zu holen?"

"Es ist wichtig, um sicher zu sein, das unsere Vermutungen," damit zeigte sie auf den Kobold, "auch zu treffen!"

Harry schaute sich um und erschrak fürchterlich, als er offensichtlich nicht nur die Gedanken von allen sieben Hexen, also Bella, Ginny, Hermine, Luna, Gabrielle, Kendra und Cassiopeia lesen konnte, sondern sie ihm alle, ohne Ausnahme nacheinander zustimmten, das er alles was er wollte erzählen könne.

Harry erklärte nun was sie erfahren hatten, dabei schaute er zuerst Hermine an. Dabei durchzuckte ihn auf einmal ein Wissen über sie und er spürte, das er keine andere Wahl hatte es so zu sagen, wie es in seinen Gedanken war. Hermine schaute ihm in die Augen, um ihn dann lächelnd zunickte: " Hermine Jane Granger, die wunderschöne junge Frau rechts neben ihnen mit dem traumhaften buschigem braunem Haar und der sehr weiblichen Figur ist die Erbin von Artemis und Apoll, sie ist eine Gedankenmagierin! Sie sollte von Viktor Krum und von Igor Karkaroff gefangen genommen und nach Drumstrang gebracht werden und dort sowohl geistig als auch sexuell von beiden gefügig gemacht zu werden!"

Dann wandte sich Harry an Luna und erklärte nach deren geistiger Zustimmung: " Luna Lovegood, Erbin Rowena Ravenclaw, zotteliges, hüftlanges, hell-blondes Haar und ungewöhnlich helle Augenbrauen. Besonders auffällig sind ihre blassen, silber-grauen Augen, Metamorphagus und Seherin wurde gerade so noch vor Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle gerettet, die sie bereits gefangen genommen und zur Heulenden Hütte in der Nähe von Hogesmade gebracht hatten, um sie ebenso wie Hermine sowohl geistig als auch sexuell von beiden gefügig gemacht zu werden."

Dann blickte er auf Gabrielle und erklärte nach einem kurzen Gedankenkontakt: " Gabrielle Delacour, silberfarbenes, hüftlanges Haar und durch ihre Adern fließt Veela-Blut, da eine ihrer Großmütter eine Veela war. Sie von Olympe Maxime ist die Schulleiterin der Zaubererschule Beauxbatons, die sechs Todessern zur Unterstützung hat festgehalten und dabei gefoltert. Wir kamen im letzten Moment, bevor sie vergewaltigt werden konnte!"

Dann blickte er in die Augen tiefblauen Augen von Kendra und nach einem kurzen Nicken erklärte er: " Tochter Voldemorts, Kendra Ariana Ridde wurde in Hogwarts fest gehalten. Sie ist die letzte Erbin von Circe und Dämonenmagierin wurde in Hogwarts, mit Wissen und Duldung von Dumbledore, von mehreren Schülern festgehalten und permanent gefoltert. Es handelt sich um Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein."Zuletzt schaute er die blauschwarzhaarige Cassiopeia an und erklärte nach deren Zustimmung: "Schwester von Draco Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy, Erbin des letzen Pharaos, Elementarmagierin, wurde im Riddlehaus von Bellatrix und Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback fest gehalten. Dabei wurde sie natürlich permanent aufs schwerste misshandelt."

Überraschenderweise brachen nach der letzten Erklärung Hermine, Luna, und Gabrielle zusammen und fingen bitterlich an zu weinen. Ebenso schluchzten kurz darauf auch Ginny, Bellatrix, Kendra und Cassiopeia und Harry schaute entsetzt auf alle!

Eine ungeheure Magiewelle ging von Harry aus und er selber brach langsam zusammen und kniete nun erschöpft auf dem Boden.

Nach und nach knieten sich die sieben Hexen um Harry herum und zusammen hielten sie sich gemeinsam in den Armen und schluchzten noch eine ganze Weile.

Die Grangers, Dobby, Griphook und Mme. Bones verfolgten entsetzt und völlig machtlos dem was sich da gerade vor ihnen abspielte.

Nachdem sich alle acht wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte nickten die Hexen Harry zu und er erklärte den restlichen anwesenden: "Nicht nur Bella und Ginny wurden auf das brutalste vergewaltigt, ebenso wie Kendra und Cassiopeia, sondern auch Hermine von Ron und Dean, Luna von Crabbe und Goyle und Gabrielle von mehreren Todessern. Dies heben wir eben erst heraus gefunden, weil bei den dreien die Gedächtnisblöcke sich entfernt hatten..."

Nichts konnte das Entsetzen und die unendliche Trauer beschreiben, die von den unbeteiligten nun aus ging.

Hermines Eltern wollten ihre Tochter in die Arme nehmen, die aber sagte: "Es geht schon wieder, aber wir spüren, das da noch mehr ist, wir wollen nun alles wissen! Warum zum Beispiel können wir acht uns nun telepatisch verständigen?"

Dabei schaute sie Mme. Bones an, die ihrerseits dem Gringotts Kobold Griphook zunickte, der nun erklärte: "Als erstes muss ich ihnen erklären, das es eine Prophezeiung gibt, die auf sie zutrifft. Es handelt sich um die Prophezeiung der Sieben, die es seit Anbeginn der Magie auf dieser Erde gibt! Sie lautet wie folgt:"

_Wenn die Dunkelheit über das Land hinweg kommt,_

_Wird viele Menschen die Angst und der Hunger treffen_

_So daß diese Menschen eine andere Welt sehen wollen_

_Und die Händler der Illusionen werden kommen und Gift anbieten._

_Doch es wird die Körper zerstören und die Seelen verderben_

_Und jene, die ihr Blut mit dem Gift vermischten_

_Werden wie wilde Tiere in der Falle sein_

_Und töten und vergewaltigen und erpressen und rauben_

_Und das Leben wird zu einer täglich wiederkehrenden Apokalypse werden,_

_Dann werden sieben Hexen suchen sich ihren Meister,_

_Verschlungen waren ihre Pfade des Lebens,_

_Die schlimmsten Prüfungen mussten sie über sich ergehen lassen,_

_Gerettet durch ihren Meister,_

_Gebunden an ihren Meiser,_

_Und die dunklen Meister wird von der magischen sieben besiegt_

_Und von deren Meister endgültig vernichtet._

_Die Tradition wird dann wieder geboren werden_

_Das Gesetz wird dann wieder kommen_

_Als ob es die Verkündigung nie gegeben hätte_

_Und der Mensch wird wieder zum weißen Lichte wechseln._

Fragend schauten sich alle an, bis Kendra und Cassiopeia sich zunickten und Kendra erklärte: "Diese Prophezeiung haben wir beide schon gehört. Cassiopeia bei ihren Eltern und ich bei meinem Erzeuger! Er ist zwar natürlich mein "Vater" aber er hat meine Mutter geschändet und ich sollte nur eine Waffe sein. Meine Mutter brachte er um, da sich herausstellte, das sie "nur" Töchter gebären würde!"

Cassiopeia nickte und fügte hinzu: "Und weil meine Eltern und mein Bruder nicht in der Lage waren, Harry zu vernichten oder zumindest in Voldemorts Hände zu bringen, wurden sie ermordet und ich musste auf andere Art und Weise büßen!"

Wie selbstverständlich begaben sich die sieben Hexen zu Harry der noch immer auf dem Boden saß und seinen Kopf die Hände gelegt hatte und weinte.

Dann blickte er auf und sagte: "Ich konnte euch davor nicht bewahre, aber ich werde nun los ziehen und alle diese Bastarde vernichten!"

Gabrielle war es, die ihm sagte: "NEIN, das wirst du nicht alleine, das machen wir zusammen!"

Und Luna fügte hinzu: "Jetzt lass uns erst alles erfahren, es kommt sicher noch einiges hinzu!"

Harry beruhigte sich etwas, wobei er auch erkannte, das er wahrscheinlich gar nicht aus diesem Kreis heraus kommen könnte.

Dann erklärte Griphook weiter: "Um alle auf den gleichen Wissensstand zu bringen, muss ich noch einiges über dir restlichen drei erzählen. Sie Mrs. Bellatrix Everhate und das ist eine noch viel größere Überraschung, sie doch tatsächlich die wahrhaft letzte Erbin und Nachfahrin von Salazar Slytherin und nicht Voldemort. Und nun nochmals zu ihnen Mrs. Ginerva Everhate. Sie waren, wie sie ja wissen, nie eine geborene Weasley. Sie wurden adoptiert und sie sind die letzte Erbin und Nachfahrin von Morgana LeFey!"

Dann schaute der Kobold Harry an und erklärte: " Harry Potter sie sind der letzter Erbe und Nachfahre von den Familien Potter und Black, damit auch Lord und Familienoberhaupt von Potter und Black. Aber sie sind auch Nachfahre von Singwart Potter. Und das ist die eigentliche Überraschung, wie ich ihnen ja bereits erklärte. Singwart Potter ist auch bekannt geworden unter dem Namen Lord Grindewald. Und eine bessere Referenz als ihn kann man kaum noch bekommen, denn er war wahrhaft kein böser Zauberer!."

Dann blickte der Kobold auf die ersten fünf Hexen und erklärte: "Ich bräuchte nun von jeder von ihnen einen Tropfen Blut, um sicher zu gehen, das die Informationen zu ihren Erben stimmen!"

Hermine, Luna, Gabrielle, Kendra und Cassiopeia gaben jeweils ein paar Tropfen Blut. Kurz darauf stellte der Kobold fest, das die Erbschaften stimmten. Dann sprach Mme. Bones weiter: "Nun kommen wir zu dem größeren Problem. Lord Everhate, wie sich sicher vermuten sind sie der entsprechende "Meister" der in der Prophezeiung angesprochen wird!"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen, was bei vielen zu einem leichten Schmunzeln führte. Mme. Bones fuhr fort: "Sie müssen sich nach dem ältesten Ritual der Magie nun mit allen sieben Hexen binden, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Geschieht dies nicht, werden sie und ihre Frauen weiter leben, aber die anderen Hexen werden in den nächsten acht und zwanzig Tagen qualvoll sterben!"

Entsetzt und ängstlich schaute Harry in Richtung Ginny und Bellatrix. Zu seiner Verwunderung schauten sie ihn offen an und Ginny sagte: "Es ist deine Entscheidung, obwohl ich schon sicher weiß, wie du dich entscheiden wirst! Doch ich bin mir mit Bell einig. Wir sind nicht eifersüchtig, sondern wir schaffen das und wir sind dafür!"

Bella nickte und erklärte: "Wir sind uns auch aller Konsequenzen im Klaren. Es liegt nun an dir, doch ich bitte dich entscheide dich richtig ... für uns alle..."

Matthew Granger schaute ebenso verunsichert wie seine Frau und fragte dann in die Runde: "Was bedeutet das mit der Bindung?"

Mme. Bones erklärte: "Sie wissen doch, das Lord Everhate mit seinen beiden Frauen gebunden ist. Nun muss er sich noch mit ihrer Tochter und den restlichen vier Hexen binden. Das entspricht dann natürlich auch der offiziellen Vermählung. So ist es in den seit Ewigkeit bestehenden Grundgesetzen der Magie verankert!"

Harry schaute panisch alle nacheinander an. Die Grangers waren erst entsetzt, dann aber schienen sie sich schnell damit ab zu finden. Emily schoss sogar kurz darauf den Vogel ab als sie schmunzelnd fragte: "Ginny, Bella, meint ihr Harry schafft das dann auch?"

Die beiden kicherten aber Hermine fuhr ihre Mutter an: "Aber Mum, wie kannst du das sagen, meinst du nach der Bindung will Harry mit jeder von uns schlafen..."

"Hrm, hrm, hrm!" räusperte sich Mme. Bones und sagte dann an Hermine aber auch an die anderen gerichtet: "Nur zur Erklärung: Lord Everhate, der natürlich der in der Prophezeiung so genannte "Meister" ist, hat ein umfangreiches Ritual mit ihnen durch zu führen. Das ist auch nicht änderbar!"

Bevor sie weiter erklären konnte mischte sich nun Harry erstmals seit längeren wieder mit ein: "Egal wie das Ritual auch aus sieht. Ich werde alles dazu tun, das niemand von euch stirbt. Also lassen wir die Diskussion, ich habe mich entschieden, wie meine Frauen es ja bereits vermutet hatte. Bitte verzeiht, Ginny und auch du Bella, aber ich liebe euch trotzdem unvermindert!"

Beide nickten und dann sagte Ginny den Satz der Sätze: "Harry das wissen wir und du wirst auch die anderen zu lieben lernen, denn das ist eine der Aufgaben des Rituals. Ich kann es deutlich spüren!"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen schaute Harry in Richtung Mme. Bones, die ihm zunickte und dann sagte: "Ich möchte ihnen nun allen erklären wie das Ritual ablaufen soll. Erstens muss Lord Everhate jeder der **sieben** Hexen innerhalb von **sieben** Sekunden einmal in die Augen schauen. Danach muss er innerhalb von **sieben** Minuten jeder der sieben Hexen sagen, das er sie liebt und sie küssen. Er muss das spätestens nach **sieben** Minuten nach den Blicken damit begonnen haben. Dann muss er spätestens nach **sieben** Stunden sich mit jeder der **sieben** Hexen innerhalb von **sieben** Stunden mit ihnen verloben. Innerhalb der nächsten sieben Tage muss er mit jeder der **sieben** Hexen sie ein Mal lieben, also mit ihnen schlafen. Innerhalb der nächsten **sieben** Wochen müssen alle sieben Hexen schwanger sein. Wenn alles gelungen ist werden die ersten Kinder nach **sieben** Monaten geboren werden, sie werden voll entwickelte Babys sein! Und jede wird nur ein Baby bei der ersten Geburt bekommen. Damit wurde **sieben** Mal die Zahl **sieben** erbracht, was zu größten magischen Kraft der Hexen und ihres Meisters führen wird, die es in unserem Universum geben wird!"


	12. Eine neue Macht entsteht

**Eine neue Macht entsteht**

* * *

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

Bevor sie weiter erklären konnte mischte sich nun Harry erstmals seit längeren wieder mit ein: "Egal wie das Ritual auch aus sieht. Ich werde alles dazu tun, das niemand von euch stirbt. Also lassen wir die Diskussion, ich habe mich entschieden, wie meine Frauen es ja bereits vermutet hatte. Bitte verzeiht, Ginny und auch du Bella, aber ich liebe euch trotzdem unvermindert!"

Beide nickten und dann sagte Ginny den Satz der Sätze: "Harry das wissen wir und du wirst auch die anderen zu lieben lernen, denn das ist eine der Aufgaben des Rituals. Ich kann es deutlich spüren!"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen schaute Harry in Richtung Mme. Bones, die ihm zunickte und dann sagte: "Ich möchte ihnen nun allen erklären wie das Ritual ablaufen soll. Erstens muss Lord Everhate jeder der **sieben** Hexen innerhalb von **sieben** Sekunden einmal in die Augen schauen. Danach muss er innerhalb von **sieben** Minuten jeder der sieben Hexen sagen, das er sie liebt und sie küssen. Er muss das spätestens nach **sieben** Minuten nach den Blicken damit begonnen haben. Dann muss er spätestens nach **sieben** Stunden sich mit jeder der **sieben** Hexen innerhalb von **sieben** Stunden mit ihnen verloben. Innerhalb der nächsten sieben Tage muss er mit jeder der **sieben** Hexen sie ein Mal lieben, also mit ihnen schlafen. Innerhalb der nächsten **sieben** Wochen müssen alle sieben Hexen schwanger sein. Wenn alles gelungen ist werden die ersten Kinder nach **sieben** Monaten geboren werden, sie werden voll entwickelte Babys sein! Und jede wird nur ein Baby bei der ersten Geburt bekommen. Damit wurde **sieben** Mal die Zahl **sieben** erbracht, was zu größten magischen Kraft der Hexen und ihres Meisters führen wird, die es in unserem Universum geben wird!"

* * *

Ohne eines Wortes mächtig zu sein stand Harry mitten im Raum und schaute geschockt aber auch nachdenklich an die Decke.

"Scheiße ... verdammte und verfluchte Scheiße ... das ist so ungerecht ... das ist einfach nur gemein ... darf doch so nicht sein ... keine freie Meinung ... Sklaverei ...!" fluchte Harry in einem durch.

Emily Granger ging auf Harry zu und hatte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht, als sie ihm sagte: "Harry, glaube mir ich verstehe dich voll und ganz. Das ist dir sicher zu viel auf einmal. Aber bitte bedenke, wenn du dich dagegen entscheidest, welche Konsequenzen das für die fünfe hat. Vielleicht kannst du dich später auch wieder von den anderen trennen..."

Erkennend was Emily da gerade sagte und befürchtete wollte er nun gleich alles klar stellen. Harry legte einen Arm um die Schulter von Emily und sagte nun in einem ruhigeren Ton Emily unterbrechend: "Ich glaube du hast hier etwas missverstanden. Und scheinbar einige andere auch. Ich habe über die Zwickmühle geflucht, in die Bella und Ginny kamen, obwohl sie ja schon an mich gebunden sind und nun doch eine neue Situation geraten. Aber ebenso wie Kendra, Cassiopeia, Hermine, Luna als auch Gabrielle konnten zwar durch uns gerettet werden, aber sie müssen nun einen vorgegebenen Weg einschlagen oder sterben. das ist total ungerecht, deswegen habe ich geflucht... ich werde meine Aufgabe erfüllen und wenn ich dabei drauf gehe. das ist doch egal!"

Was nun geschah brachte ungewollt den Stein ins rollen. Alle sieben Hexen fingen an zu fluchen, zu schimpfen und zu meckern.

Ginny schnaubte zornig: " Wir schaffen das und wir sind dafür! Das haben wir dir doch bereits gesagt!"

"Ich kann es nur noch einmal wieder holen. Wir, Ginny und ich, sind uns auch aller Konsequenzen im Klaren. Es liegt nun an dir, doch ich bitte dich entscheide dich für uns alle... und damit meine ich alle sieben!" wurde Bella laut.

Hermine sagte leise: "Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt, irgendwie! Und ich spüre, das keine von uns etwas anders für dich empfindet und keine von uns wird jemals auch eine von uns neidisch werden!"

"Das stimmt das ist auch meine Meinung!" bestätigte Luna und fügte noch hinzu, "ich habe nur nie daran geglaubt bei dir auch nur irgendwie eine Chance zu bekommen, doch jetzt habe ich ein glückliches Gefühl!"

Gabrielle nickte und erklärte: "Ich bin glücklich, das es so gekommen ist. Ich habe mir nach dem Trimagischen Turnier das immer gewünscht... also gibt es nichts was dagegen spricht!"

"Wir kennen uns zwar überhaupt noch nicht, und ich bin ja die Tochter und die Schwester deren, die dich mit am meisten bekämpft haben," fing Cassiopeia an, "aber ich fühle mich nicht versklavt, das war es bisher gewesen, nun bin ich befreit. Und wenn die anderen Hexen, besonders Ginny und Bella mit machen und es akzeptieren und auch du, Harry, es möchtest, dann wäre ich die glücklichste Hexe auf diesem Planeten!"

"Und wenn du nun glaubst, das du uns ausnutzt, dann hast du dich geschnitten!" schimpfte nun auch noch zu guter Letzt Kendra und fuhr fort, "Wir sind es dann aber auch, die dich in diese Lage mit hinein gedrängt haben. Und das ist auch nicht so, also lass den Quatsch und mach uns glücklich, wir werden dich auch glücklich machen!"

Alle sieben drangen auf Harry ein und umgaben ihn wie ein undurchdringlicher Kreis. Völlig ergriffen drehte sich Harry im Kreis und schaute jeder der sieben Hexen, kurz aber intensiv, in die Augen.

Es waren bei diesem Blickkontakt, ohne das es von irgend jemand geplant war exakt sieben Sekunden vergangen. Augenblicklich bildete sich eine transparente Kuppel um die acht, die mit den verschiedenst farbigen Schlieren durchzogen waren.

Erschocken atmeten die nicht direkt Beteiligten, also Tonks und Remus, Matthew und Emily Granger, Mme. Bones, Griphook und Dobby, tief ein und es war allen klar, das die Prophezeiung mehr als nur ein bisschen Wahrheit beinhaltete. Nun hatte das Ritual ohne das es jemand geplant hatte, begonnen!

Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu Zögern stellte sich Harry vor Cassiopeia und sagte: "Cassiopeia Malfoy, auch wenn wir uns noch nicht lange kennen kann ich unsere Liebe erkennen. Ich bin glücklich, das es dich gibt ich liebe dich!" damit nahm er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zuerst leicht, dann aber ließen sie ihre Zungen spielen.

Nach einer halben Minute schenkte er ihr noch ein Lächeln und wandte sich dann an Kendra.

" Kendra Ariana Ridde auch wir beide kennen uns noch nicht lange aber ebenso wie bei Cassiopeia kann ich unsere ehrliche und tiefe Liebe erkennen. Ich bin glücklich, das es dich gibt ich liebe dich!" damit nahm er nun Kendra in seine Arme und küsste liebevoll, dann aber ließen auch sie ihre Zungen spielen.

Er fuhr Kendra mit seiner Hand noch sanft über die Wange und wandte sich dann an Gabrielle: " Gabrielle Delacour obwohl wir uns erst einmal gesehen haben spüre ich die tiefe Liebe in uns. Ich liebe dich, als würden wir uns schon ein Leben lang kennen!" Dann küssten sie sich ebenfalls.

Er wandte sich an Luna: "Meine süße kleine Luna, warum habe ich das erst jetzt erkannt. Ich liebe dich!" Luna küsste ihn gleich sehr fordernd und beide mussten schmunzeln.

Dann wandte er sich an Hermine: "Hermine Jane Granger, Mine, wir kennen uns am längsten. Ich dachte wir könnten nur "Freunde sein. Doch nun ist es Gewissheit, wir dürfen uns lieben und ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen!"

Nachdem auch sie sich geküsst hatten drehte er sich zu Ginny: "Hier merkte man Harry nun doch eine gewisse Anspannung an: "Ginny Everhate, wir sind ja bereits verheiratet durch den Blutbund und du weißt, das ich dich Liebe. Ich liebe dich. Hoffentlich kannst du damit leben und..." weiter kam er nicht, sondern Ginny zog seinen Kopf energisch zu sich und küsste ihn sehr fordernd.

Damit war auch Harry nun klar, das er keine Probleme zu erwarten hätte. Zum Schluss blickte er Bellatrix in die Augen und sagte: "Du bist etwas besonderes, das weißt du! Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich dich auch!" sagte Bellatrix und dann küssten sie sich und die Kuppel löste sich auf und nun hatte jeder der acht Hexen und Zauberer eine eigene Hülle um sich herum.

Dann ging er zu Mme. Bones und fragte sie: "Können sie bitte den Vater von Luna, Mr. Lovegood, holen? Ich bin mir sicher, das er uns unterstützen wird!"

Luna fiel Harry strahlend um den Hals und sagte: "Lass mich mit gehen, er wird dann sicher problemlos mit kommen!"

Harry nickte und sagte: "Lasst euch von Thunder dort hin bringen, das ist am sichersten. Die Idee ist gut Luna, mein Schatz!"

Luna hob ihren Arm und Thunder flog direkt darauf, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Luna griff Mme. Bones Arm und kurz darauf waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

Harry schaute Gabrielle an und fragte: "Kannst und willst du deine Eltern auch holen?"

Sie strahlte sofort und sagte aber leise mit trauriger Stimme: "Wusstest du eigentlich, das sich Bill und Fleur von dem Orden getrennt hatten. Sie sind kurz darauf bei einem Todesserüberfall ums Leben gekommen, angeblich. Aber es wurden keine Untersuchungen angestellt. Meine Eltern glauben sogar, das der Orden des Phönix daran Schuld haben könnte!"

Ein Aufkeuchen kam von Remus und Tonks und Remus sagte: "Dann waren das also Bill und Fleur, die damit gemeint waren, als Mad Eye sagte, er haben die Abtrünnigen um die Ecke gebracht..."

Bellatrix nahm eine nun traurige Gabrielle an die Hand, rief Stealth und sagte an Gabrielle gerichtet: "Komm lass uns deine Eltern holen, sie werden sich uns sicher anschließen!"

Schon waren auch sie verschwunden. Nach einer guten halben Stunde kamen die Lovegoods und auch die Delacours kurz hinter einander.

Harry wurde zuerst von Mme. Delacours umarmt und dann auch von Mr. Delacours und Mr. Lovegood. Sie waren alle drei bereits oberflächlich informiert.

Hier wurden sie nun umfassender auf den Stand der Dinge gebracht. Sie durchliefen eine großen Menge von Emotionen, aber zum Schluss waren alle zufrieden, was die Zukunftsaussichten ihren Töchter betraf.

Als sich nach einer weiteren Stunde alles soweit beruhigt hatte fragte Remus leicht provozierend: "Und wer küsst denn nun von den sieben am Besten, Harry?"

Tonks stieß ihren Ellenbogen in Remus' Seite, musste aber ebenso wie die meisten schmunzeln. Die sieben Hexen schauten teils erwartungsvoll, teils angriffslustig in Richtung Harry.

Der überlegte nicht lange sondern sagte eher relaxt: "Sie küssen nicht gleich gut, nein wahrlich nicht ... sie küssen jede völlig anders ... und jeder Kuss ist perfekt ... ich kann nicht genug davon kriegen!"

Dann hob Harry eine Augenbraue und fragte Remus: "Willst du wissen wie jemand anderes küsst als deine Tonks ... oder hast du sie gar noch nie geküsst?"

Nun schmunzelten alle in Richtung Remus und Tonks sagte trocken: "Nun du kennst ihn doch und leider habe ich ihn trotz aller meiner Angebote noch nicht dazu gekriegt mich zu küssen, von weiterem wollen wir gar nicht reden!"

Remus wurde rot wie eine überreife Tomate und alle im Raum lachten das erste mal ein wenig befreit auf. Harry, der als einziger keine Miene verzog, setzte dem Ganzen noch einen oben auf, als er nickend sagte: "Ja, ja, das ist so typisch. Wahrscheinlich redet er immer davon, das er zu alt, zu unattraktiv, zu arm und ganz besonders zu wölfisch ist, stimmst Nymphadora?"

Die nahm ihren verhassten Namen gar nicht war und nickte nur offen grinsend.

Dann sagte Harry an Griphook gewandt: "Wie sieht es denn aus? Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, wenn ich einen Vermögensverwalter hätte, der kein Kobold wäre und der auch mit der Muggelwelt in Verbindung steht, um beispielsweise einen Zahnarztpraxis in Japan mit aufbaut und ähnliches?"

"Das Lord Everhate wäre eine hervorragende Idee!" sagte der Kobold begeistert.

"Dann geben sie ihm doch die Übersichten und erklären sie ihm, was wir bereits planen. Dann richten sie ihm ein eigenes Verlies ein, sagen wir erst einmal mit einer Million Galleonen... und du bist ruhig Remus... kusch ... sitz... platz ... und einer monatlichen Zuwendung von zwei tausend fünfhundert Galleonen. Der Gleiche Betrag geht natürlich auch monatlich an Sie, Mr. Griphook, wenn sie sich entschließen könnten für mich exklusiv zu arbeiten!"

Griphook verbeugte sich und Remus wollte ebenso wie Tonks etwas dagegen einwenden. Aber sie wurden von einem schmunzelnden Mr. Granger unterbrochen: "Nun es bleiben Harry nun nur noch 14,998 Milliarden Galleonen..."

Dann lachten er, seine Frau und Harry schallend über Remus Gesicht. Die anderen grinsten oder waren geschockt, je nach dem Wissenstand.

Sie wurden aber durch den Kobold Griphook unterbrochen, der sagte: "Nun die Zahlen haben sich ein wenig geändert. Mit den neuen Erben wären das nach der Verlobung und der durch das Ritual neu hinzugekommenen Erben nun ein wenig über fünfzig Milliarden Galleonen, die dem Hause Everhate zur Verfügung stehen!"

Nun waren alle geschockt. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich alle beruhigt hatten. Mitten in der Phase, als alle so langsam die Tatsache verkraftet hatten erschien Ginnys Fledermaus Penelope mit einem aristokratisch wirkenden Mann, auf dessen Schulter sie saß.

Harry sah lächelnd zu dem Mann und beruhigte alle in dem er ein "Accio Zauberstäbe!" rief und umgehend alle entwaffnet hatte, die den Eindringling angreifen wollten.

Dann erklärte der Mann: "Danke, du musst der Meister aus der Prophezeiung sein..."

In diesem Moment löste sich Ginny von den anderen und lief auf den Unbekannten zu und rief nur" DAAAAD!" Dann schmiss sie sich ihm nur an den Hals.

Mme. Bones schaute Harry fragend an und der erklärte: "Ich erkannte an seiner Aura, das er der wahre Vater von Ginny ist. Seine Name ist Graf Dracula VII. Nun sind wir komplett und wir können den dritten Teil des Rituals durchführen!"

Alle waren mehr als überrascht, aber keiner nahm Anstoß

Dann ging er nach und nach zu Mr. Granger, Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Delacours und zu guter Letzt zu Graf Dracula VII. und bat um die Hände der jeweiligen Töchter.

Kurz darauf war Harry mit allen sieben Hexen verlobt. Dann empfahl Mme. Bons gleich auch noch die Blutbindung und erklärte den neu hinzu gekommenen: „Nun diese Blutbildung wird von den weißmagischen Zauberern als schwarzmagisches Ritual eingeordnet und ist somit nicht nur verpönt, sondern alle weißmagischen Zauberer und Hexen, allen voran Professor Dumbledore, versuchen schon sein geraumer Zeit dieses Ritual verbieten zu lassen. Denn nach diesem Ritual können eine oder mehrere Wesen an ein Familienoberhaupt gebunden werden, aber nur wenn sie dunkles Blut, also schwarzmagische Vorfahren hatten. So wurden früher die Clans vergrößert, um bei Auseinandersetzungen besser da zu stehen. Wenn sie acht die Blutbindung eingehen bedeutet das sie alle, auch sie Mrs. Lovegood und sie Mrs. Delacours emanzipiert also volljährig sind und außerdem, das sie dadurch faktisch verheiratet sind, mit allen Rechten und Pflichten, was sonst nicht möglich wäre!"

Alle, besonders Luna und Gabrielle waren begeistert und Mme. Bones schloss ihre Erklärung mit den Worten: "Damit würden sie dann offiziell auch alle den Namen Everhate tragen!"

Alle nickten, schließlich hatten sie sich ja bereits dazu entschlossen. Sie alle gaben dann Mrs. Bones Kopien der Abstammungsurkunden von Gringotts oder ihren Eltern. Als Mrs. Bones sich diese durch las wurde sie leichenblass und bestätigte ebenfalls, das sie gerade zu prädestiniert seinen. Wieder wurde ihnen Blut abgenommen, nun allen achten und in eine Schüssel geträufelt. Dazu kamen aus verschiedenen Flächchen unterschiedliche Flüssigkeiten dazu. Dann sprach sie einige Formeln und Beschwörungen.

Bella, Ginny und Harry, die dieses Ritual ja bereits kannten schaute nur interessiert zu. Luna, Gabrielle, Hermine, Cassiopeia und Kendra waren sehr aufgeregt und der Rest staunte nur schweigend.

Schließlich war sie mit der Prozedur fertig und sagte: „So nun muss das künftige Familienoberhaupt, das werden, nach den Regeln des Rituals, sie sein Mr. Potter, dann sie Mrs. Black und dann sie Mrs. Potter dann Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Delacours, Mrs. Lovegood, Mrs. Malfoy und Mrs. Riddle. Jeder von ihnen sagt nach dem Schluck noch die kurze Formel – ich verspreche dir und dann die Namen der Partner, lebenslange Treue. – Also falls sie nun beginnen wollen?"

Also nahm Harry die Schale trank einen Schluck und sagte: „Ich verspreche dir Kendra Malfoy, Cassiopeia Riddle, Hermine Granger, Luna Lovegood, Gabrielle Delacours, Bellatrix Black und dir Ginerva Potter lebenslange Treue."

Das wiederholten auch Hermine, Luna, Gabrielle, Cassiopeia, Kendra, Bella und Ginny. Nachdem Ginny den letzten Satz gesagt hatte leuchtete es bei allen acht kurz am Ringfinger der rechten Hand auf und dann hatte jeder einen vielfachen ineinander geschlungenen Ring an. Gleichzeitig erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Dokument.

Mrs. Bones nahm es und las es sich durch, immer blasser werdend. Dann sagte sie: „Durch dieses Ritual sind sie faktisch miteinander verheiratet. Es gibt bei dieser magischen Bindung keinen Weg zurück!"

„Das hatten wir auch nicht vor!" sagte Harry bestimmt und alle seine sieben Partnerinnen nickten.

„Nun steht hier weiter hin, das ihr Name entweder alle Namen ihrer Vorfahren und Erben beinhaltet oder sie sich einen neuen wählen. Im ersten Falle würden sie dann Lord und Lady Potter Black Grindewald Slytherin LeFey Dracula, Delacours... heißen. Wenn sie sich einen neuen wählen, müssen sie aber festlegen in welcher Reihenfolge ihre Nachkommen die verschiedenen Erben vertreten werden! So steht es nun in diesem Dokument!"

Wieder stöhnten die drei gleichsam genervt aus. Harry fragte schließlich: „Warum auch noch Grindewald und warum meine Abstammungen zu erst bei dem Namen?"

Mrs. Bones erklärte: „Sie als Familienoberhaupt müssen zu erst genannt werden. Dann entscheidet das Alter ihrer Partnerinnen. Und Lord Grindewald war zwar ein Potter. Aber er hatte einen weiteren Lord Titel und somit muss er nun genannt werden!"

Da fragte Bella sofort: „Da war dann auch noch der Fakt, das wir festlegen in welcher Reihenfolge ihre Nachkommen die verschiedenen Erben vertreten sein werden, richtig?"

Harry verdrehte nur seine Augen und Ginny kicherte!

„Nun sie werden sicher Kinder bekommen. Und sie müssen festlegen, welches Erbe das Erstgeborene übertragen bekommt, welches das Zweitgeborene, das Drittgeborene, das Viertgeborene, das Fünftgeborene, das Sechstgeborene, und so weiter bekommt. Selbstverständlich bekommen alle ihre gemeinsamen Erbschaften und auch alle weiteren Kinder. Aber da nur Erstgeborene Titel übernehmen und sie genau genommen vierzehn Titel zu vergeben haben, müssen sie die Reihenfolge festlegen und das heute noch!" erklärte Mme. Bones.

Dann fügte sie noch gedankenverloren hinzu: "...vierzehn Erben ... sieben Frauen ... na das geht doch auf!"

Harry saß leichenblass und geschockt am Boden und versuchte sich in einer Goldfisch-Imitation, der Rest wankten zwischen totaler Überraschung und teuflischen Grinsen.

Bevor sie noch etwas dazu äußern konnten sagte Mrs. Bones: „Damit kann ich ihnen außerdem gleich für die anderen fünf weitere Bescheinigungen geben. Sie Lady Luna Everhate und sie Gabrielle Luna Everhate erhalten ebenso ihre ZAK-Bestätigung wie Lady Cassiopeia Everhate Lady Kendra Everhate. Dies können wir auf Grund der Abstammung so machen. Des Weiteren erhalten sie eine Bescheinigung, das sie sofort mit Lord Harold Everhate in die selbe Kassenstufe gehen. Sie Lady Bellatrix Everhate behalten eine Bescheinigung, das sie jeder Zeit das recht haben ihre Lordschaften zu begleiten. Das selbe gilt auch gegenseitig für alle drei Lordschaften. So kann sie niemand auch nicht bei Befragungen alleine dazu zwingen. Sie müssen das genehmigen. Letztendlich entscheidet darüber das Familienoberhaupt. Dann erhalten sie alle drei eine Animaguslizenz, eine Apparierlizenz und eine Portschlüssel-Lizenz. Des weiteren erhalten sie eine Lizenz für einen nicht registrierten Zauberstab. Ich glaube, ja genau, das wäre dann alles!"

Harry war wie seine sieben Partnerinnen noch geschockt von der Tatsache der Erben und der Reihenfolge und all dem Kram, Als Mrs. Bones noch einfiel: „Ach ja es fehlt jetzt nur noch die Erbreihenfolge. Wie wollen sie sich entscheiden? Sie muss ja nun noch neu verteilt werden!"

Nachdem das unter der Regie von Ginny und Bella mit allerlei provokativen Kommentaren von Kendra, Cassiopeia, Hermine, Luna und Gabrielle kamen, dies auch geklärt war schoss Hermines Vater doch den Vogel ab, in dem er fragte: "Harry, wo sollen wir denn hin, denn ich denke es wird nicht leise sein, wenn du den nächsten Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllen wirst..."

Nun konnte sich niemand mehr halten, besonders als Ginny trocken erklärte, das diese Maßnahmen zum Schutz der Ohren anderer wohlweislich von Nöten wäre.

Und Hermine antwortete auf die schmunzelnde Frage von Kendra, wie es den mit Harrys Konstitution stehe: "Zumindest ist er mehr als ausreichend ausgestattet..."

"...wer den Schaden hat spottet jeder Beschreibung..." murmelte Harry. Dann aber sagte er: "Aber um mal wieder auf den Boden der Realität wieder zurück zu kommen, sollten wir uns wirklich Gedanken machen, wo ihr hinkönnt und wo ihr sicher seid. Denn schließlich sind wir hier in Hogwarts und ich kann nicht hundert pro eure aller Sicherheit gewährleisten. Das kann ich nur für meine Familie!"

Da meldete sich Graf Dracula zu Wort: "Mein Schloss ist riesig. Da können alle unterkommen. Es ist auch sicherer als Hogwarts und kann nur durch mich und meinen Erben ohne weiteres betreten werden!"

Nach dem dies auch geklärt war bereiteten sich alle vor die Kammer zu verlassen, bist auf Harry und seine Partnerinnen.

Bevor alle verschwanden richtet er die Verliese so ein, das alle seine Partnerinnen nun vollen Zugriff hatten. Dann lies er durch den Kobold veranlassen, das sie demnächst einen privaten Termin bei Madam Malkins' Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten haben wollten, damit sie sich alle neu einkleiden konnten. Der Kobold versprach, das sie dann von Madam Malkins persönlich bedient. Harry erklärte ihm, das er eine komplette Garderobe für jeden bräuchte. Von Freizeitkleidung über Schulkleidung bis zu festlicher Kleidung. Für die gleichen Zwecke wollte er dann auch für sich die Grangers einkaufen lassen, da sie ja bisher noch keinen Bezug zur magischen Welt hatten.

Danach wollte er dann noch zu Hypodromus – Spezialist für alle Arten magischer Tiere, auch Fabel-, Dunkle- oder Schatten-Tiere. Dort kaufte er ja bereits einen pechschwarzen Adler, einen tiefschwarzen Falken und eine nachtschwarze Fledermaus ihre Schattenwesen. Er war neugierig, welches Tier sich mit wem binden würde. Und besonders welche Tiere noch dazu kommen würden.

Schließlich wollte er dann noch zu dem Zauberstabmacher in der Nockturngasse, der ihm von Gringotts empfohlen worden war. Dort wollte er dann wieder Unterschiedlichste Materialien für weitere Zauberstäbe kaufen. Daraus wollte er dann insgesamt acht Zauberstäbe machen. Für Ginny, Bella, Cassiopeia, Gabrielle, Kendra, Luna, Hermine und ihn selbst. Schließlich holt er noch weitere Zauberstabholster. Auch die Jagdmesser (für jeden mindestens eins) und diverse Wurfmesser (für jeden drei in speziellen Nackenscheiden) wollte er.


	13. Der letzte Schritt und kleine Zwischensc

**Der letzte Schritt und kleine Zwischenschritte**

* * *

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

Bevor alle verschwanden richtet er die Verliese so ein, das alle seine Partnerinnen nun vollen Zugriff hatten. Dann lies er durch den Kobold veranlassen, das sie demnächst einen privaten Termin bei Madam Malkins' Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten haben wollten, damit sie sich alle neu einkleiden konnten. Der Kobold versprach, das sie dann von Madam Malkins persönlich bedient. Harry erklärte ihm, das er eine komplette Garderobe für jeden bräuchte. Von Freizeitkleidung über Schulkleidung bis zu festlicher Kleidung. Für die gleichen Zwecke wollte er dann auch für sich die Grangers einkaufen lassen, da sie ja bisher noch keinen Bezug zur magischen Welt hatten.

Danach wollte er dann noch zu Hypodromus – Spezialist für alle Arten magischer Tiere, auch Fabel-, Dunkle- oder Schatten-Tiere. Dort kaufte er ja bereits einen pechschwarzen Adler, einen tiefschwarzen Falken und eine nachtschwarze Fledermaus ihre Schattenwesen. Er war neugierig, welches Tier sich mit wem binden würde. Und besonders welche Tiere noch dazu kommen würden.

Schließlich wollte er dann noch zu dem Zauberstabmacher in der Nockturngasse, der ihm von Gringotts empfohlen worden war. Dort wollte er dann wieder Unterschiedlichste Materialien für weitere Zauberstäbe kaufen. Daraus wollte er dann insgesamt acht Zauberstäbe machen. Für Ginny, Bella, Cassiopeia, Gabrielle, Kendra, Luna, Hermine und ihn selbst. Schließlich holt er noch weitere Zauberstabholster. Auch die Jagdmesser (für jeden mindestens eins) und diverse Wurfmesser (für jeden drei in speziellen Nackenscheiden) wollte er.

* * *

Nun waren die acht allein und saßen mehr ängstlich und zurückhalten da, ohne das irgend jemand ein Wort sprach. Dann stand Harry auf und sagte: "Vielleicht sollte ihr Frauen euch erst einmal miteinander unterhalten, ihr seid auf einer Wellenlänge, habt alle schlimmstes durchgemacht. Ich brauch auch etwas Zeit, bitte seid nicht böse!"

Alle nickten und Harry ging in Richtung des Bades.

Bella legte Ginny ihren rechten Arm um ihre Schulter und schaute die anderen fünf nacheinander an. Dann fragte sie Gin, wie sie sich fühlt.

„Du weißt, als du mich vor einiger Zeit dies bereits einmal fragtest, sagte ich, das ich große Angst hätte, jemals wieder einem Menschen besonders einem Mann zu vertrauen. Aber andererseits traue ich dir und Harry total und ich habe das Gefühl ... nein ich bin mir absolut sicher, das ich jedem hier im Raum absolut trauen kann. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie es nun mit Harry und uns weiter geht!"

Nun erklärt Bella ihre fürchterlichen Erlebnisse. Erst stockend und dann immer flüssiger. Ebenso macht es Ginny. Dann eigentlich zum Trost küsst Bella Ginny die Tränen weg. Dabei kommt es dazu, das sich beide auf den Mund küssen. Sie schrecken aber nicht zurück, sondern halten sich und intensivieren ihren Kuss. Schließlich lässt Ginny ihre Zunge an Bellas Lippen entlang fahren und Bella öffnet ihren Mund und schließlich erforschen sie gegenseitig ihre Mundhöhlen.

Nach einigen Minuten lösen sie sich atemlos und schauen sich nachdenklich um.

Hermine nickte und krabbelte zu den beiden und sagte: "Das macht Sinn, küsste erst Ginny und dann Bella. Und alle drei schienen es zu genießen. Als sie sich umschauten waren zwei weitere Pärchen, Kendra und Gabrielle und Luna mit Cassiopeia ebenso intensiv am Küssen. Teilweise gingen die Hände bereits auf Wanderschaft.

Dann fragte Bella zu Hermine gerichtet: „Lieben wir uns alle? Und wie stehst du und auch ihr dabei zu Harry?"

Mit großen Augen schaut sie erst Ginny und dann Bella und auch alle anderen an und dann antwortet Hermine ehrlich: „Es ist kompliziert und sicher mehr als ungewöhnlich. Die Küsse haben mir sehr gefallen und ich möchte mehr davon und ich kann bei allen das gleiche sehen und empfinden. Andererseits war ich eigentlich schon immer in Harry verliebt. Ja und irgendwie liebe ich auch euch! Ist das nicht unerhört? Darf man das überhaupt? Und wie ist es mit dir?"

Bella nickte und sagte: „Also erst einmal zu meinen Gefühlen. Seit meiner Rettung bin ich auch in Harry verliebt, aber ich habe es ihm nie gezeigt, da ich doch so viel älter bin, fünfzehn Jahre älter. Dann muss ich dir gestehen, das es mir mit dir genauso geht wie dir mit mir. Ich liebe dich auch und möchte dich immer wieder küssen! Und bei den reinblütigen Zauberern ist es sehr wohl möglich, das gleichgeschlechtliche Paare heiraten, genau so, das ein Mann zwei oder mehr Frauen heiraten darf, wenn er sie versorgen kann!"

„Seid ihr euch sicher, was eure Gefühle angeht?" fragt Bella nochmals absichernd nach allen Seiten.

Ginny schaute Bella intensiv an und sagte dann sicher: „Ja, ich bin mir bei dir und bei Harry und allen anderen sicher. Und ihr?" dabei schaute Ginny in die Runde und erntete von allen ein Nicken.

Hermine nickte und sagte: „Ja, ich mir auch. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Harry davon überzeugen!"

Diese Aussage führte zu einem allgemeinen Schmunzeln. Bevor sie sich aber aufmachten, um Harry zu suchen ging Hermine zu Kendra und Cassiopeia und fragte sie: "Und für euch alles einigermaßen erträglich, ich meine wir anderen kennen uns ja schon zum Teil seit Jahren. Es ist ja auch eine Frage des Vertrauens und der Sicherheit..."

Kendra und Cassiopeia schauten sich schmunzelnd an, dann beugte sich Cassiopeia zu Hermine und sagte mit liebevoller Stimme: "Mein Bruder hat dich permanent angegriffen, dafür möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen..." dann beugte sie sich zu Hermine und küsste sie innig. Gleichzeitig fuhr ihre Hand unter Hermines T-Shirt und massierte sanft ihre Brust, so das Hermine während des Zungenkusses wollüstig aufstöhnte.

Während dessen war Kendra zu Ginny gekrabbelt und beide rissen sich regelrecht die Kleider vom Leib und begannen sich gegenseitig mit ihren Zungen sich zu verwöhnen. Kurz darauf war auch von Beiden ein gewaltigen Stöhnen zu hören, als sie sich gegenseitig an der Vulva leckten und saugten.

Derweil war Bella bei Gabrielle und Luna angelangt und fragte besorgt: "Nun wie sieht es mit euch aus? Und mit unserer Beziehung zu Har..." weiter kam sie nicht mehr.

Luna und Gabrielle küsste Bella über all wo sie nackte Haut fanden. Und da dies anscheinend nicht viele Stellen waren zogen sie Bella kurzerhand aus. Kurz darauf war Bella lauter als alle anderen am schreien vor Lust.

Dies hörte Harry und besorgt kam er aus dem großen Baderaum, als sich ihm entgegen seiner Befürchtungen, ein atemberaubender Blick bot. Sieben wunderschöne und attraktive junge Frauen, völlig unbekleidet und mit heißen erotischen Spielen beschäftigt.

Dieser Anblick tat sein übriges und die Wirkung auf Harrys Körpermitte lies nicht lange auf sich warten.

........Während dessen an verschiedenen Orten Englands:

### Hogwarts, Büro von Schuldirektor Dumbledore ###

Dumbledore, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und einige aus dem Orden diskutierten, wie sie Ginny und Bellatrix in ihre Hände zurück bekommen könnten.

"Wir müssen euch noch etwas über Ginny unser Findelkind sagen!" unterbrach Mr. Weasley die Runde.. "Sie hat, das ist nun sicher Vampirblut in sich!!!"

Das die anderen überrascht waren war nicht der richtige Ausdruck, sie waren regelrecht geschockt.

Dann sinnierte Dumbledore: "Das macht sie für uns noch wertvoller, besonders wenn sie vielleicht sogar von einem mächtigen Vampir abstammt..."

"Kann das nicht gefährlich werden, für diejenigen, die um sie herum sind?" fragte Shacklebold, ein Ordensmitglied, das auch gleichzeitig als Auror arbeitete.

"Nein," erklärte Mr. Weasley, "sie wird denen, die sie für ihre Familie hält, also uns niemals angreifen!"

Shacklebold hob eine Augenbraue und fragte dann weiter: "Aber sie hat sich doch von eurer Familie los gesagt und Potter und Lestrange hat sie doch bisher noch nichts getan?"

Dumbledore fuhr sich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart als er dann sagte: "Umso wichtiger ist es zumindest Ginny wieder in unsere Hände zu bekommen. Die Lestrange wäre auch nützlich, um neues über den dunklen Lord heraus zu bekommen..."

...während dessen kamen Ron und Dean gehetzt an der Tür des Büros von Dumbledore an, rissen diese, ohne zu klopfen auf und sagten abgehetzt: "Sie ist nicht mehr hier im Schloss!"

"Nun beruhigt euch doch erst einmal, wer ist nicht mehr im Schloss? Meint ihr Ginny und die vermaledeite Todesserin?" fragte Mrs. Weasley.

Nun sagte Dean japsend: "Nein das Schlammblut, wir wollte sie noch ein wenig 'erziehen', ihr wisst schon was ich meine, aber sie ist nicht mehr im Schloss. Wir haben auch den Aufspürzauber überprüft, der auf ihrem Zauberstab lag, aber sie ist definitiv nicht mehr hier!"

Nun war es um die Ruhe von Dumbeldore geschehen. Er saß aufrecht und schimpfte: "Das darf doch nicht war sein, wo ist denn das Miststück. Wenn ich die in meine Hände bekomme, dann wird sie mich erst einmal kennen lernen und mir zur Verfügung stehen, bevor ich sie an meinen Freund und Kollegen, Schuldirektor Karkaroff aus Drumstrang, zur weiteren Benutzung und Züchtigung weiter gebe... Aber vielleicht ist sie ja auch schon dort..."

Keiner, selbst Dumbledore selber, bemerkte, das in diesem Moment Fawkes sein Band mit Dumbledore trennte und sich in einen schwarzen Schattenphönix wandelte. Dann machte er sich unsichtbar, um sich mit seinem neuen Partner, oder in diesem Fall Partnerin zu binden. Er war auf dem Weg zu Hermine, nicht ohne einen Umweg nach Drumstrang zu machen...

### Kurze Zeit später in Drumstrang, im Büro von Schuldirektor Karkaroff ###

"Wo bleibt denn meine Hermine Jane Granger, ich will sie schon so lange ..." maulte Viktor Krum.

Und Igor Karkaroff grinste nur nachsichtig! Dann schlugen in seinem Kamin die Flammen aufschlugen und das Gesicht von Dumbledore erschien.

Sie tauschten sich kurz aus und dadurch erfuhren sowohl Igor Karkaroff, der Direktor von Drumstrang, als auch Viktor Krum, das ihr Opfer auf der Flucht sei und vorerst nicht zu greifen war.

Der schwarze Schattenphönix bekam auch hier alles mit. Bevor er sich mit seiner neuen Vertrauten binden konnte wollte er noch herausfinden was bei seinem ehemaligen Vertrauten weiter vorgehen würde. Darauf hin verschwand er auch hier wieder. Er war immer noch auf dem Weg zu Hermine, doch er musste noch einen weiteren Umweg nach Hogwarts machen...

### Hogsmeade, Heulende Hütte ###

Eine Schatten-Sphinx war in der Heulenden Hütte unbemerkt von Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, die gerade aus der Ohnmacht erwachten, anwesend und beobachtete die Beiden.

"Wo ist das Miststück hin?" fragte gerade Vincent Crabbe.

Und Gregory Goyle maulte: "Dabei habe ich grade so einen Ständer, ich brauche unbedingt was zwischen meine Beine!"

"Du kannst aber auch nur an das eine denken! Mensch weißt du was das bedeutet? Wir müssen das sofort dem Direktor melden! Das gibt sicher Ärger!" kam es nachdenklich von Vincent Crabbe.

Jetzt wurde auch Gregory Goyle blas aber er bemerkte noch süffisant: "Wenn schon nicht die durchgeknallte Ravenclaw, dann können wir uns doch vielleicht an dem Schlammblut ein wenig mit abreagieren oder noch besser an der Riddle Schlampe..."

Jetzt grinste auch wieder Vincent Crabbe und sagte, "Dann lass uns losgehen, und uns an der Riddle Tussi abreagieren. Die sind im Raum der Wünsche mit ihr beschäftigt!"

Damit begaben sich Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, sich langsam erholend auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

Während die Beiden sich auf den Weg machten, verschwand der Schatten-Sphinx, um sich mit seinem neuen Vertrauten, Luna zu binden...

### Beauxbatons, Büro von Schuldirektorin Maxime ###

Olympe Maxime, die Schulleiterin der Zaubererschule Beauxbatons, war außer sich vor Wut. Sie und die sechs Todessern, die zu ihrer Unterstützung hier waren, um Gabrielle Delacour, die Halb- Veela fest zu halten und dabei zu foltern und vergewaltigen, waren in einem Überraschenden Angriff außer Gefecht gesetzt worden und mussten nun dem dunklen Lord und Dumbledore melden, das ihre Geisel geflohen war.

Sie setzte sich, nachdem sie sich mit den Todessern besprochen hatte mit Dumbledore in Verbindung. Danach musste sie auch dem dunkeln Lord berichten.

Niemand bemerkte die äußerst gefährliche Chimära. Es ist ein feuerspeiendes Mischwesen mit dem Körper einer Ziege, dem Kopf eines Löwen und einem Drachenschwanz. In ihrer Heimat Griechenland erzählen die alten Sagen, die Chimära stamme wie auch andere Ungeheuer von der schönen Echidna ab, die ebenfalls einen Drachenschwanz hatte.

Die schwarze Chimära, es war auch ein Schwattenwesen, wartete ab und als nichts mehr zu hören war verschwand auch sie ungesehen, um sich an ihre Vertraute, Gabrielle, zu binden.

### Hogwarts, Raum der Wünsche ###

Kendra Ariana Ridde, die Tochter Voldemorts, die hier in Hogwarts fest gehalten wurde. Sie war verschwunden und Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein sahen sich überrascht um, nachdem sie wieder langsam aufgewacht waren. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Ahnung was gerade geschehen war. Sie rätselten herum, kamen aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Kurz darauf erschienen Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle und schauten sich das ihnen bietende Chaos an. Dann erkannten sie, das auch hier die Geisel geflohen oder befreit worden war. Sie entschieden sich nach kurzer Zeit, das sie alle gemeinsam zum Direktor, Albus Dumbledore, gehen müssen, um ihn über die Fluchten zu unterrichten.

Sie wurden ebenfalls von einem Schattenwesen beobachtet. Es war ein Nundu. Er gilt als das gefährlichste Tierwesen der Welt und ist in die höchste Gefährlichkeitsklasse eingeordnet. Das ostafrikanische Tierwesen sieht aus wie ein gigantisch großer geflügelter Leopard, der sich trotz seiner Größe absolut lautlos bewegt und dessen Atem ansteckende Krankheiten verbreitet, die ganzen Dörfern den Tod bringen.

### Little Hangledown, Thronsaal von Lord Voldemort ###

Im Riddlehaus wurden gerade Bellatrix und Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback wieder wach und schauten sich um. Schwester von Draco Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy, die sie gerade noch am misshandeln und foltern waren, war verschwunden. Dann wachte auch der dunkle Lord wieder auf schaute sich um, schrie wütend auf und verteilte Crucios an alle seine Untergebenen, als er realisierte, das seine Geisel entkommen war.

Der Mantikor ist ein schizophrenes Mischwesen mit einem riesigen menschlichen Kopf, dem Körper eines wilden Löwen und einem Skorpionschwanz, aus dem ein tödlicher Stachel ragt. Es ist bekannt, dass an der Haut dieses hochgefährlichen Biestes fast alle Zauber und Flüche abprallten, und es glücklicherweise nur sehr selten zu finden sei. Auf die zwiespältige Natur des Mantikors deutet seine Anmerkung hin, dass der Mantikor vor sich hin zu summen pflegt, während er seine meist menschliche Beute genießt. Der Mantikor war kurz davor sich auf die Menschen zu stürzen, konnte sich aber noch zurück halten und beobachtete die Situation.

Kurz darauf erschien Snape und schaute sich um. Der dunkle Lord hatte sich derweil ein wenig abreagiert und fragte dann sogleich Snape in einem flüsternden Ton, der bei Snape ein Grauen verursachte: "Mein treuer Diener, was hast du mir zu berichten?"

Snape schluckte nochmals kurz und erzählte dann alles was er erfahren hatte. Dann endete er mit den Worten: "Sie sind alle verschwunden und keiner weiß wo sie sind. Dürfte ich noch einen Vorschlag machen?"

"Sprich, mein Tränkemeister, welche Idee kommt dir!" sagte Voldemort gönnerhaft.

Snape nickte, während er immer noch vor dem dunklen Lord kniete und sagte: "Ich würde gerne nochmals zu Dumbledore gehen, sie hatten in Hogwarts, in Drumstrang und in Beauxbatons auch Geiseln, alles durch Dumbledore organisiert, festgehalten. Vielleicht kann ich weitere Informationen erhalten!"

Lord Voldemort dachte kurz nach und sagte dann relativ beruhigt: "Wenigstens einer der mit denkt. Gehe und wehe du hast keine weiteren Informationen..." drohte er noch zum Schluss

Der Mantikor beschloss noch ein wenig zu warten, um seine Vertraute dann umfassend zu informieren.

### Hogwarts, Büro von Schuldirektor Dumbledore ###

Zwischenzeitlich waren sowohl Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle als auch Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein ebenfalls im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore erschienen. Sie berichteten nun alle von ihren Missgeschicken.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" ereiferte sich nun Dumbledore, "...wo sind die denn nun alle und wie konnten sie von hier entkommen?"

Dann erschien auch noch Professor Snape und erklärte: "Der dunkle Lord hatte die Tochter der Malfoys in seiner Gewalt, doch sie wurde direkt aus seinem Thronsaal mitten aus einer Sitzung mit mehreren aus den innersten Kreis entführt. Cassiopeia Malfoy soll im Übrigen die Erbin des letzen Pharaos und Elementarmagierin sein. Es waren im Übrigen Bellatrix und Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback auch anwesend!"

"Aber Bellatrix und Rabastan Lestrange sind doch tot? Oder stimmt das dann doch nicht?" fragte Shacklebold.

"Das stimmt prinzipiell!" sagte Snape und fuhr fort, "Der dunkle Lord hat sie wieder zum Leben erweckt. Sie sind nun Inferis oder auch Zombies genannt!"

Alle keuchten auf, als ihnen nun bewusst wurde, das zwei der brutalsten und grausamsten Todesser wieder auf der dunklen Seite zur Verfügung standen.

Dann schlugen im Kamin von Dumbledore wieder die Flammen auf und die Schuldirektorin von Beauxbatons Mme. Maxime erschien: "Prof. Dumbledore, ich muss ihnen mitteilen, das uns die Delacour Göre entwischt ist! Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was passiert ist, aber ich dachte sie müssten das umgehend wissen!"

"Vielen Dank Kollegin, das sind in der Tat besorgniserregende Tatsachen, die sie mir nun meldeten! Versuchen sie alles um ihrer wieder habhaft zu werden!"

Entsetzt schaute er sich um und es war wieder einmal Mrs. Weasley, die ihn nun aufgeregt fragte: "Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Und warum siehst du so aufgeregt aus, Albus?"

Der Direktor räusperte sich und erklärte dann: "Es handelt sich um eine Prophezeiung, die in Gringotts gehütet wird. Sie soll besagen, das ein Hexenmeister und sieben Hexen einen Clan bilden können, der eine Macht hat, vor der sogar die apokalyptischen Reiter vor chancenlos scheitern würden. Doch leider kann man die Prophezeiung nur lesen, wenn der Hexenmeister und die sieben Hexen zusammen kommen. Ich weiß also nichts genaues?"

Molly Weasley fragte weiter: "Aber es sind doch nur fünf, das Schlammblut, die durchgeknallte Ravenclaw, die Riddle Schlampe, das Malfoy Flittchen und die Veela Nutte von Delacours? Und wer soll der Hexenmeister sein?"

"Sie vergessen die Lestrange und ihr Mündel, das macht dann sieben! Und so wie ich Potter kenne, schiebt der sich wie immer in den Vordergrund und will sich garantiert diese Macht sichern!" kam es ölig von Snape.

"Da ist was Wahres dran, Severus! Doch du vergisst, das Potter niemals so clever oder gar belesen wäre, um das heraus zu bekommen!" gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

Snape nickte und sagte: "Stimmt, selbst mit seiner Überheblichkeit und seinem unbeschreiblichen Glück käme er nie darauf und es stimmt, wer sagt denn, das er dieser ominöse Hexenmeister sein soll? Ich muss zurück zum dunklen Lord!"

Damit verschwand Snape und auch der Rest des Ordens und die Schüler verschwanden, nicht ohne verstärkt nach den verschwundenen Hexen zu suchen, wenn auch aus unterschiedlicher Motivation.

Der schwarzen Schattenphönix bekam nun auch die letzten wichtigen Informationen mit. Nun konnte er sich auf dem Weg zu Hermine machen und sich mit ihr binden!

### Little Hangledown, Thronsaal von Lord Voldemort ###

Kurze Zeit später war Snape wieder vor Lord Voldemort erschienen. Der fragte auch sogleich: "Nun mein treuer Diener was hast du noch heraus bekommen? Enttäusche mich nicht!"

Snape schluckte und sagte dann: "Dumbledore erklärte folgendes: Es handelt sich um eine Prophezeiung, die in Gringotts gehütet wird. Sie soll besagen, das ein Hexenmeister und sieben Hexen einen Clan bilden können, der eine Macht hat, vor der sogar die apokalyptischen Reiter vor chancenlos scheitern würden. Doch leider kann man die Prophezeiung nur lesen, wenn der Hexenmeister und die sieben Hexen zusammen kommen."

Lord Voldemort fragte nach: "Er weiß also nichts genaues?"

Snape schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf und erklärte weiter: "Ich sprach dann noch an, das sie vergaßen, dass die Lestrange und die kleine Blutsverräterin dazu zu zählen seien, das würde dann sieben ergeben! Und so wie ich Potter kenne, schiebt der sich wie immer in den Vordergrund und will sich garantiert diese Macht sichern, erklärte ich dann den anderen weiter! Doch Dumbledore verneinte das und gab mir aber ein Zeichen, das er und sie, Meister, sich in Kürze wieder treffen müssten!"

Der dunkle Lord nickte nachdenklich und entschied dann: "Du hast gut gehandelt, mein treuer Diener! Veranlasse alles, damit wir uns mit unseren Verbündeten treffen können und ihr anderen solltet euch ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen..."

Der Mantikor hatte genug gehört und verschwand nun unerkannt, um sich mit seiner Vertrauten, Cassiopeia Malfoy, zu binden.

……zurück in der Zeit und bei Harry und …

**tbc**

**Anm.: Ich weiß das ist ein fieser Kliff, aber es geht bald weiter...**


	14. Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich

**Anm.: **Ich habe mehrmals Rabastan und Bellatrix Lestrange geschrieben. Das ist natürlich Quatsch. Ich meinte Rabastan und Rudolphus Lestrange. Sorry dafür! Aber vielen Dank für die Reviews. Nun geht's weiter - viel Spaß!

**Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich**

* * *

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

... Snape schluckte und sagte dann: "Dumbledore erklärte folgendes: Es handelt sich um eine Prophezeiung, die in Gringotts gehütet wird. Sie soll besagen, das ein Hexenmeister und sieben Hexen einen Clan bilden können, der eine Macht hat, vor der sogar die apokalyptischen Reiter vor chancenlos scheitern würden. Doch leider kann man die Prophezeiung nur lesen, wenn der Hexenmeister und die sieben Hexen zusammen kommen."

Lord Voldemort fragte nach: "Er weiß also nichts genaues?"

Snape schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf und erklärte weiter: "Ich sprach dann noch an, das sie vergaßen, dass die Lestrange und die kleine Blutsverräterin dazu zu zählen seien, das würde dann sieben ergeben! Und so wie ich Potter kenne, schiebt der sich wie immer in den Vordergrund und will sich garantiert diese Macht sichern, erklärte ich dann den anderen weiter! Doch Dumbledore verneinte das und gab mir aber ein Zeichen, das er und sie, Meister, sich in Kürze wieder treffen müssten!"

Der dunkle Lord nickte nachdenklich und entschied dann: "Du hast gut gehandelt, mein treuer Diener! Veranlasse alles, damit wir uns mit unseren Verbündeten treffen können und ihr anderen solltet euch ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen..."

Der Mantikor hatte genug gehört und verschwand nun unerkannt, um sich mit seiner Vertrauten, Cassiopeia Malfoy, zu binden.

……zurück in der Zeit und bei Harry und …

* * *

########### Flashback ###########

...Luna und Gabrielle küsste Bella über all wo sie nackte Haut fanden. Und da dies anscheinend nicht viele Stellen waren zogen sie Bella kurzerhand aus. Kurz darauf war Bella lauter als alle anderen am schreien vor Lust.

Dies hörte Harry und besorgt kam er aus dem großen Baderaum, als sich ihm entgegen seiner Befürchtungen, ein atemberaubender Blick bot. Sieben wunderschöne und attraktive junge Frauen, völlig unbekleidet und mit heißen erotischen Spielen beschäftigt.

Dieser Anblick tat sein übriges und die Wirkung auf Harrys Körpermitte lies nicht lange auf sich warten...

########### Flashback Ende ###########

Langsam bemerkten eine nach der anderen, das Harry wieder eingetreten war und das er sich ganz deutlich nicht vor dem Anblick ekelte, sondern das es ihm ganz offensichtlich zu gefallen schien.

Bellatrix fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder und fragte: "Allen Anschein nach scheinst du dich mit der Situation nicht nur abgefunden zu haben, sondern offensichtlich scheinst du dich sogar darüber zu freuen? Oder wie soll ich deine körperliche Reaktion sonst deuten?" neckte ihn Bellatrix nun.

Dann registrierte Harry endlich, das sie ihn entdeckt hatten und rief nur: „Tschuldigung!" und wollte sich umdrehen.

Aber er hatte nicht mit der Schnelligkeit von der sieben Mädchen / Frauen gerechnet, die nackt und zerzaust, wie sie waren, auf ihn zu rannten und ihn fest hielten.

Harry schaute mit hochrotem Kopf auf den Boden und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Dann fingen alle sieben gleichzeitig an ihn zu küssen und dann sagte Hermine nun: „Harry, bitte bleib hier. Wir wollen dich jetzt und hier bei uns haben. Wir lieben uns..."

Nun fügte Ginny hinzu: „...ja wir lieben uns, aber auch dich. Wir wollen dich auch spüren. Bleib bitte hier uns lass uns die Prophezeiung erfüllen!"

„Oder magst du uns nicht? Findest du das, was du gesehen hast ekelhaft?" fragte nun Luna noch.

Harry schluckte mehrmals und sagte dann ganz leise: „Nein ich finde das überhaupt nicht ekelhaft. Ganz im Gegenteil es sah wunderschön aus. Aber ihr mögt mich, ihr alle, das kann doch nicht sein..."

"Ja es ist ganz offensichtlich, das wir alle dich mögen! Warum sollte das denn nicht sein?" sagte Gabrielle

Nun lächelten alle zusammen und Kendra sagte: „Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und ja wir beide alle dich und uns auch! Ich möchte das du mich berührst und mir die wahre Liebe zeigst!"

„Ja , mache Liebe mit uns und zeige uns, das du uns auch liebst, komm..." sagte Cassiopeia abschließend.

Ginny brachte noch vor: "Da wir, Bella und ich, ja schon schwanger sind..."

Hier wurde sie von Luna unterbrochen, die erklärte, das Ginny und Bellatrix doch noch nicht schwanger waren. Luna hat die Sicht dies zu erkennen.

Ginny und Bella waren erst erschrocken und sichtlich traurig, doch alle kamen und trösteten nun die Beiden.

Dann erklärte Luna noch dem geschockten Rest: "Durch die Prophezeiung werden alle von uns auch von unseren Leiden und Folgeschäden, die wir durch die Folter, crucio und imperio geheilt und ebenso die Gesundheitlichen Schäden, den wir alle wurden mit einer Krankheit infiziert, die die Muggel AIDS nennen, durch die Magie der Prophezeiung geheilt. Außerdem sind wir sogar bei unserem ersten sexuellen Akt seit Beginn der Prophezeiung alle sieben wieder jungfräulich!"

Waren alle besonders Hermine und Harry, die ja sich mit der Muggel Welt am besten auskannten, erst einmal geschockt gewesen. Dann aber, zum Schluss der Erklärung waren alle ein wenig beschämt aber das vorherrschende Gefühl war Glückseeligkeit!

Hermine erklärte dann allen, was es mit dieser schlimmen Krankheit auf sich hätte und endete: "...nicht nur, das wir alle früher oder später gestorben wären, eure Babys, Ginny und Bella, wären auch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit mit dem Virus infiziert gewesen und somit schon tot sterbend krank auf die Welt gekommen. Somit ist es gerade für euch auch ein Segen, diese Prophezeiung..."

Nachdem alle realisiert hatten, welches weitere Schicksal ihnen erspart geblieben war, machte sich erst Wut aber dann doch allgemeine Erleichterung breit!

Der Raum, in der Kammer des Schreckens verwandelte sich während dessen in einen vollkommen gemütlichen Raum. Der ganze Boden war wie mit einer einzigen Matratze , weich ausgelegt. Überall lagen Kissen und Decken, es war einfach kuschelig und wohlig.

Ginny, Bella, Hermine, Gabrielle, Luna, Cassiopeia und Kendra krabbelten langsam auf Harry zu und er konnte sich vor Glück gar nicht einkriegen und küsste alle, eine nach der anderen.

Die nächsten Stunden stand Harry seinen Mann und alle kamen gemeinsam zum Schluss, das auch dabei die Magie der Prophezeiung auch dabei gerade Harry zu Hilfe kam.

Am nächsten Morgen erst kamen sie zum Schlafen. Als sie dann am frühen Nachmittag aufwachten waren sie überrascht, wie viele Schatten Wesen sich nun, außer den drei bekannten von Harry, Ginny und Bella sich nun im Raum befanden.

Der pechschwarzen Adler, Thunder, flog zu seinem Vertrauten Harry auf die Schulter, ebenso wie Penelope, die nachtschwarze Fledermaus, zu ihrer Vertrauten, Ginny flog und der tiefschwarze Falken, Stealth, zu Bella. Alle sechs betrachteten nun gespannt zusammen, wie sich die restlichen Schattenwesen mit ihren Vertrauten binden würden und wer sich mit wem binden würde.

Es war der dunkle Mantikor, der sich zuerst bewegte und auf Kendra zuflog. Er setzte sich vor sie und Kendra streichelte ihm über seinen Kopf. Dann bildete sich ein Funken zwischen den Beiden und offensichtlich hatten sie sich gebunden.

Dann erklärte Kendra alles über die Fähigkeiten ihres Vertrauten und sagte: "Ich habe ihn auf den Namen Myst getauft und er scheint ihm zu gefallen!"

Dann war Cassiopeia an der Reihe. Der dunkelgrauer Nundu kam auf sie zu und sie banden sich, in dem sie in eine schwarze Wolke getaucht wurden.

"Ich habe ihn Devil genannt und er kann uns mit seinen Kräften sicher bei allen Gefahren helfen!" erklärte Cassiopeia.

Als nächste begab sich der Schatten-Sphinx zu Luna seiner erwählten Vertrauten und sie banden sich, wie zu erwarten spektakulär in einer Art Feuerwerk. Alle, die Luna kannten schmunzelten wissend und die anderen, Bella, Cassiopeia und Kendra schauten dem Schauspiel staunen zu.

Luna erklärte dann mit ihrer typischen Singsangstimme: "Ich darf euch hiermit Randy, mein vertrauter Schatten-Sphinx, vorstellen. Er freut sich schon mit uns zusammen der Welt den Arsch auf zu reißen!"

Das brachte alle zum schmunzeln. Während dessen wandte sich die schwarze Chimära an Gabrielle , biss sie leicht in ihren Hals und verband sich so mit ihr.

Gabrielle erklärte: "Hiermit möchte ich euch Joey, die einzige schwarze Chimära auf der Welt, vorstellen!"

Hermine schaute den Schattenphönix, der nun auf ihre Schulter flog und sie beide in einen schwarzen Feuerball hüllte. Dann sagte Hermine ganz aufgeregt: "Wisst ihr wer das ist? Das ist Fawkes, er hat sich gewandelt, er ist der ehemalige Phönix von Dumbledore und sich von ihm abgewandt und nun mit mir verbunden!"

Diese Nachricht schlug bei allen ein wie eine Bombe.

########### Flashback ###########

Während dessen im Schloss von Graf Dracula VII in Rumänien saßen Nymphodora Tonks und Remus Lupin, Matthew und Emily Granger, Mme. Bones, Griphook, Dobby, Mr. Lovegood, Mme. Delacours und Mr. Delacours und natürlich Graf Dracula VII, der Hausherr, wie auf glühenden Kohlen.

Sie machten sich viele Gedanken, wie ging es ihren Kindern, was würde die Prophezeiung aus ihnen machen, welche Aufgaben standen ihnen noch bevor, wie würde die magische Welt reagieren und so weiter.

Wenn sie wüssten, was sich gerade abspielte, sie würden zwischen Entsetzen und Begeisterung hin und her gerissen sein.

########### Flashback Ende ###########

Nachdem sich alle wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten teilten sie sich gegenseitig alles Wissenswerte mit, das ihre Vertrauten in Erfahrung gebracht hatten.

Harry fasste das alles, nachdem er einige Minuten nachgedacht hatte zusammen: "Dumbledore und Voldemort sind keine Gegner sondern Verbündete. Dazu kommen noch die Schuldirektorin Maxime aus Beauxbatons und der Schuldirektor von Drumstrang Viktor Karkaroff. Diese vier sind also die antreibenden Kräfte. Dumbledore und besonders Voldemort scheinen die Prophezeiung der sieben ansatzweise zu kennen und die beiden und Snape ahnen das wir dahinter stecken könnten, wollen es aber noch nicht wahr haben. Sie werden dann auch ein Treffen abhalten. Ach ja und Voldemort ist scheinbar ein Nekromant, er kann offensichtlich Tote wieder erwecken und in Inferis oder Zombies wandeln! Der Rest sind also nur dumme Mitläufer, nicht das ich sie davon kommen lasse!" sagte er zum Schluss mit schneidender Stimme.

Während dessen hatten es sich die Schatten Wesen an verschiedenen stellen des Raumes gemütlich gemacht.

Harry war aber noch nicht fertig. Eine Tiefschwarze Aura bildete sich um ihn herum, als er sagte: "Und dann kommt noch meine persönliche Todesliste, bestehend und angeführt von Dumbledore, Voldemort, Olympe Maxime, Igor Karkaroff und Peter Pettigrew. Sie wird komplettiert von Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Viktor Krum, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Rabastan und Rudolphus Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback. Jeder, aber wirklich auch jeder wird einen grausamen Tod erleiden. Das schwöre ich!"

Dann hörte er, wie alle sieben diesen Spruch wiederholten und ebenfalls den Eid sprachen.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, als dann Harry los ging und in den Küche Frühstück holte. Während dessen finden die sieben durch einen Analyse Spruch auch heraus, das sie nun alle tatsächlich schwanger sind.

Glücklich schauen sie sich um, als auch schon Harry wieder zurück kommt. Er bemerkt die Veränderung und schaut sich fragend um, aber niemand sagt irgend etwas zu ihm. Es entsteht eine bedrückte Stimmung.

Langsam war die nun "Familie Everhate" in der Kammer des Schreckens wieder zu sich gekommen. Zurückhaltend ja sogar ein wenig ängstlich schauten Ginny und Bella nun Harry an. Harry war sofort klar warum und sagte: „Jetzt macht euch doch mal keine Gedanken, das ihr mir nicht gleich gesagt habt, das ihr schon wisst, das ihr gleich beim ersten Mal schwanger geworden seid!"

„Woher weißt du?" fragte eine verdatterte Hermine nun aufgeregt.

„Nun ich habe schon mitbekommen, das ihr euch über irgend etwas tierisch gefreut habt. Wenn nun die Chance besteht, das ihr so glücklich seid, ist es natürlich wahrscheinlich, das ihr nun von mir schwanger seid, der Rest ist ja wohl klar! Und nicht nur ihr wollt Kinder, ich auch. Das wussten ja bereits Ginny, Bella und auch Hermine hatte ich das damals bereits gesagt!"

„Ein Mann der denken kann, wow!" lästerte Kendra kichernd.

Bella fiel mit ein und sagte: "Das waren die Worte, die ich bereits selber einmal benutzt habe!"

Luna und Gabrielle runzelten beide synchron ihrer Stirn und Gabrielle lästerte: „Ja, ja das ist selten, hab ich mir sagen lassen!"

„Weiber, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr ja old Dumbi oder den Trottel Voldi nehmen..." schnaubte nun Harry

„Zu alt, fantasielos und wahrscheinlich zu wenig Ausdauer!" sagte Cassiopeia nun abwiegelnd.

„Weil du es grade sagst, Cassi, wollen wir noch ein wenig von unserem Gatten kosten?" fragte Kendra.

Cassiopeia nickte und erklärte: „Ja richtig, da war noch was! Wie ist es, wollen wir losen?"

„Oder schnappen wir und den Tiger gemeinsam oder doch nacheinander?" fragte Ginny lüstern grinsend.

Hermine dachte kurz nach und schlug dann vor: „Erst schnappen wir uns den Hengst und machen ihn gemeinsam heiß, und dann sollte er sich einfach überraschen lassen..."

Dann gaben sie alle sieben provokativ gegenseitig „high five" und lachten.

Harry, der dem Dialog erst staunend gefolgt war und dann aber seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben hatte fragte dann leicht verzweifelt: „Wie wäre es denn nicht angebracht mich auch einmal zu dem Thema zu fragen?"

„Nööö!" kam es synchron von allen.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte nur ergeben: „Was frage ich auch! War nur rein rhetorisch..."

Danach wurde er von allen geschnappt uns sie verlebten einen heißen Nachmittag.

Danach nahmen sie einen ausführlichen aber sehr späten Brunch zu sich, um dann die nächsten Aktionen zu planen.

########### Unterhaltung im Schloss von Graf Dracula VII in Rumänien: ###########

Nymphodora Tonks: "Hey Remy, was meinst du, werden wir das über stehen und werden wir irgend wann einmal wieder glücklich und unbesorgt durchs Leben gehen können?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, besonders vertrauen ich den achten. Ja nicht nur Harry, sondern auch allen sieben Hexen gleicher Maßen. Ich bin mir sicher, das es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis wir wirklichen Frieden haben!" sagte Remus Lupin völlig überzeugt.

Tonks nahm ihren Geliebten in die Arme und kuschelte sich ganz eng an ihn. Die anderen sahen das mit warmen Herzen.

Matthew Granger sagte zu seiner Frau: "Auch wenn ich mich um unsere Tochter und die kommenden Gefahren ängstige, so sehe ich doch eine Chance, das wir es schaffen werden. Und außer dem freue ich mich schon, unsere neue Existenz auf zu bauen." Dabei schaute er seine Frau liebevoll an und nahm sie ebenfalls in die Arme.

Und Emily Granger seufzte und sagte zustimmend: "Du hast sicher Recht, aber die Ungewissheit ist doch bedrückend, oder was sagst ihr dazu?"

Mme. Bones nickte und erklärte: "Das ist das schlimme an der Zeit des Krieges. Ich habe auch Angst um meine Nicht, die hat auch niemanden mehr als mich. Ich hoffe so für sie, das sie ein Leben in Frieden genießen können wird..."

Mr. Lovegood seufzte nur und sagte leise: "Hoffentlich geht es meiner kleinen Prinzessin gut, ich habe doch nur noch sie..."

Mme. Delacours und Mr. Delacours saßen Arm in Arm und waren still die Tatsache am verkraften, das sie beinahe nach ihrer älteren Tochter auch ihre jüngere Tochter beinahe verloren hätten. Sie schwankten zwischen Trauer und Glückseligkeit.

Griphook, der Kobold und Dobby, der Hauself, schauten sich auf einmal an und als ob ihnen gemeinsam eine Idee durch den Kopf schoss, sprangen beide auf und sagten nur gemeinsam: "Bin gleich wieder da!" und waren verschwunden.

Alle schauten sich verwundert an, alle nicht, denn Graf Dracula VII schien erraten zu haben, was die beiden vor hatten und sagte nur: "Das ist die Idee, bin auch gleich wieder da!" und waren ebenfalls verschwunden, was bei den zurück gebliebenen nur noch mehr Verwunderung auslöste..

Der Rest saß da und wartete unruhig wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Nach einiger Zeit kamen zu erst Dobby, der Hauself, dann Graf Dracula VII und zum Schluss Griphook, der Kobold, wieder zurück.

Dobby hatte einen Begleiter mit gebracht und stellte diesen vor: "Das ist Träbbel der älteste und damit Anführer der Hauelfen. Er hat Harry und seiner Familie ein Angebot zu machen!"

Auch Griphook, der Kobold, hatte einen weiteren Kobold mit gebracht und dieser stellte sich selber vor: "Mein Name ist Drobloog. Ich vertrete als Anführer die Kobolde. Wir wollen ihm etwas anbieten..."

Nach dem sich alle von den Informationen erholt hatten setzten sie sich wieder still hin und versanken in Melancholie. Sie machten sich wieder viele Gedanken, wie ging es ihren Kindern, was würde die Prophezeiung aus ihnen gemacht haben würde, welche Aufgaben standen ihnen noch bevor, wie würde die magische Welt reagieren und so weiter und so fort.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich ein Portal aus schwarzem Rauch und alle acht, so sehnsüchtig erwarteten erschienen.

Das erste, was allen auf fiel, war, das alle, ohne Ausnahme alle glücklich am strahlen waren. Dann aber rannte Ginny auf ihren Vater zu. Eben so konnte sich Luna nicht zurück halten und sprang regelrecht ihren heiß geliebten Vater an. Gabrielle umarmte stürmisch ihre Eltern und ebenso verhielt sich Hermine mit ihren Eltern.

Harry stand mit Bellatrix, Cassiopeia und Kendra zusammen Arm in Arm und genossen die Wiedersehens Freude ihrer vier Gefährten. Die merkten sogleich, das sie einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Vorteil hatten und wollten sich sogleich von ihren Familien wieder lösen, als Harry sagte: "Nun mal langsam. Wehe ihr unterbrecht eure Wiedersehensfreude. Ich für mich kann nur sagen, das ich dadurch selber glücklich bin, das ihr so glücklich seid.

Bellatrix und Cassiopeia nickten zustimmend und Kendra sagte schmunzelnd und um die Stimmung weiter auf zu lockern: "Mir geht es auch so, aber ich und ihr sicher auch, wollt doch nicht, das mein Vater her kommt, damit ich ihn KNUDDELN kann oder?"

Die meisten versuchten Kendras Satz zu verstehen und dann langsam musste jeder schmunzeln.

Aber Harry schoss den Vogel ab, als er sagte: "Also wenn ich mir das so vorstelle, ich gehe zu Voldi und sage dann so was wie hallo Schwiegerdaddy darf ich dich auch mal KNUDDELN?"

Nun was um die Beherrschung der anderen geschehen und alle mussten schallend lachen, obwohl die meisten erst einmal erschrocken bei der Nennung des Namens gewesen waren.

Dann, nach dem sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten, schauten alle Erwachsenen, die acht fragend an.

Harry nickte dann und schaute sich um, aber alle sieben an ihn gebundenen Hexen signalisierten ihm, das er nun erzählen sollte. So begann er dann: "Also, wir können euch nun mit teilen, das wir die Prophezeiung der sieben, bis zum letzten Teil, der ja in sieben Monaten zum trage kommt, komplett erfüllt haben."

Das schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Aufgeregt wurden Fragen gestellt und beantwortet. Es wurde geschmunzelt, gratuliert, geneckt, geweint, gelacht und vieles mehr. Die ganze Palette der Emotionen spielte sich ab. Keine blieb ungeknuddelt.

Nachdem sich langsam, ganz langsam, alle wieder beruhigt hatten kam es zur nächsten Überraschung. Es erschienen alle Schattenwesen.

Harry stellet noch Mals seinen pechschwarzen Adler, Thunder, vor, dann Ginny ihre nachtschwarze Fledermaus mit Namen Penelope, Bella den tiefschwarzen Falken, Stealth, Hermine ihren Schattenphönix, den ehemaligen und jetzt gewandelten Vertrauten von Dumbledore, Fawkes, dann Gabrielle ihre furchterregende schwarze Chimära namens Joey,

Luna den beeindruckenden Schatten-Sphinx, den sie Randy getauft hatte, Cassiopeia den unbekannten dunkelgrauen Nundu der Devil heißt und zu guter Letzt Kendra ihren dunklen Mantikor den sie als Myst vorstellte.

Wieder war das Erstaunen riesig und selbst die Kobolde und die Gauselfen und auch Graf Dracula VII waren fassungslos ob der vielen unterschiedlichen Schattenwesen.

Dann erklärte Harry weiter: "Das sind unsere an uns gebundenen Schatten Wesen, die uns sehr wichtige Informationen haben zukommen lassen. Zusammengefasst folgendes: Dumbledore und Voldemort sind keine Gegner sondern Verbündete. Dazu kommen noch die Schuldirektorin Maxime aus Beauxbatons und der Schuldirektor von Drumstrang Viktor Karkaroff. Diese vier sind also die antreibenden Kräfte. Dumbledore und besonders Voldemort scheinen die Prophezeiung der sieben ansatzweise zu kennen und die beiden und Snape ahnen das wir dahinter stecken könnten, wollen es aber noch nicht wahr haben. Sie werden dann auch ein Treffen abhalten. Ach ja und Voldemort ist offensichtlich ein Nekromant, er kann offensichtlich Tote wieder erwecken, was er bei Bellas Ex-Ehemann und ihrem Schwager gemacht hat und zwar in Inferis oder Zombies wandeln! Der Rest sind also nur dumme Mitläufer, nicht das wir sie davon kommen lassen!"

Dann Stellte sich Graf Dracula VII vor Harry und erklärte ihm: "Es haben sich alle Vampire weltweit geeinigt und werden sich euch anschließen, es sind mehr als 200 perfekte Kämpfer der Nacht. Deshalb war ich vorhin kurz weg!"

Dann kam Dobby uns stellte Harry seinen Begleiter, den Harry gar noch nicht wahr genommen hatte, vor: "Das ist Träbbel der älteste und damit Anführer der Hauelfen. Er hat dir Harry und deiner Familie ein Angebot zu machen!"

"Ich kann dir und besonders Lady Hermine mit Freuden mitteilen, dass die gesamte Nation der Hauselfen euch unterstützt. Obwohl wir unsere Magie bisher nur zu Zwecken der Unterstützung der Zauberer eingesetzt haben, werden wir euch nun im Kampf unterstützen. Es sind mehr als fünf hungert Hauselfen, wo es jede mit einem Todesser aufnehmen kann, die euch nun zur Verfügung stehen!" erklärte Träbbel selbstbewusst.

Auch Griphook, der Kobold, stellte Harry dem ihm unbekannten Kobold vor: "Dies ist Drobloog. Er ist der Anführer die Kobolde. Er will ihnen auch etwas anbieten..."

"Ich biete ihnen die Unterstützung des gesamten Kobold-Volkes an. Damit stehen ihnen nun fast drei hungert kampferprobte Kobolde zur Verfügung, Lord Everhate!" erklärte nun der Kobold feierlich.

Nach kurzer Rücksprache nahm Harry dankend an.

Dann gehen sie noch shoppen und holen sich sowohl Alltagsklamotten, als auch ausgefallene - sexy Kampfklamotten. Dabei reiße Harry einen JOKE, er zieht sich einen String an und hält diesen mit Hosenträgern und fragt dann: "Und ist mein Outfit dem euren nun angepasst..."


	15. Letzte Vorbereitungen

**14 ...weitere Vorbereitungen und erste Schritte**

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

... Dann kam Dobby uns stellte Harry seinen Begleiter, den Harry gar noch nicht wahr genommen hatte, vor: "Das ist Träbbel der älteste und damit Anführer der Hauelfen. Er hat dir Harry und deiner Familie ein Angebot zu machen!"

"Ich kann dir und besonders Lady Hermine mit Freuden mitteilen, dass die gesamte Nation der Hauselfen euch unterstützt. Obwohl wir unsere Magie bisher nur zu Zwecken der Unterstützung der Zauberer eingesetzt haben, werden wir euch nun im Kampf unterstützen. Es sind mehr als fünf hungert Hauselfen, wo es jede mit einem Todesser aufnehmen kann, die euch nun zur Verfügung stehen!" erklärte Träbbel selbstbewusst.

Auch Griphook, der Kobold, stellte Harry dem ihm unbekannten Kobold vor: "Dies ist Drobloog. Er ist der Anführer die Kobolde. Er will ihnen auch etwas anbieten..."

"Ich biete ihnen die Unterstützung des gesamten Kobold-Volkes an. Damit stehen ihnen nun fast drei hungert kampferprobte Kobolde zur Verfügung, Lord Everhate!" erklärte nun der Kobold feierlich.

Nach kurzer Rücksprache nahm Harry dankend an.

Dann gehen sie noch shoppen und holen sich sowohl Alltagsklamotten, als auch ausgefallene - sexy Kampfklamotten. Dabei reiße Harry einen JOKE, er zieht sich einen String an und hält diesen mit Hosenträgern und fragt dann: "Und ist mein Outfit dem euren nun angepasst..."… 

########### Flashback ###########

Als sich alle von ihrem Erstaunen wieder erholt hatten wurden alle acht mit Fragen bestürmt, was sie mit dieser Streitmacht nun anfangen würden. Eine nach der anderen der sieben gebundenen Hexen schaute dann in Richtung Harry und Kendra erklärte dann locker mit den Schultern zuckend: "Das kann euch jetzt nur unser Boss erklären! Er hat das Sagen!"

Harry schaute erst Kendra und dann seine anderen Frauen an und musste fest stellen, das sie ihm alle zu nickten. Dann aber fingen sie nach und nach alle an zu schmunzeln und zu kichern, aber Hermine fügte hinzu: "Es hört sich zwar lustig an, aber es stimmt. Harry entscheidet letztendlich die jeweiligen Schritte. Obwohl er sicher viel zu viel Gentleman ist, um uns nicht mit ein zu beziehen!"

Dann schaute besonders Hermine Harry provozierend an, doch der konterte trocken: "Sicher?"

Im nächsten Moment wurde Harry von den sieben hexen umringt, die alle gleichermaßen ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatten und unisono, "Sicher!" sagten.

"Na dann wäre das ja geklärt!" sagte Harry ungerührt.

Der Rest, also Nymphodora Tonks und Remus Lupin, Matthew und Emily Granger, Mme. Bones, Griphook, Dobby, Mr. Lovegood, Mme. Delacours und Mr. Delacours und natürlich Graf Dracula VII schmunzelten und waren sichtlich mit Freude dabei, wie sich die acht kabbelten.

Dann fragte Mr. Lovegood: "Was werdet ihr denn nun als nächstes machen?"

Da antwortete seine Tochter, Luna, wie aus der Pistole geschossen: "Nun gehen wir erst einmal shoppen!"

Bevor irgend jemand noch etwas dazu äußern konnten sagte Mrs. Bones: „Bevor ich es vergesse, werde ich ihnen außerdem gleich für alle fünf nun hinzugekommenen Hexen weitere Bescheinigungen geben. Sie Lady Luna Everhate, Lady Gabrielle Everhate, Lady Hermine Everhate, Lady Cassiopeia Everhate und sie Lady Kendra Everhate erhalten ihre ZAK-Bestätigungen. Dies können wir auf Grund der Abstammung so machen. Des Weiteren erhalten sie eine Bescheinigung, das sie sofort mit Lord Harold Everhate in die selbe Kassenstufe gehen, egal in welcher Schule. Sie Lady Bellatrix Everhate erhalten eine Bescheinigung, das sie jeder Zeit das recht haben ihre Lordschaften, egal in welcher Schule, zu begleiten. Das selbe gilt auch gegenseitig für alle acht Lordschaften. So kann sie niemand auch nicht bei Befragungen alleine dazu zwingen. Sie müssen das genehmigen. Letztendlich entscheidet darüber das Familienoberhaupt. Dann erhalten sie alle fünf, wie bei Lady Ginerva Everhate, Lady Bellatrix Everhate und sie Lord Everhate bereits geschehen, eine Animaguslizenz, eine Apparierlizenz und eine Portschlüssel-Lizenz. Des weiteren erhalten sie eine Lizenz für einen nicht registrierten Zauberstab. Ich glaube, ja genau, das wäre dann alles!"

Nun waren alle überrascht und auch überglücklich.

Dann erklärte Harry: „Schließlich ging ich noch zu einem Zauberstabmacher in der Nockturngasse, der mir von Gringotts empfohlen wurde und bei dem ich ja schon für Ginny, Bella und mich einkaufen war. Ich war nochmals dort und kaufte unter Anderem noch zehn Zauberstabholster. Auch fünf Jagdmesser - für jeden von uns eins und fünfzehn Wurfmesser –wieder für jeden von uns drei in speziellen Nackenscheiden. Die Messer haben einige besondere Eigenschaften. Das Jagdmesser hinterlässt nicht verheilende Narben und die Wurfmesser kehren automatisch nach dem Wurf wieder in die Nackenscheide zurück und außerdem treffen die Wurfmesser immer genau die Stelle auf die man geschaut hatte. Wollt ihr die Nackenscheiden nicht anlegen? Sie sind für alle anderen unsichtbar und unfühlbar. Sie erscheinen nur, wenn wir sie benötigen. Wenn ihr eure Oberteile aus zieht, dann kann ich euch zeigen, wie man sie anlegt..." dabei grinste er lüstern.

"Harry, das hatten wir doch bereits schon einmal durch exerziert. Wir Hexen werden uns das gegenseitig umlegen und du kannst zuschauen..." sagte Ginny trocken.

Bevor aber irgend jemand anderes noch reagieren konnte kam Griphook und sagte: "Und hier nun sind ihre Gringotts-Karten und die sich immer wieder füllenden Geldbeutel, für jeden von euch acht. Das Limit ist immer unbegrenzt, so wie mit Lord Everhate besprochen!"

Alle, wie sie dastanden waren geschockt und nicht in der Lage sich auch nur im geringsten dazu zu äußern.

So machte Harry weiter und erklärte: "Bella, Ginny und ich haben uns spezielle Zauberstäbe gemacht. Ich habe für euch fünf die gleichen angefertigt. Sie sind folgendermaßen aufgebaut. Zuerst das Hüllenmaterial. Wir haben Mythrill als das Beste ausgewählt."

Bei den Kernmaterialien wurden alle anwesenden gleichermaßen geschockt. Harry erklärte: "Dort hatten sich zu erst die Sphinx- und Phönixfedern ineinander verdreht. Bevor sie sich miteinander verdreht hatten war eine Staubspur bestehend aus den Schuppen vom Ungarischen Hornschwanz und vom Basilisken bei allen Stäben zusammen gekommen. Die vier Kernmaterialien wurden von den Haaren vom königlichen Greifen und vom Einhorn umwickelt."

Als die Zuhörer, die es noch nicht kannten, sich soweit gefasst hatten erklärte Harry weiter: "Danach versuchten wir nach den Anweisungen die Kern- und die Hüllenmaterialien miteinander zu verbinden. Doch das klappte nicht, obwohl wir es genau so wie im Buch beschrieben machten. Als wir schon am Verzweifeln waren kamen unsere Tiere und jedes setzte sich an eines der Kernmaterialien bis sich selbst in ließen jeweils bei einem der Materialien ihr Blut darauf tropfen. Das habe ich dann auch mit euren jeweiligen Stäben gemacht!"

Ginny nickte und erklärte weiter: "Als dies geschehen war konnten die Stäbe ganz einfach gewandelt werden. Jeder hatte einen tiefschwarzen Stab erhalten. An den Griffenden waren Edelsteine eingelassen. Sie entsprachen unseren jeweiligen Augenfarben."

"Stimmt," sagte Harry. Dann legte er fünf Stäbe auf den Tisch. Als die fünf Hexen, Luna Gabrielle, Hermine, Cassiopeia und Kendra darauf zu gingen, kamen ihnen ihre eigenen Stäbe auch schon zugeflogen. Ohne weiter darauf ein zu gehen, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, steckten sie ihre neuen Stäbe in ihre Zauberstabholster"

Dann sagte Cassiopeia: "Also dann sollten wir nun auch unsere anderen Waffen, nur zur Sicherheit anlegen und dann will ich aber shoppen gehen!"

Alle anderen Hexen nickten, bis Bellatrix die entscheidende Frage kam: "Aber bevor wir gehen, Harry, wann hast du das alles gemacht?"

Nun schaute Harry verlegen und erklärte stotternd: "Nun ich war ... ähm ... nach dem ... also ... ja ... ähm ... am frühen Morgen ... also danach ... also ähm ... ihr wisst schon..."

"Also was Harry uns zu sagen versucht," sagte nun Gabrielle, "Ist, das Harry noch genug Energie hatte all dies zu erledigen, nachdem er mit uns geschlafen hatte, mit allen wohl gemerkt! Ist doch so!"

Harry nickte dazu nur beschämt.

Dann sagte Emily Granger trocken: "Was für ein Hengst!" womit sie die Lacher auf ihrer Seite hatte und Harry am liebstem im Boden versunken wäre.

Dann verabschiedeten sich die acht zu ihrer vergnüglichen Shopping-Tour.

########### Flashback Ende ###########

Nach der Tour oder für Harry eher die Tortur kamen sie wieder zurück und planten den Rest des Abends gemeinsam ihre weitere Vorgehensweise.

Am nächsten Morgen, als alle gemeinsam am Frühstücks Tisch saßen fragte Graf Dracula VII: "Wie sieht denn nun eure weitere Vorgehensweise aus?"

Hermine begann als erste: "Wir haben gestern Abend noch für die Familien Delacours, Bones, für Mr. Lovegood, Nymphodora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Graf Dracula, Dobby, Griphook und meine Eltern jeweils ein Treuhandkonto errichtet. Für jede einzelne Person sind dort 10 Millionen Galleonen dort als erstes Mal hinterlegt."

Bevor irgend jemand der genannten protestieren konnte und das wollten alle, erklärte Ginny weiter: "Das ist für uns wichtig, also hört uns erst einmal zu! Es sind keine Almosen!"

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten erklärte Ginny weiter an ihren Vater gerichtet: "Für dich ist das Geld dazu dar, um etwaige Unterstützer Voldemorts auf unsere Seite zu bringen oder verschwinden zu lassen!"

"Das selbe gilt für euch," begann Gabrielle an ihre Eltern gerichtet und fuhr fort: "besonders sollt ihr im Umfeld der Schule Beauxbatons versuchen Spione uns Sympathisanten zu finden. Aber bitte seid vorsichtig!"

Hermine erklärte ihren Eltern: "Ihr baut wie besprochen eure Praxis in Japan auf, aber ihr werdet mit Hilfe von Drobloog Kontakt zu den Asiatischen Zauberern aufnehmen und schauen, wie sie uns unterstützen können!"

Kendra wandte sich an Griphook und erklärte ihm: "Sie suchen Kontakt zu Kobolden, die nicht mit Gringotts in irgend einer Weise verbunden sind und versuchen sie auch auf unsere Seite zu bringen!"

Cassiopeia erklärte Dobby: "Und du versuchst weitere Elfen zu finden, und bittest sie um Unterstützung für unsere Sache!"

"Kann ich Winky mit nehmen?" sagte Dobby ängstlich und schaute dabei auch immer wieder zu Harry.

Der lachte und erklärte: "Natürlich!" hielt sich aber bei der Offensichtlichkeit der Gefühle Dobby's Winky gegen über zurück.

Luna erklärte ihrem Vater: "Du sollst bitte den Klitterer so weit aufbauen und erweitern, das er eine ernstzunehmende Kraft neben dem Tagespropheten wird."

Bellatrix erklärte dann Remus und Tonks: "Und ihr beide kümmert euch um Wehrwölfe, Metamorphagies, Seher, Emphaten und andere Hexen und Zauberer mit besonderen Fähigkeiten hier in England!"

Und Harry erklärte Mme. Bones: "Und sie Mme. Bones, sollten versuchen, aber bitte ebenfalls mit möglichst geringem Risiko, wichtige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums auf unsere Seite zu ziehen!"

Nach und nach sickerte in allen die Gewissheit, das hier etwas großes geplant und nun langsam in die Tat umgesetzt wurde.

Dann erklärte Harry weiter: "Wir werden die Schule wechseln, aber das wie und wohin ist uns noch nicht klar. Vorher aber wollen wir uns noch mit den Veelas in Verbindung setzen. Wir werden sie in der nächsten Woche treffen!"

Dan machte man sich noch ein paar schöne Tage, bis dann alle so nach und nach verschwanden!

########## eine Woche später ############

Harry und seine Gefährtinnen hatten nun endlich den Termin mit den Vertretern der Veelas. Sie sollten sich zu erst mit einigen Abgesandten treffen. Treffpunkt war eine Höhle nahe Stonehedge. Die acht wandelten durch ihre Schatten und kamen lautlos an ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt an. Sicherheitshalber hatten sie sich alle mit Hilfe ihrer Schatten Magie unsichtbar gemacht, was ihnen nun zu Gute kam!

Dort war es nämlich wieder erwarten sehr laut, weil gerade dort einige Todesser, es waren gut drei Dutzend gerade dabei eine Größere Anzahl von weiblichen Veelas gefangen zu nehmen, um sich mit ihnen zu vergnügen.

Dabei werden sie von den 8 aufgehalten.

Schneller als der Gedanke, werfen alle acht mit ihren neuen Stäben äußerst machtvolle Todesflüche. Das Gelächter der Todesser verstummt augenblicklich, als ein machtvolles, achtfaches: "Avada Kedavra!" ertönt.

Acht armdicke, tiefgrüne Strahlen rasen auf die geschockten Todesser zu, treffen sie mitten am Oberkörper. Durch die Wucht der Flüche werden die getroffenen etliche Meter weit davon katapultiert und bleiben verkrümmt und mit gebrochenen Augen liegen. Mit einem Schlag sind acht Todesser Vergangenheit. Und bevor sich der Rest auch nur annähernd rühren kann, wird eben dieser Rest durch die Schattenwesen oder die Messer der Acht hin gemetzelt! Lediglich acht Todesser werden betäubt, bleiben aber auf Harrys Wunsch am Leben.

Dann zeigen sie sich den Veelas, die zuerst geschockt, dann erleichtert und dann gleich wieder verängstigt sind, da sie nicht wissen wie es nun mit ihnen weiter geht!

Sie werden aber schnell beruhigt, da die acht Gefährten das vereinbarte Codewort nennen können.

Unter den geretteten ist eine Hohepriesterin der Veela. Sie gehen zu dem geheimen Ort der Veelas und werden dort vom Rat der Hohepristerinnen empfangen. Sie versprechen zum Dank die Unterstützung der Veelas.

Später dann sitzen die acht zusammen in einer Gast Unterkunft der Veelas zusammen und beraten, was sie mit den Gefangenen machen wollen. Dann kommt den acht ein genialer aber auch brutaler Gedanke, wie sie das Thema Schule bewältigen können.

Bellatrix schlägt folgendes vor: "Ihr wollt doch in Ruhe euren Abschluss an einer Schule machen. Ich habe dazu eine Idee. Lasst uns den achten Vielsafttrank mit jeweils einem Haar von einem von uns machen. Dann belegen wir jeden von ihnen mit dem Imperius Fluch. Danach killen wir diese Bastarde und Harry macht mit seinen Fähigkeiten als Nekromant die Toten zu Inferis. Wie ihr vielleicht nicht wisst, wird ein Inferi die letzten, nicht aufgehobenen Zauber behalten. Wenn er ein zweites Mal getötet wird, dann kann man aus ihm keinen Inferi mehr machen, er ist dann endgültig tot! Die schicken wir dann auf eine Schule, wo wir nicht sind, als Köder. Wir selber wandeln unser Äußeres und gehen auf eine andere Schule und bleiben unbehelligt!"

Alle waren begeistert und überhaupt nicht geschockt, von diesem brutalen aber auch genialen Vorschlag. Lediglich Harry gab noch etwas zu bedenken: "Also der Plan ist wirklich genial und er wird Erfolg haben. Aber wir sollten uns im Klaren sein, das wir unsere Ebenbilder killen müssen. Seid ihr bereit dazu? Also ich habe mir überlegt, das ich wenn, dann nur mein eigenes Double umbringen kann. Ich könnte das bei keinen von euren Doppelgängern!"

Alle schauten ihn nachdenklich an, waren aber dann damit einverstanden.

Dann kam Kendra aber noch mit einem Gedanken: "Und was ist, wenn unsere Doubles, nachdem sie von den Todessern oder anderen getötet wurden, von denen mit genommen werden und die dann durch Voldi zu Inferis gemacht werden sollen? Dann kommt es doch heraus, das sie zumindest schon tot waren oder gar das wir das gar nicht waren!" gab sie zu bedenken.

Alle überlegten, als Cassiopeia die zündende Idee hatte: "Lasst es uns doch folgendermaßen machen. Wir gehen selber in die Schule, die wir für unsere Doubles vorgesehen haben und melden uns dort an, erklären ihnen, unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit, über die Prophezeiung und unser Ritual und bitten die dortige Schulleitung, das sie uns Notfallportschlüssel zum jeweiligen Ministerium geben, sollten wir angegriffen werden!"

"Das ist genial!" rief Hermine auf und erklärte dann weiter, "Und gleichzeitig machen wir Testamente, die wir im dortigen Ministerium hinterlegen. Dort legen wir fest, das wir im Falle unseres Todes umgehend verbrannt werden wollen. Und das machen wir am Besten in Salem, der amerikanischen Schule für Magie, da die Amis da sehr restriktiv sind und das auch sofort durchführen!"

Harry hob seine Augenbraue und neckte Hermine: "Also das die Ideen bisher von Bella, Kendra und Cassi so erarbeitet wurden war ja schon zu erwarten, aber das du auch so Slytherin handelst, also Mine, da sollte ich mich doch in acht nehmen!"

Die schmunzelte nur und sagte dann lüstern: "Tja, das hättest du nicht gedacht. Kannst dich ja mit einem heißen Ritt bei uns bedanken!"

"Außerdem ist sowieso Bettzeit, oder?" fragte Ginny ebenso lüstern.

Luna und Gabrielle schauten sich an, grinsten unverschämt und riefen dann gemeinsam: "Die Jüngsten zuerst, wir müssen schließlich auch zu erst ins Bett!"

Alle waren nun heiß auf eine weitere heiße Liebesnacht, verabredeten aber noch, das sie das genau so durchführen würden.

Am nächsten Morgen dann besprachen sie mit den Veelas, das sie für zwei bis drei Tage verreisen würden und die Veelas derweil die acht Todesser bewachen sollten.

Dann gingen sie, genau genommen reisten sie mit ihrer Schattenfähigkeit, nach Salem zur amerikanischen Schule für Magie.

Dort meldeten sie sich an und erklärten ihre momentane Lage und auch die Prophezeiung und das bisher durchgeführte Ritual. Anwesend war sowohl die Schulleitung als auch Vertreter des amerikanischen Ministeriums für Magie.

Hermine kam dann mit der Erklärung zum Schluss: "Also können sie hier sicher erkennen, das wir tatsächlich in großer Gefahr sind. Wir könnten verstehen, das sie dieses Risiko nicht eingehen wollen, das eventuell einige Engländer in die USA kommen, um uns, also dann eventuell Schüler ihrer Institution an zu greifen. Jetzt zu unserer eigentlichen Frage. Würden sie uns trotz alle dem aufnehmen?"

Die Schulleiterin von Salem, Prof. Samantha Benson und der Leiter der Amerikanischen Auroren, Auror Steven Halifax, schauten sich an und dann antwortete Prof. Benson zuerst: "Ich lasse mir nicht vorschreiben, wen ich in die Schule aufnehmen und erst recht nicht lasse ich es zu, das man meine Entscheidung zu beeinflussen such, indem man meinen Schülern einer Bedrohung aussetzt! Wenn es nach mir geht, dann sind sie auf das herzlichste willkommen! Wie sehen sie das, Steve?"

Auror Halifax schaute die Schulleiterin von Salem an und nickte dann: "Ich sehe das ebenso. Sie acht hier wollen in England den Frieden wieder bringen und nehmen solche Opfer auf sich und vertrauen uns ganz offensichtlich. Ich frage mich nur, was wir an Maßnahmen zu ihrem Schutz alles vorbereiten sollen?"

Hier kam nun der nächste Schachzug der achte zum tragen und Harry erklärte: "Was halten sie von folgendem Vorschlag. Sie werden für jeden von uns Portschlüssel fertigen, mit denen wir in ihr Ministerium oder in ihre Aurorenzentrale oder wohin auch immer geschickt werden. Sie können nur durch uns durch ein Passwort oder wenn wir ernsthaft verletzt worden sind ausgelöst werden!"

Erstaunt schaute Auror Halifax Harry und seine Frauen an und dann sagte er: "Das ist eine super Lösung und Danke für ihr Vertrauen. So machen wir das!" Er ging kurz an den Kamin und verschwand.

Derweil regelten die acht alles für den Eintritt in diese Schule. Man vereinbarte, das sie in vier Tagen, am kommenden Montag dort direkt beginnen würden. Dann erschien auch schon wieder Auror Halifax und brachte die entsprechenden Portschlüssel. Es waren Ketten mit kleinen Anhängern, die jeder der Achte von ihnen sich sofort umhängten.

Dann reisten sie weiter in die Nähe von Alexandria, wo sie tatsächlich ihre Ausbildung weiter machen wollten. Dort wandelten sie erst einmal ihre Formen und nahmen ihre Schulausweise aus Salem, veränderten diese und meldeten sich in der dortigen Schule an. Eingroßer Vorteil war, dass das dortige Schulsystem, ähnlich wie an einer Universität, nur zur Teilnahme an den Prüfungen verpflichtete.

Nach dem die Planung erfolgreich abgeschlossen waren begaben sich die Achte zurück zu den Veelas um ihre Vorbereitungen ab zu schließen.

### Little Hangledown, Thronsaal von Lord Voldemort ###

Derweil hatten sich Prof. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts der den englischen Zaubereiminister Fudge mit gebracht hatte, die Schuldirektorin Mme. Maxime aus Beauxbatons und der Schuldirektor von Drumstrang Igor Karkaroff in Little Hangledown, Thronsaal von Lord Voldemort eingefunden. Dieser saß auf einem Thron artigen Gebilde und schmunzelte, als besonders Fudge und Mme. Maxime ihn ehrfürchtig an schauten.

Prof. schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute Voldemort missbilligend an und sagte dann: "Tom was soll das? Willst du hier unsere Verbündeten erschrecken? Lass uns jetzt Klartext reden!"

Voldemort grinste nun und sagte dann etwas was alle im Raum schockte: "Einverstanden, Vater, lassen wir die Katze aus dem Sack!"

Das nun alle mehr als nur geschockt waren kann man sich sicher denken!

Dann setzten sich alle und schauten erwartungsvoll Prof. Dumbledore an. Dieser begann auch sofort mit seiner Erklärung: "Also wie ihr nun erkannt habt, ist Tom mein Sohn. Wir wollen gemeinsam mit euch zusammen die weltweite Zauberergemeinschaft ist in Panik versetzten und dann auch beherrschen, da das Triumvirat, bestehend aus mir, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort und dem englischen Zaubereiminister Fudge mit Unterstützung von Mme. Maxime und Igor Karkaroff, um die Weltherrschaft an uns zu reißen. Zu ihnen sollen dann ein neu zusammen gestelltes Auroren Korps bestehend aus ein hundert Kämpfern, das sie Cornelius aufbauen werden, der Orden des Phönix mit meinen treuesten dreißig Agenten, das große Wehrwolfrudel bestehend aus sechzig Wehrwölfen von Fenrir Greyback und natürlich die fast zwei hundert Todesser. Also alles in allem rund vierhundert mächtige Kämpfer!"

Minister Fudge, Mme. Maxime Igor Karkaroff waren regelrecht begeistert.

Voldemort erklärte dann weiter: "Wir werden auch eine Kommandostruktur aufbauen und zu unseren ersten Offizieren werden dann Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Viktor Krum, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Rabastan und Rudolphus Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback gehören!"

Auch damit waren alle schnell einverstanden!

Dann erklärte Prof. Dumbledore abschließend: "Unsere Primäre Aufgabe wird sein Potter und die sieben Hexen, namentlich Ginerva Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermine Granger, Gabrielle Delacours, Luna Lovegood, Cassiopeia Malfoy und Kendra Riddle, zu finden. Das hat höchste Priorität. Sie müssen vom Erdboden verschwinden. Macht mit ihnen was ihr wollt, aber sorgt dafür das sie letztendlich sterben!"

Alle nickten und dann wurden die ersten Offiziere herein geholt und über ihre Aufgaben informiert!

### Im Tal der Veelas ###

Derweil übernehmen Harry und seine Hexen die Todesser und bringen sie in die Nähe von Salem. Dort hat Harry eine abgelegene Bleibe ausfindig gemacht und dort wird ihr Plan abgeschlossen.

Die Todesser saßen dort an eine Wand gekettet und fluchten und beschimpften die acht.

"Ah das sind ja ein paar nette Schlampen, seid ihr schon zugeritten?"

"Wenn wir hier loskommt werdet ihr um euren Tod betteln ihr scheiß Weiber!"

"Macht uns endlich los, ihr wisst gar nicht wen ihr hier vor euch habt?"

"Da ist ja die Verräterin, die wird erst ein Spielzeug für den dunklen Lord und dann für ihren Mann und ihren Schwager!"

"Du bist wohl Potter, willst du dir mit diesen Weibern dein Leben beim dunklen Lord erkaufen?"

So und auf ähnliche Art und Weise wurden die acht beschimpft, als Harry langsam am explodieren war und gerade noch so von seinen Frauen daran gehindert werden konnte, die Todesser sofort zu killen.

Dann besprachen sich die sieben Hexen und kamen teuflisch grinsend auf die Todesser zu, als sie zu erklären begannen...

"Nun ihr seid unsere Versicherung, das wir in nächster Zeit unsere Ruhe haben werden, aber anders als ihr denkt!" begann Ginny.

Gabrielle sagte dann ätzend weiter: "Wir werden euch in uns als Double wandeln und euch dort hin schicken, wo Voldi euch dann killen kann..."

"Vorher aber werden wir euch ein klein wenig Foltern..." erklärte Cassiopeia weiter.

Bella sagte: "Natürlich werden wir euch auch unter den Imperio stellen..."

"Dann erst werden wir euch wandeln und dann killen..." fuhr Kendra fort.

Und Hermine schloss dann die Erklärung genüsslich an: "Danach machen wir euch zu Inferis und ihr wisst ja, das die letzten Zauber und Flüche, also Imperio und Vielsafttrank, nicht mehr zurück genommen werden kann..."

Hier waren die Todesser nun allesamt leichenblass geworden und brachten keinen Ton mehr heraus.

Bella flüsterte nun geheimnisvoll zu Harry: "Und du mach jetzt mit, wir wollen das genau so machen!"

Harry wusste zwar nicht was sie wollten, aber er nickte und nahm sich vor alles was sie wollten auch mit zu machen!

Luna sagte dann abschließend verträumt: "Aber vorher muss sich unser Harry noch etwas entspannen..."

Darauf hin knieten sich die sieben Hexen vor Harry mit Blickrichtung zu den angeketteten Todessern und hoben ihre Röcke und Harry konnte erkennen, das sie nichts drunter trugen. Er war erst ein wenig unsicher, konnte aber den provozierenden und auch lüsternen Blick der sieben erkennen. Während dessen schauten die Todesser dem Schauspiel teils unglaubwürdig teils wütend zu. Harry hingegen befriedigte jeder seiner Frauen nach einander.

Danach setzen sie die acht Todesser unter den Imperius Fluch. Als nächstes zwingen sie die Todesser den Vielsafttrank zu sich zu nehmen. Schließlich stehen kurz darauf acht Doubles vor ihnen. Sie töten sie mit einem achtfachen "Avada Kedavra!", wandeln ihr Aussehen und bringen die Doubles dann an die Schule.

...Mme. Bones holt ihre Nichte Susan von der Schule, ebenso die Patil's ihre Zwillinge, die Brauns mit Lavender, die Greengras mit ihrer Tochter Daphne und Oma Longbottom ihren Enkel Neville. Sie gehen alle in die USA in die Zaubererschule nach Salem...


	16. Die Rache beginnt

**15. Die Rache beginnt**

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

* * *

... Bella flüsterte nun geheimnisvoll zu Harry: "Und du mach jetzt mit, wir wollen das genau so machen!"

Harry wusste zwar nicht was sie wollten, aber er nickte und nahm sich vor alles was sie wollten auch mit zu machen!

Luna sagte dann abschließend verträumt: "Aber vorher muss sich unser Harry noch etwas entspannen..."

Darauf hin knieten sich die sieben Hexen vor Harry mit Blickrichtung zu den angeketteten Todessern und hoben ihre Röcke und Harry konnte erkennen, das sie nichts drunter trugen. Er war erst ein wenig unsicher, konnte aber den provozierenden und auch lüsternen Blick der sieben erkennen. Während dessen schauten die Todesser dem Schauspiel teils unglaubwürdig teils wütend zu. Harry hingegen befriedigte jeder seiner Frauen nach einander.

Danach setzen sie die acht Todesser unter den Imperius Fluch. Als nächstes zwingen sie die Todesser den Vielsafttrank zu sich zu nehmen. Schließlich stehen kurz darauf acht Doubles vor ihnen. Sie töten sie mit einem achtfachen "Avada Kedavra!", wandeln ihr Aussehen und bringen die Doubles dann an die Schule.

...Mme. Bones holt ihre Nichte Susan von der Schule, ebenso die Patil's ihre Zwillinge, die Brauns mit Lavender, die Greengras mit ihrer Tochter Daphne und Oma Longbottom ihren Enkel Neville. Sie gehen alle in die USA in die Zaubererschule nach Salem...

* * *

Derweil sitzen in dem Schloss von Graf Dracula die "Zurückgebliebenen" Nymphodora Tonks und Remus Lupin, Matthew und Emily Granger, Mme. Bones, Griphook, Dobby, Mr. Lovegood, Mme. Delacours und Mr. Delacours und natürlich Graf Dracula VII zusammen und diskutieren, was sie sonst noch so planen, vorbereiten und machen können. Dann erscheint Penelope, die nachtschwarze Fledermaus von Ginny auf der Schulter des Vampirs. Der entrollt das Pergament und liest sich den Brief seiner Tochter durch.

Nachdem er dann fertig ist schaut er alle an, die ihn ihrerseits gespannt anschauen und dann erklärt er den Inhalt des Briefes: "Also, Meine Tochter hat mir folgendes in diesem Brief mit geteilt. Sie haben einen Angriff auf die Veelas seitens der Todesser vereiteln können, sie haben nun auch einen Bund mit den Veelas geschlossen, acht Todesser als Doubles in sie selbst gewandelt und nach Salem in den USA auf die Schule geschickt und gehen jetzt auf die Jagt nach den Feinden!"

Alle saßen zusammen und schauten den Grafen geschockt an, der nun ganz leicht schmunzeln musste.

Schließlich brachte es Remus lachend auf den Grund: "Also kürzer ging es wohl nicht, oder?"

Nun zeigte Graf Dracula deutlich, das er sich amüsierte und erklärte dann aber zur Überraschung aller: "Ihr könnt es selber lesen! Ich habe euch den Vierzeiler meiner Tochter Wort wörtlich vorgelesen!"

Tonks griff sich auch das Pergament, schaute kurz drüber und kriegte sich dann nicht mehr vor Lachen ein.

Ginny hatte tatsächlich nur das nötigste mit geteilt und auch nur im Telegrammstil. Kurz darauf erschien auch Fawkes, der Phönix von Hermine bei deren Eltern. Als sie sich von ihrem Schrecke, wegen dem plötzlichen Auftauchens, erholt hatten nahm Emily Granger das Pergament dem Phönix ab und begannen zu lesen. Während des Briefes wurde sie immer roter im Gesicht, was ihr Mann, Matthew, bemerkte. Er nahm ihr darauf hin den Brief ab las ihn selber durch und wechselte dann ständig zwischen leichenblass und puterrot.

Emily Granger erklärte dann was in ihrem Brief geschrieben war: "...und dann knieten sich die sieben Hexen vor Harry mit Blickrichtung zu den angeketteten Todessern und hoben ihre Röcke und Harry musste nun erkennen, das sie nichts drunter trugen. Er war erst ein wenig unsicher, konnte aber die provozierenden und auch lüsternen Blick und unanständigen Aufforderungen der sieben erkennen. Während dessen schauten die Todesser dem Schauspiel teils unglaubwürdig teils wütend zu. Harry hingegen befriedigte dann offensichtlich jede seiner Frauen nach einander, bevor sie die acht wandelten, umbrachten und als Inferis wieder erweckten..."

Wieder schaffte es erst einmal niemand etwas heraus zu bringen. Dann erklärte Mme. Bones: "Nun, wie soll ich sagen, sehr einfallsreich die Damen, WOW! Aber da fällt mir noch etwas ein. Ich habe mit bekommen, das einige Familien, die sich eigentlich neutral verhalten wollen, sowohl von der dunklen Seite, von Seiten Dumbledores als auch von Seiten des Ministeriums unter Druck gesetzt werden, sich zu entscheiden. Die entsprechenden Familien werden ihre Kinder von der Schule nehmen und in eine andere Schule einschreiben. Es handelt sich unter Anderem um meine Nichte Susan, ebenso die Patil's ihre Zwillinge, die Brauns mit Lavender, die Greengras mit ihrer Tochter Daphne und Mme. Longbottom ihren Enkel Neville. Sie gehen, ohne das es von uns miteinander abgesprochen war, alle in die USA in die Zaubererschule nach Salem..."

########### Ortswechsel Büro Prof. Dumbledore - Hogwarts ###########

Professor Dumbledore hatte eine außerordentliche Lehrerkonferenz einberufen. Nachdem alle Lehrer eingetroffen waren erklärte der Schulleiter warum sie so dringend erscheinen mussten: "Ich begrüße sie zur eine außerordentliche Lehrerkonferenz lieben Kollegen. Es hat sich einiges entscheidendes in unserer Schule getan. Wie sie bereits alle wissen, haben sich Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Lovegood und Mr. Potter zuerst unerlaubt von der Schule entfernt aber nun nachträglich ihre Abmeldung geschickt. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie nun weiter zur Schule gehen und ob sie überhaut weiter eine magische Schule besuchen. Es ist aber unbedingt notwendig, heraus zu finden, ob und wenn ja wo sie hingegangen sind, damit wir ihnen ihre Zeugnisse nachschicken können!"

Zu Anfang waren einige Lehrer erst nicht so begeistert, da sie dachten, das der Schulleiter weiter Druck auf die doch sehr beliebten Schüler ausüben wollte. Daher meldete sich auch Hr. Flittwick gleich zu Wort: "Albus, das ist eine sehr feine Geste von dir. Vielleicht haben sein alter Freund, der junge Mr. Longbottom, ja etwas über den Verbleib von Mr. Potter gehört. Frage ihn doch mal!"

Professor Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart, als er erwiderte:! Filius, das ist eigentlich eine hervorragende Idee, doch leider nicht durchführbar! Das ist auch der eigentliche Punkt unserer außerordentliche Lehrerkonferenz! Amelia Bones hat ihre Nichte Susan von unserer Schule abgemeldet, ebenso die Patil's ihre Zwillinge, die Brauns ihre Tochter Lavender, die Greengras ihre Tochter Daphne und Mme. Longbottom ihren Enkel Neville. Sie alle werden ab sofort nicht mehr unsere Schule besuchen!"

Nun waren alle mehr als nur überrascht. Langsam sackte in ihnen diese neue Information. Dann erklärte Professor Dumbledore weiter: "Nun ich bin, wie sie sich sicher denken können auch nicht von dieser Entwicklung begeistert. Daher habe ich folgendes vor und bitte sie dies mit mir ab zu stimmen. Zukünftig möchte ich wenn es geht vermeiden, das Schüler unser Hogwarts verlassen. Wir werden die eben genannten Schüler aber nicht behindern! Aber in Zukunft werden wir Fächer haben, die immer über drei Schuljahre hinaus gehen und das im Wechsel. So werden Schüler, die Hogwarts vor dem Abschluss verlassen wollen zumindest einen Nachteil erhalten!"

Die Lehrer schauten ihren Schulleiter mit Unverständnis an, der darauf hin antwortete: "Lassen sie sich das von meiner Vertreterin, Professor McGonagall erklären!"

Alle schauten gespannt ihre Kollegin an die dann auch erklärte: "Es wird künftig Hauptfächer geben die dann wie gesagt über eins bis drei Jahre gehen. Das wäre beispielsweise Verwandlung, Verteidigung, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Duellkunde und Sitten und Bräuche!"

Dann legte sie einen Plan hin der folgendermaßen aussah:

1. Schuljahr: Grundlagen Verwandlung, Grundlagen Tränke 1, Verteidigung Stufe A1, Zauberkunst Stufe A1, Duellkunde Einführung, Einführung Sitten und Bräuche.

2. Schuljahr: Verwandlung Stufe A1, Grundlagen Tränke 2, Verteidigung Stufe A2, Zauberkunst Stufe A2, Duellkunde Kampfstufe 1, Sitten und Bräuche 1.

3. Schuljahr: Verwandlung Stufe A2, Tränke Stufe A1, Verteidigung Stufe A3, Zauberkunst Stufe B1, Duellkunde Kampfstufe 2, Sitten und Bräuche 2.

4. Schuljahr: Verwandlung Stufe A3, Tränke Stufe A2, Verteidigung Stufe B1, Zauberkunst Stufe B2, Duellkunde Kampfstufe 3, Sitten und Bräuche 3.

5. Schuljahr: Verwandlung Stufe B1, Tränke Stufe A3, Verteidigung Stufe B2, Zauberkunst Stufe C1, Duellkunde Kampfstufe 4, Sitten und Bräuche 4.

6. Schuljahr: Verwandlung Stufe B2, Tränke Stufe B1, Verteidigung Stufe C1, Zauberkunst Stufe C2, Duellkunde Auffrischung 1, Sitten und Bräuche 5.

7. Schuljahr: Verwandlung Stufe B3, Tränke Stufe B2, Verteidigung Stufe C2, Zauberkunst Stufe C3, Duellkunde Auffrischung 2, Sitten und Bräuche 6.

Alle schauten Professor McGonagall fragend an, die dann auch weiter erklärte: "Wenn uns jemand nun beispielsweise am Ende des vierten Schuljahres verlässt bedeutet das folgendes. Die Schülerin oder der Schüler hat einen Abschluss in folgenden Fächern: Grundlagen Verwandlung, Grundlagen Tränke, Verteidigung Stufe A, Duellkunde Einführung, Einführung Sitten und Bräuche, Verwandlung Stufe A und Zauberkunst Stufe A und B! Für die anderen Angefangenen Fächer können wir ihnen, da sie diese nicht abgeschlossen haben natürlich keine Wertung abgeben. So werden sich unsere Schüler zukünftig überlegen, ob sie die Schule zwischendurch verlassen wollen!"

Nachdem alle die Neuigkeiten verdaut hatten, kam eine anfangs heftige Diskussion auf. Doch schließlich wurde der neue Unterrichtsplan sogar einstimmig beschlossen. Danach verließen alle das Büro des Schulleiters.

Später dann traf sich im gleichen Büro der Orden des Phönix. Dort wurde der neue Unterrichtsplan und das Ergebnis der Lehrerabstimmung vorgestellt. Dann fragte Snape, der in der Unterrichtsplanung nicht mit einbezogen war, nach dem Sinn und dem neuen Fach Sitten und Bräuche.

Professor McGonagall erklärte: "Zum einen haben wir ein Druckmittel, das uns die Schüler nur noch dann verlassen können, wenn sie Teile ihrer Ausbildung nicht bewertet bekommen und damit an anderen Schulen nur mit großen Nachteilen für sie aufgenommen werden können. Und im Fach: Sitten und Bräuche werden wir unsere Schüler so formen, das sie willige Soldaten für unsere Sache werden!"

Nach dieser Erläuterung brandete tosender Applaus auf. Selbst Ordens Mitglieder, deren Kinder noch auf die Schule gingen waren begeistert...

########### Ortswechsel Amerikanische Schule für Magie - Salem ###########

Derweil saßen die ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler, Susan Bones, Padma und Parvati Patil, Lavender Braun, Daphne Greengras und Neville Longbottom in ihrer neuen Schule in einem Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich. Hier gab es keine unterschiedlichen Häuser sondern Wohngemeinschaften. Und da sie sich kannten hatten sie sich entschlossen sich gleich eine gemeinsame Wohngemeinschaft zu bilden, da sie sich ja gut kannten.

Da kam eine Eule und landete auf Nevilles Schulter und er las sich die Mitteilung aufmerksam durch.

Er erklärte dann, was in dem Brief geschrieben stand, nämlich warum sie hier her mussten und was es mit Harry auf sich hatte. Das führte natürlich zu einigen witzigen Kommentaren.

Susan fragte Neville: "Hey, Nev, was meinst du, schafft das Harry auch? Ich meine seine Frauen nun auch ausreichend zu befriedigen?"

Während die anderen Mädchen kicherten blieb Neville überraschend locker und antwortete trocken: "Na zumindest hat er nicht bei mir um Hilfe gebeten!"

"Oh hallo, unser Neville ist offensichtlich ein stilles Wasser..." versuchte nun Lavender ihr Glück.

Neville lehnte sich provozierend zurück und stellte eine Gegenfrage: "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht? Willst du es vielleicht ausprobieren Lav?"

Dann sagte Daphne: "Du willst uns doch wohl nicht herausfordern?"

Dann beschwor Parvati für die lustige Runde ein paar Kekse und sagte: „...eine Schande, dass beschworenes Essen wie Schuhsohlen schmeckt, das würde einen super Snack abgeben; kein Zucker der die Zähne ruiniert und keine Kalorien," sagte sie.

„Huh?" brachte Neville gewandt ein.

„Wir reden gerade über beschworenes Essen und dessen schlechter Geschmack," erklärte Daphne. „Hier probier mal," sagte sie, als sie ein Glas Kürbissaft heraufbeschwor und es zusammen mit den Keksen an Neville reichte.

Neville nahm einen Schluck und verzog bei dem Geschmack das Gesicht. „Das kommt daher, dass ihr nur das Aussehen und die Form kopiert habt und nicht den Geschmack, ist doch logisch, oder?" sagte Neville und ließ das Glas mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden.

Daphne schien recht erstaunt bei dieser Erklärung. „Aber du kannst keine so gute Kontrolle über deine Magie haben. Es wurde mehrmals in der Geschichte bewiesen, dass man selbst mit jahrelanger Erfahrung nicht genug Kontrolle über die Magie bekommen kann um einen Geschmack nach zu bilden," versuchte sie Neville zu belehren.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf, da sie auf einmal eine Idee hatte. „Neville diesen Sommer meintest du doch du könntest abgesehen davon Magie zu sehen auch Zauber willentlich dazu bringen, dass sie anders wirken, was genau meintest du damit?"

„Ähh, nun ja, ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich das erklären soll, aber wenn ich einen Zauber ausführe kann ich... sozusagen die Magie des Zaubers manipulieren. Passt auf ich zeig es euch." erklärte Neville.

Er wedelte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung eines Glases und sagte "Wingardium Leviosa." Das Glas begann zu schweben und Neville, der noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf das Buch zeigte bekam einen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck. Er bewegte den Zauberstab und das Glas folgte der Bewegung. Er brachte es dazu im Raum umher zu fliegen, Loopings zu machen, und ließ es wieder an dem selben Ort landen wo es vorher gestanden hatte. Alle Mädchen starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Susan war die erste die sich nach dem Schock wieder fing. „Du hast das alles mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber gemacht?"

Nachdem sie ein Nicken von Neville bekam fuhr sie fort. „Und du kannst Essen auf die selbe Weise einen Geschmack geben?"

Ein weiteres Nicken. „Zeig es uns."

Neville brauchte einen Moment um sich zu überlegen was er beschwören sollte. Nach einem Moment entschied er sich für Schokolade, da er herausgefunden hatte, dass jedes Mädchen, dass er kannte Schokolade mochte. Also beschwor er eine große Tafel Schokolade.

Jedes Mädchen brach sich ein Stück ab und schien den Geschmack zu genießen. Bald hatten sie die ganze Tafel aufgegessen und schauten Neville, zu seiner Verwunderung, mit glasigen Augen an.

Daphne war die erste die ihre Gedanken aussprach (was Neville in diesem Moment nur noch mehr verwirrte). „Ich kämpfe für ihn," sagte sie und verengte die Augen.

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?" fragte Lavender und schaute Daphne scharf an.

„Ich wäre bereit ihn zu teilen," meinte Parvati und wurde rot als alle anderen sie anschauten.

„Das wäre für mich in Ordnung," sagte Padma schließlich war sie ja auch die Zwillingsschwester, nachdem sie zu dem Schluss kam, das ein Bündnis mit der gut ausgestatteten Schwester, helfen könnte Nevilles Gunst zu gewinnen.

„Ich bin dabei," sagte Susan und grinste dreckig.

Nach einer kurzen Pause seufzte Lavender „Ich kann wohl kaum gegen euch alle drei kämpfen. Ich bin auch dabei."

„Ok ihr habt gewonnen. Ich mach auch mit," seufzte Daphne geschlagen.

Parvati war eine kurze Zeit unentschieden schien dann aber erklärte sie bestimmt: „Na schön aber niemand sonst außer uns." sagte sie bestimmend.

„Natürlich nicht, er ist zwar ein mächtiger Zauberer aber wir wollen ihn ja nicht zu schnell abnutzen," sagte Susan und die Mädchen kicherten.

„Ähm, würde es euch etwas ausmachen mich einzuweihen worüber ihr redet?" fragte Neville verwirrt.

„Du hast gerade fünf feste Freundinnen bekommen," meinte Lavender gerade heraus.

„W-Was?" fragte Neville schwächlich.

„Wir können dich nicht einfach gehen lassen wenn du uns mit unbegrenzten Mengen Schokolade versorgen kannst, die keinen Zucker oder Kalorien enthält aber immer noch nach Schokolade schmeckt," erklärte Daphne.

„Und darüber wird es keine Diskussion geben," fügte Lavender noch drohend hinzu.

Neville seufzte. Er wusste, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab ihre Meinung darüber noch mal zu ändern. Andererseits... wollte er das überhaupt? „Na schön," antwortete er resigniert.

Dann kicherte Susan noch und stellte fest: "Nun können wir ihn ja doch fast mit Harry vergleichen..."

Dan verschwanden fünf schmunzelnde aber auch leicht lüsterne Hexen, Neville hinter sich her ziehend in einen der Schlafräume...

########### Ortswechsel Ägyptische Schule für Magie - Alexandria ###########

Als sie wieder zurück gekommen waren erhielten sie eine Mitteilung, das sich weitere Schüler aus Hogwarts nach Salem begeben hatten.

Sie aber planten nun die weitere Vorgehensweise. Dazu sagte nun Kendra: "Ich bin dafür, das wir unseren Feind weiter schwächen und das am Besten so öffentlich, das unser Gegner nicht mehr solch einen Zulauf hat!"

Gabrielle nickte und fügte hinzu: "Und am Besten wäre es, wenn wir zu erst diejenigen angehen, die uns so geschändet haben. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn!"

"Willst du diese Bastarde etwa vergewaltigen?" versuchte Ginny zu provozieren.

Bella hob ihre Augenbraue und sagte dann: "Vielleicht nicht so, aber ähnlich wie bei unseren Doubles..."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile was sie machen wollten, ohne aber das sie dabei etwas konkretes fest legen konnten, als auf einmal Harry eine Idee hatte: "Ich hätte da eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ihr da mit macht!"

"Schieß schon los!" kam es von Hermine.

"Du kannst nichts falsch machen, Harry, los sag schon!" bestätigte auch Cassiopeia.

Dann erklärte Harry: "Vielleicht geht immer eine von euch als Köder, mit uns anderen als Rückendeckung natürlich. Am Besten sollte jede von Euch seine Peiniger in die entsprechende Falle locken. Dann überwältigen wir den Gegner, wobei nur ich und diejenige, die den Köder spielt sichtbar sind, wir Beiden haben dann vor den gefesselten unseren Spaß und danach killen wir die Bastarde, aber so das sie nicht mehr wieder erweckt werden können!"

"Perfekt!" kam es von allen und Bella erklärte: "Und wir entziehen denen vor ihrem Tod die entsprechenden Gedanken, hinterlegen diese in einem Denkarium, das wir am Tatort belassen und rufen dann nach der Aktion nur die Presse!"

Alle waren begeistert, fragten sich aber, wie sie das mit dem nicht mehr erwecken machen sollten, als Hermine diabolisch grinsend erklärte: "Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich habe den Trank der Dementoren gebraut und wollte ihn eigentlich Ron zukommen lassen, aber den können wir ja alle benutzen. Nach diesem Trank sind diese Bastarde nur noch seelenlose Hüllen und sterben sowieso erst nach einigen Wochen und können nicht mehr erweckt werden, da man mit Nekromantik ja nur Seelen in eine identische Hülle hinein fügt. Aber ohne Seele, keine Hülle und damit kein Widererwecken!"

Nun war es geplant und dann sagte auch schon Luna: "Heute ist doch Hogsmeade Wochenende. Darf ich anfangen und damit Crabbe und Goyle ins Jenseits befördern? Außerdem direkt unter den Augen des Schulleiters, der wird ausflippen!"

Alle waren begeistert und machten sich auch sofort durch die Schatten auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

########### Ortswechsel Heulende Hütte- Hogsmeade###########

Dort angekommen desillusionierte sich Luna und ging durch das Zaubererdorf.

Dort sehen Crabbe und Goyle die zusammen mit Zabini unterwegs sind, das Luna zur Heulenden Hütte geht. Sie folgen ihr und wollen sie gefangen nehmen.

Dabei erklären sie Zabini, was sie mit der Ravenclaw vor haben und Zabini ist Feuer und Flamme und geil drauf, da mit zu machen.

Kurz darauf sind sie in der Nähe der heulenden Hütte und haben Luna gerade ergriffen, als sie durch einen mehrfachen lautlosen Stupor unschädlich gemacht werden.

Kurz darauf sind die drei an der Wand gefesselt und werden wieder aufgeweckt. Sie sehen, das Luna nun nicht mehr alleine da ist und erkennen Potter.

"Was soll das du Bastard!" zischt Zabini.

"Warte nur, bis wir wieder frei sind, dann seid ihr reif!" droht Crabbe

Und Goyle sagt hämisch: "Dann nehmen wir uns erst diese Schlampe vor und danach legen wir euch beide um!"

Luna und Harry schauen sich amüsiert an und dann sagt Luna: "Also das verstehe ich nun nicht. Ihr seid gefangen, habt keine Chance zur Flucht, aber eure Idee ist wirklich gut, nur mit anderen Akteuren!"

Damit dreht sie sich zu Harry um, der erwartungsvoll hinter Luna stand. Sie kniet sich nun vor Harry und zieht ihm die Hose aus. Dann schaut sie nochmals zu den dreien, die nur mit großen Augen den Schauspiel folgen. Luna dreht sich wieder zu Harry um und dann nimmt sie sein bestes Stück in den Mund verwöhnt ihn nach Strich und Faden. Harry muss sich an der hinteren Wand fest halten und erlebt einen wunderbaren Orgasmus, als er in Lunas Mund sich ergießt.

Damit ist der Akt aber noch nicht beendet, denn Luna zieht sich nun aus und sagt lüstern: "Nun bin ich aber auch noch an der Reihe!"

Harry legte Luna nun nackt wie sie ist vorsichtig auf den Tisch und verwöhnt sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst mit seiner Zunge. Nach Lunas gewaltigen Orgasmus dringt er danach in sie zart ein und sie beide erleben nach kurzer Zeit noch einen weiteren, nun gemeinsamen, gigantischen Orgasmus. Danach ziehen sie sich wieder an und Luna schaut die drei indifferent an.

Dann sagt sie: "Nun das wird dann eure letzte Erinnerung in eurem Leben sein..."

Die drei brüllen los aber Harry sagt trocken: "Es kann euch keiner hören. Wir haben einen Stille und einen Privatsphären Zauber über die Hütte gelegt. Nun naht euer Ende!"

Dann erscheinen die anderen sechs Hexen und haben erst einmal nichts anderes zu tun, als Luna zu ihrer gelungenen Aktion und besonders den Akten, zu gratulieren.

Dann ruft Harry: "Legilimenz!" und entzieht ihnen die entsprechenden Gedanken von ihren Gräueltaten und legt sie in dem mitgebrachten Denkarium ab.

Dann macht sich auch Lunas Schatten-Sphinx, Randy, sichtbar und geht auf die Gefangenen zu. Dann geschieht das Überraschende, Randy entmannt mit seinen scharfen Krallen die drei Bastarde, die nun fürchterlich schreien.

Die sieben Hexen sind auch nicht untätig und fügen den dreien unzählige sehr schmerzhafte Schnitte überall an deren Körpern zu.

Währen die drei am schreien sind, träufelt ihnen Hermine das Dementoren-Elexir in ihre Münder. Kurz darauf erscheinen über den dreien weiße Schemen und Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini sind Geschichte.

Dann verschwinden alle acht und hinterlassen drei grausam zugerichtete Leichen und einen von Lunas so typischen Ohrringen. Schließlich soll zumindest Dumbledore wissen wer das gewesen war! Kurz darauf erscheinen auch schon die Reporter des Tagespropheten, von Teen-Witch und dem Klitterer.

Die darauf hin folgenden Berichte erschüttern das erste Mal die britische Zaubererwelt.

Dumbeldore schäumt als er den Bericht im Tagespropheten gelesen hat:

**_Drei Bestien haben ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten!_**

**_Bericht von Rita Kimkorn_**

**_Auf Grund eines anonymen Hinweises begaben sich Reporter des Tagespropheten, von Teen-Witch und dem Klitterer zur heulenden Hütte in der Nähe des Zaubererdorfes Hogsmeade. Dort wurden wir durch den Anblick von drei schrecklich misshandelten Schüler der Hogwarts schule überrascht. Des weiteren befand sich ein Denkarium in den Räumen._**

**_Der Inhalt hatte es aber in sich. Bei der Durchsicht der Gedanken mussten wir grauenhaftes entdecken. Diese drei Schüler haben schon seit gut einem Jahr verschiedenste Menschen umgebracht und die Herren Crabbe und Goyle haben Mr. Lovegood, die Tochter des Herausgebers des Klitterer sexuell misshandelt. _**

**_Wir haben umgehend die Auroren benachrichtigt, und obwohl das Ministerium die ganze Sache zu vertuschen versuchte, blieb ihnen dann wegen uns unabhängigen Reporter nichts anderes übrig, als die drei nachträglich zum Tode zu verurteilen._**

**_Einzig die Frage nach dem wie und warum, das den Dreien scheinbar der Kuss der Dementoren zugefügt worden sein muss, war bis Redaktionsschluss nicht auf zu klären gewesen. Wir bleiben aber dran!_**

**_Ihre unerschrockene Starreporterin_**

**_Rita Kimkorn_**

Dumbledore erkennt auf dem Bild, das dem Bericht beigefügt wurde einen von Lunas Ohrringen: "Wenn ich diese Schlampe erwische, dann gnade ihr Gott..." flüstert der Schulleiter zum Schluss!


	17. Die Spur des Todes

**16. Die Spur des Todes**

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

Dumbeldore schäumt als er den Bericht im Tagespropheten gelesen hat:

_Drei Bestien haben ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten!_

_Bericht von Rita Kimkorn_

_Auf Grund eines anonymen Hinweises begaben sich Reporter des Tagespropheten, von Teen-Witch und dem Klitterer zur heulenden Hütte in der Nähe des Zaubererdorfes Hogsmeade. Dort wurden wir durch den Anblick von drei schrecklich misshandelten Schüler der Hogwarts schule überrascht. Des weiteren befand sich ein Denkarium in den Räumen._

_Der Inhalt hatte es aber in sich. Bei der Durchsicht der Gedanken mussten wir grauenhaftes entdecken. Diese drei Schüler haben schon seit gut einem Jahr verschiedenste Menschen umgebracht und die Herren Crabbe und Goyle haben Mr. Lovegood, die Tochter des Herausgebers des Klitterer sexuell misshandelt. _

_Wir haben umgehend die Auroren benachrichtigt, und obwohl das Ministerium die ganze Sache zu vertuschen versuchte, blieb ihnen dann wegen uns unabhängigen Reporter nichts anderes übrig, als die drei nachträglich zum Tode zu verurteilen._

_Einzig die Frage nach dem wie und warum, das den Dreien scheinbar der Kuss der Dementoren zugefügt worden sein muss, war bis Redaktionsschluss nicht auf zu klären gewesen. Wir bleiben aber dran!_

_Ihre unerschrockene Starreporterin_

_Rita Kimkorn_

Dumbledore erkennt auf dem Bild, das dem Bericht beigefügt wurde einen von Lunas Ohrringen: "Wenn ich diese Schlampe erwische, dann gnade ihr Gott..." flüstert der Schulleiter zum Schluss!

Derweil ging die Jagt der acht weiter und der nächste Treffpunkt waren die Carrow-Geschwister, Alecto und Amycus Carrow. Dort sollten sich auch Rudolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback die Todesser aus dem inneren Zirkel Voldemorts befinden.

Bella führte sie alle in das Haus der Carrow-Geschwister. Obwohl es unter einem Fideliuszauber stand hatte Bella kein Problem es zu finden, da wohl jeder der Todesser und selbst Voldemort vergessen hatte, das Bella die Geheimnis Verwahrerin war. Sie hatten sich alle acht darüber vorher schon köstlich amüsiert.

Nun betraten sie getarnt mit ihren Schattenfähigkeit die Halle des alten und ehemals wohl ehrenwerten Herrenhauses.

Bella hatte ihnen noch erklärt, das sich in den Kellergewölben ausgedehnte Kerkeranlagen und Folterkammern befanden. Dies war einer der geheimen Stützpunkte Voldemorts. Und dieser würde heute ebenfalls der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht werden.

Als sie sich nun umschauten mussten sie mit Schrecken feststellen, das dort drei weitere nicht geplante Teilnehmer da waren, die eigentlich ebenso wie die Lestrange-Brüder eigentlich nicht da sein können dürften.

Besonders Cassiopeia zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Glücklicher Weise konnten sie nicht nur nicht gesehen, sonders auch nicht gehört, gerochen, oder durch Auren erkannt werden. Sie waren durch ihre Schattenfähigkeit in einer Anderen Dimension, konnten aber selber alles mit bekommen und auch unbemerkt kommunizieren.

Harry ging sofort zu Cassiopeia legte liebevoll seine Arme um sie und versuchte sie zu beruhigen: "Schatz wenn du willst dann verschieben wir unsere Rache auf später!"

Auch Bella kam hinzu und bestätigte: "Cassie, Süße, wir bekommen schon anders Mal wieder die Gelegenheit, auch ohne deine Familie..."

Cassiopeia schluchzte leise, aber dann sprach gerade Draco an die Lestrange-Brüder gerichtet: "Und ihn habt es also meiner Schwester so richtig besorgt? Hoffentlich hat sie auch richtig was gespürt die Schlampe. Wie kann sie sich auch nur weigern das dunkle Mal an zu nehmen. Leider war ich noch nicht wieder erweckt worden, sonst hätt' ich es ihr auch mal besorgt..."

Als die acht Gefährten dies hörten waren sie erst einmal völlig sprachlos.

"Ja, Sohnemann, du bist schon richtig! Sie ist es nicht wert, aber wir müssen uns ihrer wieder habhaft werden und dann kannst du sie dir vornehmen! Ich denke ich sollte mir das auch nicht entgehen lassen. Sobald wir sie haben bringen wir sie zum schreien und dann kann unser Lord machen mit ihr was er will!" fügte Malfoy sen. lüstern grinsend hinzu!

Waren die acht eben noch sprachlos, so wechselte die nun in unbändige Wut. Dann aber kam Narcissa zu Wort: "Sie ist sowieso nicht mehr meine Tochter, dieser Abschaum, vielleicht sollten wir, sobald wir sie wieder haben, ihr eine Freirunde mit allen von euch geben und vielleicht sollten wir sie nicht direkt killen sondern schauen, ob sie nicht vielleicht dazu taugt wenigstens einige ordentliche Bälger in die Welt zu setzen, so das unsere Schande dadurch doch wieder rein gewaschen wird!"

"Meine Frau, so liebe ich dich!" sagte Malfoy sen. nur stolz!

Schock, totaler Schock und Entsetzen war die Reaktion aller heimlichen Zuhörer. Dann wurde daraus immense Wut. Sie einigten sich, das hier gleich zwei Frauen ihre Rache erhalten würden. Hermine bemerkte noch, das sie genügend von dem Dementoren-Elexir zur Verfügung hätte. Dann sprachen sie getarnt gemeinsam: "Stupor Maximus!" und alle Todesser, lebende wie auch wieder erweckte waren sofort bewusstlos.

Dann machten sie sich alle sichtbar und Cassiopeia erklärte: "Ich will Rache besonders an meine scheinbare Familie..."

Harry legte beruhigend einen Arm um sie und sagte: "Die wirst du bekommen..."

Da meldete sich Kendra: "Lasst uns diese Bastarde erst einmal fesseln. Mit magischen Fesseln hier die großen Wand entlang. Dann können wir uns ja überlegen, was wir machen, bevor wir sie erwecken!"

"Gute Idee, Kendra, außerdem sollten wir mal schauen, ob sie hier vielleicht im Keller Gefangene hätten, das wäre auch wichtig, um weiter zu planen!" machte Bella noch einen Einwand.

Hermine, Ginny Luna und Gabrielle machten sich auf die Suche. Während dessen wurden alle Todesser an die Wand levitiert und dann mit mächtigen Fesselbannen an der Wand fixiert.

Kurz darauf erschienen auch vier völlig blasse Hexen und berichteten.

"In den Kerkern sind fast zwei dutzend Kinder und Jugendliche im Alter von zehn bis dreizehn Jahren. Sie sind deutlich misshandelt und gefoltert worden und am verhungern. Wir haben ihnen ausreichend zu essen und zu trinken gegeben und die Käfige geöffnet, aber das Haupttor geschlossen gehalten. Ich denke da sollte sich das Ministerium drum kümmern!" erklärte nun Gabrielle.

Die Wut bei allen wuchs ins unermessliche. Dann schauten sich Bella und Cassiopeia an und verdrückten sich dann ein wenig abseits der anderen und flüsterten. Dann fingen beide an zu kichern was ihnen fragende Blocke einbrachte.

Dann kamen sie zurück und Bella erklärte: "Also Lunas Aktion war ja wirklich scharf. Und da wir beide, Cassie und ich, hier betroffen sind haben wir uns folgendes überlegt..."

Bella erklärte ihren Plan und erntete zustimmende und lüsterne Blicke.

Dann fügte Cassiopeia hinzu: "Und ihr seid dabei alle bitte sichtbar. Und wenn wir fertig sind, dann sollten wir gemeinsam und langsam die Bastarde, und da zähle ich meine Erzeuger und deren Sohn mit dazu, um die Ecke bringen!"

Alle konnten Cassie verstehen und Bella fügte hinzu: "Und ich möchte mich besonders um meinen Ex und dessen Bruder kümmern. Aber halte euch bei denen nicht zurück!"

Alle nickten und dann erweckten sie die gefangenen und gefesselten Todesser. Die orientierten sich erst und ließen dann ein Geschrei und wüste Beschimpfungen folgen. Langsam wurden die "Eindringlinge auch erkannt und es folgten Beschimpfungen wie Halbblut, Schlammblut, Blutsverräter, Schlampe, Hure und andere Nettigkeiten.

Dann aber wurde Rudolphus Lestrange auf seine Ex-Frau, Bellatrix, aufmerksam und schrie sie an: "Nun du Hure was soll das hier eigentlich, mach uns sofort los, sonst kannst du was erleben! Obwohl du ja sowieso nur ne hole Nuss warst! Noch nicht einmal in der Lage einen Balg zu bekommen!"

Rabastan Lestrange fügte dann noch hinzu: "Dann können wir ja noch alle unseren Spaß an der Schlampe haben und die anderen nehmen wir uns auch noch vor, das wird ein Fest!"

Cassiopeia fixierte während dessen ihren Bruder, der sie sofort anging: "Was glotzt du so dämlich, du bist eine Schande für den Namen Malfoy. Aber vielleicht kannst du ja wenigstens als Gebährmaschine funktionieren, du dumme Hure!"

Nun war es um die Beherrschung von Harry und seinen Frauen geschehen. Aber Harry machte nun etwas was doch unerwartet war, als er sehr ruhig erklärte: "Nun zum einen seid ihr ja alle so was von dämlich! Wer ist gefesselt und wurde von uns vorher locker und leicht überwältigt! Und jetzt große Reden schwingen! Tse, tse, tse, dabei wollen die angeblichen Slytherins doch so clever sein..."

"Halt dein Maul Potter, was soll das eigentlich mit den ganzen Weibern hier darstellen. Soll das deine ach so gefährliche Macht sein, die der Lord nicht kennen soll?" kam es ätzend von Draco.

Bella grinste Harry an und dann erklärte sie ihrem Ex-Mann: "Nun du Bastard, nicht ich bin eine hole Nuss, wie du so nett gesagt hast, sondern du bist das Problem. Du hast nur eine Luftpumpe und es kommt nichts anders heraus als heiße Luft. Schließlich hat Harry mit mir ein Kind gezeugt, das unter meinem Herzen heranwächst! Wenigstens kann sich sowas wie du nicht mehr vermehren. Das wäre Evolutions-technisch auch ein Rückschritt!"

Hier grinste nun Bella und auch Harry über das geschockte Gesicht von Rudolphus Lestrange. Aber niemand konnte momentan mehr etwas sagen, da Cassiopeia direkt fort fuhr: "Und, Brüderchen, er hat es auch mir besorgt, so richtig wundervoll und auch ich bin durch einen richtigen Mann schwanger geworden!"

Der Rest war geschockt, besonders als die restlichen fünf Hexen sich provokativ ihre Bäuche rieben und so allen klar wurde, das dort vor ihnen sieben schwangere Hexen saßen.

Dann schrie Draco: "Was erlaubst du Halbblut dir überhaut meine Schwester an zu fassen... Wie hast du überhaupt..." dann bleib ihm einfach die Sprache weg.

"Wo du es grade sagst..." sagte Cassie

Und Bella vervollständigte: "...schaut her und lernt!"

Dann Beschworen beide ein Bett und all schauten gespannt zu. Dann zogen sich Cassiopeia und Bellatrix langsam aus, was besonders bei Harry zu Reaktionen führte.

Dann sagte Bellatrix: "So ihr Lieben, zieht schon mal unseren Gatten aus, während wir es uns bequem machen."

Hermine, Ginny, Kendra, Luna und Gabrielle kicherten und zogen Harry langsam aus. Während dessen wurde er von Händen und Zungen verwöhnt. Die Todesser stöhnten und man konnten nicht erkennen ob aus Wut, Entsetzen oder Lust, aber das war Harry und seinen Hexen egal.

Während dessen hatte sich Cassiopeia auf den Rücken in des Bett gelegt und Bella kniete sich so über Cassi, das sie sich gegenseitig mit der Zunge die Vulva der anderen verwöhnen konnten. Dann stieg Harry auf das Bett und Cassie griff sich sein bestes Stück und verwöhnte es dann mit ihrem Mund. Während dessen bearbeitete Bella Cassies Kitzler ausgiebig mit ihrer Zunge. Kurz bevor Harry sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte führte Cassie ihn in Bella ein und bearbeitete nun Harry und Bella gleichzeitig mit ihrer Zunge. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry ergoss sich in einer aufschreienden Bella.

Kurze Zeit später wechselten alle drei ihre Stellung, also Cassi war jetzt oben auf und kurz darauf ergoss sich Harry nun auch in Cassie, während sie beide nun von Bellas Zunge zu Höchstleistungen angetrieben wurden.

Nun wurden die Beleidigungen der Todesser immer schlimmer und Harry sorgte zu deren Entsetzen dafür, das sie nun mit langen Nägeln, die durch ihre Füße, Hände, Ellenbogen und Knie geschossen wurden, das sie nur noch so vor wahnsinnigen Schmerzen am brüllen waren.

Harry wollte sich gerade wieder anziehen, als Kendra ihn auf ein Sofa schubste, sich auszog und ihn ebenfalls bestieg. Während dessen wurden die Todesser von den restlichen Hexen mit den unterschiedlichsten Flüchen, meistens schwarzmagisch, weiter aufs brutalste gefoltert.

Nach einander durfte Harry jede seiner Frauen befriedigen und die Todesser waren vor Schmerzen schon wahnsinnig. Auch hier wurden die Erinnerungen an die vielen Gräueltaten in ein Denkarium gegeben. Dann verabreichten sie allen noch das Dementoren-Elexir und auch hier waren kurz darauf die Seelen vernichtet.

Hier legte Harry noch Geburts-Urkunden, und alles was rechtlich nicht anzweifelbar war, über Lord Voldemort auf den Tisch. Ebenfalls wurde der Hinweis auf die Gefangenen im Keller hinterlegt, damit sie gerettet werden konnten. Dann zogen sie sich wieder an und verschwanden nach Alexandria an ihre neue Schule.

### Little Hangledown, Thronsaal von Lord Voldemort, zwei Tage später ### 

Dumbledore und Voldemort saßen zusammen, um ihre weiteren Pläne zu besprechen, als eine Eule herein geflogen kam und den Tagespropheten brachte.

Voldemort legte ihn uninteressiert bei Seite. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit zurück gehalten. Er und der Schulleiter wollten wegen der Sache mit den drei Schülern erst einmal wieder Ruhe einkehren lassen:

Nachdem sie alles besprochen hatten nahm sich Dumbledore den Tagespropheten erst einmal zur Gemüte.

_Todesser hingerichtet! Keine Gnade für diese Verbrecher! Aufschrei in der Bevölkerung!_

_Bericht von Rita Kimkorn_

_Auf Grund eines weiteren anonymen Hinweises begaben sich wieder die selben Reporter des Tagespropheten, von Teen-Witch und dem Klitterer diesmal zum Herrenhaus der Carrow-Geschwister. Dort wurden wir durch den Anblick von elf schrecklich misshandelter Hexen und Zauberer überrascht. _

_Es handelte sich um: Alecto und Amycus Carrow, __Rudolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Luzius, Narcissa und Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback, alles __Todesser aus dem inneren Zirkel der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf !_

_Des weiteren befand sich auch wieder ein Denkarium in den Räumen. Der Inhalt hatte es aber auch wieder in sich. Bei der Durchsicht der Gedanken mussten wir noch grauenhafteres entdecken. Unter anderem wurden Zwanzig Muggelkinder, die als Sexsklaven gehalten wurden, befreit. _

_Wiederum haben wir, wie es unsere Bürgerpflicht ist, umgehend die Auroren benachrichtigt - auch hier wurden die elf nachträglich zum Tode zu verurteilen. Das gesamte Vermögen wurde vom Ministerium beschlagnahmt! Lediglich das Vermögen der Malfoys blieb nicht greifbar, da laut dem Ministerium der Erbe das Vermögen beiseite geschafft hatte!_

_Einzig die Frage nach dem wie und warum, das den Elfen scheinbar ebenso wie den drei Schülern vor ein paar Tagen auch, der Kuss der Dementoren zugefügt worden sein muss, war bis Redaktionsschluss nicht auf zu klären gewesen. Wir bleiben aber dran!_

_Lesen sie auch den Bericht über der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auf Seite drei!_

_Ihre unerschrockene Starreporterin_

_Rita Kimkorn_

Das Dumbledore nicht ruhig blieb war klar und als Voldemort ihn fragend anschaute, da bekam dieser die Zeitung hingeworfen. Dieser las sich dann auch diesen und den zweiten Artikel durch.

_Die Wahrheit über der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf!_

_Bericht von Rita Kimkorn_

_Sensationelle Neuigkeiten über der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf! Er ist selber offensichtlich nur ein Halbblut und doch laufen ihm besonders die reinblütigen nach! Sein wahrer Name lautet Tom Vorlost Riddle!_

_Tom Riddles Mutter hieß vor ihrer Heirat Merope Gaunt (* 1909 - 31.12.1926). Die damals erst 17jährige Hexe und Nachfahrin Slytherins war alles andere als attraktiv: Sie war arm und zerlumpt, sah bleich aus, schielte und ihre langen Haare waren stumpf und strähnig. Unter elenden Verhältnissen lebte sie am Rande von Little Hangleton, der Ortschaft in der auch die reiche Familie von Toms Muggel-Vater ihr protziges Anwesen hatte. Der gutaussehende Tom Riddle sr. zog mit Merope zusammen weg und heiratete sie wohl nur deshalb, weil sie ihn mit einen Liebestrank bezaubert hatte. _

_Als Merope von ihm schwanger war, nahm sie törichterweise an, ihr Mann werde jetzt auch ohne Liebestrank bei ihr und dem Kind bleiben und setzte seinen Zaubertrank ab. Stattdessen verließ Tom Riddle sr. seine schwangere Frau sofort, kehrte in sein Elternhaus zurück und beklagte, er sei arglistig getäuscht und betrogen worden. _

_  
Die schwangere Merope konnte nicht zu ihrem Muggel-hassenden gewalttätigen Vater Vorlost Gaunt nach Little Hangleton zurückgehen. Aus Verzweiflung, Scham oder magischem Unvermögen kümmerte sie sich danach nicht mehr um ihre eigene Versorgung. Völlig verarmt brachte sie ihr Kind in der Silvesternacht vom 1926 zum 1927 in einem Muggel-Waisenhaus zur Welt. Sie starb etwa eine Stunde nach der Geburt. Vor ihrem Tod bestimmte sie noch, der Junge solle nach seinem Vater Tom heißen und mit zweitem Vornamen Vorlost wie sein Großvater. _

_Sein Vormund und später sein Adoptiv-Vater wurde dann ab dem 01. September 1937 der uns allseits bekannte und beliebte aktuelle Schulleiter Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Ihre unerschrockene Starreporterin_

_Rita Kimkorn_

"Wir müssen was unternehmen!" sagte Voldemort. "Und das sofort! Wer meinst du ist dafür verantwortlich? Schließlich stand das Haus unter einem Fidelius-Zauber..."

Auch Dumbledore hatte sich so seine Gedanken gemacht, als Voldemort plötzlich aufsprang und sagte" "Bellatrix, diese Hure!"

"Was ist los?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

"Bellatrix war der Geheimnis Verwahrer für diesen Fidelius. Und wenn ich es recht erinnere, dann hatten wir ja die Malfoy-Schlampe und jetzt ist sie weg. Sie wird es wohl gewesen sein, die sich das Vermögen geschnappt hat!" erklärte Voldemort seinem Adoptiv-Vater.

"Und an das Vermögen der Potters, der Blacks, der Delacours und der Grangers kommen wir auch nicht mehr! Ich glaube immer mehr, das wir es doch mit Potter und der anderen Prophezeiung zu tun haben! Wir müssen sie finden uns vernichten, bevor sie das Ritual erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann haben wir noch acht Monate Zeit, das sollte reichen!" schlussfolgerte nun Dumbledore.

...leider, für old Dumbi, kannte dieser die Prophezeiung nur aus einer Überlieferung, einer ungenauen wohlgemerkt...

########### Ortswechsel Amerikanische Schule für Magie - Salem ###########

_Rückblick_

_... „Wir können dich nicht einfach gehen lassen wenn du uns mit unbegrenzten Mengen Schokolade versorgen kannst, die keinen Zucker oder Kalorien enthält aber immer noch nach Schokolade schmeckt," erklärte Daphne._

_  
„Und darüber wird es keine Diskussion geben," fügte Lavender noch drohend hinzu.  
Neville seufzte. Er wusste, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab ihre Meinung darüber noch mal zu ändern. Andererseits... wollte er das überhaupt? „Na schön," antwortete er resigniert._

_  
Dann kicherte Susan noch und stellte fest: "Nun können wir ihn ja doch fast mit Harry vergleichen..."_

Dan verschwanden fünf schmunzelnde aber auch leicht lüsterne Hexen, Neville hinter sich her ziehend in einen der Schlafräume...

_Rückblick-Ende_

...längere Zeit später...

...kamen die sechs wieder aus dem Raum zurück. Susan, Lavender, Daphne, Padma und Parvati wie Katzen, die grade einen oder mehrere leckere Vögel verspeist hätten und Neville selber schaute nur abwesend durch die Gegend, als hätte er etwas unvorstellbares erlebt - was ja auch so war!

Die fünf Hexen schmunzelten, als Neville immer noch abwesend da stand, als wäre er in einer anderen Existenzebene. Dann stupste ihn Daphne an und sagte: "Nev, aufwachen, haaaaallo!"

Der angesprochene blinzelte und schaute sich um, wie jemand der grade erst aufgewacht war: "Ähm ... ähhh ... ja ... was gibt's!"

Padma nahm ihm an dem Arm und sagte: "Jetzt erst einmal Abendessen, schließlich musst du ja deine Reserven wieder auffüllen! Also komm!"

Parvati kicherte und fügte hinzu: "Wir sollten ihm eine Eiweiß-Diät zukommen lassen!"

"Und Mineralstoffe und Vitamine, also O-Saft und viel Gemüse!" setzt Susan nun noch einen drauf.

Auch Lavender kicherte und sagte: "Vielleicht sollten wir unseren Hengst dann noch massieren, damit er lockerer wird - vergesst es, da wird zumindest eine Stelle eher verkrampfen..."

Dabei wurde Neville nun puterrot und die fünf Mädchen lachten schallend los.

Dabei gingen sie weiter in den Speisesaal und setzten sich dann an einen kleinen Tisch, so das niemand hinzu kommen konnte.

Neville hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder beruhigt und fragte dann doch sehr ernst: "Jetzt mal im Ernst, ich gebe zu es war wunderschön, aber bitte verarscht mich nicht. Es kann doch nicht wirklich sein, das ich nun mit euch fünf wunderschönen Mädchen zusammen sein soll. Selbst nur eine von euch hätte ich nicht verdient..."

Bevor er weiter reden konnte nahm ihn Susan die auf der einen Seite und Lavender die auf der anderen Seite von Neville saß jeweils in den Arm. Die Patil-Zwillinge setzten sich direkt danach auf seine Oberschenkel und Daphne stellte sich hinter ihn und massierte seine Schultern. Alle verteilten Küsse wo sie ihn trafen und dann flüsterten sie ihm zu, das ihnen dies wirklich sehr ernst sei und sie nur rumalberten, weil sie wirklich glücklich wären.

Neville wollte das Ganze erst gar nicht wahr haben, doch langsam dämmerte es ihm, das er wirklich dieses Glück hätte.

Dann fragte er stotternd vor lauter Aufregung: "Und wie soll das weiter gehen? Ich meine ... ähm ... sorry ... aber ... ähm ... wie ... sieht ... denn ... unsere ... gemeinsame ... Zukunft ... aus?"

Dafür erhielt er von jeder der fünf Hexen noch einen lieben Kuss und die setzten sich dann wieder an ihren Platz.

Dann sagte Daphne: "Also ich finde das super süß von dir, Nev, und ich verspreche dir ich werde dich nie verlassen, das schwör ich bei meiner Magie!"

Dabei ging ein Schemen über die beiden und Susan, Lavender, Padma und Parvati zogen erst scharf die Luft ein, als sie merkten, das Daphnen einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte.

"Bitte seid mir nicht böse, aber ich meine es wirklich ernst und vielleicht gebt ihr, wenn ihr wollt, Nev auch euren unbrechbaren Schwur!" erklärte nun Daphne ihren vier überraschten Freundinnen.

Die verstanden sofort und umgehend hatten Susan, Lavender, Padma und Parvati ebenfalls ihrerseits den gleichen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet!

Neville brauchte einige Zeit, um zu begreifen, was die fünf Hexen da gemacht hatten, doch dann überkam ihn unbändiger Stolz und er selber hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte feierlich: " Ich verspreche euch, Susan, Lavender, Daphne, Padma und Parvati, ich werde euch nie verlassen, euch mein Leben lang lieben, euch mit meinem Leben beschützen und immer und ewig für euch sorgen, das schwör ich bei meiner Magie!"

Nun ging eine Welle der Magie über die sechs und damit wer ohne das es von ihnen geplant war ein magischer Bund fürs Leben geschlossen.

Dies war auch von der ganzen Schule, zumindest allen die in der Mensa saßen, bemerkt worden. Es war mucks Mäuschen still. Kurz darauf erschien die Schulleiterin von Salem, Prof. Samantha Benson und schaute sie erst ungläubig an und fragte dann aber in einen ruhigen Ton: "Wissen sie, was sie da gerade gemacht haben?"

Es war Neville, der entgegen seiner nun gebundenen Partnerinnen, die ihrerseits noch völlig geschockt waren von Nevilles Schwur, antwortete: "Wissen sie Frau Direktorin, es einfach so über uns gekommen. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch an der Situation in Groß Britannien, aus der wir gerade erst mit Glück geflohen sind! Nun sind wir hier in relativer Sicherheit und das erste Mal konnten wir uns ohne Angst zu haben, verhalten wie Teenager es eigentlich sollten. Nicht das es üblich sein sollte, das junge Manschen das nun uns nachmachen sollten..." dabei schaute er nun die Direktorin schüchtern und um Verzeihung bittend an.

Die Schulleiterin lächelte nur und sagte sanft: "Mr. Longbottom, ich kann sie verstehen, glauben sie mir! Doch sie waren noch nicht fertig. Was wollten sie noch sagen?"

Neville schluckte, dann nickte er und sagte weiter: "Ich weiß das so etwas, was wir gemacht haben vielleicht auf Ablehnung stoßen wird und ich will mir auch gar nicht ausmalen, was meinen Schwiegereltern nun mit mir machen werden, ganz zu schweigen von meiner Großmutter! Aber ich fühle tief in mir es war richtig und ich stehe mit Überzeugung zu meinem Schwur!"

Die Schulleiterin von Salem, Prof. Samantha Benson und schaute alle sechs nochmals eindringlich an und kam zu dem Schluss, das, obwohl spontan sie alle zu ihren Schwüren stehen würden. Dann sagte sie abschließend: "Meinen Segen haben sie. Aber ich muss ihre Eltern und Erziehungsberechtigten informieren. Und sie Mr. Neville werden ebenso wie ihre gewählten Partnerinnen nun automatisch für volljährig erklärt werden und sie alle können nun ihre magischen Erbschaften antreten!"

Das war nun ein weiterer Schock für die sechs.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde, alles hatte sich derweil und nach der Ansprache von Prof. Samantha Benson beruhigt, als die Doubles von Harry und seinen sieben Gefährtinnen erschienen.

In einer völlig arroganten Art und Weise setzten sie sich an einen exponierten Tisch aßen distanziert zu den anderen Schülern und verließen schnell wieder die Mensa.

########### Unterhaltung im Schloss von Graf Dracula VII in Rumänien: ###########

Wieder einmal saßen die "Zurückgelassenen" Im Schloss von Graf Dracula in Rumänien, Nymphodora Tonks und Remus Lupin, Matthew und Emily Granger, Griphook und Drobloog die Kobolde, Dobby und Träbbel die Hauselfen, Mr. Lovegood, Mme. Delacours und Mr. Delacours und nicht zuletzt der Hausherr Graf Dracula VII, als eine völlig aufgeregte Mme. Bones aus dem Ministerium zurück kam.

"Es ist etwas Unglaubliches geschehen. Ich habe einen Brief von der Schulleiterin von Salem, Prof. Samantha Benson, erhalten. Meine Nichte, Susan, die Patil Zwillinge, Lavender Braun, Daphne Greengras und Neville Longbottom haben sich gebunden!"

Das schockte nun alle aber Mme. Bones für geschäftig fort: "Werter Graf, wäre es möglich die Familie Patil, die Brauns, die Greengras und Mme. Longbottom ebenfalls hier ein zu laden? Dann könnten wir mit ihnen alles weitere besprechen! Außerdem stehen sie sicher auch auf der Abschussliste von Dumbledore, Voldemort und deren Vasallen!"

Natürlich willigte der Graf umgehend ein, er hatte schließlich mehr als genug Platz...


	18. Amüsement und Atacke!

**Anmerkungen: **

An Black Phantom: Ich hoffe ich habe deinen Wunsch nach mehr Action von Bella im letzten Kapitel zufrieden stellen können!

An Iron: Die Idee mit einer Prophezeiung die Neville betrifft habe ich hier in diesem Kapitel mit aufgenommen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir!

An Skylion: Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich diese FF schnell fertig schreibe. Das Storyboard steht soweit!

An GTsubasa16: Die nächste Rache kommt!!!

An GinnyHopeTonks: Es erwischt diesmal mehrere Seiten...

An Forrest: Vielen Dank für die vielen super Reviews

**17. ...Amüsement und Attacke!!!**

* * *

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

########### Unterhaltung im Schloss von Graf Dracula VII in Rumänien: ###########

Wieder einmal saßen die "Zurückgelassenen" Im Schloss von Graf Dracula in Rumänien, Nymphodora Tonks und Remus Lupin, Matthew und Emily Granger, Griphook und Drobloog die Kobolde, Dobby und Träbbel die Hauselfen, Mr. Lovegood, Mme. Delacours und Mr. Delacours und nicht zuletzt der Hausherr Graf Dracula VII, als eine völlig aufgeregte Mme. Bones aus dem Ministerium zurück kam.

"Es ist etwas Unglaubliches geschehen. Ich habe einen Brief von der Schulleiterin von Salem, Prof. Samantha Benson, erhalten. Meine Nichte, Susan, die Patil Zwillinge, Lavender Braun, Daphne Greengras und Neville Longbottom haben sich gebunden!"

Das schockte nun alle aber Mme. Bones fuhr geschäftig fort: "Werter Graf, wäre es möglich die Familie Patil, die Brauns, die Greengras und Mme. Longbottom ebenfalls hier ein zu laden? Dann könnten wir mit ihnen alles weitere besprechen! Außerdem stehen sie sicher auch auf der Abschussliste von Dumbledore, Voldemort und deren Vasallen!"

Natürlich willigte der Graf umgehend ein, er hatte schließlich mehr als genug Platz...

* * *

Zwischenzeitlich hatten Ginny und Hermine jeweils einen Brief an ihren Vater beziehungs- weise an ihre Eltern geschickt.

Ginnys Brief an ihren Vater:

_**Hi Daddy,**_

_**Wir haben Alecto und Amycus Carrow, **__**Rudolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Yaxley, Fenrir Greyback und überraschenderweise auch die Malfoys, Draco, Luzius und Narcissa platt gemacht. Vorher heißer Dreier von Cassie, Bella und Harry! Ich sag nur WOW! **_

_**Dann hamm wir noch Tom mies gemacht! Steht in der Zeitung!**_

_**Tschüss Deine**_

_**Gin Gin**_

Hermines Brief an ihre Eltern war doch um einiges informativer. Als die Grangers wieder rote Köpfe bekamen wurde ihnen der Brief von einer lachenden Tonks weg genommen und die las dann vor:

_**Hi Mummy, hi Daddy,**_

_**Wusstet ihr, das nicht nur die Lestrange Brüder sondern auch die drei Malfoys Draco, Luzius und Narcissa Inferis waren? Wir haben sie gemeinsam mit den **__**Carrow-Geschwister, Alecto und Amycus Carrow, **__**Theodore Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback gefangen genommen.**_

_**Dabei mussten wir feststellen, das die Familie von Cassi, selbst ihre Mutter, die Misshandlungen nicht nur billigte, sondern auch noch vorschlug, sie als Gebährmaschine für Todesser zu missbrauchen. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sauer wir waren!**_

_**Aber Cassi hat das zusammen mit Harry und Bella genial gelöst. Stellt euch nur vor was die gemacht haben! Cassiopeia hatte sich nackt auf den Rücken in des Bett gelegt und Bella kniete sich so über Cassi, das sie sich gegenseitig mit der Zunge die Vulva der anderen verwöhnen konnten. Dann stieg Harry noch dazu auf das Bett und Cassie griff sich sein bestes Stück - es schmeckt wirklich lecker - und verwöhnte unseren Gatten dann mit ihrem Mund. Während dessen bearbeitete Bella Cassies Kitzler ausgiebig mit ihrer Zunge. Kurz bevor Harry sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte führte Cassie ihn in Bella ein und bearbeitete nun Harry und Bella gleichzeitig mit ihrer Zunge. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry ergoss sich in einer aufschreienden Bella. Mir kam es selber dabei - WOW!**_

_**Kurze Zeit später wechselten alle drei ihre Stellung, also Cassi war jetzt oben auf und kurz darauf kamen es dann Harry nun auch Cassie, während sie beide nun von Bellas Zunge zu Höchstleistungen angetrieben wurden. Glaubt es oder glaubt es nicht aber uns allen kam es dabei wieder alleine beim Zuschauen...**_

_**Dann haben wir diese Bastrade alle noch bis in den Wahnsinn gefoltert und dann gekillt. Schließlich haben wir dann noch die Wahrheit über Lord Voldemort dort gelassen, mit Original-Dokumenten!**_

_**Also bis später**_

_**Eure euch liebende **_

_**Mine**_

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich alle gefasst hatten. Es war Tonks, die sich als erste wieder zu Wort meldete: "Also langweilen tun die acht sich nicht! Wir sollten sie auch einladen und ihnen von Neville seinen Errungenschaften berichten! Was haltet ihr so davon?"

Mme. Bones schaute mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue aber auch ein wenig belustigt Tonks an, dann fragte sie: "Nymphodora, bist du unter die Spanner gegangen? Dir scheint das ja zu gefallen? Oder was ist dein Antrieb?"

Bevor Tonks sich über ihren Vornamen beschweren konnte lästerte Mr. Lovegood nun weiter: "Oder liebe Nymphodora, sprechen da unausgelebte Wünsche aus dir..."

Nun war es an Tonks, die dem allgemeinen Schabernack zum Opfer fiel. Nach einiger Zeit meldete sich ein Hauself bei seinem Hausherren Graf Dracula VII und kündigte neue Gäste an. Sie wurden herein gebeten.

Es erschien die Familie Greengrass, bestehend aus Daphnes Eltern Doninic und Eleonore und ihrer kleinen Schwester Astoria. Dann die Familie Patil, mit der Mutter Sitara und Ranshiv, dem Vater der Zwillinge, sowie ihrer größeren Schwester Shefali und dem Nesthäkchen Afshan, dem einzigen Sohn der Familie. Dann die Familie Braun, Charlotte und William, den Eltern von Lavender. Schließlich Augusta Longbottom der Großmutter Nevilles und natürlich Mme. Bones, die ja sowieso schon da war.

Kurz darauf erschienen auch Harry mit seinen Frauen. Es wurde zuerst ein wenig über die ersten Aktionen der acht diskutiert, aber nach und nach amüsierte man sich auch über die echt heißen Aktionen.

Doch dort schoss dann Harry den Vogel ab: "Also Gin, du schreibst also deinem Vater immer von unseren Aktionen und bist dabei so schreibfaul?"

"Immer noch besser, als wenn ich alles so bildlich beschreibe wie Mine, oder?" lenkte Ginny von sich ab.

Harry nahm den Ball auf und ging zu Hermine und stellte sich vor sie: "Also alleine vom zusehen kommt es dir, mein Schatz?"

Hermine schluckte nur und nickte. Dann, als sie sich umschaute, gab er ihr noch einen frechen Klaps auf ihren strammen Hintern.

„HARRY!" schimpfte sie lachend.

Der nahm sie hoch, setzte sich in ein bequemes Sofa und Hermine auf den Schoß. Dann grinste er Hermine an, das ihre Gefühle wieder verrückt spielten. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und er küsste sie leidenschaftlich vor den überraschten Augen der Anwesenden. Harrys Hand wanderte derweil zu Mines strammen Hintern und er knetete ihn sanft. Hermine Lippen entkam ein leises Stöhnen.

Dann kam Gabrielle und sagte trocken: "Nicht jetzt auch noch vor unseren Eltern. Was sollen die von uns denken..."

Da sagte Luna genauso trocken; "Wenn sie es bisher nicht verstanden haben, dann würden sie es nie mehr, aber ich denke die Sorge ist unbegründet. Also Mine wir sind auch aber auch noch dran..."

Ungläubiges Kopfschütteln kam von allen. Aber sie waren sich einig, das hier war so oder so etwas ganz besonderes.

Kurz darauf kamen auch Susan, Lavender, Daphne, Padma, Parvati und Neville. Dann wurden alle über die letzten Aktionen von Harry und seinen Gefährtinnen auf geklärt.

„Wow, klasse Vorstellung." sagte Neville und Harry grinste böse.

„Jep. Besser als ich dachte."

Sie lachten, dann fragte Neville: „Bist du oder besser seit ihr jetzt welche von den Bösen geworden, oder was bedeutet das denn?"

„Sehen wir so aus?" fragte Harry grinsend und hob die rechte Augenbraue.

Neville musterte ihn von oben bis unten und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Wer weiß? Es hat zumindest für außen stehende den Eindruck!"

Harry winkte ab und sie setzten sich wieder gemeinsam hin.

Er sagte leise: „Keiner von uns ist wirklich böse, nur angepisst und konsequent. Außerdem lassen wir uns einfach nicht mehr herumschubsen. Ich bin nicht mehr so wählerisch in der Wahl meiner Mittel, keiner von uns. Solange es ein positives Ergebnis bringt und niemand unschuldiges leiden muss, setzen wir es ein... auch dunkle Magie oder Muggelwaffen. Ich werde den Tod meiner Eltern und meines Patenonkels rächen und ganz besonders werden wir die Misshandlungen an meinen Frauen rächen, das habe ich am Grab meiner Eltern geschworen. Wer sich mir in den Weg stellt, wird dafür zahlen."

Er hatte leise gesprochen, doch der Ton ging allen unter die Haut und sie bekamen eine Gänsehaut. Jeder hier im Raum wusste, dass er das durchziehen würde, egal wie und wenn es alleine wäre.

„Das ist nur fair. Wenn du mich mal brauchst, du kannst auf mich zählen." sagte Neville ernst und mit Überzeugung.

„Danke. Das einzige, was ich möchte ist, dass du und deine Partnerinnen euch nicht Voldemort anschließt, aber davon gehe ich aus. Ich würde es nämlich hassen, irgendwann gegen irgend jemanden von euch kämpfen zu müssen. Ansonsten haltet euch raus. Die Zeiten sind schon gefährlich genug. Und ich hab kein Interesse an irgend welchen weiteren Opfern unter meiner Familie oder meinen Freunden!"

"Hey, wir sind nicht aus Zucker und wenn du es auch nicht so siehst, wir sind eure Kampfgefährten. Wir können ja eure Doubles ein wenig überwachen!" erklärte nun Neville.

Da meldete sich Mme. Bones: "Das wäre auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee, Mr. Longbottom! Aber da ist noch etwas anderes. Ihre werte Großmutter, Augusta Longbottom, hat mich da auf etwas hingewiesen..."

Hier machte Mme. Bones eine Pause und Mrs. Longbottom fuhr fort: "Es gibt eine Voraussage im Hause Longbottom. Sie lautet wie folgt:

_**"Vor dem Ereignis wird der Himmel Zeichen geben.  
Die Jahre der Entbehrung folgen,**_

_**entblößt durch unsägliches Leid –**_

_**so schrecklich stark!  
Bei Jung, Alt und Mensch, Tier: Erde, Feuer, Wasser, Luft,  
die größten Heimsuchungen, die es je hier gab!**_

_**Doch es folgt der Macht der acht**_

_**die vierzehn als Untergang des Bösen für immer!**_

_**Es wird herabkommen aus der Lüfte **_

_**und sein Feuer wird das Land von der Dunkelheit reinigen!"**_

Alle saßen nun da und schauten sich nachdenklich an. Es wurde viel diskutiert, bis dann endlich Drobloog um das Wort bat: "Unter den Kobolden war auch diese Prophezeiung bekannt und auch wir haben uns schon seit Jahrzehnten gefragt, was sie bedeuten soll. Glücklicher Weise können wir ihnen nun aber die Lösung nennen. Wir wissen sie im Übrigen auch erst seit gestern, seit dem uns der Bund von Mr. Longbottom bekannt wurde!"

Hier machte er eine Pause und erklärte dann aber doch schnell weiter: "Die ersten vier Zeilen beschreiben die Untaten des Dunklen Lords, das ist sicher allen klar! Die fünfte Zeile beschreibt die Macht die diese Kraft hat. Es sind die Elementarkräfte! Die vor letzte Zeile beschreibt die Macht der sieben Hexen aus der anderen Prophezeiung. Nun war es immer ein Problem mit der Zahl sieben. Wir dachten immer, das ein weiterer Hexenkreis gebildet werden musste. Doch das stimmt nicht. Es sind Mr. Neville und seine fünf gebundenen Partnerinnen, die sieben Hexen und Mr. Potter, also zusammen vierzehn!"

Nun meldete sich auch wieder Augusta Longbottom zu Wort: "Es ist ein Familiengeheimnis, das die magischen Erben der Longbottoms außer ihrer Menschlichen Form noch eine zweite beherrschen. Es ist aber keine Animagusform, das bitte ich zu beachten. In dieser Form kann ein Longbottom leben und sich sogar fortpflanzen. Seine gebundenen Partnerinnen haben nach der Bindung ebenfalls diese Fähigkeit und auch ihre Kinder sind dann mit dieser Fähigkeit ausgestattet!"

"Grandma, und was ist dann das für eine Form?" fragte nun natürlich Neville.

Nun schauten alle sehr gespannt und Augusta Longbottom sagte ruhig: "Es sind Drachen. Du Neville wirst ein Elementardrachen und deine Partnerin - ähm - deine Partnerinnen werden Drachen, die ihren Charakteren entsprechen! Ebenso eure Kinder wenn ihr dann welche wollt!"

Lange Zeit schwiegen dann alle erst einmal und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, aber dann ganz langsam kam es doch zu weiteren Gesprächen.

Besonders Neville, Susan, Lavender, Daphne, Padma und Parvati unterhielten sich sehr angeregt und alle anderen ließen sie erst einmal in Ruhe.

Die war aber vorbei, als Susan dann folgendes fest stellte: "Also Nev, wir sind uns einig, das wir zusammen bleiben. Aber wenn dann möchte ich mit dir ein Kind in menschlicher Form zeugen und nicht als Drache..."

Dann schauten sich Padma und Parvati an und Padma sagte: "Obwohl ... das wäre sicher ein Getöse ...!"

"Also ob du schon bisher leise gewesen wärst..." konterte Parvati.

Lavender grinste und fügte hinzu: "Ihr wart beide nicht leise!"

"Keiner war von uns leise und das war auch so in Ordnung, oder?" schmunzelte nun Daphne und fuhr fort, "nur unser Hengst war doch eher am Stöhnen als am schreien..."

Harry setzte sich neben Neville, der seinen hochroten Kopf zwischen seinen Händen zu verstecken versuchte und sagte dann mit glitzernden Augen:

"Ach Nev, nimm es nicht so schwer. Das geht vorüber, oder auch nicht. Sieh mich an ich muss das auch andauern über mich ergehen lassen und dann noch die speziellen Aktionen... Irgendwann genießt du das Ganze glaub mir. Und wenn nicht, dann hol dir halt Hilfe..."

Dann rannte er lachend weg, kam aber kurz danach wieder und rieb sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile. Dann verabschiedeten sich Harry und sein Clan. Sie sagten niemanden von den Älteren wohin es als nächstes ging. Nur Neville wurde von Harry über ihr übernächstes Ziel informiert.

Das nächste Ziel der personifizierten Rache war Drumstrang. Ihr dortiges Ziel war Viktor Krum. Der saß zusammen mit drei weiteren Quidditch Spielern in der Umkleide des Quidditch Feldes und unterhielt sich mit den dreien: "Also echt langweilig momentan!" sagte der erste.

Der nächste meinte: "Wann wird uns unser Direx wieder ein paar neue Weiber schicken, Viktor?"

Bevor dieser antworten konnte fragte der letzte der Begleiter: "Wo bleibt eigentlich das Schlammblut, das wir zureiten sollten?"

Nun antwortete Krum: "Das Schlammblut ist abgehauen, aber sie sind auf der Suche nach dem Frischfleisch! Ich bin sicher wir werden sie bald hier haben..."

########### Unterhaltung in Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters: ###########

"Also meine Dame, meine Herren! Wir sind uns sicher, das wir es bei den Attentaten mit Harry Potter und sieben Hexen zu tun haben. Wir sind noch auf der Suche nach ihnen, aber wir vermuten, das sie sich in einer ausländischen Schule aufhalten. Unsere fähigsten Mitarbeiter sind auf der Suche und ich bin sicher wir werden in Kürze Erfolg haben." erklärte Dumbledore.

Dann fragte Igor Karkaroff: "Wie sieht es mit etwas Abwechslung für Viktor und sein Team aus?"

Da sagte Voldemort zornig: "Die sollen nicht so faul sein und sich selber was suchen!"

Verschreckt zog Karkaroff seinen Kopf ein.

Mme. Maxime erklärte: "Wir haben in Beauxbatons eine Falle aufgestellt. Dort halten sich eine Gruppe von mehr als dreißig Todessern auf, die im Hintergrund warten, wenn diese Bande es wagen sollte hier her zu kommen. Dann werden wir sie erwischen und eliminieren!"

Dumbledore nickte und dann war das Gespräch nach einem gemeinsamen Abendessen der fünfe, Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, war ebenfalls dabei, beendet.

########### Während dessen in Drumstrang, Quidditch Feld: ###########

Bevor irgend jemand der vier reagieren konnte waren sie betäubt, entwaffnet und gefesselt. Dann zerbrach man ihre Zauberstäbe und sie machten sich sichtbar, legten aber eine unsichtbar machende Glocke um sich, Krum und seine Genossen. Dann wurden diese erweckt.

Hermine stapfte furios auf Krum zu, trat ihm mit voller Wucht in die Eier und sagte dann: "Es tut mir so richtig leid, das ich euch mit dem Zureiten des Frischfleisches nicht dienen kann. Aber seht zu und lernt, obwohl das macht sowieso keinen Sinn mehr..."

Mit den letzten Worten schnappte sie sich Harry, schmiss ihn auf den Boden und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes war Harry nackt. . Hermine zog sich selber lasziv aus und setzte sich dann auf Harrys ausgefahrenen Liebesspeer.

Dann sagte sie: "Sorry Schatz aber das ist es was ich jetzt ganz dringend brauche. Damit enterte Harry Hermines Liebesgrotte, indem sie sich endgültig herunter setzte. Dann ritt sie Harry regelrecht zu, der dies mehr als nur genoss.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen beide zu einem gigantischen Höhepunkt. Dann sagte sie an Krum gerichtet, ohne sich von Harry zu erheben: "Das, du Bastard, ist etwas was du nie bekommen wirst..."

Hermine wollte aber mehr und kurze Zeit später war sie wieder aktiv dabei. Aber kurz vor ihrem nächsten Höhepunkt nahm sie ihren Stab und rief vier Mal "Avada Kedavra!" und tötete damit Krum und seine Mitläufer. Dann aber kam es ihr kurz danach nochmals gewaltig, ebenso wie Harry.

Die anderen Gefährtinnen gratulierten Hermine zur gelungenen Aktion, gaben den vieren noch das Dementoren Elixier und verschwanden. Nächste Woche dann war ihr nächstes Ziel an der Reihe - Beauxbatons.

########### Eine Woche später, Beauxbatons: ###########

Langsam schlichen sich die acht aus dem Wald hervor, die Dunkelheit nutzend und an das Lager der Todesser, die hier am Rand des Waldes gegenüber der französischen Zaubererschule, Beauxbatons, lag. Sie saßen da und prahlten über ihre Taten gegenüber Muggel und Zauberern.

Dann wurde sie von acht unsichtbaren Stupor - Zaubern betäubt. Kurz darauf machten sich Harry und seine sieben Gefährtinnen sichtbar, um aber im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Wald von unzähligen Flüchen angegriffen zu werden.

Wie in Panik flüchteten sie zu Fuß Richtung Schloss und wurden von mindestens drei dutzend Todessern verfolgt. diese nahmen sie mit den verschiedensten Flüchen unter Beschuss. Noch hielten ihre Schilde aber sie waren schon am Flackern. Bei den sie verfolgenden Todesser kam immer mehr Schadenfreude auf.

Dann aber, urplötzlich, wendete sich das Blatt. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen über dem Wald sechs gewaltige Drachen und metzelten die Todesser, die Harry und seine Gefährtinnen verfolgt hatten, erbarmungslos nieder. Dann wandten sich die acht wieder zu den noch immer betäubten Todessern.

Während dessen landeten die sechs Drachen und verwandelten sich in Susan, Lavender, Daphne, Padma, Parvati und Neville. Die grinsten dann ganz aufgedreht und waren irgendwie noch ganz erregt vom Gefühl des Kampfes und der Macht die sie dabei ausstrahlten.

Harry schmunzelte und fragte Neville: "Na wie war es, euer erster Angriff?"

Neville schaute alle nachdenklich an und antwortete dann nickend: "Ja ich kann dich verstehen und wenn ich Susan, Lavender, Daphne, Padma und Parvati so anschaue, dann erkenne ich, das es ihnen genau so geht wie ihr euch dabei zu fühlen scheint! Sie, diese Todesser-Bastarde, haben es verdient zu sterben und es ist irgendwie befriedigend und erregend zugleich!"

Dann meldete sich Gabrielle: "Dann kannst du ja jetzt noch etwas dazu lernen. Denn nun ist meine Rache gekommen!"

Erst wurden die gefangenen Todesser gefesselt und dann erweckt. Gabrielle fauchte sie dann an: "So jetzt werdet ihr etwas erleben, ihr Schweine, das habt ihr sicher noch nie gesehen..."

Damit verwandelte sie ihre für den Kampf so praktische Kleidung und ein wunderschönes Kleid aus Samt und Seide, das ihre weiblichen Rundungen deutlich hervor hob. Danach legte sie einen Tanz hin, für den die Veelas so berühmt und auch berüchtigt waren. Alle wie sie da waren wurden von der erotischen Ausstrahlung getroffen.

Dann ging Gabrielle zu Harry und tanzte nur noch für ihn. Kurz darauf waren beide nackt und Harry legte Gabrielle vorsichtig ins Gras, um dann kurz darauf liebevoll in sie ein zu dringen. Gleich danach konnten sich auch die anderen sechs Partnerinnen nicht mehr halten und verwöhnten beide mit ihren Händen, Mündern und Zungen, so das beide kurz darauf einen gigantischen Höhepunkt hatten.

Langsam beruhigten sie sich und konnten erkennen, das Neville und seine Partnerinnen auch nicht untätig gewesen waren.

Dann schickte Gabrielle Explosions-Flüche gegen die besten Stücke der Todesser fliegen, die nun mit ihrer Familienplanung abgeschlossen hatten. Ihnen wurde noch das Elixier verabreicht, so das sie nicht mehr in Inferis gewandelt werden konnten.

Harry sprach noch kurz mit Neville: "Also ihr macht dann alles so wie wir es besprochen haben, wenn unsere Doubles angegriffen werden!"

"Klar Harry, kein Problem!" Antwortete Neville und fügte hinzu, "sollen wir jemanden als Zeugen entkommen lassen?"

"Gute Idee, Nev, macht es so! Wir sehen uns dann!" antwortete Harry.

Dann verschwanden die vierzehn gemeinsam wieder in ihre jeweilige Schule.


	19. Letzte Rachefeldzüge

**18. ...Letzte Vorbereitungen**

* * *

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

...Langsam beruhigten sie sich und konnten erkennen, das Neville und seine Partnerinnen auch nicht untätig gewesen waren.

Dann schickte Gabrielle Explosions-Flüche gegen die besten Stücke der Todesser fliegen, die nun mit ihrer Familienplanung abgeschlossen hatten. Ihnen wurde noch das Elixier verabreicht, so das sie nicht mehr in Inferis gewandelt werden konnten.

Harry sprach noch kurz mit Neville: "Also ihr macht dann alles so wie wir es besprochen haben, wenn unsere Doubles angegriffen werden!"

"Klar Harry, kein Problem!" Antwortete Neville und fügte hinzu, "sollen wir jemanden als Zeugen entkommen lassen?"

"Gute Idee, Nev, macht es so! Wir sehen uns dann!" antwortete Harry.

Dann verschwanden die vierzehn gemeinsam wieder in ihre jeweilige Schule.

* * *

######## Unterhaltung in Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters - vier Wochen später: ########

"Meine Dame, meine Herren! Wir haben sie! Wir haben Harry Potter und die sieben Hexen endlich gefunden. Sie sind in der USA in der Schule von Salem. Überraschender Weise war es das Ministerium, die uns diese so wichtige Information besorgt hat." erklärte Dumbledore und nickte dabei Minister Fudge wohlwollend zu.

Dann fragte Igor Karkaroff: "Was machen wir mit ihnen? Nehmen wir sie gefangen? Wie verteilen wir die Weiber?"

Da sagte Dumbledore zornig: "Wenn sie nichts anderes im Kopf haben als ständig ihre Weibergeschichten, dann können wir sie auch leicht ersetzen!"

"Und ich finde dich überall, Igor, wohin auch immer du abhaust!" grollte nun auch der dunkle Lord.

Verschreckt zog Karkaroff wieder einmal seinen Kopf ein und musste erkennen und akzeptieren, das er nur ein untergeordneter Gruppenleiter war.

Dann aber erklärte Dumbledore weiter: "Leider gab es aber noch weitere Rückschläge. Nicht nur, das Viktor Krumm und seine Gruppe eliminiert wurde, nein auch die auf Beauxbatons stationierten Todesser und ihre Reserve wurden bis auf den letzten Mann nieder gemacht. Aber da ist auch noch etwas besonderes geschehen. Bitte Mme. Maxim, ihren Bericht!"

Mme. Maxime dankte und erklärte: "Wir haben in Beauxbatons, wie sie wissen, eine Falle aufgestellt gehabt. Dort hielten sich eine Gruppe von mehr als drei dutzend Todessern auf, die im Hintergrund warten sollten und dann diese Bande, wenn sie es wagen sollte hier her zu kommen, dann hinterrücks zu vernichten. Aber ganz offensichtlich wurden sie von einer Herde Drachen zu Staub verbrannt! Wir können sie so auch nicht mehr erwecken um nähere Details zu erhalten. Die Beauxbatons Wächter wurden scheinbar auch wieder von Dementoren geküsst! Ich dachte ja, das wir die Dementoren unter unserer Kontrolle hätten?"

"Haben wir auch!" fauchte Voldemort zurück.

"Und wie erklären sie sich dann, das alle ihre Todesser offensichtlich von Dementoren geküsst wurden, oh großer Meister aller Schwarzmagier!" kam es ätzend von Mme. Maxime.

Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab, aber Dumbledore ging beschwichtigend dazwischen: "Es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns gegenseitig angreifen! Wir wissen nicht wie das geschehen konnten! Aber wir suchen auch da nach einer Lösung."

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es und Dumbledore bat zum Eintreten, denn er hatte erkannt, das Mad Eye Moody draußen stand, sein treuester Mitstreiter im Phönix Orden.

Als sich die Tür öffnete mussten alle erkennen, das dort Mad Eye Moody stand, aber seine Kleidung fas völlig zerstört war. Sie kokelte auch noch an einigen Stellen, als er sich auf einen Sessel fallen lies und sich erst Mal einen langen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann genehmigte. Dann erklärte Mad Eye Moody: "Ich komme von Salem und unser Eingreifen war nur zum Teil ein Erfolg! Wir konnten Potter und seine Weiber nicht gefangen nehmen und hier her bringen. Alle vom Phönix Orden, die mich begleitet hatten sind tot, aber auch Potter und die sieben Hexen hat es erwischt!"

"Was ist passiert, Alastor, nun erzähl doch!" fragte Dumbledore aufgeregt.

"Die acht hatten sich, weiter weg von den Schulgebäude, an einem See gemütlich gemacht. Als wir sie greifen wollten haben sie uns sofort mit mächtigen Flüchen angegriffen. Wir hatten bereits Potter und drei seiner Hexen unschädlich gemacht, aber natürlich nur betäubt, Als wir von einem Rudel Drachen angegriffen wurden. Die haben aber nicht nur uns, sondern auch die acht gleich mit angegriffen und alle bis auf mich zu Staub verwandelt. Aber es war Potter, ich habe seinen Stab!"

Damit gab er den Zauberstab Dumbledore, der ihn überprüfte. Der reichte ihn dann an Voldemort weiter. Der testete dann den Stab, in dem er laut "**Priori Incantatem**" rief.

Die Reaktion war überraschend. Beide Zauberstäbe verbanden sich erst, um dann aber gleichzeitig zu explodieren. Sie waren nun beide wertlos und Voldemort sah aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn.

"Potter dafür wirst du büßen!" schrie Voldemort.

Mad Eye Moody sagte aber nur trocken: "Schon geschehen, also was soll die Aufregung. Wir haben gewonnen!"

Dumbledore nickte und dann war das Gespräch nach einem gemeinsamen Abendessen der sechs, den auch Moody blieb, beendet. Dabei wurde noch weitere Vorgehensweisen besprochen.

########### Während dessen in Alexandria, Schulbibliothek: ###########

Kendra kam zu den anderen gelaufen und flüsterte: "Ich hab's!"

"Was hast du?" fragte Cassiopeia.

"Ich weiß nun wie wir die Dementoren besiegen können!" sagte sie ganz aufgeregt.

Nun waren alle gespannt und Kendra erklärte: "Ihr alle kennt und beherrscht ja den **Expecto Patronum**, den Zauber um Dementoren zu vertreiben. Übersetzt bedeutet er so viel wie: Ich erwarte meinen Schutzpatron. Es gibt aber einen **Spiritus destructem Patronus **oder kurz** Spide Patronus** und das bedeutet so viel wie: Schutzpatron zerstöre den bösen Geist. Mit diesem Spruch kann ein Dementor zerstört werden!"

Alle waren begeistert und trainierten so gleicht den neuen Spruch. Jeder hatte darauf hin einen neuen Patronus. Es war ein schwarzer Rauch und jeder nahm die Gestalt seines Schwattenwesens an! Sie teilten den verbliebenen im Schloss Dracula die Neuigkeit mit. Diese Nachricht wurde ihnen über Fawkes übermittelt. Der teilte diese Neuigkeit auch Neville und seinen Gefährten im selben Auftrag mit.

Dann erhielten alle die Nachricht, das Harry Potter und sieben Hexen, die sich auf der amerikanischen Schule für Hexerei, Salem, aufgehalten haben, von einem Rudel Drachen ermordet worden sei. Keine Nachrichten von weiteren Opfern. Dabei wussten sie bereits alles, das es Neville und seine fünf Gefährtinnen in ihrer Drachenform waren, die planmäßig den Orden des Phönix dezimiert hatten und gleichzeitig die Doubles, ohne das Nachweise blieben!

########### Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei, Nähe des verbotenen Waldes: ###########

Es waren wieder einige Wochen vergangen seit dem vermeintlichen Tod der sieben Hexen und Harry Potters. Es war Hogsmeade Wochenende und Harry, Ginny, Bella, Hermine, Gabrielle, Luna, Cassiopeia und Kendra warteten getarnt wie ihre Schattengefährten, ob sich eine Möglichkeit auftat, um den Feind weiter zu dezimieren

Der pechschwarzen Adler, Thunder, die nachtschwarze Fledermaus, Penelope, der tiefschwarze Falke, Stealth, dann der Schattenphönix, Fawkes, die schwarze Chimära namens Joey, die Schatten-Sphinx, Randy, der dunkelgraue Nundu, Devil und zu guter letzt der dunkle Mantikor, genannt Myst warteten ebenfalls neben ihren Gefährten.

Dann hatte sie mehr Glück als Verstand. Es näherten sich Ron Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein. Sie hatten sich mehrfach umgeschaut und verfolgten dann Hagrid, der gerade in dem verbotenen Wald verschwunden war.

"Den wolle wir mal was verarschen und einen Denkzettel verpassen. Traut der Depp sich doch mir kein Ohne gleichen im letzten Zeugnis zu geben!" ereiferte sich Ron, der diese Gruppe hier ganz offensichtlich anführte.

Er erntete von allen ein zustimmendes Kichern. Ganz offensichtlich war er der Anführer dieser Gruppe.

Harry und die sieben Hexen berieten sich und dann hatte Ginny die Idee: "Nachdem wir ja tot sind können wir vorerst nicht mehr öffentlich auftreten. Andererseits möchte ich nicht, das Ron und die anderen Ärsche davonkommen. Besonders weil Kenny ja noch nicht ihre Rache hatte und ich auch noch nicht. Schließlich waren es ja Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein, die Kenny misshandelt hatten und mein vermeintlicher Bruder Ron der mir das antat. Also folgendes. Unsere Gefährten greifen dies Gruppe an und verletzen sie sehr schwer, so das es für Hagrid so aussieht, als das sie tot sind. Dann nehmen unsere Gefährten die Bastarde und verschwinden noch tiefer in den Wald, so das Hagrid ihnen und damit auch uns nicht mehr folgen kann. Dann heilen wir diese Bande soweit, das sie uns erkennen können und dann haben Kenny und ich unsren Auftritt. Danach killen wir sie und lassen sie endgültig verschwinden, so das sie nie mehr gefunden werden. Damit sind wir selber aus dem Schneider!"

Kendra krabbelte zu Ginny und sagte: "Du bist genial, so machen wir das! Und ich liebe es wenn du mich Kenny nennst"

Damit nahm sie Ginny in den Arm und küsste sie ganz intensiv!

Alle anderen schmunzelten und dann gaben sie ihren Gefährten die entsprechenden Befehle.

Gerade in dem Augenblick, als die ersten Flüche auf Hagrid zu flogen wurden die sechs Hogwarts Schüler von den acht, nun sichtbaren Schattenwesen angegriffen. Hagrid, der zu weit weg stand konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie seines Erachtens die Schüler getötet wurden und dann nahmen die Wesen sie mit, wie erlegte Beute tiefer in den verbotenen Wald, so das auch Hagrid ihnen nicht mehr folgen konnte.

Er rannte auch sofort zum Schulleiter und berichtete was vorgefallen war: "Pro... Pro... Professor Dumbl... Dumbl... Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, Hilfe, Hilfe. sie müssen mir helfen?"

"Hagrid so beruhige dich doch. Was ist denn so schlimmes geschehen?" versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen.

"Es waren der junge Weasley, Mr. Macmillan, Mrs. Abbott, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, Mr. Boot und Mr. Goldstein. Sie waren mir in den verbotenen Wald gefolgt. Dann wollten sie wohl einen Scherz machen und haben mir Kitzelflüche und ein Wabbelbein geschickt - als ob das einem Halbriesen etwas ausmachen würde - Dann aber wurden sie angegriffen. Also ich konnte sicher eine Sphinx, einen Mantikor, eine Chimära und einen Nundu erkennen. Und dann waren da noch einige Vögel dabei zu sehen. Die haben dann die sechs Schüler angegriffen und getötet. Dann haben sie die Leichen, wohl als Futter, mit in die Tiefen des verbotenen Waldes genommen. Bitte helfen sie..." sagte der Wildhüter verzweifelt.

Dumbledore hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen und erklärte dann: "Auch ich kann nur mit der Erlaubnis der Zentauren so tief in den Wald. Aber wenn sie bereits tot waren, wie du sagst, dann bringt das nun auch nichts mehr. Wir werden nichts den Eltern sagen, sondern ihnen nur mitteilen, das ihre Kinder eine mehrmonatige Studienreise machen..."

"Aber Professor, das geht doch nicht..." stammelte der Halbriese.

Dann hörte er nur noch ein "Obliviate" und seine Erinnerung wurde gelöscht und er wusste nur noch das diese sechs Schüler nun eine mehrmonatige Studienreise machen würden.

########### Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei, Zentrum des verbotenen Waldes: ###########

Nun waren Ron Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein immer noch schwer verletzt und bewusstlos abgelegt worden. Dann kam Fawkes und heilte sie mit seinen Phönixtränen. Gleichzeitig wurden sie mit mächtigen Fesselflüchen am Fliehen gehindert. Aber noch waren sie sowieso bewusstlos.

Dann kam eine Herde Zentauren, angeführt von Bane, dem Leithengst der Zentauren. Der stellte sich drohend vor Harry, der sich sofort höflich verneigte. Dann sagte Bane mit seiner tiefen Stimme: "Danke für euren Respekt junger Magier! Was macht ihr hier am heiligen Ort des Waldes?"

"Verzeiht werter Krieger, wir wussten nicht, das dieser Ort euch heilig ist. Wir werden ihn sofort verlassen! Entschuldigt, das wir ohne zu fragen hier eingedrungen sind!" erklärte Harry.

Bane lächelte wohlwollend und antwortete: "Ihr seid sehr höflich, doch bleibt erst einmal. Was führt euch eigentlich hier her und warum sind diese Zauberer gefesselt und betäubt?"

Harry schaute kurz seine Gefährten an, die ihm zunickten. Dann erzählte er seine Geschichte. An deren Ende schwieg er und wartete ab. Ein anderer Zentaur flüsterte Bane etwas zu und der nickte dann nochmals wohlwollend allen acht zu und erklärte: "Ihr habt ab sofort jedes Recht hier diesen Wald zu benutzen, Harry Potter oder jetzt Harry Everhate. Wir kennen eure Prophezeiungen und wir stehen voll und ganz hinter euch. Dies hier ist der heilige Ort der Geburt und des Todes aller Zentauren. Wenn ihr also hier eure Feinde vernichtet, wird dieser Ort durch deren Blut nur noch mächtiger. Wir werden euch jetzt verlassen, damit ihr eure Rache hier nun erfüllen könnt. Aber eines noch! Ab sofort unterstützen euch alle Zentauren dieser Welt. Viel Glück und viel Erfolg. Wenn ihr uns braucht werden wir es spüren und dann zu Hilfe kommen!"

Harry und seine Frauen waren maßlos überrascht über das Entgegenkommen und das Angebot. Sie nahmen dankend an. Kurz darauf verschwanden die Zentauren und die acht konnten sich dem letzten Teil ihrer persönlichen Rache widmen.

Zuerst erweckten sie die sechs Hogwarts Schüler. Die erkannten schnell in wessen Hände sie geraten waren und Ron sagte geschockt: "Ihr seid tot, Albus hat es mir bestätigt!"

Ginny ging zu ihrem vermeintlichen Bruder und Vergewaltiger und klebte ihm eine, das sein Kopf nur so hin und her schlackerte. Dann sagte sie: "Du bist so blöd wie du Ronnykins bist. Das waren Doubles, die dort krepiert sind. Wir haben einige Todesser mit Vielsafttrank gewandelt und dann da hin geschickt... tja Pech gehabt. Nun seid ihr dran!"

Hannah Abbott fing das Heulen an und Kendra ging zu ihr und sagte ätzend: "Was heulst du, jetzt wo du deine Strafe erhältst. Du warst mit dabei und auch nicht untätig du Schwein..."

Harry zog Ginny und Kendra ein wenig zurück was diese mit fragenden Blick quittierten. Dann aber schmunzelte Harry und rieb über deren beiden Bäuche, die jetzt im vierten Monat, also mehr als der Hälfte der Zeit laut der Prophezeiung, schon deutlich erkennen ließen, das sie schwanger waren.

Dann grinste er die Gefangenen an, hob die Shirts der beiden deutlich an und sagte: "Hmmm, das war richtig gut meine Süßen hier zu werdenden Mamas zu machen. Aber nicht nur meine Kenny und meine Gin, sondern auch meine Mine, meine Cassie, meine Luna, meine Gabry und meine Bell haben solch ein Wunder in sich am wachsen."

Dabei hob er jeder genannten ihr Shirt hoch und man konnte sieben wunderschöne Baby Bäuche erkennen.

"Ihr aber, du Ron von dem ich mal glaubte, das er mein bester Freund sei, und ihr fünf, Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Terry und du Anthony. Niemals hat euch einer von uns einem von euch etwas getan. Nun ist es Zeit. Zeit, das wir unsere Rache bekommen und niemand kann uns aufhalten. Niemand und ihr werdet heute sterben. Aber vorher wollen Kenny und Gin euch etwas zurück geben. Viel Vergnügen..." kam es richtig rachsüchtig von Harry.

Während dessen hatte Kendra Ginny dazu gebracht, das sie sich auf den weichen, Moos bedeckten Waldboden auf den Rücken gelegt hatte. Dann mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes waren Ginny und sie nackt. Dann kniete sie sich vor Ginny und verwöhnte ihre Vulva mir ihrer Zunge. Harry, der sich bei diesem Anblick nicht mehr bremsen konnte kniete sich hinter Kendra und drang vorsichtig und liebevoll in sie von hinten ein. Gleichzeitig wurde Hermine von Cassiopeia und Bella mit deren Zunge überall verwöhnt und Luna und Gabrielle verwöhnten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Zungen ihre Liebesgrotten.

Die Gefangenen schauten mit Faszination, Neid und auch Wut dem Geschehen zu. Dann nach wirklich langer Zeit hatte Harry wieder jede seiner sieben Frauen befriedigt, zogen sich die acht wieder an.

Ernie Macmillan sagte dann: "Lasst Hannah frei und macht mit mir was ihr wollt. Aber verschont sie!"

Überrascht schaute ihn Hanna Abbott an, aber Terry Boot sagte wütend: "Sie war mit dabei, also soll sie auch dran sein!"

Justin Finch-Fletchley sah zu Antony Goldstein: "Das war es dann wohl!"

Der nickte nur aber dann bemerkten alle, das Ron schwieg. Er versuchte nur verzweifelt sich zu befreien. Ein nutzloses Unterfangen.

Dann kam Kendra eine Idee, die sie mit ihren Gefährtinnen und Harry teilte. Alle waren ohne Ausnahme und ohne Einschränkung einverstanden.

Dann setzte sie Terry Boot unter einen Imperius Fluch und befahl ihm Hanna zu töten. Er machte dies auch, in dem er mehrere Secumspectrum Flüche benutzte, um Hanna Arme und Beine ab zu trennen. sie verblutete schreiend.

Ernie Macmillan war am toben und wurde dann von Kendra auch von den Fesseln befreit. Er tötete Terry sofort mit einem Avada Kedavra und gleich auch noch aus Versehen Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Dann wurde er wieder gefesselt und Antony Goldstein, der nun seinerseits vor Wut tobte, weil nun sein bester Freund umgebracht worden war wurde unter den Imperius Fluch gestellt und dann tötete dieser Ernie Macmillan mit mehreren dutzend Cruciatus Flüchen.

Danach setzten sie Ron unter den Imperius Fluch und er brachte zu erst Antony Goldstein um. Dann befahlen sie ihm unter dem Fluch, sich an den Toten Schülern zu vergehen.

Dann erweckten sie ihn wieder und Ginny fragte ätzend: "Nun mein möchte-gern-Bruder, was ist es für ein Gefühl sich an toten Jungs zu vergehen?"

Ron, dem nun die Erinnerung kam wurde schneeweiß, dann fing er an zu schwitzen und schließlich übergab er sich.

"Hey ich dachte ich tu dir einen Gefallen, willst du nochmals eine Runde?" fragte Ginny gehässig nach.

Ron, schüttelte sich und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus und Ginny grinste teuflisch. Dann sagte sie: "time to say goodbye!"

Dann nahm sie ihren Dolch und schnitt Ron die Kehle durch. Auch er verblutete jämmerlich. Zum Schluss verbrannten sie die Leichen, so das nur noch Asche zurück blieb. Diese Toten würde niemand finden. Sie würden vorerst als verschollen gelten!

Dann begaben sich die acht zurück in ihre Schule nach Alexandria und verbrachten die restlichen Monate bis zur Niederkunft der Babys mit lieben, lernen, lieben, planen, lieben, organisieren und falls ich es vergessen habe mit lieben.

########### gut vier Monate später - Schloss von Graf Dracula: ###########

Die Babys sind da und kerngesund. Es war eine gewaltig Aktion. Sie kamen doch tatsächlich alle am gleichen Tag zur Welt, aber das Beste oder aus Harrys Sicht, das Grauen, war, das niemand in der Nähe war und die acht an einem Ort, an dem sie auch niemanden über Flohpulver oder ähnlichem erreichen konnten.

Sie wollten sich noch ein erholsames Wochenende machen, der eigentliche Termin war in zwei Wochen. Sie waren an einem hochmagischen Ort, den Osterinseln. Ihre Gefährten hatten sie in den Wäldern, die rund um das Schloss von Graf Dracula lagen, zurück gelassen.

So waren sie alleine und von der Umwelt abgeschlossen. Harry hätte zwar verschwinden können und eventuell auch Hilfe holen können, aber davon hielt ihn sein rette-Mensch-Tick, wie ihn Hermine nannte, ab. So sorgte er dafür das letztendlich die Geburten reibungslos verliefen.

Er sorgte für ausreichend sauberes und warmes Wasser, saubere Laken und Tücher und alles nach dem seine Frauen riefen...

Dann als alles vorbei war, erschienen oh Wunder die Schattenwesen und mussten sich erst einmal ein Donnerwetter von Harry anhören, der dann, nachdem alles in ruhigen Bahnen ablief und auch die Gefährten als Absicherung da waren, einfach in Ohnmacht viel.

Das sorgte natürlich für viel liebevolle Neckereien. Die hörten auch nicht auf, als sie dann wieder zurück in das Schloss von Graf Dracula mit ihren Schätzen erschienen.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich die magische Welt in Großbritannien deutlich geändert. Es war nun bekannt, das Dumbledore, Voldemort und Fudge ein Macht Triumvirat bildeten, das die gesamte Britischen Inseln beherrschte. Sie wurden unterstützt durch Frankreich, Mme. Maxim, und Rumänien, Igor Karkaroff.

Die Planung der Rebellen, wie sie sich selber nannten lief auch auf Hochtouren. Sie wollten noch diese Woche angreifen. Sie würden erscheinen wie Phönix aus der Asche. Denn mit ihnen rechnete keiner mehr.

Aber in den von der dunklen Macht besetzten Gebieten verschwanden immer mehr Halbblüter, Muggelstämmige und Aufrührer.

Das Zentrum war aufgeteilt auf das Zaubereiministerium, Hogwarts und Malfoy Manor. Wobei sich die eigentliche Arme auf Malfoy Manor aufhielt.


	20. Finale

**Anm.:** SCHLUSS – ENDE – AUS – FINITO – GESCHAFFT! Trotzdem nochmals viel Spaß!!!

**19. ...Die Entscheidung**

Fortsetzung aus dem vorigen Kapitel:

...Dann als alles vorbei war, erschienen oh Wunder die Schattenwesen und mussten sich erst einmal ein Donnerwetter von Harry anhören, der dann, nachdem alles in ruhigen Bahnen ablief und auch die Gefährten als Absicherung da waren, einfach in Ohnmacht viel.

Das sorgte natürlich für viel liebevolle Neckereien. Die hörten auch nicht auf, als sie dann wieder zurück in das Schloss von Graf Dracula mit ihren Schätzen erschienen.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich die magische Welt in Großbritannien deutlich geändert. Es war nun bekannt, das Dumbledore, Voldemort und Fudge ein Macht Triumvirat bildeten, das die gesamte Britischen Inseln beherrschte. Sie wurden unterstützt durch Frankreich, Mme. Maxim, und Rumänien, Igor Karkaroff.

Die Planung der Rebellen, wie sie sich selber nannten lief auch auf Hochtouren. Sie wollten noch diese Woche angreifen. Sie würden erscheinen wie Phönix aus der Asche. Denn mit ihnen rechnete keiner mehr.

Aber in den von der dunklen Macht besetzten Gebieten verschwanden immer mehr Halbblüter, Muggelstämmige und Aufrührer.

Das Zentrum war aufgeteilt auf das Zaubereiministerium, Hogwarts und Malfoy Manor. Wobei sich die eigentliche Arme auf Malfoy Manor aufhielt.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen berührten die Wiesen und den See vor den Toren von Hogwarts und in der langsam aufkommenden Dämmerung konnte Harry die lagernde Armee des Bösen erkennen. Es waren Hunderte, die sich um das Malfoy Manor verteilt hatten.

Dreißig bis vierzig Trolle und rund zehn Riesen, die über das Land marschierten, angetrieben über ein hundert abtrünnigen Vampiren in ihrer Mitte. Gefolgt wurde die gefährliche Streitmacht von einer Gruppe Menschen, flankiert von einigen wenigen Riesen, die schwere Rüstungen und Streitäxte trugen.

Hinter her kam eine riesige Armee von Todessern, nahezu dreihundert. Hinter ihnen folgte Voldemort, umgeben von einigen Thestrahlen und dem verbliebenen inneren Kern seiner Todesser.

Harry verließ seine Position auf dem Baum, von dem aus er die Arme beobachtet hatte und teleportierte sich zum Waldrand, in dem sich die Rebellen versteckt hatten.

Dort warteten mehrere hundert magische Wesen, Drobloog, der Anführer die Kobolde mit fast drei hundert Kobolden. Dann war da Träbbel der älteste und damit Anführer der Hauelfen mit, wie versprochen, fünf hundert Hauselfen. Graf Dracula VII war anwesend und ihn begleiteten nicht nur die versprochenen zwei hundert Vampire, sondern es waren mehr als vier hundert perfekte Kämpfer, die sich zur Verfügung gestellt hatten. Von den Veelas waren auch noch einmal gut zwei hundert zur Unterstützung gekommen. Es waren sogar fast ein hundert Wehrwölfe anwesend, angeführt von Remus.

Auch viele Hexen und Zauberer waren anwesend. Alles in allem waren hier eine gigantische Streitmacht von fast zwei tausend Kämpfern vorhanden.

Harry konnte ihre Angst spüren, sie in ihren Augen sehen, sie aus ihrem Geflüster hören, sie auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Er spürte das sie jetzt Zuspruch brauchten und hob seine Stimme, um ihre Angst fortzuspülen.

"Freunde, hört mich an!" Damit ihn alle sehen konnten schritt er auf das in der Ferne anrückende Heer zu und drehte sich dann zu den Versammelten: "Ich kenne eure Angst und kann sie verstehen. Ihr fürchtet um euer Leben und das Leben eurer Freunde. Ihr fragt euch was ihr hier tut? Ihr könnt nichts gewinnen, doch so viel verlieren, sagt ihr euch. Aber ich will euch sagen, warum ihr hier seit."

Harry macht eine Pause und sah die Reihe entlang und merkte das jeder an seinen Lippen hing.

Er war, ohne das ihn einer dazu ermächtigt hatte, automatisch der Anführer, der Held, die Hoffnung. Er spürte ein Feuer in sich auflodern. "Ihr seit hier, um für eine bessere Welt zu kämpfen. Für eine Welt ohne Terror und Hass. Heute seid ihr hier um einen Sieg für das Gute zu erringen! Seht euch um! Rechts und links von euch stehen Menschen und magische Wesen, die für euch kämpfen, so wie ihr für sie kämpft! Und ihr kämpft für die Menschen, die zu nicht stark oder mutig genug sind, um zu kämpfen. Dort!"

Er zeigte hinter sich. "Dort ist die Armee unseres Feindes. Ein mächtiger Feind. Doch diese Menschen, so weit es Menschen sind, kämpfen für einen einzigen anderen Menschen! Wie schwach müssen sie sein im Vergleich zu euch, die ihr für so viele kämpft? Ich verspreche euch, heute wird ein denkwürdiger Tag. Derjenige der, der euch 14 Jahre terrorisiert hat und er hat sich Hilfe geholt. Von Monstern. Von Verstoßenen und schwarzen Wesen steht ihm zur Seite, doch auch wir haben Verbündete."

Wie auf Kommando kam ein Rauschen auf und alle drehten sich in Richtung Wald und konnten ihr Erstaunen nun nicht mehr zurück halten. Von dort kamen fünf und zwanzig rot leuchtende Vögel, zwölf höchst beeindruckende und riesige Drachen und zwei dutzend königlicher Greifen über die Wipfel geflogen. Aufgeregtes Murmel machte sich breit.

"Seht, die Phönixe kommen." "Unglaublich, die Drachen und Greifen kommen uns zur Hilfe." Da teile sich das Unterholz des Verbotenen Waldes und hundert Zentauren und ebenso viele Einhörner brachen daraus hervor. Sogar vier Basilisken fügte sich in die Reihen des Lichtes ein. Alle waren geschockt und stellten dann fest, das sie sich nicht in Gefahr begaben und staunten umso mehr.

Dann aber erschien eine weitere gewaltige Streitmacht um das Schloss herum kommend und sich hinter die Armee Voldemorts, in Angriffs Stellung zu positionieren. Tuyjif der Anführer der Dunkelelben kam mit zwei hundert weiteren Kriegern, Faelulas brachte auch drei hundert von den Nachtelben, König Gorlodra dazu vier hundert kriegerische Zwerge. Sie alleine hätte schon eine schier unüberwindliche Macht dar gestellt.

Keinem fiel es auf, das die Tiere sich ohne Zögern eingeordnet hatten und jedes wusste wo sein Platz war. Thunder landete auf Harrys Schultern und trillerte vergnügt. "Ja, mein Freund. Dank deiner Freunde werden wir heute einen großen Sieg feiern", sprach er leise zu dem Adler.

Dann drehte sich Harry nochmals zu den Mitstreitern und sagte weiter: „Wie ihr seht könnt auch ihr auf Hilfe zählen. Wer soll gegen diese Macht aus Phönixen, Greifen, Drachen, Basilisken, Einhörnern, Vampiren, Kobolden, Zwergen, Veelas, Zentauren und Menschen bestehen?", fragte Harry laut, „Ich sag keiner kann sich dieser Macht entgegenstellen!"

„Heute! Heute und niemals anders, soll genau der Tag sein an den man sich noch lange erinnern wird. Heute wird der Tag sein an dem die Armee des Lichtes, wir gemeinsam das Heer der Dunkelheit und letztendlich Voldemort niederwirft. Wir werden diesem Möchtegern Lord Voldemorts, seinem Vater Dumbledore, der uns alle hintergangen hat und deren engsten verbündeten eine Lektion erteilen! Heute werden wir siegen!", rief Harry und ein Jubelsturm antwortete ihm. Die Angst war verflogen, Entschlossenheit war gesät und Mut war gewachsen.

Als Harry sah, dass alles bereit war nahm er seinen Platz in der ersten Reihe ein und schloss die Lücke, die, seine sieben Gefährtinnen ihm gelassen hatten. Ihre Kinder waren im Schloss von Graf Dracula geblieben. Über ihnen schwebten die Phönixe und trällerten ihre herrliche Melodie. Sie alle spürten es. Gegen die geeinte Kraft des Lichtes konnte die Dunkelheit nicht bestehen.

Plötzlich breitete sich eine Ruhe aus, die nicht von dem Gesang der Phönixe gestört wurde, sondern sich mit ihr zu einer Harmonie formte, die jeden berührte. Plötzlich war es friedlich. Nur die dunkle Masse, die vom Malfoy Manor auf sie zu kam, erinnerte sie an den bevorstehenden Kampf. Fünf Minuten später kamen die ersten Abteilungen der Skelette vor dem Wald zum Stillstand, gerade einmal 1000 Meter entfernt.

Er ging sicheren Schrittes auf den Feind zu. Die gesammelten Verbündeten folgten kurz hinter ihm. Er wurde schneller, begann zu laufen, und sein Gefolge mit ihm. Kurz zuvor hatten sie noch alle erdenklichen Schutze gegen die Apparation und Portschlüssel platziert.

Er wurde schneller, begann zu laufen, seine Frauen neben ihm. Sie alle acht wurde schneller, kleine Energieblitze zuckten über ihre Körper. Seine Verbündeten hielten mit und auch die Zauberer kamen hinter her.

In einigem Abstand folgte der Rest, denn nur die Greifen und Drachen hatten mit Harry und seinen Gefährtinnen mithalten können. Ehrfurchtsvoll sahen die Zauberer zu, wie sie zu acht durch die feindlichen Reihen brachen. Allein ihre Aura schien auszureichen, um die schwarzen Skelette zu pulverisieren und auch die Drachen und Greifen fackelt nicht lange.

Die restlichen Verbündeten kamen kurz darauf hinzu und fegten die Macht des Dunklen hin fort. Harry rannte unaufhaltsam auf den Anführer der dunklen Armee zu. Bei seinem Ziel angekommen sprang Harry hoch und durchbohrte die Brust des Skelettes mit seiner Faust. Rotes Licht ging von der Wunde aus und bevor Harry reagieren konnte zerbarst sein Gegner in tausend Stücke. Die Explosion war so heftig das Harrys Abschirmung versagte und er weit durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Gott sei dank landete er unsanft und zum Glück nur leicht verletzt in der Asche der besiegten Skelette.

Fawkes sah das und überließ die Phönixen und seine Artgenossen ihren Aufgaben. In einer Stichflamme erschien er bei Harry und mit einer einigen Tränen heilte er Harry. Die Gefährtinnen von Harry schrieen auf, als Harry vor ihnen so schmerz verzerrt da lag.

"Oh, mein Gott, Schatz! Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut?" fragte Bella und kniete nieder und barg Harrys Kopf in ihrem Schoss.

Harry lächelte schwach. "Nichts. Lediglich einige unerwartete Komplikationen."

"HARRY! DU KÖNNTEST TOT SEIN!" schrei nun Kendra sauer.

"Jetzt regt euch doch nicht so auf! Unkraut vergeht nicht."

"Du bist und bleibst ein Spinner!" kam es von Gabrielle. Auch die anderen schimpften mit Harry.

Danach reinigte sich Harry und als er aufstand war er wie neu. Er überblickte das Schlachtfeld und sah wie sich die Reihen der dunklen Mächte sichtlich rapide lichteten. Mittlerweile waren alle Kämpfer des Lichtes dabei in die Schlacht einzugreifen. Dies lichteten die Reihen noch immer weiter.

Die Riesen kämpften nun sogar gegen einander, aber durch die Unterstützung der Drachen hatten die Riesen auf Seiten des dunklen Lords schon nach kurzem Kampf auf gegeben und ließen sich nun von den Artgenossen auf Seiten des Lichtes weg bringen.

Bane, der Zentaur, tauchte vor Harry auf und neigte seinen Oberkörper. "Harry, wir haben viele Feinde niedergerungen, doch unserer Köcher sind leer und wir sind müde."

"Vielen, vielen dank, mein Freund. Ihr habt euch euren Vorfahren als würdig erwiesen. Mögen eure Sterne günstig stehen."

"Möge sich euer Schicksal erfüllen." Antwortete Bane und auch die Zentauren zogen sich zurück. Thunder landete auf seinen Schultern und eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf sagte: #Harry, die Vampire und die meisten Trolle und die Thestrahle sind besiegt doch wir fünf meiner Art sind neu geboren worden. Gegen die bösen Zauberer können wir nichts mehr ausrichten, genau so die Greifen und Einhörner#

#Schon in Ordnung. Ab jetzt ist es der Kampf der Zauberer# dachte Harry und blickte auf die nachrückende Feinde.

Angeführt von 100 Todessern kamen die vereinzelten Werwölfe, die auf der dunklen Seite standen und die letzten Trolle. "So meine Freunde. Nun liegt es an euch!"

Die Zauberer umfassten ihre Zauberstäbe fester und bereiteten sich vor. "Hauselfen! Bereitet alles vor! Zauberer! Die Werwölfe sind Remus und seinen Verbündeten, und den anwesenden Auroren! Aber Dumbledore und Tom gehört mir und meinen beiden Begleiterinnen!" befahl er und verteilte klar die Rollen. Bei seinen letzten Worten wurde es dunkel.

Kurz darauf war auch der letzte der dunklen Armee tot. Es gab keine Gefangenen...

Dann verschwanden die acht, um den Rest der Aufgabe zu Erledigen. Ihr Ziel war Hogwarts.

„Voldemort!", rief Harry laut in die Halle hinein, „Ich werde dir und deinen letzten Getreuen jetzt alles zurückgeben, was ihr uns angetan habt! Ich hoffe ihr genießt es genauso wie wir!"

"Und auch von mir, du wirst leiden, Schlangenfresse!" kam es ätzend von Neville der ihn mit seinen fünf Gefährtinnen gefolgt war, nach dem sie sich wieder zurück verwandelt hatten.

Harry hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den dunklen Lord, dessen Augen sich immer mehr weiteten. Gleichzeitig visierte Neville Mme. Maxime an, die ebenso wie Karkaroff, der von Bellatrix in Schach gehalten wurde, auch zu keiner Reaktion mehr fähig war. Auch Fudge war hier und wurde von Hermine in Schach gehalten.

„Sentiere opinari vestire alixis viverdre!", donnerten Bellatrix, Hermine, Neville und Harry gemeinsam mit einer absolut kalten Stimme ihre Beschwörung herunter, die Voldemort, Mme. Maxime, Fudge und Karkaroff alles Leid fühlen ließ, dass Harry, Neville, ihre Eltern und ihre Partnerinnen selbst jemals in ihrem Leben erfahren hatten.

Mme. Maxim schrie - Voldemort schrie - Fudge schrie - Karkaroff schrie! Keiner von ihnen vieren hatten je solche Schmerzen gespürt, ein Cruciatus, selbst ein dutzend gleichzeitig, konnte dagegen nicht ankommen, der Schmerz leckte an ihren Eingeweiden, schien das Gehirn zerplatzen zu lassen, peitschte über ihre Haut und versengte sie wie das heißeste Feuer der Hölle, dann fehlte ihnen die Luft zum atmen. Alle vier kamen nicht dagegen an, konnten sich nicht wehren, es gab keinen Ausweg, das was sie regelrecht verzweifeln lies. Tiefste Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit breitete sich in ihnen aus, dann wiederum wurden sie von heißer Trauer überflutete, aber allein die Schwere der Hoffnungslosigkeit drückte sie endgültig nieder. Jeder von ihnen beiden spürte seine Knochen zersplittern, sich wieder zusammensetzen, sie fühlten Scham, Demütigung und Elend.

Harry und Neville und ihre Partnerinnen hatte sich währenddessen an den Slytherin-Tisch gesetzt und nahmen sich ruhigen Gewissens, als wäre gar nichts, etwas zu essen. Die anwesenden Schüler waren geschockt über die Kaltblütigkeit ihrer ehemaligen Schul- und gar auch Klassenkameraden.

Die Rebellen, allen voran Harry und Neville wussten gar nicht wie lange der Fluch anhalten würde. Doch sie waren sich ganz sicher, das er erst verebben würde, wenn Voldemort und seinen Vasallen alles ertragen hatten, was Harry, Neville, ihre Eltern und ihre Partnerinnen jemals widerfahren war.

Es dauerte mehr als eine halbe Stunde. Langsam beruhigten sich die vier und die gesamte Schülerschar und auch die Lehrer warteten gespannt wie es nun weiter gehen würde und ob nicht endlich der Schulleiter kommen würde. Sie selbst hatten keine Chance, die große Halle zu verlassen.

Dann aber kamen die acht Schattenwesen und zerrissen genüsslich die wimmernden Reste von Mme. Maxim, Voldemort, Fudge und Karkaroff, die nun nochmals aufheulten und dann langsam verendeten.

Dann gingen Harry und seine Gefährtinnen in Richtung Büro des Schulleiters ohne irgend jemand noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Neville aber verschwand mit seinen Gefährtinnen, wie abgemacht nach Potter Manor!

Vor der Türe verharrten sie kurz. Mit einem achtfachen **"Bombarda"** ließen sie die Eingangstüre zum Büro des Schulleiters explodieren und betraten den Raum

„Was geht hier vor?", rief Dumbledore aufgebracht aus und sah zu den Eindringlingen.

Diese jedoch blickten nur kalt zu Dumbledore und sagten nichts dazu.

„Verschwinden sie sofort!", sagte der Alte und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Doch bevor er mit diesem überhaupt auf einen der Eindringlinge zielen konnte, hatte Harry schon einen leisen Zauberspruch gesprochen und hielt im nächsten Moment den Stab von old Dumbi in seiner Hand.

Geschockt sah Dumbledore zu Harry, doch dieser warf ihm nur einen verachtenden Blick zu, bevor er ihn gegen die Wand schleuderte.

Dumbledore flog mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand und blieb erst einmal einen Moment liegen. Er brauchte einige Minuten um sich zu sammeln, bevor er hasserfüllt zu Harry sah.

„Was willst du? Du hast ja sowieso gewonnen, also verschwinde mit deinen Schlampen!", fauchte er.

„Du willst wissen was ich will? Deinen Tod!", antwortete Harry gelassen und kettete Dumbledore mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch an die Wand.

„Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Ohne Zauberstab bist du ja wirklich verloren! Und das will mal unser Schulleiter gewesen sein?", sagte Bellatrix kalt.

Nun zog auch Hermine wütend ihren Zauberstab und zielte damit genau auf Dumbledore.

„Du wirst leiden, wie du noch nie in deinem Leben gelitten hast!", zischte Hermine leise.

Doch trotz der leisen Stimme lief es Dumbledore eiskalt den Rücken runter, denn noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er eine so hasserfüllte Stimme gehört.

Er wusste zwar, dass es sich hierbei um eine ehemalige Schülerin handelte, doch trotzdem hatte er ihn noch nie so erlebt und das ängstigte Dumbledore doch gewaltig.

„Wir werden dich töten und dir dabei ins Gesicht lachen!", mischte sich nun Kendra ein und blickte kalt zu Dumbledore.

Dieser sah einfach nur sprachlos von einer Person zur nächsten, er wusste ,dass er sich in einer wirklich aussichtlosen Lage befand.

„Du wirst alles bereuen, du dreckiger Frauenschänder!", schrie Cassiopeia nun schon fast.

„Ich weiß nicht was ihr meint!", sagte Dumbledore.

„Tu nicht so! Wir wissen was du getan hast und du wirst dafür bezahlen!", sagte Hermine kalt.

Dumbledore sah zu seinem Gegenüber und lächelte einfach nur.

„Sind diese kleine Hure etwa zu dir gerannt gekommen, Harry? Ich hätte es mir ja denken können. Doch soll ich euch etwas sagen? Er war gut! Die Schreie von einigen von euch waren in meinen Ohren wie eine wohlklingende Melodie. Wenn ich nur an sie denke, erregt es mich. Wie meine Lakeien sich in die Weiber ohne Vorbereitung versenkt habe... ich habe noch nie so etwas mit erleben dürfen… Doch das Beste war immer noch, als ihr von meinen Mitarbeitern wieder kamt... Oh ja.. das war geil! Wie gerne würde ich das Ganze wiederholen…", sprach Dumbledore aus und leckte sich dabei über die Lippen.

„DU BASTARD!", schrie Cassiopeia und zielt mit seinem Zauberstab nun direkt auf Dumbledore.

Bevor überhaupt jemanden reagieren konnte, hatte Cassiopeia schon einen Cruciatus ausgesprochen. Ihren ganzen aufgestauten Hass legte sie in den Spruch und sie lächelten alle nur eiskalt, als Dumbledore anfing zu schreien.

Für alle zählte in dem Moment nur, den Alten leiden zu lassen.

Nach etlichen Minuten ließ Cassiopeia ihren Stab sinken und sah dann kalt zu Dumbledore. Dieser hing schwer atmend an den Ketten und kämpfte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an.

Kendra legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter von Cassiopeia küsste sie. Dann kamen alle nacheinander und sie beruhigten sich dann gegenseitig.

Luna ging nun auf Dumbledore zu und ließ ihn dann mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch in die Mitte des Zimmers schweben.

Danach murmelte sie noch einen Zauberspruch und hielt im nächsten Moment eine Peitsche in der Hand. Diese Peitsche hatte neun Riemen, die mit kleinen Messern versehen war.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen holte Luna aus und schlug mit aller Kraft mit der Peitsche auf Dumbledores Rücken.

Die Schreie von Dumbledore waren für die Anwesenden eine Genugtuung.

Luna schlug immer fester zu und nahm mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zur Kenntnis, dass der Umhang von Dumbledore schon so gut wie zerrissen war und man überall schon die Blutspuren erkennen konnte.

Nach etlichen qualvollen Minuten für Dumbledore übernahm nun Gabrielle und folterte ihrerseits Dumbledore weiter. Nach einer viertel Stunde ließ Gabrielle die Peitsche verschwinden und sah einfach nur kalt auf Dumbledore.

„Lasst die Spiele beginnen!"

*°*°*°*°*°*

Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Neville, Susan, Lavender, Daphne, Padma und Parvati von Potter Manor und schrieben an ihrem Artikel für den Tagespropheten.

„Wie wollen wir den Artikel eigentlich nennen?", fragte Susan.

„Vielleicht /Die Wahrheit über Albus Dumbledore/?", überlegte Daphne.

„Nein! Eher /Die wahren Opfer eines sinnlosen Krieges/", schlug Lavender vor.  
„Das hört sich gut an!", stimmte Padma zu.

„Gut dann nehmen wir das!", sagte Parvati und lächelte leicht.

*°*°*°*°*°*

Dumbledore lag zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden und rührte sich kaum noch, als Hermine ihren Zauberstab sinken ließ.

Sie hatte einige neue und vor allem qualvolle Foltermethoden an ihrem größten Feind ausprobiert. Mit dem Ergebnis war sie mehr als nur zufrieden, denn der Alte konnte sich kaum noch vor Schmerzen rühren.

„Hast du schon genug?", fragte Hermine kalt.

Doch als Dumbledore darauf nicht reagierte, zuckte Hermine einfach nur mit den Schultern und sah dann zu Kendra.

Diese ging nun mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Dumbledore zu.

„CALIDUS ACUS", schrie Kendra.

Augenblicklich bohren sich heiße Nadeln in die Haut des Zauberers. Schmerzerfüllte Schreie hallten in den Räumen von Albus Dumbledore wieder, doch niemand konnte den Alten hören und ihm somit helfen.

Es bereitete den Anwesenden Freude den Alten zu quälen und ihm dabei noch in die Augen zu sehen.

Doch da Kendra den Alten ja noch nicht töten wollte, rief er ein: „Calidus Acus finite"

Sofort verlor der Spruch seine Wirkung und Dumbledore blieb einfach nur wimmernd auf dem Boden liegen.

Als Cassiopeia sich dem Alten näherte war dieser in einem Art Dämmerzustand. Sie murmelte daher einen leisen Zauberspruch und hielt im nächsten Moment einen Eimer mit kochendheißem Wasser in seinen Händen. Ohne zu zögern schüttete sie diesen auf Dumbledore und lächelte dabei kalt.

Die Schreie des Alten waren entsetzlich als das kochendheiße Wasser seine Haut berührte.

Auf der Haut von Dumbledore bildeten sich sofort Brandblasen und seine Haut nahm eine rote Farbe an.

„Huch!", sagte Ginny gespielt geschockt.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs streute sie Salz in die Wunden von Dumbledore.

Dies war jedoch zu viel für den Alten, er konnte den Schmerzen nicht mehr standhalten und wurde bewusstlos.

Doch kaum war Dumbledore bewusstlos weckte Harry ihn wieder auf, indem er ihm in die Rippen trat.

„Schlafen kannst du gleich!", sagte er grinsend und murmelte einen erneuten Zauberspruch.

Schon tauchte um Dumbledore herum ein Art Bannkreis auf, aus dem er nicht fliehen konnte.

Dann erschienen die Schattengefährten und brachten die Kinder. Jede der Frauen nahm sich ihr eigenes und Harry erklärte dem nun entsetzt drein schauenden Dumbledore: "Ja, das hättest du nicht erwartet. Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt. Das sind unsere Kinder und die nächsten sind schon unterwegs. Meine Familie wird wachsen, aber der Name Dumbledore wird in Schande verschwinden..."

„Viele Grüße von Harrys Eltern und seinem Paten! IGNIS!", schrie nun Hermine und um Dumbledore herum tauchte ein magisches Feuer auf.

„Humilis Somnio", fügte Cassiopeia noch hinzu.

Dieser Spruch bewirkte, dass Dumbledore in einer Art Traumphase Höllenqualen durchleben musste.

Die Acht beobachteten mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht die letzten Minuten von Albus Dumbledore.

Danach apparierten sie zu den letzten noch lebenden Handlangern von Dumbledore, um sich auch an diesen zu rächen. Sie waren unterwegs zum Fuchsbau….

*°*°*°*°*°*

Erst am nächsten Morgen wurden die Überreste von Albus Dumbledore und dessen Handlangern gefunden. Denn so lange dauerte es, um in das Büro des Schulleiters ein zu dringen.

Doch noch schlimmer als der Tod von Dumbledore war der Zeitungsartikel, der noch am selben Tag im Tagespropheten erschien.

Neville, Susan, Lavender, Daphne, Padma und Parvati hatten die ganze Geschichte um das wahre Leben von Harry und seinen sieben Partnerinnen erzählt. Sie hatten über sein Leben bei den Dursleys bis hin zu den unzähligen Misshandlung von Dumbledore und seinen Vasallen geschrieben.

Es war ein langer Artikel gewesen und die Zaubererwelt hatte an diesem Tag ein anderes Bild von Dumbledore, Voldemort und Fudge bekommen.

Aber auch die Rebellen standen nun in einem anderen Licht. Es würde noch Jahre Dauern, bis die magische Welt in Großbritannien sich von diesem Krieg wieder erholt hatte.

Doch in dieser Zeit wuchsen alleine aus den Häusern Everhate und Longbottom schon halbe Schulklassen auf... fast schon jedes Jahr... die Jungs und Mädels waren fleißig...

ENDE

**Anm.: **So nun ist es soweit. Endlich habe ich es geschafft! Meine zweite Geschichte ist dann wohl geschafft... Hoffentlich hat sie euch gefallen!!!

CUCU


End file.
